EL Guardián de Equestria el primer ibuki
by Buda17
Summary: cuantos cambios se dan en mil años, el aparecer de un viejo amigo hará que Celestia se de cuanta que hay cosas que no cambian.
1. Un frió amanecer

**Un frío amanecer**

Desperté solo en una caverna, sin nadie a mí alrededor solo la oscuridad y la luz de un nuevo día que se asoma por la entrada de la caverna. No sé cuánto tiempo he dormido, siento que fue una eternidad.

Trato de levantarme solo para sentir un dolor en mi pata derecha, no es gran cosa pero si es molesta, camino solo para toparme con el mismo paisaje con el que me fui a dormir un prado cubierto por la nieve – "menos mal"- me dije a mi mismo, realmente pese que había pasado mucho más tiempo dormido.

Camino fuera de la cueva para dirigirme hacia el bosque par buscar que comer, realmente me podría comer un elefante, lástima que están muy lejos, atravesé el bosque para toparme con un claro, trato de captar cualquier presencia cerca de mí y siento el aroma de una criatura que no tenia pierde -"ponis, potras para ser preciso"- tenían cierto aroma que me llamo la atención –"un unicornio con un pegaso y una poni de tierra"- siendo de distintas razas pudieran estar juntas.

Después de un tiempo decidí ir para saciar mi curiosidad, después de caminar un tiempo las encontré, mi nariz no me traición, en efecto eran una da cada raza un poni de tierra de pelaje amarillo y crin rojo, la pegaso era de naranja con crin morado y la unicornio era perla con dos colores en su crin violeta y rosa.

Las observe a distancia no quería ser descubierto, por lo que pude ver y escuchar estaban planeando algo:

Applebloom.- ¡esta vez conseguiremos nuestras cute marks chicas!

Swete bell (asustada).- estás segura de esto Applebloom, no creo que cazadoras de timberwolf se la mejor idea

Scootaloo.- bromeas si lo logramos no solo conseguiremos nuestras cute marks sino que seremos famosas e igual de asombrosas que Rainbowl Dash

Muy jóvenes para intentar cazar a un timberwolf, bueno no soy quién para decirlo derrote mi primer timberwolf a los 7 años de edad pero en fin no hay timberwolf cerca así que no hay problemas, decido marcharme puesto que me está ganando el hambre al dar la media vuelta me llega el aroma de una criatura igual de peligrosa, una manticor y estaba cerca.

Escucho un grito, seguramente son las potras de hace un momento, maldición sé que no debó interferir en la naturaleza pues la manticor solo desea comer al igual que yo, escucho un segundo grito, un momento si salvo a esas potras podría pedir comida a cambio de salvarlas (sonrisa malévola) sin damas que decir salgo corriendo hacia la dirección de los gritos.

Al llegar veo a la maticor dando me la espalda puesto que tiene a las tres ponis acorraladas todas abrazándose entre sí tomo a la manticor por la cola con mi boca sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lanzo a la enorme criatura por encima mío hacia tras mío para soltar.

Se pudo apreciar como la manticor choco con un árbol solo para que pusiera de pie de nuevo para lanzar un rugido, alcanzó a ver de reojo como las potras se asustan tras oír el rugir de la bestia pero yo no me imite, le respondí con mi propio rugido.

La manticor retrocedió unos pasos tomando postura de combate, se veía con si nunca hubiera visto una criatura similar a mi o a alguien que le ganara a su rugido.

Sería mejor que lo consideres, me he comido cosas más grandes que tu-

Dicho eso le mostré mis colmillos re-afirmar lo que le acabo de mencionar solo se ve como la criatura se pone blanca del susto, doy un paso al frente y la manticor sale corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Me volteo para ver a las potras que seguían abrazadas, me acerco y me siento cerca de ellas para tratar de calmarla y por supuesto cobrar mi recompensa.

¿Se encuentran bien?

Se separan lo suficiente para poder verme, pero siguen como a la defensiva como siguiente en atacarlas fuera yo.

Applebloom.- ¿no nos comerá?

-¿porque comería a un poni?-

Scootaloo.- por que hace un momento dijo que comía cosas más grandes que la manticor

Es verdad, lo último que comí fue una vaca pero, ni loco pensaría en comer poni, es como querer comerte a tu hermano, aunque sea porque dudan de mi, mi aspecto no es el de un poni por lo tanto piensa que soy un depredador, pero igual tratare de calmarlas.

-eso fue una mentira que le dije a la manticor para que se fuera-

Swette Bell (asustada).- pero esos dientes son como los de la manticor

Aaa eso, es porque mi padre también tenía los dientes así-

Todas se miraron entre sí solo para verme otra vez

Unisonó.- ¿quien es tu padre?

Me sorprendió el ver que ya no se veían tan asustadas como al principio.

-El dragón guardián Dreico-

Las tres se quedaron sorprendidas sino que atónitas al contestarles pero de repente al unicornio seme acerco poniendo sus pesuñas en mi pecho.

Swette Bell.- eres hijo de un dragón eso quiere decir que eres un dragón al igual que Spike

-no conozco a ese Spike pero creo que si- se los dije mientras la alejaba de mi hasta que note que faltaba la pegaso.

Scootaloo.- ¿si eres un dragón porque tienes una cute mark?

Las otras 2 miraron para confirmar, en mi flanco portaba un grabado simulando una flor de cerezo de color turquesa.

No lo sé, la he tenido desde que recuerdo, no le veo lo raro mi madre también tenía una pero las suya era una rosa.

Las pequeñas ponis se quedaron aun más confusas, no entiendo que tiene de especial, es como un distintivo.

Swette Bell.- eso quiere decir que tu mama es…

-Una poni, una de pegaso para ser preciso-

Applebloom - espera ¿eso es posible?, si es así significa que Spike tiene una oportunidad con Rarity.

Las tres comienzan a reírse en cuchicheos, hasta que un rugido desde mi estomago decide formar parte de la conversación las 3 se quedaron sorprendidas.

-Ehem, bueno en fin, la cuestión es que mis servicios tienen un precio, a cambio de salvarlas quisiera que me dieran comida.

Las ponis se vieron entre si

Applebloom.- eso es chantaje, pero considerando que nos has salvado creo que estará bien, te llevare a la granja para que puedas comer unas manzanas.

Tengo mucho que no como manzanas, aunque hubiera preferido algo de carne pero en invierno es difícil encontrar algún animal, además que la manticor no tiene muy buen sabor.

-esta bien, tomo las manzanas como pago por mis servicios-

Applebloom.- Bien, yo soy Applebloom, ellas es Swette Bell y ella Scootaloo

No pienso durar mucho tiempo como para tener que memorizar sus nombres, pero sería muy rudo de mi parte, además de que puede que ya no me den la comida.

-me llamo Silver-

Las ponis sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar enfrente de repente la unicornio y la pegaso van a mis lados y comenzó una serie de preguntas, un tras la otra turnándose.

¿Puedes comer rubís?, ¿tienes garras o cascos?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿puedes lanzar fuego?, ¿realmente comes carne?, ¿Por qué no tienes alas?, ¿porque tienes vendada tu pata?, ¿Cuál es tu talento especial?, ¿Cómo OBTUVISTES TU CUTE MARK?

Tome aire y con la misma secuencia y velocidad con la que me preguntaron conteste.

Silver.- si puedo, pesuñas creo, tengo 21, difícilmente pero si, no (mentira), me saldrán cuando tenga pareja creo, una pelea, no lose y no lose, cuando nací ya la tenía, según me dijo mi madre.

Swette Bell.- ¿es posible nacer con tu cute mark?- mira a Scootaloo

Scootaloo.- no que yo sepa

Applebloom.-llegamos

Saliendo del bosque veo en la cercana una granja cubierta por la nieve.

Applebloom.- mi familia está ocupada con los preparativos de "WINTER WRAP UP" que será mañana así que no hay nadie.

Mejor para mi así no llamare la atención, además si así son ellas como será el resto de las demás, me guiaron al granero y hay me dieron una cesta llena de manzanas, la cual me dispongo a comer, mientras comía las potras me miraban fijamente, fue cuando recordé lo que me llevo a primer lugar a conocer a estas potras.

Silver.- ahora que lo pienso, ¿Como es que sus padres no se molestan de que anden con alguien que no sea de su raza?

Las ponis se miraron con cara de sorpresa luego me devolvieron la mirada.

Applebloom.- ¿a qué te refieres?

Silver.- quiero decir, que se me hace muy raro ver a una pegaso, una unicornio y a un poni de tierra ayudándose entre sí cuando deberían estar en pela.

Scootaloo.- lo que dices no tiene sentido hemos sido amigas desde nos conocimos además que tiene de raro eso todos en el pueblo no tiene ningún problema con vivir con los demás.

Silver.- en el pueblo dices.

Cierro los ojos para poder concentrarme únicamente en mi olfato, trato de captar el más mínimo aroma de que lo que me están diciendo sea cierto, un pequeña brisa trae a mí los que buscaba, es verdad, el aroma de ponis de tierra, pegasos y unicornios en el mismo lugar, por más que busco no encuentro el aroma de sangre, como indicio de que estén peleando pero por más que busco no hay.

Ahora el sorprendido soy yo, no me cabe en la cabeza que los 3 líderes hayan llegado a un tratado de paz, la última vez que supe cuando intentaron juntarse salió todo mal. Entonces me dio un mal presentimiento, pero tenía que confirmarlo.

Silver.- chicas, ¿en qué reino me encuentro, sigo en el reino de los unicornios verdad?

Applebloom.- de que estás hablando, estas en Ponyville en Ecuestria.

Swette Bell.- hace más de mil años que dejo de existir el reino de los unicornios.

Silver (preocupado).- es broma, es broma verdad, se supone que hay guerra entre las 3 razas, es imposible que le teniente Huracane se haya rendido sin peleares imposible.

Scootaloo.- El teniente Huracane!

Silver.- lo conoces verdad

Scootaloo.- si, Rainbowl interpreto ese papel el año pasado en la pastorela de la fundación de Ecuestria, fue grandiosa

Silver.- eh…..

Swette Bell.- si se me difícil imaginar un tiempo en la princesa Celestia y la princesa luna no gobernaran.

Silver.- ¿dijiste Celestia?

Swette Bell.- si la princesa Celestia

Silver (temeroso).- por curiosidad, ¿es ella una unicornio?

Applebloom.- que, claro que no

Silver.- ufff que alivio

Applebloom.- ella es un alicornio

Silver-Flashback-

Se a Silver durmiendo cuando es despertado por una pequeña potra de color blanco con un crin rosa pastel.

Silver.- porque me despiertas

Celestia.- Que tiene de malo venir a visitar a un amigo.

Silver.-No soy tu amigo si sigues estudiando con Star wirls

Celestia.- que tiene de malo, sé que es malo pero es el mejor maestro de magia.

Silver se voltea del otro lado para no tener que verla, Celestia no le importa i se recuesta de espalda sobre Silver.

Celestia.- adivina que, al parecer hay otro tipo de poni se llama alicornio.

Silver.- genial más leña al fuego para la guerra, y, que tan lejos están de aquí.

Celestia.- estas hablando con una

Silver solo levanta la cabeza para verla

Silver.- para pareces una unicornio.

Celestia.- claro, todavía lo soy

Silver.- entonces

Celestia.- para ser alicornio tienes que estudiar mucha magia, los alicornios son la unión de las 3 razas, por eso me convertiré en alicornio, así detendré esta guerra y podremos jugar todo el tiempo.

Silver.- que dulce pero, dudo que una comedora de pasteles se convierta en un ser tan poderoso

Se lo dice en tono de burla mientras le acaricia la cabeza con una de sus patas, Celestia solo pone de molesta.

Fin del flashback

Cuanto… cuanto tiempo he estado dormido, que es lo que está pasando, realmente dormí por mil años eso no es posible, ni los dragones invernan tanto y si es así, todo lo que conozco desapareció, mi familia, mi hogar… mi mundo.


	2. Antes del amanecer

**Antes del amanecer**

Un par de años antes de "la noche de los corazones cálidos", una familia de unicornios estaba de viaje en búsqueda de un lugar más cálido para tomar como su hogar, un familia de 3 y medio, el semental tiraba de la carreta donde iba su esposa la cual estaba embarazada y una pequeña potra banca con unicornio de color pastel, el viento se torno más violento ocasionando que la carreta se volcara y el unicornio con toda su fuerza, concentro su magia para poder proteger a su familia pero el viento no tuvo indulgencia y se llevo a la pequeña potra separándolos.

Los madre trato de ir por ella pero su esposo la detuvo pues también hubiera sido en vano, puesto no se podía ver mas allá de la nariz como pudieron buscaron refugio para esperar que la tormenta se calmara lo suficiente como para buscar a su pequeña.

Mientras tanto la pequeña potra había sido arrastrada por la ráfaga de viento hasta dentro del bosque, cayó sobre un montículo de nieve que amortiguo su caída, se levanto pera poder ver a su alrededor, por más que lo intento no podía ver más allá de los arboles la el viento corría tan fuerte que no dejaba abrir los ojos.

-MAMAAaaaa, PAPAAAaaa- grito con desesperación

Intento por corto tiempo pues el frio la estaba paralizando, todo su cuerpo le dolía y poco a poco estaba cayendo en un sueño muy pesado, poco a poco se fue recostando en la nieve, de repente dormir no parecía una mala idea, comenzó a cerrar los parpados susurrando al final un leve –quien sea- solo para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

La pequeña queda dormida en la mitad de la nieve sin una alma a su alrededor, o eso parresia, un silueta plateada, que llevaba un venado en su lomo, el cual le quebraron el cuello, al parecer fue cazado, se acerca a ella quedando a centímetros de ella, la mira con detenimiento y sigue su camino dejándola a un lado, pero metros después se detuvo, solo volteo su cabeza para verla otra vez y lanza un suspiro.

Procede a levantarla con su cola para situarla en su espalda, adelante del venado, y sigue su camino hacia su refugio una caverna bastante amplia y bien resguardada del frio; en su interior muy al fondo se encontraba una gran cantidad de joyas acomodadas como si fuera un nido, puso una manta sobre ella y dejo hay a la potra, se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la caverna para dejar su cena y prepara 2 fogatas, una justo alado de su nido y otra justo en medio del camino hacia fuera de la cueva.

Llego un nuevo día, y con él, el despertar de la pequeña potra, poco a poco fue revisando el lugar para saber en donde se encontraba, noto que ahora se encontraba en un cueva sobre una manta, podría estar más confusa al respecto, de repente un ronquido la saco de sus pensamientos obligándola a voltear a tras de ella.

Frente a ella estaba un poni muy grande, pero se veía muy diferente para ser un poni, tenía un pelaje color gris y un crin del mismo color per más claro, sus orejas, si es que eran sus orejas, largas como las de un conejo pero debajo de ellas había al blanco saliendo de ellas parecía duro con una roca, en medio de su cara parecía tener lo mismo pero tenia forma cuadrada, voltio al otro lado y vio un cola, no la típica cola de poni, sino una cola puntiaguda como la de una lagartija y en la punta de ella había un gran mechón de pelo.

La pequeña sentía miedo, no sabía que pensar sobre esa criatura, hasta que vio algo que la calmo, en su flanco había una cute mark de una flor de color azul, el que tenga cute mark le decía que era un poni, anuqué no se viera como uno, además que peso "una cute mark tan bonita no la puede tener alguien tan malo", estiro un de sus patas para poder tocar una de sus orejas, realmente tenia curiosidad por saber cómo se sentía, al tocarlas las como pensó, duras pero muy lisas y la parte cris era tan sube como las orejas de un conejo.

-¿Que estás haciendo con mis orejas?-

Salto del susto la pequeña poni, para ver que la criatura se había despertado, levanto su cabeza para poder ver la

- ¿y bien?-

-es que quería saber cómo se sentía- dijo con mucha pena

-bueno no importa, ya que te levantaste es hora que te vayas-

-¿¡ir me!?, ¿A dónde?-

-no lo sé, que acaso no tienes una casa a la cual regresar-

-y...yo...yo me perdí y… no se… donde esta mi mama y papa- dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar

La criatura se le quedo viendo un tiempo solo para soltar un suspiro, puso su pata en la cabeza de la poni para hacerle un pequeño gesto de ternura.

-está bien, no llores yo te ayudare a buscarlos-

La pequeña poni lo mira al rostro y el ver esos ojos de color rojo como rubí sintío una gran tranquilidad a la cual le respondido con una sonrisa.

-gracias, mi nombre es Celestia ¿cual es el tuyo? -

-Silver-

Después de que Celestia viera como Silver comía un par de gemas de las que tenia, aparte de quedarse con la duda y un intento fallido de comer también, los dos salieron de la cueva; Celestia iba en lomo de Silver mientras el caminaba y bajaba la cabeza periódicamente para buscar algún aroma.

Celestia -¿Qué haces Silver?-

Silver -buscando el olor de tus padres para saber donde están- dijo mientras olfateaba mientras una pequeño viento trajo lo que buscaba- ya los encontré-

Celestia -¿Cómo sabes que son mis papa?-

Silver -porque huelen igual a ti, además son los únicos unicornios cerca de aquí-

Dicho eso comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de donde vino el viento, la caminata estuvo con un silencio incomodo hasta que la curiosidad infantil apareció.

Celestia -Silver, ¿eres un poni verdad?-

Silver -¿que te hace pensar que soy un poni?- dijo sin siquiera detenerse

Celestia -Es que pareces un poni, pero eres muy grande, incluso más que mi papa pero tus orejas y cola no son las de un poni-

Permaneció en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que…

Silver -soy un kirin-

Celestia trato de analizar lo que lo que le habían contado

Celestia -¿Qué es un kirin?-

Silver - así se le llama a la descendencia de un poni con dragones-

Celestia no podía entender la mitad de lo que dijo, al ver esto Silver trato de ponerlo más claro.

Silver -este... mi papa es un dragón y mi mama una pegaso, por lo tanto, kirin quiere decir que soy un poni dragón-

Celestia - OOooh!, pero pensé que los dragones daban miedo y tu no das miedo-

Silver se detiene, y se voltea para ver a Celestia tenía cara de sorpresa.

Silver -en serio-

Celestia -si- lo dice con una inocencia y ternura que provoca un leve rubor en Silver-¿porque?

Silver -eres la primera que no asusto- se voltea para seguir con su camino

Celestia -¿la primera?-

Silver -si no muchos entienden y piensan que soy un monstruo-

Celestia vio como la cara de Silver se tornaba triste, ella también se asusto al principio, pero ahora era diferente, sabía que él era bueno pues la ayudo sin siquiera conocerla.

Celestia -¡No eres un monstruo!- dijo con mucha energía- eres un poni bueno-

Silver regresa a volteara a verla para darle un leve sonrisa -gracias- lo cual provoco en Celestia un sonrisa también.

Después de caminar un tiempo, vieron de lejos a los padres de Celestia buscándola y gritando su nombre. Silver se detiene y baja a Celestia con su cola, ella se muestra confusa.

Silver -aquí nos separamos, ve con ellos-

Celestia -no me vas a acompañar hasta allá- dijo en tono triste

Silver -no, aunque tú no tengas miedo, tus papas si, así que será mejor que no me vean, que sea un secreto ¿de acuerdo? -

Celestia comprende lo que le quiere decir, se limita darle un abrazo el cual Silver lo regresa con una de sus patas, se separan y Celestia comienza a caminar hacia sus padres, no sin antes voltear a donde esta Silver.

Celestia -gracias por cuidarme, eres un gran amigo-

Salió corriendo hacia sus padres los cuales la vieron y corrieron a su encuentro para darse un gran abrazo, las lagrimas de felicidad no faltaron, después de un rato comenzaron a caminar hacia de regreso a el reino de los unicornios, decidieron no volver a correr riesgos y exponer a su familia.

Silver se limito a verlos desde lejos la escena, en cuanto los perdió de vista se dio media vuelta y se dirija a su refugio, soltando un leve risa.

Silver -¿amigo?, je, que unicornio tan peculiar-

Pasaron 10 años desde ese encuentro, justamente 2 días después de que los líderes de las 3 razas fracasaran es su primera reunión por la paz, preparándose para buscar nuevas tierras para havitar.

Celestia se había vuelto en una joven yegua, seguía con su crin de color rosa pastel, ya tenía su cute mark, la cual obtuvo al mover ella sola el sol, por lo general se necesita la intervención de 10 unicornios de alto poder, pero el sol se movía fácilmente ante la voluntad de Celestia.

Caminaba hacia el bosque cerca del reino de los unicornios, llevaba consigo una canasta, para asurarse que nadie la siguiera con su magia borraba las huellas que dejaba al caminar por la nieve, siguió así por un tiempo hasta que llego a la entrada de una cueva casi invisible por el blanco paisaje.

Celestia -Silveeeer!, estas en casa-

Silver -Nooooo- fácil mente se distingue el tono adormilado

Celestia -entonces que contesto- dijo en tono de sarcasmo

Silver -un fantasma, am am…booo- un intento lamentable

Celestia solo se rio y entro a la cueva, camino hasta llegar al fondo de ella solo para ver como Silver estaba acostado en su tesoro dándole la espalda, se acerco y dejo la canasta de un lado para sentarse alado de él recargando su espalda con la de él.

Celestia -que malo eres, porque dijiste que no estabas- con tono de molesta

Silver - de todas formas hubieras entrado, y, ¿a que debo esta visita?- le hablo sin siquiera abrir los ojos

Celestia -traje algo de lo que aprendí a cocinar y quería que lo probaras-

El cuerno de Celestia comienza a brillar y de la canasta sale un... un... ¿pastel?, parecía más un trozo de carbón que un pastel Celestia se giro para extender sus cascos para sostener el pastel y ofrecérselo a Silver.

Silver solo levanta y gira su cabeza lo suficiente para ver lo que le estaba ofreciendo, al ver el platillo, voltea a Celestia, la miro con una cara de ilusión, Silver pone cara de poker face.

Silver -no te preocupes por mi tengo muchas joyas para comer, no era necesario que me trajineras…esto-

Celestia -pero solo te veo comer joyas, necesitas variar a tu dieta- con un tono maternal

Silver no era tonto, el comía carne, pero siempre comía una vez que Celestia se iba a casa, no quería asustarla y que lo tachara de monstro, se limito a comer joyas frente a ella.

Celestia -además lo hice especial para ti- un leve rubor se puso sobre el rostro de Celestia mientras desviaba la mirada.

Esa fue su sentencia de muerte, como cualquier semental que se respete sabe que si un yegua dice esas palabras no hay escape, Silver toma el pastel y lo toma con una de sus garras, cierra los ojos y se lo come de un solo bocado.

Celestia -y ¿Qué te pareció?- Celestia estaba impaciente por saber la respuesta

Silver como pudo trago el pastel y puso cara de sorprendido, solo lo de afuera estaba quemado, lo de adentro estaba bien, además que estaba rico, era la primera vez que probaba algo así en su vida.

Silver -estaba rico- el esperaba lo contrario- ¿qué era eso que me comí?- La voltea a ver

Celestia -es pastal de chocolate, creo que se me quemo un poco pero me alegro que te haya gustado-

Celestia tenía una sonrisa de boba y saco mas de sus pasteles, Silver se levanto y comenzó a comérselos todos, quitando lo quemado, era lo más delicioso que había comido, Celestia solo lo veía comer felizmente.

Después de comer los dos salieron de la cueva para caminar un poco, lo suficiente para hacer digestión, Silver era fácilmente el doble de tamaño que Celestia, pero no le importaba, los dos caminaban y como de costumbre Celestia le contaba lo que pasaba en el reino y en su vida cotidiana.

Celestia -y ese pedante de Black Orión dijo que debería sentirme afortunada de que se haya fijado en mi y deja que él fuera mi poni especial- más odio no podía salir de sus palabras.

Silver -mmm, y ¿Qué le hiciste a este? - Silver no sentía mucha empatía sobre el asunto

Celestia -lo enterré en la nieve y le dije que ni en un millón de años-

Silver -no crees que vendría siendo hora que escogieras a tu poni especial y formaras una familia- con toda la inocencia del mundo se dirijo a Celestia.

Celestia -yo no tengo un poni especial- gira su cabeza a lado contrario de donde esta Silver y susurrando- yo tengo un kirin especial-

Silver -dijiste algo- Silver acerco su rostro hacia Celestia

Celestia -no, nada, ja ja ja-

Silver se le hizo raro su reacción pero no le dio mucha importancia, Celestia soltó un suspiro de decepción, tenía tiempo que sentía algo por el joven kirin, pero no sabía si realmente era amor o era el afecto que le tenía por haberla salvado de pequeña.

Celestia -dime, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije de vivir en el reino?, estoy segura que podrán aceptarte-

Silver -ya te dije que no, además no confió en ese Star Swirl, me da mala espina-

Celestia -tanto como para no venir a la ciudad- llena de decepción

Silver -Tanto como para vigilarlo- con cara de pocos amigos.

Después de regresar a la cueva, los 2 se separaron y como era costumbre no sin antes que Silver la detuviera.

Silver -Celestia, prométeme algo-

Celestia se detiene y voltea a ver a Silver

Silver -sin importar que, siguas siendo la misma yegua comprensiva, amable y linda que eres ahora-

Los ojos de Celestia se abrieron a no más poder y se puso roja de la vergüenza, se giro rápida mente y contesto difícilmente, pues los nervios la estaban traicionando, era la primera vez que Silver la miraba como yegua y no como una potra como siempre decía, además que le dijo linda.

Celestia.-lo prometo

Celestia se marchaba cual doncella enamorada, usaba su magia para borrar sus huellas para no perjudicar a Silver. Silver no se movió hasta que Celestia se perdió en la lejanía y cambio s cara a una llena de odio listo para matar.

-ya se fue, ya puedes salir-

Detrás de un árbol sale un unicornio con una capa azul y un sombrero puntiagudo, se notaba que era viejo pues tenía una gran barba blanca, era Star Swirl, el unicornio toma distancia, la suficiente para hablar pero para iniciar una pelea.

-me sorprende que supieras que estaba cerca, use un hechizo para no hacer ruido y hacerme invisible-

-puede que así sea pero tu aroma te delata- sus ojos estaban fijos sobre el – ¿porque nos seguiste toda la mañana?-

Star Swirl sin hacer la mínima expresión dio un paso hacia Silver.

Star Swirl -tenia curiosidad el por qué siempre Celestia venia al bosque y para mi sorpresa me tope contigo, es obvio que ella te tiene mucho afecto y eso me preocupa-

Silver -¿que quieres decir?

Star Swirl – ella tiene un gran potencial en la magia es posible que ella pueda cumplir lo que yo no pude, convertirse en alicornio y gobernar a todos.

Silver – así que fuiste tú quien le metió esa idea

Star Swirl – sí, yo fui quien dejo el libro para que ella misma buscara convertirse en la soberana de todos los ponis.

Silver – ¿porque no lo haces tú en vez de usar a otros?

Star Swirl comenzó a caminar alrededor de Silver sin dejar de mirarlo

Star Swirl- al parecer solo las yeguas pueden ser alicornios, un intento fallido se dio más al norte en el imperio del cristal, pero me deja sin cuidado, el problema es que la alejes de la hermosa reina que quiero que sea y gobierne a todos con casco de hierro-

Silver da un fuerte pisotón que provoca unas cuantas fisuras en el piso al igual que la nieve de los arboles cercanos que cayó por el temblor, Star Swirl se detuvo sin mostrar sorpresa, más bien parecía que estaba esperando que hiciera ese acto.

Silver –ella nunca será una dictadora.

Star Swirl – crees que esa promesa que le hiciste hacer cambiara algo-

Silver – la conozco más que tu, y en su corazón no cabe la soberbia y la antipatía como tú.

Star Swirl –como sea, el hecho es que eres un ruido en mi plan y pienso eliminarte, de forma definitiva.


	3. Huesos rotos

**Huesos rotos**

Devuelta en el Ponyville de hoy en día, nuestro querido amigo, seguía tratando de digerir todo lo que estaba pasando, no falta mencionar que casi se trastorna de tanto pensar, las pequeñas crusaders lo miraban con atención y curiosidad hasta que reacciono y tomo a Applebloom y la alzo por el aire.

Silver- ¡tengo que encontrar a esa Celestia que mencionaste!-

Applebloom- para que quieres ver a la princesa-

Silver- necesito saber si es la Celestia que conozco, tengo que saberlo cuanto antes-

Sweetie Belle - pues podrías decirle a Spike que le mande una carta-

Scootaloo- si el siempre manda las cartas con su fuego directo a Celestia-

Silver- ¿el puede hacer eso?- dijo mientras dejaba a Applebloom en el suelo.

Applebloom – seguro, el debe estar con mi hermana y las demás en el lago cerca de Everyfree.

Dicho eso Silver se calmo un poco pero, en su mente seguía el caos, que si realmente pasaron 1000 años en lo él estuvo dormido, como es posible que siga igual a como era antes y lo más importante era saber si esa tal princesa Celestia, es la misma Celestia que conoce y considera su única amiga.

Las crusaders guiaron a Silver hacia donde se suponía que estarían Applejack y el resto de las chicas, para ello decidieron tomar un atajo por la ciudad, aunque realmente lo que todos en el pueblo vieran a Silver, querían ver la reacción de todos.

El trascurso por el pueblo fue como lo esperaban, todo poni que pasaba miraba a Silver con curiosidad, extrañeza, incluso con miedo, unos lo volteaban a ver de forma muy disimulada, otros…. No tanto.

-que interesante son tus orejas-

Silver voltio la cabeza hacia arriba, para toparse con una pegaso de color gris con crin amarillo y una maleta con lo que parecía pergaminos al parecer de Silver.

Silver – am…. Gracias, creo-

Siguieron caminando por la cuidad, Silver sentía como las miradas lo penetraban, era más que obvio que era la primera vez que veían un kirin, pero quitando eso de encima, estaba sorprendido por lo que veía; ponis terrestres, unicornios y pegasos, juntos sin ninguna intención de matarse entre sí.

Miraba como una unicornio de color verde aquea de crin turquesa con mechón blanco, caminando muy cerca de un poni terrestre color crema y el crin de dos colores, azul y rosa, y cuando decía muy cerca, era "MUY" cerca. Un pequeño pegaso, muy delgado de color blanco natilla y crin café, jugando a los piratas con un poni de tierra blanco con manchas cafés.

Simplemente no se lo creía, todo el odio, el rencor entre ellos, pareciera que nunca hubiera existido, de repente un aroma capto la atención de Silver, era un olor que muy familiar pero diferente, se separo de crusaders sin que ellas se dieran cuenta que el ya no estaba, tras seguir su nariz se encontró con un edificio muy colorido el cual decía en un letrero "Sugar cube corner".

Las crusaders desfilaban como si estuvieran escoltando a una de las princesas, cuando son detenidas por Daimond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

Daimond Tiara- mira nada más, si son los flancos blancos- las dos ponis rieron de forma pedante

Silver Spoon- ¿y qué harán este día para fracasar en encontrar su cute mark?

Scootaloo-HEEEY!- trata de abalanzarse sobre ellas de forma intimidante pero Sweetie belle la detiene

Applebloom- dejen de molestar, hoy tenemos que llevar a Silver con spike

Mientras decía lo último con mucho orgullo extendiendo su casco para señalar el vacio.

Daimond Tiara- debo de entender que están guiando a su amigo imaginario

Las dos potras comienzan a reír a expensas de la chicas que se quedan sorprendidas al ver que Silver había desaparecido.

Daimond Tiara- cuando pensamos que no podían caer más bajo, salen con eso acéptelo nunca serán nadie en su vida, no sin sus cute marks.

-está mal reírse de los demás solo por ser diferentes-

Daimond Tiara y Silver Spoon voltearon hacia tras para ver quien avía sido el que las estaba interrumpiendo, y frente a ellas estaba Silver, con una cara llena de furia, las ponis se petrificaron de ver a la criatura, no fue hasta que Silver mostro sus colmillos y pasaba la lengua entre ellos.

Silver-boo-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHH- salieron corriendo sin voltear atrás.

Después de ver como corrían las pequeñas brabuconas, las chicas voltearon a Silver.

Applebloom- ¿a dónde te fuiste?

Silver-fui a ver una casa llena de pasteles, no tenía dinero pero una poni rosa me regalo este paste- mientras alzaba una rebanada de chocolate.

Continuaron su camino hasta por fin llegar al lago donde a la lejanía vieron como la mane 6, junto con Big Mac y otros sementales estaña reunidos frente una roca que estaba tapando el cauce del rio. Al parecer meses atrás apareció esta roca, al principio no le dieron importancia pensaron que se desprendió de la montaña que estaba cerca.

La cuestión era que esa roca causaría un inundación al llegar la primavera, así que decidieron quitarla; se preguntan cómo, fácil, Twilight creó un pócima, que básicamente funcionaba como una bomba, pidió ayuda a Fluttershy para que le pidiera a los animales que se alejaran y a Applejack y su grupo para mover los escombros.

El resto de las demás, incluyendo a spike, fueron por mera curiosidad de ver la pasión/bomba en acción. Todos tomaron su lugar en las trincheras improvisadas, se aprecio como pinkie llego a una de ella con postres y palomitas, lista para la función.

Silver solo le interesaba encontrar el tal spike para que le ayudara, pero en ese momento noto algo raro en la roca, se le hacía conocida, como se te puede hacer conocida una roca, Silver cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse únicamente en su olfato.

Applebloom-mira ese es spike, el dragoncito morado junto al unicornio morada-

Lo voltea a ver solo para notar que él estaba en trance

Applebloom- am... Silver, todo está bien-

Silver abre violentamente los ojos y refleja susto en su ser.

Silver- ¡eso no es una roca!

Scootaloo-como que no es una roca, ¿Qué más podría ser?

Silver -un dragón

-¡UN DRAGOOON!- gritaron las pequeñas

Justo cuando regresaron su atención hacia los ponis, solo se podía ver como Twilight ya había arrojado la pasión, ocasionando una gran explosión, la ráfaga de aire fue fuerte, lo suficiente como para obligar a Silver sentarse.

Para sorpresa de las mane 6, la roca seguía intacta sin ninguna fisura o siquiera indicios de que se hubiera movido.

Rainbow- que estafa, la roca sigue hay

Twilight- no lo entiendo debería haberse roto

Pinkie - tal vez le falto más salsa picante para que fuera más fuerte, porque la salsa picante es muy muy buena para que arda todo como mi lengua cuando me la toma de la botella y sentía que escupía fuego como spike.

Twilight se acerco a la roca para inspeccionarla de más cerca

Twilight – no sé en que falle.

Fluttershy- no te desanimes, se que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo- mientras colocaba su casco en su hombro

De repente en la roca comenzaron a surgir fisuras, las ponis se mostraban alegres al ver que avía funcionado, las fisuras se hicieron más definidas y se separaron mostrando el interior, era como ver la piel de un cocodrilo, seguido de eso la roca comienza a alzarse mostrando una figura.

Las ponis no entendía lo que estaba pasando, se comenso a sentir temblores en donde la criatura da pisos para ver quién estaba detrás, los ponis del grupo de Applejack no se quedaron para averiguar de que se trataba.

Nuestras amigas siguieron el ejemplo y corrieron a no poder mas, la única que seguía petrificada del susto era Fluttershy, tal como lo dijo Silver, era un dragón, un dragón esqueleto, diferente a spike o los dragones de la migración, sus brazos eran sus alas y su cuerpo estaba rodado de infinidad de huesos de su muchas víctimas creando un armadura.

El dragón esqueleto soltó un feroz rugido que hizo que todo Ponyville se estremeciera, Silver solo podía ver la magnitud del dragón, fue en cuanto noto que una pegaso amarilla no se movía, "que haces, corre por tu vida" pensaba mientras se ponía de pie.

Fluttershy reacciono, pero de la peor forma, grito de miedo provocando que el dragón volteara a verla, los ojos del dragón se postraron sobre la pegaso y alzo su cola la cual en la punta tenia tantos huesos que formaba un masa con púas.

Fluttershy solo se cubrió y siguió gritando, y al ver esa escena la mente de Silver viajo a su pasado, a cuando el era pequeño, vio como una pegaso morada se cubria mientras gritaba pues era atacada por un dragon negro.

El dragon balanceo su cola hacia Fluttershy con toda intención de matar, solo se aprecio como sus amigas en un intento desesperado de tratar de salvar a su amiga, solo para ver cómo era aplastada por la cola de la bestia.

Rainbow-FLUUUTTEEEERSHYYYY- grito al ver que no pudo alcanzarla

Las ponis solo pudieron soltar lágrimas al ver tal escena, el dolor las invadió, hasta que notaron que la cola poco a poco se levantaba, pero se veía como el dragón seguía ejerciendo presión.

Prestaron más atención, vieron como la cola era levantada por una figura plateada, estaba empujando la enorme masa de huesos con sus patas delanteras hasta levantarla por completo revelando a Fluttershy sana y salva.

Silver- que esperas… huye mientras puedas….

Fluttershy-….

Silver- QUE TE LARGEEEEES!-

Fluttershy reacciono al grito y corrió tal como lo haría Dash, hasta poparse con ella abrazándola por el terror; Silver sostenía la cola del dragón y dirigió su mirada hacia él mientras sangre le escurría dela frente hacia como de la unión de sus cascos con sus patas, en todas ellas, Silver corrió tan rápido que nadie lo vio, pero todo ese esfuerzo sobre pasaba el límite de su cuerpo.

Silver- no… dejare… que vuelva a pasar-

El dragón solo ejerce más presión para aplastarlo

Silver-n...noo… mientras tenga la fuerzaaaaaaaaaa-

Silver pesca la masa como si le diera un abrazo y gira su cuerpo con un fuerza obligando al dragón seguirla, Silver lo soltó haciendo que el dragón se estrellara con la pequeña montaña, el dragón se reincorpora como puede para apreciar mejor a lo que lo ha derribado.

Silver se postra en las cuatro patas, toma aliento y con todo lo que tenia, lanza un rugido tan fuerte que la vibración de este llega hasta Canterlot, no el sonido solo el temblor ocasionando que la nieve de muchas casa callera al igual que provoco avalanchas en la montañas nevadas cercanas.

El dragón solo lo miraba sin mostrar el más mínimo retroceso, en vez de eso emprende vuelo para tomar una mejor vista de su rival, Silver lo mira y sus ojos brillan por un instante y en su mente solo le vino un pensamiento "que gane el más fuerte".

Silver abre su boca apuntando hacia el dragón y de ella sale una columna de fuego rojo que impacta contra el dragón, pero este no se inmuta ante él, su armadura están gruesa que apenas si siente el calor.

Silver desiste de su intento y comienza a corre lejos de la aldea, sabe que esta pelea será más pesada de lo pensó, el dragón esqueleto lo persigue, como un águila a un ratón, Silver como puede zigzaguea para evitar las embestidas, pero el dolor de sus cascos/garras ardían como el fuego del infierno, se detiene en medio de un lago enorme.

El dragón vuelve a atacar en picada hacia Silver, Silver lanza una bola de fuego rojo esta vez directo a su cara, el dragón se ve obligado a cerrar los ojos, Silver salta fuera del lago para dejar que el dragón chocara con el hielo ocasionando que el hielo se partiera y el dragón callera al agua.

Los ojos de Silver vuelven a brillar por un momento y prepara su siguiente exhalación, solo que esta vez el fuego que exhala es de un color azul al impactar con el dragón el agua alrededor comienza a volverse hielo rápidamente aprisionando la mitad de su cuerpo en el agua.

Silver no dejo de lanzar su flama azul hasta ver que el dragón estuviera cubierto completamente de hilo, seso cuando el dragón parecía un iceberg gigante, Silver descansa y trata de recuperar fuerzas pero no duro mucho pues se escucho como el hielo comenzaba a partirse.

El dragón esqueleto, con solo su fuerza bruta rompió su prisión helada, Silver no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue golpeado por la cola del dragón arrojándolo a pie de la montaña; Silver escupe un poco de sangre mientras se levantaba y sus ojos brillaron otra vez.

Esta vez lanzo su flama roja hacia el lago el cual el dragón ya había dejado, el dragón vuela por encima de Silver, pero Silver continuo hasta volver el lago a su forma líquida, el dragón embistió a Silver con sus patas traseras aprisionándolo en el suelo, como pudo lanzo un bola de fuego rojo hacia el lago ocasionando que este se evaporara.

El dragón con la pata con la que lo tenía preso lo lanzo contra la montaña, Silver impacto contra roca solida cayendo en una saliente, se giro hacia el cielo mientras sus ojos brillaban otra vez, lanzón su flama azul hacia el cielo el dragón alzo vuelo solo para aprisionar una vez más a Silver, esta vez contra la montaña.

El dragón acercó su rostro hacia la pequeña molestia, Silver con la cabeza hacia abajo, de repente él, comenzó a reír, esa risa se torno molesta para el dragón, Silver solo voltea hacia el dragón y mirándolo a los ojos mientras sonreía felizmente como si hubiera ganado.

Silver- se acabo el juego, perdiste anciano-

El dragón lo mira mostrando duda, los ojos de Silver vuelven a brillar y mira al cielo.

Silver- sabes por qué los dragones no vuelan en las tormentas-

El dragón entendiendo lo que decía mira hacia el cielo y ve como una gran y oscura nube se postraba encima de ellos, el dragón abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

Silver-Por que pueden ser alcanzados por los relámpagos

Silver lanza un columna de fuego, pero esta es amarrilla, el dragón no espera mas y aprieta mas fuerte a su presa, ocasionando que dejara de lanzar su flama, Silver como último esfuerzo lanza un pequeña bola de fuego amarillo hacia el dragón, el no siente nada salvo un hormigueo, el cuerpo de el dragón comienza a correr un pequeña corriente eléctrica.

Al dragón no parece afectarle así que prosigue con lo que iba a hacer pero antes de que diera el golpe de gracia, se escucha en el cielo el chocar de los rayos, voltea solo para ver como una gran columna eléctrica rodeada de otras más pequeñas se dirigían hacia el impactando sin darle tiempo de cubrirse.

Solo se puede ver como su armadura comienza a despedazarse, lo único que el podía hacer era gritar de dolor, Silver no salió libre, también recibo el impacto de los rayos, pero ya que él era el dueño del ataque, el efecto en el era menor, pero aun así perjudicial puesto las heridas anteriores.

Una vez que los rayo cesaron el dragón se encontraba boca abajo con toda su armadura desecha mostrando signos de quemaduras, se los escombros de los huesos sale Silver mostrando agotamiento pero aun así camina hacia el dragón, para apreciar su victoria.

Silver se da media vuelta y en el momento que da un paso, escucha un risa, una risa con un tono sepulcral que salía del dragón, Silver se gira para ver como el dragón se levanta con su ya casi inexistente armadura salvo por su masa de la cola y que el cráneo que cubría su cabeza le faltaba un pedazo como si fuera el fantasma de la opera.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último que destruyo mi armadura-

Silver solo toma pose de combate.

-tranquilo pequeño, yo perdí en el momento que destruiste mi coraza, hace 700 años que no pasaba-

Silver-¿aceptas tu derrota?

-si, y como dicta la tradición puedes pedirme lo que sea, adelante di lo quieres que haga-

Silver- vete lejos de aquí y no vuelvas a amenazar a un poni indefenso en tu vida-

El dragón y Silver se miran fijamente sin decir nada, hasta que el dragón se levanta por completo.

-dime tu nombre mocoso-

-mi nombre es Silver-

-el mío es kratus, recuérdalo pues un día nos volveremos a enfrentar-

El dragón emprende vuelo dirigiéndose fuera de Ecuestria, Silver veía como kratus desaparecía en el horizonte, ya estaba por encima de su límite, su vista se hizo borrosa y perdió el conocimiento azotando contra el piso, los pulmones le pesaban, los casos seguían sangrando.

Silver-mama… papa… lo hice… pude proteger al inocente…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en un sueño del cual no despertaría.


	4. Impulsos

**Impulsos**

*sueño*

Una pegaso morada y crin blanco se cubre aterrorizada del dragón negro que esta apunto dar un zarpazo hacia ella cuando es detenido por un dolor, gira para ver que lo causaba, era Silver, pero mucho más pequeño, se podía ver como el cachorro mordía la cola del dragón.

El dragón sacudió su poderosa cola para librarse de el, el pequeño Silver cayó cerca de la pegaso, ella como pudo sostuvo al pequeño y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-mi pequeño, este bien-

Silver se separo de la pegaso para poder verla.

-si mama-

Los dos voltearon al dragón negro que estaba a punto de reanudar su ataque cuando es embestido por un dragón blanco el cual lo arrastra lejos, tras el impactar con el piso no espero a que contra-atacara, dio una mordida justo en el cuello del dragón negro.

Solo se podía escuchar el grito de dolor del dragón y como desesperadamente trataba de zafarse, poco a poco los esfuerzos fueron disminuyendo hasta cesar por completo, el dragón no se arriesgo, giro la cabeza sin soltar con su boca el cuello causando que este se quebrara.

Se levanto para admirar su triunfo, el tenia lesiones por todo el cuerpo, era obvio que la batalla que sostuvieron fue a muerte, se giro y camino hacia donde se encontraban Silver y su madre, no sin antes dedicarle un frase al cuerpo detrás de el.

-te lo advertí-

Cuando llego, corrieron y como pudieron abrazaron al dragón, el los cubrió con sus alas y baja la cabeza para poder verlo de más cerca.

-¿no les paso nada verdad?-

Silver- claro que no, yo protegí a mama como lo prometí-

El dragón con una de sus garras acaricio la cabeza del pequeño.

-eso veo, fustes muy valiente-gira para ver a la pegaso-perdona que no llegara a tiempo-

-no te preocupes-mientras con su cabeza acariciaba la del dragón- se que siempre estarás cuando te necesite-

Ella voltea y con uno de sus cascos acaricia también la cabeza de Silver.

-además nuestro pequeño me protegió al igual que su padre, es mi pequeño guardián-

Dicho eso le da una sonrisa llena de amor a ambos….

*Fin del sueño*

Comienzo a abrir los ojos, la luz me molesta, ciento como si mi cuerpo estuviera amarado, demonios, me duele todo, abro los ojos nueva mente para comenzar a distinguir que estaba recostado en un cojín, trato de enfocar mas, parece que estoy en algún tipo de cabaña.

Las paredes son amarillas y hay muebles que no había visto antes, noto enseguida que en el cuarto hay una gran cantidad de animales, conejos, ardillas, comadrejas, ratones y… un oso? No sé a dónde pare a dar me duele tanto la cabeza que no recuerdo bien que paso.

De repente un conejo blanco se para frente a mí y me mira detenida mente, me ve con una mirada amenazante, que ocurre con este conejo que no sabe que yo me desayuno a los de su especie, solo entrecierra los ojos y se va corriendo hacia la otra habitación.

Como sea será mejor que me valla y vea en donde me encuentro, comienzo a levantarme, duele como no tienen idea de cómo duele, cuando por fin me levanto noto que parte de mi torso esta vendado al igual que mis tobillos, volteo a un cristal que está en la pared y veo en mi reflejo que mi cabeza también esta vendada, en cuanto camino hacia la puerta y una voz me detiene.

-¿que estás haciendo?-

Volteo lentamente hacia tras y veo a una pegaso de color amarillo con el crin rosa que cubría su rostro con sus cascos mientras volaba, detrás de ella estaba el conejo que me vio feo, y creo que me sigue viendo feo.

Silver- me voy, tengo que saber en dónde estoy-

- ¡no puedes todavía, estas lastimado!- parecía preocupada

Silver-no importa, ya me las arreglare-

En el momento que extiendo mi pata para abrir la puerta siento que esta es detenida, es la pegaso, estaba sujetando mi brazo.

-¡eso no, tienes que descansar!-

Por que se preocupa por mí, que acaso no le provoco miedo, es molesta será mejor que me la quite de encima.

Silver-DEJAME EN PAZ-

Hago mi cara más intimidante, ella cierra los ojos, no la culpo, de repente me suelta, victoria, me dispongo a seguir con mi camino; eh?, que es este sentimiento que tengo, es como si algo mas peligro que yo estuviera en la habitación.

Giro hacia la pegaso, se elevo para estar ligeramente arriba de mi y abrió los ojos, jamás, jamás, jamaaas en mi vida vi una mirada tan penetrante, sentía que no era nada, sentía que si me movía estaría perdido.

-vas a recostarte y a descansar ¡HAORA MISMO!-mientras apuntaba con su casco el cojín en donde estaba.

Tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitió, regrese a el cojín acostándome otra vez, como es posible que una simple poni me haya obligado a hacer su voluntad, o es que el golpe en la cabeza fue tan fuerte que perdí mi propia voluntad, no lo sé, solo sé que no quiero ver esa mirada otra vez.

Veo como la pegaso sonríe y vuela devuelta hacia la otra habitación, poco después regresa con una bandeja con mucha verdura y unas cuantas manzanas, lo pone en el piso y lo empuja hacia mí, bromea cierto después de detenerme y ordéname, me tiene miedo.

-no sé qué comes así que te taje lo más normal -

Vuela hacia uno de esos muebles altos y saca una caja blanca con una cruz roja y va a donde esta mis tobillos traseros, abre la caja y saca una venda y tijeras, volteo al plato frente, realmente tengo hambre, como añoro la carne tengo mucho que no la como, bueno, en mejor que no tener nada.

La volteó a ver de reojo ocasionalmente, realmente tiene un parecido sorprendente con mi madre, creo que ella es más joven, ella se ve muy feliz por atenderme, es una pegaso muy rara pero, por alguna razón no dejo de verla cada vez que puedo, incluso me parece linda.

No no no no no no no, en que estoy pensando, no es el momento ni el lugar para pensar esas cosas además dudo que algo pueda suceder, soy realista, no habría poni que se fijara en mi, ni tampoco las dragonas, mis padres me complicaron al existencia a dejarme a medios términos.

Comienzo a comer las verduras y des pues las manzanas, cuando termine ella cambio las vendas de mi parte superior, cuando estaba terminando con las de la cabeza fue cuando decido romper con el silencio incomodo.

Silver-¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?

-cerca de 3 dias, ya nos estábamos preocupando de que no despertaras-

3 dias, por que siento que paso mas, me duele la cabeza al tratar de pensarlo.

-no puedo creer que te enfrentaras a ese terrible dragón-

Que tonto, por fin recordé como llegue mi estado actual, la pelea con kratus, demonios como se me fue a olvidar.

Silver- es normal de donde yo vivo, tuve suerte que se rindiera-

-quieres decir que siempre peleas contra temibles, despiadados, horripilanteees… dra...dragones-

No puedo creer, esta temerosa de solo mencionarlos parece una mala broma.

-bueno, pues si-

La pegaso se separa y me mira mientras se sienta frente a mí.

-Eres muy valiente-agacho la cabeza-gracias por salvarme-

Silver -no fue nada…-

Realmente no sé por qué arriesgue mi vida en primer lugar, no pensé en ese momento *el rostro de la pegaso morada* eh?, mama, es verdad ahora que la miro bien se parece mucho a ella, lo único que cambia son sus colores, la miro por un tiempo hasta que me doy cuenta que la estoy incomodando.

-disculpa, si no es mucha molestia, no tienes que pero, me preguntaba, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Silver-

-mucho gusto Silver, yo… soy Fluttershy- mientras extiende su pata hacia mi

-Mucho gusto Fluttershy- mientras correspondo el saludo.

-fue un suerte que estuvieras cerca del lugar, las niñas dijeron que estabas buscando a spike, ¿para qué?, no es que quiera presionar ni nada es eso lo curiosidad-

-¿spike?-

Como soy estúpido, se me olvido la razón por la cual estaba ahí, tengo que confirmar si realmente pasaron 1000 años y si esa princesa es la Celestia que yo conozco, tome a Fluttershy de los hombros.

Silver- ¿es verdad que él puede contactar con esa princesa?

Fluttershy- si, él le manda cartas de vez en cuando

Silver- ¿cartas?- creo que así le dicen a los mensajes-¿y qué tan rápido puede contestar?

Fluttershy-yo... la verdad… nunca e visto que ella conteste las cartas que le enviamos-

Silver-¡QUEEEE!

Eso no me servía, necesitaba respuestas rápidas, no me queda más que ir directamente con esa princesa y confirmar si es la Celestia que yo conozco o tan siquiera pueda decir me lo que está pasando y si puede ayudarme a regresar a mi hogar.

Silver -tu sabes dónde puedo encontrar a esa princesas Celestia ¿no es así?-

Ella se asusto, temblorosa pero apunto por el cristal.

Fluttershy- la…la... princesa vi…vive en Canterlot, en el c...ca...stillo-

Veo por el cristal y veo en la lejanía un castillo en un montaña, es ahí donde esta Celestia, o al menos alguien que pueda responder mis preguntas.

Silver-Gracias por todo-

La suelto, sin pensarlo 2 veces corro atravesando la ventana y comienzo mi marcha forzada hacia el castillo, tengo que saber si realmente está pasando todo esto, oigo como la poni trata de detenerme pero no soy tonto, mientras no vea esa mirada soy libre así que no pienso voltear hacia atrás.

El dolor es intenso con cada salto que doy mis huesos liberan tanto dolor, cubro mi cuerpo con mi flama azul sin detenerme, mi cuerpo se empieza a enfriar, ya puedo sentir o mejor dicho ya deje de sentir mi cuerpo, lo siento dormido, se que el dolor esta hay pero mi cerebro no lo recibe.

Hay algo raro, en el paisaje, no lo puedo creer, no sé qué tan lejos estaré de mi hogar pero, aquí ya no hay nieve, tengo mucho que no veo la primavera, me resigne a vivir cerca de los unicornios por curiosidad hacia Celestia y con el tiempo la lo sentía como mi hogar, mi hogar nevado.

Era raro ver flores y verde por donde quiera, de cierta forma extrañaba la nieve en mis pies, ahora me caería de maravilla correr sobre la nieve al menos no sería tan fuerte el impacto al correr, sin mencionar que hay aromas por donde quiera, difícil mente encontraba más de 3 rastro, ahora siento 4 diferentes a medida que avanzo.

Cuando salí de la casa de Fluttershy el sol apenas estaba saliendo, para este entonces el sol está por encima del cielo, si no fuera porque adormecí mi cuerpo no podrí seguir corriendo creo que estoy a mitad del camino me topo por un lago, no me hará daño si tomo algo de agua.

Me detengo en la orilla y me inclino para tomar un poco de agua, en el momento que el agua toca mi lengua lo sentí, demonios justo ahora que tengo prisa, del agua surge una hidra, genial, espera un momento a la hidra le crese la cabeza si la cortas….

-creo que no extrañaras una de tus cabezas-

Se lo digo mientras sonrió, la carne de hidra era buena, no de las más ricas, pero mejor es nada, vuelvo a usar mi flama azul pero esta vez únicamente en la punta de mi cola, forjo una cuchilla de hielo lo suficiente mente larga como para cortar su cuello.

-y bien, quien se ofrece para la cena-

La hidra se abalanza sobre mí, salto sobre ella para evitar el ataque, aun con mi cuerpo a medio congelar, uso la fuerza que tengo para girar y usar mi cola como un látigo, la cuchilla impacto con la cabeza de la derecha y lentamente cortaba el cuello de la hidra, como pude, me apoye en el lomo de la hidra y me apalanque para dar más fuerza a mi cola y terminar de cortarla.

La cabeza cae al suelo y se retuerce un poco, salto al suelo y volteo y veo como de donde yo corte salen 2 cabezas, ya no era un hidra de 3 cabeza, ahora eran 4, pongo mi pata sobre la cabeza que obtuve y recordando la mirada que recibí de esa pegaso trate de imitarla, creo funciono.

-LARGATE SI NO QUIERES MORIR-

La hidra se asusto y retrocedió sin la menor intención de reanudar el ataque, mejor para mí, me dispongo a preparar mi botín, utilizo mi cola con la cuchilla para separar la cabeza del cuello, utilizo nuevamente mi flama azul pero esta vez rodeo el cuello con un pequeña muralla de hielo.

Hago un corte a lo largo del cuello para quitar la piel, es como comer serpiente, una serpiente muy grande, con mi garras tomo la piel y la arranco de la carne lanzando la piel fuera de la muralla, me pongo encima de la muralla y me dispongo a cocinar, uso mi flama roja en cubriendo por completo toda la carne.

El pasto se quemo rápidamente, mientras sentía como la muralla se desasía lentamente, continúe lanzando mi flama roja hasta que la muralla desapareció y la carne quedo bien cocida, como me gusta.

La razón de la muralla de hielo es para evitar que el fuego se propague y ocasione un incendio, solo alrededor de la carne el pasto estaba quemado, sin más que hacer devore mi comida,….., que delicia, toda esa espera hizo que la carne de la hidra supiera mejor de lo que recordaba.

Rompí la cuchilla de mi cola, y me quite las vendas, me sentía mejor, el dolo seguía presente, pero ya no era necesario que me congelara para poder soportarlo, miro al castillo, espero que todo sea un mal sueño, realmente no quiero pensar que ya no veré a mi madre.

Tengo que confirmar todo lo que me han dicho, continuo con mi camino corro hacia en dirección al castillo, todavía siento molestia en mis tobillos, pasa el tiempo, el sol esta a unas horas de ocultarse, salgo del bosque para toparme con una construcción rara.

En el piso, tablas y unas columnas de hierro formando como una escalera, que propósito tenia hacer una escaleta tan larga y en el piso, solo note que se dirigía hacia el castillo, decidí seguirlas para mi sorpresa deba con el castillo pero había un par de unicornios en la entrada.

Me detuve frente a ellos, solo abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero no parecían asustados, portaban una armadura de color amarilla.

Silver-¿es aquí donde se encuentra a la que llaman Celestia?-

Los unicornios cambiaron su mirada por una mas seria, y uno de ellos se me dirijio sin vacilar.

-¿Qué es lo que busca con la princesa?-

Silver- ¿princesa?- se me olvido que las niñas dijeron lo mismo

-nadie puede ver a la princesa sin una audiencia previa-dijo el otro unicornio

Silver-no tengo tiempo para sus formalidades, tengo que confirmar algo, ¿en donde esta?-

-sin audiencia, no hay princesa- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Silver- no importa yo mismo la buscare-

En el momento que doy un paso soy detenido un par de lanzas que se entrecruzan frente a mí, solo giro los ojos hacia el unicornio que hablo.

-¿Cuál es su asunto con la princesa?- uso un tono más desafiante.

Silver -no es de tu incumbencia, déjame pasar-

Sé que no fue lo más sabio de mi parte, creo que la sangre de mi padre es más fuerte cuando se me desafía, maldito impulso de idiotez, los cuernos de los unicornios comenzaron a brillar.

-retírese o nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza-

Silver -por su bien déjenme pasar-llame estaba empezando a molestar el tono el que me hablaba

-ultima advertencia retírese o usaremos la fuerza- esta bez tomaron postura de combate.

Silver-yo soy quien se los advierte, fuera de mi camino….


	5. Contradicciones

**Contradicciones**

Vemos a nuestro amigo en la entrada de Canterlot, siendo detenido por la guardia de Celestia, ninguno está con intenciones de ceder un paso hacia atrás, Silver no tenía la intención de matarlos, solo quería que se quitaran de su camino así que hizo lo más "prudente" si se puede decir.

No fue la mejor forma de llevar una conversación, al parecer solo tenía cabeza para explicar todo lo que estaba pasando y obtener respuestas.

Ninguno de los 3 se movía ni un centímetro, hasta que los ojos de Silver brillaron y rápidamente expulso su flama azul hacia el suelo expandiéndola y cubriendo a los unicornios, fueron empujados por el impacto, en cuanto se disipo la fama, mostro como los guardias estaban atrapados entre el hielo.

Silver.-se liberaran después de unas horas-

Dijo mientras comenzó a correr hacia el interior de la ciudad, con mucho esfuerzo uno de los guardias con su magia acerco una trompeta, colocándola enfrente del la hizo sonar, la alerta se escucho por todo Canterlot.

Los ponis residentes, comenzaron a entrar en pánico y como pudieron entraron a la casa más cercana, al mismo tiempo se veía como varios pegasos de la guardia surcaban el cielo buscando al intruso que provoco la alarma.

.- ¡AQUÍ ESTA!-grito uno de ellos.

Los pegasos tomaron formación hacia donde les indico el centinela y divisaron al intruso, Silver corría por una de las calles, al notar que era perseguido por los pegasos se apresuro hasta llegar a una intersección.

Sus ojos brillaron y comenzó a calentar el suelo bajo de él con la fama roja, el suelo comenzó a tornarse de un color rojo vivo y lentamente comenzaba a extenderse a lo largo, de no ser por las garras de semidragón que tenia, los pies se hubieran calcinado desde hace mucho.

Cuando noto que los pegasos estaban a punto de llegar, sus ojos volvieron a brillar y soltó una gran bola de flama azul hacia el piso calentado mientras saltaba lejos de ahí, al impactar la bola de fuego helada con el piso caliente comenzó a crearse una violenta corriente de aire.

Los pegasos no podían ver lo estaban lo que se creó frente a ellos, la ráfaga de viento provoco que se creara un tornado enorme que comenzó a succionar todo aquello que no estuviera fijado en el suelo, trataron de evitar pero fue inútil todo el pelotón fue succionado por el tornado.

Silver corría lejos del tornado, pero algo llamo su atención, una pequeña unicornio siendo arrastrada por el tornado, "demonios" pensó mientras saltaba hacia un poste y lo usaba de impulso para saltar hacia el unicornio, paso por debajo de ella y con su cola la enrollo y corrió fuera del alcance del tornado.

Corrió hacia una casa y abrió la puesta, solo vio a un par de pegasos junto a un unicornio con cuidado dejo a la pequeña y se dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino no sin antes ser detenido por un –gracias señor- de la pequeña, Silver solo la miro por encima de su hombro –ten más cuidado- y se marcho.

Silver continuo con su carrera hacia donde estaba el castillo, llego hasta una fuente en medio de una plazuela, antes de pudiera seguir fue detenido por un grupo de unicornios, no quería batallar, así que dio media vuelta para irse por otro lado.

Pero oh sorpresa, estaba rodeado por mas unicornios guardianes, lo rodearon por completo Silver dirigió la mirada hacia todas direcciones, hasta que su vista vio su vía de escape, los guardia preparaban su cuerno para atacar.

Silver volteo hacia la fuente que estaba alado de él, sus ojos brillaron, abriendo su hocicó se comenzó a forma una bola de fuego roja, solo se escucho el –¡FUEGOOOO!- del líder y por acto reflejo todos incluyendo Silver soltaron su respetivo ataque.

En el momento que la bola de fuego alcanzo el agua de la fuente se esparció una niebla espesa, cubriendo no solo a Silver sino también a los unicornios muchos de los rayos lanzados por los unicornios colisionaron con lo que había en su camino.

Solo se podía escuchar como algunos guardias gritaban tras el golpe recibido por sus compañeros, también se escuchaba el sonido de las construcciones cercanas siendo demolidas, pero en ningún momento se escucho el rugir de dolor de Silver.

Silver, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salió de la niebla con algunos golpes y con sangre saliendo de su boca, al parecer si recibió impactos en el fuego cruzado, pero mordió su propio labio para evitar emitir algún ruido de dolor para no delatar su ubicación.

Silver corriendo hacia el castillo, la noche llego y con ella la guardia de luna, Silver solo presencio como unos ponis con una armadura azul con negra y alas de murciélago lo rodeaban, había algo distinto en ellos, despedían un olor a muerte, había cobrado la vida de alguien más.

Silver al sentir que ellos no se contendrían al atacarlo, continuo corriendo mientras era seguido por los costados por la guardia nocturna, uno trato de embestirlo pero los reflejos de Silver eran los de un felino y lo evito fácilmente.

A la lejanía se distinguía una construcción, Silver giro y corrió hacia ella, los ojos le brillaron nueva mente, "espero que sea un metal corriente" pensaba mientras corría hacia las vigas de acero y lanzaba su flama amarilla, los guardias no les importo lo tramara ellos tenían en la mira su objetivo.

Una vez que término y salto por en medio de la construcción para perder a los guardias, por las vigas de acero recorría una corriente la cual comenzó a emitir una vibración, los pegasos tras seguir al intruso sintieron que eran detenidos, comenzaron a ejercer más fuerza pero fue inútil.

Las vigas fueron cargadas eléctricamente para funcionar como un imán gigantesco, y al parecer la armadura de la guardia esta echa de una aleación susceptible al magnetismo, rápidamente todo el escuadrón que perseguía a Silver fue aprisionado unos contra los otros encima de las vigas de acero.

"que suerte" pensaba mientras seguía con su camino, pero el destino juega bromas muy crueles, al parecer el magnetismo afecto también a los alrededores, las cosas pequeñas cocaban con la pared, algunos de los faros de luz se doblaban, pero no cedían.

Silver solo vio como una carrosa de la cual se escuchaban gritos se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el imán, Silver no lo pensó 2 veces y se puso frente a la carrosa y alzando sus patas frontales impacto contra la carrosa, para evitar destruirla Silver cedió para amortiguar el impacto.

Con aplico toda su fuerza para detener por completo el movimiento de la carrosa, -¡SALGAN DE AHÍ, RAPIDO!- dijo de forma cortante tratando de mantener la concentración, del carruaje salió una poni de tierra y un unicornio con gafas. (Octavia y Vinyl)

Las ponis corrieron hacia la banqueta mas cercana para mirar que las avía salvado, vieron una criatura parecida a un poni detener la carrosa, -¿NO FALTA NADIE?- grito mientras cedía un poco, las ponis movieron la cabeza en señal de no, -BIEN- sus ojos brillaron y al abrir su boca una flama roja salió destruyendo por completo la carrosa.

Las partes de metal se seguían moviendo hacia el imán, pero ya no era una amenaza para los que estaban atrapados, Silver soltó un gran suspiro y continuo corriendo dejando a las ponis atrás, Vinyl comenzó a soltar lagrimas lo cual preocupo a Octavia.

Octavia- no te preocupes todo ya paso, estamos a salvo.

Vinyl- no es eso, no pensé que fuera a destruir el carro.

Octavia entrecerró los ojos y con un todo de molesta se gira al hacia la carrosa.

Octavia.- ¿tu colección de discos verdad?

Vinyl.- si...snif…mis preciosos…-

El unicornio comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras su amiga cerraba los ojos y ponía su casco en su rostro en señal de decepción hacia su amiga.

Silver sentía como le faltaba la fuerza, no solo el usar sino el cambiar constantemente de flama consumía una gran cantidad de energía, aun cuando la flama interior de un dragón puede mantenerse encendida incluso después de muerto.

Pero el no era un dragón, al menos no en su totalidad, el usar su flama y todavía el cambiar su propiedad ejercía un desgaste espiritual en el, si le sumamos el estrés físico de correr y recientemente uso de fuerza bruta, sin mencionar que no se había curado del todo de sus lesiones, el simple hecho de respirar le causaba dolor, lo único que lo mantiene en pie es su espíritu de lucha.

Silver llega hasta la entrada del castillo, se detiene y comienza a caminar cuando desde lo alto del castillo, aparecieron los guardias unicornios apuntándole con su cuerno listo para atacar, luego desde el cielo llegan pegasos que portan lanzas, lo rodean y toman postura de combate, como si no fuera poco también llegaron los pegasos de la armada de luna con navajas en sus casco frontales simulando garras, formaron un circulo por en cima de Silver sin dejar alguna vía de escape.

Silver no se in muto, tan solo giro la cabeza para pretender que miraba por sorpresa a la guardia, pero en realidad buscaba una forma de escapar fue cuando lo noto, una nube enorme de lluvia, era solo una y se podría decir que del tamaño tan ancha como una casa, pero serviría igual que la vez con kratus.

Sus ojos brillan nuevamente, un gran punzar en su pecho surge causándole gran dolor, como puede disimula, estaba listo para atacar hasta que ve que un unicornio blanco y crin azul camina hacia el junto con un pegaso negro con crin blanco, traían una armadura dorada y negra respectivamente.

.-soy Shine armor, capitán de la guardia diurna de la princesa Celestia -

.-y yo Little Funny, capitán de la guardia nocturna de la princesa luna-

Silver los mira respetivamente y decide posponer su ataque, seria esta su oportunidad de solucionar todo sin que se viera a lastimarlos de forma grave, el ataque de relámpagos era peligroso aun para el, la razón por la cual la uso con kratus era porque sabía que él no era tan frágil como los ponis.

Shine armor.- ¿Cuál es el motivo de este ataque hacia nuestro reino?-

Desde perspectiva de ellos él era un intruso que invadió su hogar, Silver esta consiente que no fue la mejor idea el haber congelado a los guardias, pero hecho, hecho esta; además se aseguro de no dañar gravemente a los que lo perseguían, solo actuó en defensa.

Silver.- ¿ataque?, yo no fui el que ataco primero, solo devolví el mismo trato que me dieron-

Shine armor.- según nos reportan fuiste tú quien inicio al someter a los guardias del ferrocarril-

Silver.- ellos no contestaron mi pregunta y se interpusieron en mi camino-

Little Funny.- hablas demasiado Armor, mejor interrógalo en el calabozo-

La mira da fue fulminante hacia Silver el cual le regreso el gesto.

Shine armor.-espere capitán Funny- mientras pone su brazo enfrente de él para detenerlo-¿Cuáles eran esas preguntas?

Silver.- ¿es aquí en donde vive a la que llaman Celestia?

Shine armor.- si te refieres a la princesa Celestia, es verdad, aquí reside-

Silver.- entonces necesito verla cuanto antes-

Little Funny.- ¿Cuáles son tus asuntos con ella?-

Esta Silver se topo con la misma pregunta que el hicieron al principio, ahora contestaría para evitara que las cosas se salieran de control.

Silver.- necesito confirmar si es la Celestia que yo conozco-

Los guardias mostraron sorpresa y se miraron unos a los otros retomando su postura rápidamente.

Little Funny.- deja ver si entiendo, aprisionaste en hielo, ocasionaste un huracán, cerastes una neblina que causo varios lesionados sin mencionar que atrapaste a muchos de mis hombres en aquella construcción, y todo esto porque crees que conoces a la princesa.

Tal como lo ponía en contexto Little Funny, hacia parecer que realmente era una excusa barata, Silver supo que la situación estaba en su contra, aun cuando pudiera encontrar a esa Celestia, seguiría siendo un invasor, tendría que jugársela en su último truco.

Silver.- tengo que confirmar mi situación actual con ella, así que-cambia a un tono más autoritario- si no quieren que lance relámpagos sobre ustedes será mejor que me dejen ver la-

Los pegasos, sintieron nervios al escuchar la amenaza todos comenzaban a retroceder poco a poco.

Little Funny.-crees que aremos caso a los que tú dice maldito mo….

Shine armor.- alto, tú mismo lo dijiste, creo tornados, neblina, prisiones de hielo y de magnetismo, no podemos tomar a la ligera lo que dijo sobre los relámpagos-

Little Funny.- por esa misma razón, no le daremos captura, le daremos muerte-

Silver no podía creer lo que escucho, fue cuando lo noto, el pegaso negro despedía un aura de muerte, solo el sabrá a cuantos a llevado al purgatorio, jamás pensó que un pegaso pudiera despedir la misma sed de sangre que los dragones con los cuales se enfrento tiempo atrás.

Silver.- arriesgarías la vida de tus hombres por solo uno-

Little Funny.- daría incluso la mía para proteger a mi princesa-

Shine armor.- ya vasta está arriesgando la vida de mis hombres también, y eso no lo permitiré-

Little Funny.- entonces retírate junto con ellos como el cobarde que eres-

Shine armor no mostro frustración ante el predicamento, con cualquier movimiento, se podría iniciar una masacre de la cual todos saldrían perdiendo, Silver se ve obligado a hacer un movimiento desesperado, un movimiento que garantizaba que todos se inmovilizarían pero a cambio recibiría mucho daño.

Sería fácil darle muerte a todos, de no ser porque tiempo atrás le prometiera a su madre que, sin importar que, no se convirtiera en un asesino, y cumplía su palabra, nunca le dio muerte a seres inteligentes, lo único permitido que tenía era cazar para alimentarse.

Silver con dificultad se para en sus patas traseras alzando sus patas delanteras hacia el cielo, juntando sus palmas, dirigió unas últimas palabras.

Silver.-aquellos que no deseen pelear váyanse, pero, los que busquen pelea, los estoy esperando-

Shine armor.- ¡toda la guardia diurna retírese!

Sin contradecir a su capitán, se retiraron sin darle la espalda de al intruso los únicos que quedaban rodeando a Silver, era la guardia nocturna.

Shine armor.- retire a sus hombres capitán-

Little Funny.- te lo dije verdad, a mi no me importa perder mi vida en nombre de mi princesa

El pegaso negro, tomo impulso y salto hacia Silver a toda velocidad mientras gritaba –ATAQUEN-, sus hombres aceptando su destino dirigieron vuelo hacia el intruso, solo se ve como lanza un bola de fuego amarilla hacia el cielo para impactar con una nube.

Silver.-que así sea- susurro

Los guardias estaba a escasos centímetros de Silver, cuando de la nube bajo un único relámpago impactando contra Silver, una vez cubierto por su totalidad por el relámpago los brazos que tenia elevados los bajo hacia su pecho sin separar las palmas y separándola hacia sus costados.

Una onda de eléctrica se expandió formando un domo, todos los que los que estaban cerca de Silver quedaron atrapados por la electricidad, de no haber retirado a sus hombres, Shine armor y los demás abrían quedado atrapados igual.

Después de que se disipara toda la electricidad, se veía como la guardia nocturna estaba en el suelo, estaban consientes y vivos, solo habían sido paralizados, Silver cayo apenas manteniéndose únicamente por sus brazos.

La vista se le nublaba, el respirar le era mas y mas difícil, jadeaba tanto como le era posible para obtener aire, trata de ver más allá de los ponis paralizados, su cuerpo también estaba acalambrado por la carga eléctrica, si su piel no fuera tan gruesa estaría peor que los guardias.

De repente se vio como un poni se levantaba pese que la electricidad recorriera todo su cuerpo, era Little Funny, simplemente con su fuerza de voluntad se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia Silver mientras preparaba sus navajas.

Little Funny.- debiste matarme-

Con su pesuña sujeto levanto la cabeza de Silver para exponer su cuello

Little Funny.-porque ahora yo seré quien te mate-

Cuando uno encara a la muerte, tiende a recordar toda su vida o lo más importante, solo aparecieron 3 recuerdos, uno en donde disfrutaba la compañía de su madre mientras descansaba en su regazo, la vez donde su padre lo felicitaba por probar que es un guerrero, otro donde estaba discutiendo con Celestia y parecían una pareja de recién casados.

Silver, el comenzó a sonreír, el pegaso se extraño ante la risa, porque alguien se reiría cuando esta a punto de morir.

Little Funny.- larga vida a las princesas-

Silver no opuso resistencia, el pegaso alzo su casco con las navajas dispuesto a darle fin a la criatura frente a él.

-YA FUE SUFICIENTE-

Una voz con un eco de inmenso poder se escucho deteniendo al pegaso a escasos centímetros del cuello, sirve abre uno de sus ojo para distinguir de quien había sido la voz, "es broma, es... un alicornio" fue lo único que pudo pensar al ver a tan imponente equino antes de perder la conciencia.

Era Celestia y luna, en todo su esplendor de princesas, esta vez no bajaron en su carruaje, al parecer Celestia tenía prisa para detener la riña.

Luna.- capitán ya escucho a mi hermana, desista de sus intenciones y retírese-

El pegaso solo cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de frustración, arrojo la cabeza de Silver azotando este contra el suelo se alejo del lugar.

Little Funny.-si mi princesa

Celestia.- capitán Shine armor, ordene la atención médica inmediata de todos los soldado, incluyendo los de la ciudad-

Shine armor.- si su alteza

Celestia.- una cosa más, encargase personalmente de él y llévelo al palacio, que también sea atendido.

Shine armor se sorprendió por la orden que le dieron pero el acato sin contradecir.

Little Funny.-su majestad, no sería más prudente ponerlo en el calabazo

Celestia giro para ver al capitán de la guardia nocturna, y con una mirada penetrante.

Celestia.-el será mi invitado, así que trátenlo como tal.

Celestia comenzó a caminar con luna detrás de ella, siguiendo a los guardias que cargaban a Silver hacia el castillo, el pegaso no podía creer lo que pasaba y se sentía frustrado, pero su lealtad a las princesas era más fuerte e hizo caso omiso.


	6. Sombras del Pasado

**Sombras del pasado**

Ya es hora que traer un nuevo día para mis pequeños ponis, me topo con mi querida hermana para relevarla de su turno.

Celestia.- descansa luna, ya es mi turno-

Luna.-muy bien hermana, iré a descansar un poco-

Luna se retira del balcón y sale de la habitación, me concentro y traigo el sol desde el horizonte, un día mas en mi reino, lleno de amor y tolerancia, me dirijo hacia la sala del trono y ocupo mi lugar, como de costumbre me sirven el desayuno.

Celestia.- ¿pastel de chocolate?, ¿a se debe este postre? –

.-pensamos en sorprenderla princesa con algo dulce –

Celestia.- es muy dulce de su parte, les agradezco el gesto-

Tengo mucho que no como pastel de chocolate, no es que no me guste es solo que me trae recuerdos de cuando aprendí a cocinarlo. Una vez terminado el desayuno, el resto del día es de rutina, juntas, firmar tratados y permisos para mantener el orden de Ecuestria.

Pasa el día faltan una horas para que cambie lugar con luna, cuando de repente una carta aparece, al parecer mis queridas ponis aprendieron una nueva lección de la amistad, me pregunto que será.

*carta*

_Querida princesa Celestia_

_ Perdón por la tardanza, sabemos que debimos notificarla en cuanto él apareció, hace 3 días sufrimos el ataque de un dragón, casi perdimos a Fluttershy, pero una criatura la salvo luchando con él, pese que el dragón huyo, el se encontró en muy mal estado._

_ Le dimos primeros auxilios, pero, hoy que se despertó, salió corriendo hacia Canterlot a toda velocidad, al parecer tiene asuntos que atender con usted, será fácil de reconocer, es según él, un kirin, de color plateado, parece un poco atemorizante pero creemos que es una buen poni._

_Atte. Su fíel estudiante Twilight Sparkle_

*Fin de la carta*

¿Un kirin?, me pregunto qué asunto tendré que resolver conmigo… espera ella escribió kirin plateado, no puede ser el verdad, han pasado más de 1000 años, el no, no podría vivir tan, o si, pero es la primera vez que escucho otra vez la palabra kirin, no ha habido noticia sobre ellos.

Además escribió que tenia asuntos conmigo, eso quiere decir que me conoce, solo he conocido a un kirin en toda mi vida, no puede ser el.

De repente escucho la trompeta de alarma, alguien está invadiendo Canterlot, veo como uno de mis guardias entra por la puerta a todo galope y se dé tiene frente a mí.

Soldado.-su majestad, hay reporte que Canterlot está siendo atacado

Celestia.- Mande un escuadran de reconocimiento y averigüen de quien se trata.

Que significa esto, primero esta carta ahora un ataque tengo que lidiar con esto rápido.

Otro de mis guardias llega con mucha prisa.

Soldado 2.- su majestad, el escuadrón de pegasos fue atrapado en un tornado.

Celestia.- ¿cómo es eso posible?

Soldado 2.- al parecer el invasor utilizo magia para crear el tornado, el capitán Shine Armon mando al escuadrón de unicornios para contenerlo.

Celestia.- ¿pudieron identificar al atacante?

Soldado 2.- no su majestad pero los testigos dicen que es como un pequeño dragón gris.

Celestia.- bien sigan informándome.

El guardia sale galopando casi chocando con luna, luna se acerca hacia mí escoltada por 2 de sus guardias.

Luna.- ¿todo está bien hermana, de que trata toda esta conmoción?-

Celestia.- al parecer alguien entro a Canterlot y está causando grandes problemas.

El soldado que apareció primero llego nueva mente a la sala todo apresurado.

Soldado.- sus majestades, el invasor creó una neblina para dejar lesionado al escuadrón de unicornios-

Celestia.- ¿una neblina, como fue posible? Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Luna.- hermana deja que mi guardia forme parte de esto también, se que podremos ponerle fin.

Celestia.- está bien, pero captúrenlo vivo, tenemos que saber qué es lo que quiere-

Luna.- soldado despliegue al escuadrón de caza, capturar con vida es la prioridad, y notifiquen al capitán Little Funny.

Los guardias de luna salieron al termino de su orden, espero que cumplan con su cometido, pienso en lo que me dijo mi soldado, un pequeño dragón gris, cada vez pienso en él, no puede ser el, no puede ser el mismo del que escribió Twilight en su carta mucho menos aquel kirin que conocí en mi juventud.

Luna.-HERMANAAA

Luna me saca de mis pensamientos.

Luna.- hermana, en que piensas en estos momentos

Celestia.- no es nada, solo estoy tratando el porqué de este ataque.

Luna.- ¿crees que se trate de otra toma de poder como en la boda Cadence?

Celestia.- si fuera así, ¿porque solo uno?, es muy arriesgado.

Luna y yo vemos como un soldado entra, más nervioso no puede estar.

Celestia.- infórmenos-

Soldado 3.- la guardia nocturna fue atrapada

Celestia y Luna.- ¡QUEEE!

Soldado 3.-Al parecer uso una extraña magia para hacer que todo el escuadrón quedara atraído a unas vigas de una construcción.

Luna.- magnetismo, pero pensé que era magia muy difícil de concentrar y más si estas siendo perseguido.

Celestia.- ¿en donde se encuentra el intruso ahora mismo?

Soldado 3.- esta justo en frente del palacio siendo rodeado por los capitanes y ambas guardias.

Me dirijo hacia el balcón tan rápido como puedo, luna me sigue, al llegar presencio una gran bola de electricidad justo en medio de la entrada, cuando esta se disipa veo como la guardia cae paralizada por la electricidad en su cuerpo.

Trato de buscar la causa de lo que está pasando, ceo que lo veo, esta justo en medio de donde están los soldados paralizados, mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y puedo sentir como mis lagrimas comienzan a brotar.

Es el , no cabe duda, es Silver, lo reconocería sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, se ve tal cual lo recuerdo, no puedo creerlo después de 1000 años de no saber nada de él y después de irse sin decir ni una sola palabra, esta frente mí .

Veo como el capitán de la guardia de luna se levanta de entre sus soldados y camina hacia Silver, lo sujeta de la cabeza está pensando en darle el golpe de gracia, no lo puedo permitir, ya lo perdí una vez, no lo permitiré de nuevo.

Celestia.-Luna tenemos que detenerlos- mientras alzo vuelo y me limpio las lágrimas

Luna.- eh!, espera hermana.

Celestia.- YA FUE SUFICIENTE

Lo logre, llegue a tiempo, luna llega después de mi solo para apoyar mi orden

Luna.- capitán ya escucho a mi hermana, desista de sus intenciones y retírese-

El capitán solo cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de frustración, arrojo la cabeza de Silver azotando este contra el suelo se alejo del lugar, como se atreve, no tranquila, tengo que mantener la compostura por más que me duela.

Little Funny.-si mi princesa

Celestia.- capitán Shine armor, ordene la atención médica inmediata de todos los soldado, incluyendo los de la ciudad-

Shine armor.- si su alteza

Celestia.- una cosa más, encargase personalmente de él y llévelo al palacio, que también sea atendido.

Shine armor se sorprendió por la orden que le dieron pero el acato sin contradecir.

Little Funny.-su majestad, no sería más prudente ponerlo en el calabazo

Giro hacia él, como piensa que lo pondré en el calabozo, no mi querido Silver, sé que no a sus ojos él es una amenaza para nosotras pero no dejare que lo traten como en el pasado.

Celestia.-el será mi invitado, así que trátenlo como tal.

Dicho eso sigo a los guardias con Luna acompañándome, llevan a Silver a una de las habitaciones, el doctor llego a la habitación, se sorprendió al ver quien era su paciente.

Doctor.- sus majestades, no estoy familiarizado con este tipo de casos.

Celestia.- el en parte es un poni, solo trátelo como tal.

Doctor.- muy bien, hare todo lo que pueda, así que por favor déjeme trabajar.

Luna y yo salimos de la habitación para que el doctor pudiera atender a Silver.

Luna.- Tía, ¿conoces al intruso?- me pregunta con timidez

Celestia.- si Luna, lo conozco, su nombre es Silver, lo conocí cuando vivíamos en el reino de los unicornios- una leve sonrisa se me escapa

Luna.- pero Tía, eso fue hace mas de 1000 años, ¿Qué es él como para que pueda vivir tanto?

Celestia.- es un kirin, hijo de un poni y un dragón.

Luna.- eso podría explicar los años, pero, ¿de dónde lo conoces?

Celestia.- tiempo atrás, antes de que tu nacieras, él fue quien me salvo de morir congelada

Luna.- ¿fue aquella vez que te perdiste verdad?

Celestia.- así es, después de eso lo visitaba todos los días en el bosque y nos hicimos amigos pero un día desapareció sin decir nada.

No podía dejar de sonreír, estaba feliz de verlo después de tanto tiempo, Luna pensó todo lo que le dije, su cara empezó a mostrar una sonrisa burlona y me miro entrecerrando los ojos mientras se ponía a un lado de mí.

Luna.- el era por quien estabas interesada no es verdad Tía.

Puedo sentir como mi rostro se pone rojo y giro mi cabeza a lado contrario de donde estaba ella y como puedo trato de negarlo.

Celestia.-QUE… cl..claro que no, que te hace decir eso.

Luna.- recuerdo que siempre regresabas feliz de tus paseos al bosque

Por favor trágame tierra, no puedo lidiar con la vergüenza, pero luna no se detuvo.

Luna.- con razón rechazabas rápidamente a tus pretendientes, tú ya tenías tu poni especial

Celestia.- ya basta Luna, no era por eso, era porque eran unos presumidos.

Luna.-es verdad-su cara se alegro y cambio a una mas picaron- ¿el pastel que preparaste era para él verdad?

Por el cosmos, como lo supo, soy tan obvia en estas cosas, que termine esto ya.

Luna.- recuerdo que ese día regresaste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estabas completamente en las nubes.

Celestia.- ya fue suficiente luna

La abrazo para tratar de callarla, no quería que nadie lo supiera, además ese día fue la última vez que lo vi y me trajo de vuelta todo el dolor que pase los día después al ver que no regreso.

Celestia.- ese fue la última vez que lo vi.

Luna se calma y gira para poder verme, la melancolía invade mi cabeza y creo que lo estoy reflejando pues luna también torna su cara de forma melancólica.

Celestia.- des pues de es día ya no supe nada de él ni siquiera se molesto en decirme nada

Luna.- Tía

Celestia.- no te preocupes estoy bien pero realmente quiero saber que paso para que se fuera sin siquiera avisarme.

Escuchamos como la puesta comienza a abrirse, suelto a luna para recobrar la compostura, el doctor sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia nosotras.

Doctor.- hice todo lo que está a mi alcance, tenía muchos huesos en muy mal estado, es como si alguien lo hubiera aplastado, sin mencionar que sufre de un agotamiento casi fatal, tiene unos desgarres en sus tobillos, lo mejor será que se le deje descansar y que no camine por un tiempo.

Celestia.- entonces e verdad que se enfrento a un dragón hace días.

Luna.- ¡un dragón!

Doctor.- eso explicaría las fracturas y heridas internas, me sorprende la rapidez con la que se cura, la incisión que hacía para acomodar el hueso, cicatrizaba muy rápido, me imagino que tardara la mitad de tiempo en curarse a comparación nuestra.

Celestia.- gracias doctor lo vigilaremos

Doctor.-es mi trabajo ahora con su permiso me retiro.

El doctor se marcha y luna y yo entramos para encontrar a Silver dormido, tenía mucho que no lo veía dormir, esta vendado del pecho y de los tobillos, luna me golpea el costado.

Luna.- por que no le das un beso para ver si así despierta.

Un be... be... be... be... be... be... be... be... be..BESO, en que está pensando luna, no es el momento para esas cosas, no puedo negar que mi vieja yo si lo haría pero ahora era distinto primero tengo que asegurar su salud.

Celestia.- que no es tu turno de vigilar Ecuestria- más molesta no puedo estar

Luna.- está bien, pero piénsalo, sería una linda forma de despertar.

Celestia.- ¡ya vete!

Le lanzo una de los cojines a luna mientras sale de la habitación, por dios hay veces que actúa como una potra, me siento cerca de Silver para verlo, realmente no ha cambiado en nada, sigue viendo se como la primera vez que lo vi.

Debería de tener mil pensamientos en mi mente, ¿Por qué se fue?, ¿Dónde ha estado?, ¿Por qué no me aviso?, ¿Por qué atacar Canterlot? ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo?, pero solo me siento feliz de poder verlo otra vez, de estar con alguien que creí perdido hace mucho.

Veo que seque intenta decir algo, me acerco para tratar de escuchar mejor.

Silver.-ce…Celestia-

Me hago hacia atrás y cubro mi boca con mis pesuñas, no lo puedo creer después de tanto tiempo me sigue recordando y no solo eso me llama en sus sueños, no puedo evitar dejar escapar una lagrima, enseguida noto que tiene frio.

Traigo una manta usando mi amiga y lo cubro, pero se ve todavía algo inquieto, sostengo su casco con el mío, y se calma, creo que lo mejor sería que yo me quedara con él, es por su bien, no tengo ninguna intención oculta.

Camino al otro lado de la cama y me recuesto alado del, el esta de espada hacia mí, descanso mi cabeza sobre su cuyo, sin lastimarlo, el se muestra más tranquilo, que, gracioso, la última vez que dormimos juntos fue cuando él me salvo, ahora él es el que está a mi cuidado

Celestia.-buenas noches Silver- mientras cierro los ojos


	7. Una nueva herida

**Una nueva herida**

Es la hora de que amanezca, luna llega espera a su hermana para relevarla de su turno, pero nota que se está tardando, Luna se preocupa y después de un rato sale para buscar a su hermana, se topa con la servidumbre, la cual la saludan respetuosamente.

Poni maid.- buenos días princesa-

Luna.- saludos mis pequeñas, ¿saben en donde se encuentra mi hermana?

Las ponis se miraron mientras sonreían y vuelven a dirigirse a luna.

Poni maid 2.- ella está durmiendo con su invitado

Luna se sorprendió al escuchar en donde se encontraba Celestia, agradeció a las ponis y se fue directo hacia la recamara en donde descansaban, luna entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no lo podía creer, vio a Celestia dormida profundamente apoyándose en silver el cual también se veía mas tranquilo.

Luna se acerco para ver el rostro de su hermana, se veía tan feliz como un bebe el cual duerme con su madre, "donde hay una cámara cuando la nececitas", por mas enternecedor que fuera la escena, ya era tiempo de que el sol saliera, con su casco le dio barios toques a la mejilla de Celestia.

Luna.- hermana ya es hora de levantarse.

Celestia.- mhmhmh…5 minutos más-

Luna.-si no te despiertas le diré a Silver que te despierte con un beso-

Celestia al escuchar la frase los ojos de Celestia se abrieron para ver como luna la veía con una sonrisa burlona (troll face) y rápida mente salta de la cama tratando de tomar la compostura.

Celestia.- no es lo que piensas, es que... El tenia frio y... y no se calmaba a menos que estuviera cerca de él- los nervios la traicionaba

Luna.- si claro, are como que te creo, como sea ya es hora que el sol salga.

Celestia.- está bien

Celestia levanto salió de la habitación dirigiendo se al balcón para alzar el sol, luna se quedo para contemplar a Silver, si no fuera por las vendas podría ver mejor, pero aun así se notaba el perfil de Silver.

Luna.- Celestia tiene gustos muy raros, pero admito que tienes cierto encanto.

Luna salió de la habitación dirigiendo se a la suya para descansar, el sol ya estaba en el cielo anunciando el nuevo día, este día no fue como lo habitual, esta vez Celestia en vez de dirigirse a la cámara real, fue directo a la habitación de Silver.

Se sentó a un lado, quería estar a su lado cuando despertara, tenían mucho de qué hablar, sin mencionar que quería regañarle por haberla abandonado, ha, y haber atacado Canterlot, entro el poni mayordomo dirigiéndose hacia Celestia.

Mayordomo.- su majestad, con todo respeto debería estar en su trono.

Celestia.- hoy no atenderé ningún asunto a menos que sea una emergencia-

Mayordomo.- su majestad si tanto le preocupa su invitado, podría dejar a los guardias que lo vigilaran.

Celestia.- puede que tenga razón, pero él es muy impulsivo, si no ve un rostro amigo seguro que volverá a pasar lo de ayer.

Mayordomo.- pero su majestad…

Celestia.-YA TOME MI DECISIÓN, así que tomare mi desayuno aquí si no le molesta.

Mayordomo.- si su majestad.

Todo el resto del día fue como Celestia dijo, no tomo ninguna carta ningún compromiso previo, solo los ponis en cargados de revisar a Silver y aquellos que le traían de comer a Celestia, paso el día sin ninguna novedad y ya se acercaba la hora de que el sol se ocultara.

Resignada de que no despertaría el día de hoy, Celestia se dirigió hacia la puerta para esperar a luna, en el momento que abrió la puesta algo la detuvo.

-¿Quién eres?-

Giro hacia tras para ver a Silver despertar mientras trataba de enderezarse, Celestia estuvo apunto de llorar, pero se contuvo y camino hacia él.

Silver.- tienes un aroma familiar, ¿te conozco?

Un temor invadió a Celestia, que tal si después de tanto tiempo, la haya olvidado, no, el hecho que diga familiar quiere decir que todavía no la reconoce.

Celestia.- Silver, soy yo, Celestia

Silver tras oír esas palabras, mostró desconfianza, tenia cierto parecido con la unicornio que él conoció pero el crin eran diferentes, sin mencionar el tamaño, era casi tan grande como él, tenía que asegurarse, era posible que tuviera el mismo nombre.

Silver.- ¿como sabes mi nombre?

Celestia.- por qué no sabría el nombre de mi amigo, ¿que no me reconoces? soy yo, Celestia.

Silver todavía no lo podía creer, tenía que confirmarlo, ¿pero cómo?, de la única manera, preguntar cosas que solo él y Celestia saben.

Silver.-entonces contesta, ¿en donde se encontraba mi refugio?

Celestia.- hacia el noreste del reino de los unicornios en una cueva difícil de ver

Silver.- ¿qué raza era mi madre?

Celestia.- una pegaso

Silver.- ¿el nombre de mi padre?

Celestia.- Dreico

Silver.- mi comida favorita

Celestia.- los rubís

No fallo ni una sola, Silver poco a poco fue comenzando a pensar que ella era Celestia, decidió lanzar una última pregunta, en la cual se jugaría todo.

Silver.- ¿qué fue lo que me preparo el ultimo día que nos vimos y que me prometió?

Celestia miro al suelo con una cara melancólica, Silver sentía que había ganado, hasta que suavemente, como un susurro.

Celestia.- pastel de chocolate, aunque estaba algo quemado…

Silver se quedo pasmado al escuchar su respuesta, ella levanto la cara para verlo de frente con una única lagrima recorriendo su rostro.

Celestia.- y que importar que, siguiera siendo la misma yegua comprensiva, amable y linda de aquel entonces.

Los ojos de Silver no se pudieron abrir más, era ella, la Celestia que conoce, la que para el no la veía desde hace una semana, pero mil años para ella.

Silver.- Celestia, ¿realmente eres tú?

Celestia.- tanto tiempo sin vernos

Silver.- pero, Celestia, ¿Qué te paso, eres más grande? Y ni hablar de tu crin

Celestia.- son cambios que pasan cuando te trasformas en alicornio

Silver-¿alicornio?-

Silver escanea por completo a Celestia hasta que nota las alas, Celestia al ver la dudad en él, despega sus alas para que las pudiera observar.

Silver.- no puedo creer que realmente lo lograras

Celestia.- sorprendido, te dije que me convertiría en alicornio y que traería paz a todos.

Silver seguía hipnotizado por las alas de Celestia, cuando recordó lo que tanto le preocupaba.

Silver.- Celestia, se sincera conmigo

Celestia.- ¿qué sucede?

Silver.- ¿cuánto…cuanto tiempo estuve ausente?

Celestia se extraña ante la pregunta pero, Silver la miraba muy seriamente, como si realmente no supiera cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

Celestia.- han pasado más de mil años desde la última vez que nos vimos- con suma tristeza.

El silencio parecia eterno, realmente a pasado tanto tiempo, que fue lo que sucedió, todo lo que conocía Silver quedo atrás, "no puede estar pasando" se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero todo indicaba lo contrario.

Silver mostró un vacio en su rostro y como pudo junto la fuerza que le quedaba.

Silver.- que fue lo que paso desde que me ausente.

Celestia le conto lo sucedido con los lideres al encontrar Ecuestria, como después de completar sus estudios ella y luna se convirtieron en alicornios, el ataque de discord y el descubrir de los elementos de la armonía, el imperio del cristal y lo de Nightmare moon.

También conto como su alumna Twilight y sus amigas liberaron a Luna, encerraron nuevamente a discord, ayudaron con la invasión de cherlinges, el imperio del cristal todavía no aparecía pero también tenía pensado mandarla para probar que estuviera lista para su destino.

Silver.- parece que le tiene mucha fe a tu estudiante.

Celestia.- tiene el mismo potencial que mostramos todas al convertirnos en alicornios

Silver.-has estado ocupada todo este tiempo.

Celestia.- si lo pones de esa manera sí, pero hubo muchos espacios de paz que pasaban rápidamente para mí.

Silver.- ¿realmente eres inmortal?

Celestia.- no soy inmortal, soy longeva, viviré por mucho mas, pero mi vida tiene un fin, al igual que cualquiera podría tomar mi vida.

Silver.-….

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y justo después entro Luna, noto que Silver estaba despierto.

Luna.- hermana, ya es hora de que el sol se oculte.

Celestia.- oh, es verdad se me fue el tiempo con la plática, luego regreso Silver trata de descansar.

Ella salió de la habitación con Luna acompañándola hacia el balcón para hacer el cambio de astros.

Luna.- parece que se siente mejor.

Celestia.- todavía le falta por recuperarse así que…

Luna.- "que me quedare a su la do para cuidar de mi amado" no es así Tia.

Celestia.- ya deja eso luna- mientras le empujaba levemente

Mientras tanto Silver trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, mil años, paso dormido, lo que quiere decir que el hecho de encontrarse con su padre era muy poco probable, ni para que ilusionarse con su madre, el hecho que Celestia no solo se convirtió en alicornio sino el hecho de que estaba en un reino creado por su amiga.

Silver.- me pregunto si realmente podre vivir sin preocupaciones

Pero recordó un pequeño detalle en cuanto a él, él podía sobrevivir con la comida de un poni y con unas cuantas joyas, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que comer carne y hasta donde sabe para los ponis eso es una barbarie.

Silver noto que pasó un poni con una vestimenta negra con blanco.

Silver.- disculpa

La poni se asusto, pero se tranquilizo pues las ordenes de Celestia eran tratar como invitado a Silver y eso incluye atenderlo si es necesario.

Poni maid.-s…si… en que le puedo servir

Silver.- podrá sonar algo raro mi pregunta pero, ¿conoces un lugar en donde habiten animales salvajes?

Poni maid.- ¿animales salvajes?

Silver.- si algún lugar donde los ponis no entrarían jamás.

Poni maid.- pues el único lugar cercano es el bosque Everyfree, esta camino hacia Ponyville.

Silver.- ¿Hacia qué dirección queda?

La poni trata de recordar hasta que tiene la respuesta.

Poni maid.- suroeste… eso creo.

Silver.- gracias, puedes irte si lo deseas.

La poni se retira y suelta suspiro, aun cuando sea un invitado tenía un aspecto algo intimidante, se sentía con suerte por salir bien de ese asunto.

"Una vez que me recupere, ir a buscar algo de comida y veré si me conviene hacer un refugio en ese bosque" fue los que dé dijo a su interior, aun si Celestia creó una sociedad en donde el fuera recibido, seguía siendo en parte dragón, y hay hábitos que se arraigan.

Celestia regreso a la habitación, con un poni que empujaba un carrito con pasteles, manzanas y unas cuantas piedras preciosas, colocaron el carrito lo más cerca posible.

Mayordomo.- si no se le ofrece nada más, me retiro.

Celestia.- gracias por trabajo.

El poni mayordomo se retiro dejando solos a nuestros amigos mientras cerraba la puerta, Celestia volteo a ver a Silver y se le hacía agua la boca mientras estiraba una de sus garras para tomar una de las joyas.

Celestia.- ¿qué crees que haces?

Parecía como si una madre estuviera llamando la atención de su niño, Silver solo se detuvo, tenía mucho que no escuchaba ese tono, incluso comenzaba a extrañarla, Silver solo giro sus ojos hacia Celestia.

Silver- am… am… creo que se le llama comer

Celestia.- CLARO QUE NO, todavía no debes forzar tus tobillos y nada de joyas hasta después de las manzanas y el pie.

Silver.- creo que soy lo bastantemente grande para decidir qué comer primero-

Celestia.- lo dice quien está en la cama todo herido.

Silver.- sigues siendo igual de mandona- mientras se recostaba sobre su espalda-

Celestia.-y tú sigues siendo un terco de lo peor.

Silver.- ¿y? cual es la gran idea para que yo coma si no puedo usar mi garras.

De repente una de las manzanas estaba flotando enfrente de Silver, Celestia la estaba levitando de tal manera que le fuera fácil de comer.

Celestia.- por supuesto que seré yo quien te dé de comer

Silver.-no soy un cachorro- su orgullo fue golpeado.

Celestia.- mientras estés herido serás tratado como uno

Fácil mente se podía escuchar la discusión que tenían por todo el corredor, muchos de los guardias no podían creer con la facilidad con la que le hablaba a la princesa, incluso Luna lo pensaba bien antes de hablar con ella.

Incluso algunas de las sirvientas del castillo comenzaron a tomarlo de forma muy graciosa, no tardo mucho en hacerse el rumor, donde principalmente, decían que ellos tenían una relación más que solo amigos.

Incluso Luna encontraba divertido los rumores de su hermana e incluso fue a escuchar las pequeñas discusiones que ellos tenían, realmente parecían como una pareja de recién casados, tenía mucho que no se divertía a expensas de Celestia.


	8. Un nuevo mundo

**Nota:** pondre entre paréntesis el nombre de canciones que me inspriraron o que van acorde a la situación no es forzoso que las pongan, pero si ayudan. XD

* * *

**Un nuevo mundo**

Ya han pasado una semana desde que me quede con Celestia en su castillo, realmente todavía no me acostumbro, el pensar que Celestia es la gobernante de todo un reino, me es difícil, ya estoy en mejor condiciones, el curandero dijo que ya podía caminar así que tomare su palabra.

Celestia me dijo que podía caminar por todo Canterlot, pero siempre y cuando no me meta en problemas, al parecer ya todos en la ciudad saben de mi presencia, no espero que me reciban con los brazos abiertos, tan solo que no intenten cazarme.

Salgo del palacio hacia la ciudad, todo es diferente, hay más unicornios que pegasos y difícilmente veo ponis de tierra, sus ropas son más coloridas al igual que las construcciones, antes difícilmente había más de un color.

Camino por la calle y miro hay muchas puestos con cristales trasparentes, fácil mente puedo ver lo que comercian, vestidos, herraduras, zapatillas, libros, COMIDA, realmente huele bien, entro y los ponis me miran, fijamente, creo que el saber y actuar no es lo mismo.

Me dirijo hacia el unicornio que tiene una gorra y bata blanca, creo que él es el panadero, miro la caja de cristal entre nosotros, huele a pan pero tiene forma de rueda incluso tiene un agujero en medio, sin mencionar que huele dulce.

Silver.- disculpe, ¿Cómo se llama este pan?

Panadero.- son donas… ¿le gustaría unas cuantas?

Silver.- si, de me, esa, esa, esa, esa, esa, esa, esa, esa, esa, esa, esa y esa

El unicornio panadero me dio todas las que le pedí dentro de una caja de papel, meto mi garra en mi crin y saco un pequeña libreta y de la pongo en frente del.

Silver.- me que le diera una de estas hojas, que el palacio le pagara después-

El tomo una hoja con su magia y comenzó a leerla, abrió los ojos, al parecer lo que me dijo Celestia sobre esto era una mentira, no quiero devolverlas pero también prometí no causar problemas, que hago, el unicornio voltea verme.

Panadero.- no se preocupe todo está en orden, cobrare la docena de donas al palacio, que lo disfrute.

Silver.- enserio, gracias

Qué suerte, tomo la bolsa con mi cola y salgo de la panadería, camino hasta toparme con la fuente, no puedo creer lo raido que reconstruyen todo y pensar que hace una semana este lugar fue campo de tiro, me siento en la orilla de la fuente para comer mi reciente adquisición.

QUE RICOOOOOO, es como un pequeño mástel, y mi garra embona bien con el agujero, es fácil de sujetar, veo a mi alrededor real mente hay cosas que no cambian, todavía puedo notar cierto narcisismo en los unicornios, aun cuando unos voltean a verme, alzan sus narices en señal de superioridad.

Al terminarme las donas sigo caminando, es increíble, pese a todo, realmente se puede respirar paz y harmonía entre todos, realmente no puedo creer que esté pasando, entre mas lo pienso mas considero el irme a es bosque.

No es que se a un mal lugar, es solo que en mi vida diaria hay peleas tanto con guerreros como por supervivencia, no puedo negar que amo el calor del combate, creo que es un rasgo que me dejo mi padre.

Continuo mi camino y llego a una plaza, hay árboles y construcciones raras, pero parece que los pequeños lo usan para jugar, será mejor que no me suba, considerando que puede que los rompa, escucho un fuerte golpe, observo y veo como un potro esta en el suelo con un pedazo de tubo.

Me acerco para ver si está bien, al parecer los demás también, tal parece que él estaba colgado cuando el tubo se rompió causando que se callera.

Pegaso.- ¿te encuentras bien?

Unicornio.- si pero creo que rompí el pasamanos, ya no podremos jugar en el

Todos pusieron cara tristes, sé que no debería importarme pero no puedo hacerme de la vista gorda.

Silver.- si quieren lo puedo reparar

Todos voltearon al parecer no habían notado mi presencia, se sorprendieron al verme

Unicornio 2.- ¿enserio lo puedes reparar?

Silver.- seguro

Pegaso.- como, si no tiene un cuerno para hacer magia

Silver.- aléjense y miren

Siguiendo mis indicaciones los pequeños se pusieron lejos donde no serian alcanzados por mi flama ni mucho menos pudieran distraerme y cometer un error, inicie a calentar la sección en donde se suponía que va el tubo.

Después puse las puntas del tuvo para que se calentara también, en cuanto los 2 estaban al rojo vivo me detuve para usar mis garra y moldearlas a mi antojo, una vez aseguradas, cambie la propiedad de mi flama y me dispuse a enfriarlo, no falta mencionar que el vapor apareció pero rápidamente se disipo y el tramo quedo soldado.

Lo sujeto y me cuelo para confirmar que este firme, no es por presumir pero creo que me quedo perfecto, quedo tiznado, pero nada que una lavada y no arregle, volteo a los pequeños aun colgado.

Silver.- ven ya quedo, incluso más resistente que antes.

Los 3 corrieron rápidamente para probar el juego.

Unicornio.- como fue que lo hiciste.

Silver.- es un truco que aprendí hace mucho.

Pegaso.-eres un poni sorprendente, no puedo creer que saliera fuego de tu boca.

Unicornio 2.- no seas tonto, el no es un poni, es obvio que es un dragón

Pegaso.- enserio, pese que era un poni raro.

Silver.- jajajaja, los 2 tienen razón- mostraron confusión- digamos que soy un poni dragón

Unicornio.- ¿eso es posible?

Silver.- tanto como los alicornios.

Seamos sinceros aun cuando yo dude de su existencia, ahora hay 3 y hasta donde ce soy el único de mi especie, así que se podría decir que yo soy mas poco probable de aparecer, los pequeños jugaron en el juego que arregle y nos despedimos seguí mi camino.

La noche callo y con ella la vida nocturna, al parecer hay quienes siguen despiertos y festejando pese que la noche callo, yo siempre dormía lo mas que podía para aprovechar el día, le dan un nuevo significado a animal nocturno.

(straight up by the brain setzer)

Me topo con un lugar en donde la música es fuerte, parece una taberna, la música es muy distinta a la que estoy acostumbrado, pero tengo que admitir que me gusta, entro al establecimiento, hay luces por donde quiera, es algo confuso, veo como todos los ponis están bailando en el centro mientras los músicos están en su mejor condición.

De repente un par de unicornios me sujetan y me llevan a una habitación, y comienzan a vestirme

Silver.-que está pasando déjenme en paz.

Unicornio -Lo siento pero para estar en este club tiene que vestir acorde a la temática.

Silver.- no les parece que debieron decir eso antes de arrastrarme

Unicornio.- lo sentimos pero somos muy estrictos en cuanto la atmósfera, lo que me recuerda, serán 500 bit por el alquiler del traje.

Maldito timador, pero no quiero causar problemas así que le doy otra de las hojas de la libreta y me sonríe, y después de ponerme una traje blanco y un sombrero amplio, creo que dijo algo de parecer un pachuco.

Salgo de nuevo al salón y todos se me quedan viendo como si estuvieran esperándome y uno de los cantantes comienza con el show.

Poni.- muy bien yeguas y sementales, al parecer tenemos un nuevo elemento en la pista de baile, acércate a mí, sin pena.

Camino hacia el escenario, siento raro, nadie tiene miedo de mi es como si fuera normal para mí.

Poni.- ¿dime amigo cuál es tu nombre y de donde bienes?

Silver.- me llamo Silver y vivía cerca del reino de los unicornios

Poni.- el reino de los unicornios, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Silver.- técnicamente 1021 años

Poni.- wow, la palabra veterano se queda corta, chicas, si le gustan los mayores Silver es su mejor opción.

Siento que las yeguas me miran de forma rara y me sonríen, es raro

Poni.- ya que eres nuevo en Canterlot quisimos darte una bienvenida y que mejor manera que celebrando al estilo del jazz clásico, solo para ti Silver "(Cuben Pete)"

Comenzó a tocar, ni idea que tengo que hacer, es la primera vez que bailo en mi vida, de repente una poni roja con crin amarillo toma mi brazo.

Lila.- me llamo Lila, ¿quieres bailar?

Silver.- yo realmente no se

Lila.- no te preocupes solo siente el ritmo y trata de hacer lo mismo que nosotros.

Me llevaron al centro de la pista y como pude imite los paso que veía, de repente, sentía como el ritmo me invadía, sentía mi cuerpo tan ligero, si lo comparaba con las practicas de combate, era casi lo mismo solo que con ritmo.

Lila se puso detrás de mí y dijo – "¡fila de conga!"- y mas ponis comenzaron a formarse, solo camine por todo el lugar y todos me seguían de lila me dijo que hacer, aun de forma improvisada creo que lo hice bien, es realmente divertido cuando te dejas llevar.

Toda la noche me la pase bailando con lila, cuando nos cansamos fuimos a descansar a una de las mesas, lila pidió por mi ya que no se que bebidas servían, pero ya que ella se había tomado la molestia de pedir por mi le dije al mesero que lo apuntara todo a mi cuenta para el castillo.

Lila.- así que cuéntame eres tan viejo como dijiste.

Silver.- pues aunque no lo parezca soy tan viejo que conocí a Celestia de niña

Lila.- jijiji, que dulce, y dime en donde te estás quedando

Creo que lo tomo como una broma, mejor será ocultar ciertas cosas para evitar problemas

Silver.- am… me estoy quedando en casa de una amiga, aunque tengo pensado irme pronto.

Lila.- enserio pero Canterlot es muy divertido, deberías divertirte aun si tu amiga no te acompaña.

Silver.- no es su culpa, ella tiene mucho trabajo.

Lila.- ¿en donde trabaja si no te molesta?

Silver.- en el palacio

Lila.-ya veo, pero cambiando tema, cuéntame ¿a qué te dedicas?

Silver.- realmente no tengo un trabajo, solo viajo a donde el viento me lleve.

Lila.- wow, ¿algo así como un aventurero?

Silver.- creo que sí, durante mis viajes busco joyas y ocasionalmente me encuentro con dificultades

El mesero llega con nuestras bebidas, es sidra de manzana pero tiene espuma, eso quiere decir que tiene alcohol, será mejor tomarla con cuidado.

Lila.- ¿como cuáles?- Mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida.

Silver.-bueno, ya sabes lo usual, animales salvajes, ladrones, uno que otro dragon...

Lila.- dragones, debes ser realmente valiente para encarar a un dragón.

Silver.- se podría decir que me crie entre ellos- decido probar la bebida es tal cual la recuerdo- pero dejos de un lado eso, cuéntame de ti.

Lila.- pues me dedico a dar clases de baile a unas cuantas casas de aquí.

Silver.- eso explica que me dieras buenas indicaciones.

Lila.- no me des todo el crédito, tu cuerpo reacciono mejor que muchos a los que enseño.

Silver.- creo que por mi entrenamiento, el bailar me recordó a ciertos movimientos.

Lila.-jijijiji, sabía que eso músculos no eran por nada

Platicamos por un rato más, es muy entretenido hablar con ella no solo le encanta bailar sino que le encanta las excurciones , así como ir a nadar, parece que estaba tratando de animarse pues termino con su poni especial.

Lila.- era muy posesivo, no me dejaba ver a mis amigos

Silver.- no soy quién para decirlo, pero, realmente fue bueno que terminaras con él.

Lila.- enserio lo creo.

Silver.- el corazón es como un rio, si construyes alado de el serás feliz, pero si tratas de cambiarlo, destruirá todo.

Lila se que pensando en lo que le dije tratando de entender, será mejor que le dé la versión simple.

Silver.- en pocas palabras ama a las los demás por como son y nunca trates de cambiarlos.

Lila.- eres muy poético, te lo han dicho.

La conversación siguió agradable, volvíamos a la pista para bailar una que otra canción, cada vez se me hacía más fácil el bailar, creo que tener a una maestra de baile como compañera ayuda mucho, seguimos toda la noche, cuando tomamos nuestro 4 descanso y ordenamos nuestra tercera ronda.

Noto como un pegaso de color azul y crin verde hacia nosotros seguido por otros 2 pegasos, tomo a lila por el brazo lastimándola y jalándola, ella opuso resistencia.

Lila.- suéltame Crash

Crash.- no hasta que regrese conmigo

En eso tiro mi bebida en la cara del pegaso, él suelta a lila y voltea a verme.

Silver.- la dama dijo que la soltaras.

Crash.- esto no es de tu incumbencia ella me pertenece.

Silver.- hasta donde se ella termino contigo.

El se limito a verme con odio

Silver.- además debes ser un idiota por alejarla de ti

El pegaso me sujeta de mi traje y como intentando levantarme me amenaza.

Crash.- así que fue por este imbécil por el cual me cambiaste, un monstro

Silver.-tú eres el monstro, monstro es el que lastima a los demás por diversión-dirijo mi mirada a lila- Lila, ¿no te molesta que le dé una lección verdad?

Lila.- no, para nada

Crash.- crees que puedes ganarnos a los 3 esto será divertido.

Pegaso.-oye Crash, creo que a este lo vi en el periódico

Crash.- ¿y eso que tiene ver?

Pegaso 2.- es verdad salió en el periódico, fue el que causo los ataques a Canterlot hace una semana

Pegaso.- ya recuerdo el que dejo fuera de combate a toda la guardia de la princesa Celestia y Luna, el "demonio del clima"

El parecer, están al tanto de todo lo que hice, el pegaso cambia su expresión por una de susto, ya conoce la magnitud de mis acciones, a quien se le ocurrió lo de demonio, que suerte, así no causare tanto problemas, usare la mente para variar, les seguiré el juego.

Silver.- eeeh, así que leyeron sobre mí, pues sí, soy el demonio del clima, así que será mejor que no vuelva a saber que lastimas a alguien, sino, personalmente seré yo quien te lleve al infierno.

Para darle efecto dramático, me pare para ponerme encima de él y contuve mi flama en mi boca, creo que funciono pues me soltó y con los otros 2 pegasos salió tan rápido como les fue posible, veo que los demás ponis se detuvieron ante mi actuación será mejor que los calme.

Silver.- perdón por interrumpirlos, por favor sigan con la música-

Poni.- ya lo escucharon ponis, a sacudir el esqueleto.

La música se reanudo, me senté al igual que Lila ella no dijo nada y tenía la cabeza agachada.

Silver.- será mejor que me valla, no te preocupes por la cuenta, fue divertido hablar contigo gracias por las clases

Me retiro ella no dice nada se mantiene inmóvil, la comprendo después de ver mi verdadera naturaleza, así como saber de lo que soy capaz cualquiera se asustaría, me dirijo hacia la habitación para devolver el traje pero el encargado dijo que era un regalo por solucionar el conflicto sin violencia solamente cargaría las bebidas a la cuenta para el castillo.

Con mi traje puesto salgo y comienzo a caminar por la calle, que mala suerte, tanto que me estaba divirtiendo, pero bueno supongo que era mucho pedir que realmente me aceptaran el primer día que salgo del castillo.

De repente escucho un galope detrás de mí, me giro para ver a Lila corriendo hacia mí, se detiene frente a mí, se ve que corrió desde el la pista de baile, solo veo que saca un papel y lo pone en el bolsillo de mi traje.

Lila.- gracias por defenderme.

Silver.- no fue nad….

No pude terminar pues mis labios fueron sellados por un beso de Lila, no puedo creerlo es mi primer beso, sé que es patético, pero realmente no había tenido cercanía con otra hembra ya sea poni o dragón, des pues de un rato no separamos.

Lila.- mi dirección está en esa tarjeta, búscame cuando quieras divertirte otra vez

Silver.- lo tendré en mente

Lila se fue hacia su casa por otra dirección y yo me dirija al castillo, los guardias me reciben y me dejan pasar, me dirijo hacia el cuarto que estoy usando para dormí, cuando me topo con Luna, la hermana de Celestia.

Luna.- hola Silver, ¿te divertiste?

Silver.- ya lo creo

Luna.- por cierto será mejor que te limpies el lápiz labial de la cara a menos que quieras que mi hermana te mate.

Pasa de largo junto a mi dando un risa burlona camino hasta toparme con un espejo, y en efecto tenia la marca del beso de Lila en toda la boca, será mejor que me limpie para evitar problemas, no es que le tema a Celestia, ni mucho menos rendirle cuentas, es solo que me trata como si fuera su hijo, era dulce pero molesto.

En fin hoy fue una gran día, pero mi estomago no tardara en reclamar por la falta de carne será mejor que le comente a Celestia sobre mis planes de viaje ese bosque del cual me hablaron.


	9. Despedida

**Despedida**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde la primera vez que Silver paseo en Canterlot, seguía una rutina que todos, incluso Celestia savia.

Todos los día despertaba, desayunaba y salía del castillo, después de un rato de caminar comía donas en la fuente, después se dirigía al parque donde los pequeños ponis lo esperaban para juagar con él, después de un tiempo, al llegar la noche, pasaba por la casa de lila para salir a bailar o simplemente a pasear.

No falta decir que Celestia sentía u revoltijo en su estomago cada vez que accidentalmente apropósito, para verlos como la pasaban bien, ella no podía reclamarle nada, pues solo eran amigos, no podía simplemente llegar y separarlos.

Luna.- hermana, creo que será mejor que te vayas a descansar

Celestia dejo el telescopio para ver a su hermana soltar un pequeño suspiro, se retiro de la habitación sin decir nada, luna solo trataba de no dejar que le ganara la risa al ver a Celestia actuar como una niña celosa.

Al llegar a su cuarto Celestia se tiro sobre su cama y oculto su cara en uno de los cojines, con sus cascos hizo presión contra su cara y soltó un grito para sus adentros, des pues de que llano pudo más se recostó sobre su espalda y comenzó a pensar en voz alta.

Celestia.- ¿Por qué me pasa esto?, pensé que ya lo había superado, se su ponía que lo que sentía por Silver era simplemente cariño por haberme cuidado, no puedo creer que me moleste que se veo con otra poni.

Celestia se recostó de costado para verse a sí misma en el espejo junto a su cama.

Celestia.-somos solo amigos, no puedo meterme en su vida privada, ni mucho menos negarle que la escoja como su pareja *suspiro* que envidia.

Celestia reacciono a lo que dijo inconscientemente y se paro rápidamente

Celestia.- ¡envida!, porque tendría envidia, no tengo por qué tenerla, no tendría que….

Celestia en cada negación, bajaba mas la cabeza y se recostaba, simplemente el peso de la tristeza mesclada con celos la llevo a recostarse y dejarla con un mar de pensamientos entre ellos, la cuestión principal era que era Silver para ella.

Mientras tanto esta noche Silver paseaba junto con lila por uno de los parques, la poni ya le había tomado carriño al kirin, incluso ya se ilusionaba con hacerlo su poni especial, Silver disfrutaba mucho su compañía, era de las pocas ponis que hablaban con el sin temor alguno.

Lila.- entonces ese poni decía algo sobre monos sin pelo que usaban ropa todo el tiempo.

Silver.- sería raro ver un mono lampiño

Silver ya estaba en mejor condición, prácticamente ya estaba recuperado, pero pronto llegaría una urgencia que sacaría lo peor del, ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo de vida en Canterlot, pero él era salvaje y en ese lugar estaba limitado.

Silver.- Lila, tengo algo que decirte.

Los dos se detuvieron, Lila solo pensaba que posiblemente le haría la pregunta que se fantaseaba días atrás.

Lila.- ¿de qué se trata?

Silver.- mañana en la tarde me marcho de Canterlot

Lila simplemente no supo que pensar ante eso, ella esperaba otra cosa distinta, comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho, ni ella se lo explicaba, si tan solo tenía días de conocerlo, porque le afectaba esa noticia.

Lila.- ¿Qué ya no te gusta vivir aquí?

Silver.- no es eso, es muy tranquilo y divertido, pero este no es lugar para mí.

Lila.- entonces te iras así como así- tratando de contener las lagrimas

Silver.- quería decírtelo tiempo atrás pero, nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto que no quería estropearlo.

Lila.- ¿por que te tienes que ir?

Silver.- por el cariño que le tome a la ciudad y en especial por el cariño que comencé a sentir por ti

Lila.- eso no tiene sentido- soltando las lágrimas

Silver.- por el cariño que te tengo no quiero verte sufrir, aun cuando no los busco, siempre me encuentro en peligro.

Mientras decía eso, Silver abrazo a Lila escondiendo el rostro de ella en su pecho, podía sentir como las lagrimas lo empapaban, ella también correspondió al abrazo.

Lila.-no te vayas, quédate conmigo…

Silver.- quisiera, pero el camino que escogí no es fácil, no tengo el corazón para pedirte que dejes todo por mí, tienes una vida maravillosa aquí.

Lila.- jamás encontrare a alguien como tu

Silver.- no, no lo harás, encontraras alguien mejor, alguien que vea lo hermosa que eres y te proteja mucho mejor que yo, prométeme que seguirás tan radiante como la primera vez que te conocí.

Se separan para poder verse el uno al otro, Lila está cubierta de lágrimas, Silver pone una de sus garras en la mejilla de lila para limpiarla, ella solo sonríe dulcemente hacia él.

Lila.-lo hare se tu prometes venir a visitarme cada vez que puedas.

Silver.- lo prometo.

Lila toma rodea la nuca de Silver jalando hacia abajo para que sus labios se unieran por segunda vez desde que se conocieron, Silver correspondió el beso tomo a la poni de la cintura, en ese momento podían sentir el latir del corazón del otro, nada existía además de ellos y es momento.

Después de un tiempo se separaron sin soltarse, y abriendo los ojos se miraron reflejados el uno él en otro.

Silver.- ¿eso porque fue?

Lila.- para que te arrepientas cuando ya no puedas regresar conmigo

Silver.-oh en serio, creo que con eso no me arrepentiré mucho

Lila.-eso tiene solución

Silver y Lila, se siguieron besando hasta que llegar la media noche, una cosa llevo a la otra, estaban tan atrapados el uno en el otro que Silver no se dio cuenta que fue arrastrado hasta la casa de Lila, solo se separaban para poder respirar.

Lila lo arrastro hasta su habitación, haciendo un movimiento los 2 cayeron en la cama, mientras ella quedaba encima del, se separaron para poder verse nuevamente uno al otro.

Silver.- no crees que estemos yendo lejos

Lila.- voy hacer que te arrepientas hasta lo más profundo de tu alma

Silver.- ¿estás segura de seguir?

Lila.- no hay nadie más para mí en este momento.

Comparten un último beso, lila siente como la masculinidad de Silver se hace presente, el beso se vuelve más intenso al grado que sus lenguas tocan cada rincón que le es posible, Lila se acomoda para volverse uno.

Al entrar, lila solo pudo suspirar de gozo, él la llenaba por completo, Silver solo podía sentir placer, los dos se miraron nueva mente solo para continuar con su conversación intensa, mientras lila iniciaba con el ir y venir.

El calor crecía con medida que seguían, Silver decidió tomar la iniciativa, tomo a Lila por la cintura y sin separarse en ningún momento, la puso bajo el para poder contemplarla, era la más hermosa poni en es momento, no tenia cabeza para nadie más.

Comenzó con un ritmo lento, pues no quería lastimarla con su fuerza, el ritmo fue aumentando con forme se dejaba llevar por el placer, solo se podían escuchar el sonido de placer salir de ambos, continuaron por un tiempo, hasta que los dos ya estaban a punto del clímax.

Entre los bufos volvieron a unir sus labios provocando el éxtasis en ambos, Silver descargo por completo en su interior, no podía pensar en nada mas, lila por igual se separaron para contemplarse uno al otro.

Silver.- ya me estoy arrepintiendo, eres tan hermosa.

Lila.- esta noche somos solo tú y yo, aprovechemos cada minuto

Silver.- ¿segundo tiempo?

Lila.- hasta el amanecer

Al día siguiente Lila despertó para notar que Silver ya se había ido, no sin antes dejar una rosa en la cama, la tomo la rosa y sonrió.

Lila.- no lo dejare ir tan fácil la próxima

Mientras tanto Silver estaba de regreso en el palacio, los guardias lo dejaron pasar, después de preguntar a varios de la servidumbre, encontró la sala del trono en donde se encontraba Celestia, entra y solo observa como ella está ocupada firmando papeles que otra unicornio le muestra.

Silver.- Celestia, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Celestia.- te escucho sin quitar la vista de los papeles, además se veía molesta.

Silver.- pienso marcharme de Canterlot hoy mismo

Celestia.- ¡a que viene esta decisión! –mientras abría los ojos en señal de sorpresa le daba indicaciones a la unicornio de que terminarían después

Silver.- agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero necesito un hogar que me permita ser libre.

Celestia.- ¿como que ser libre?

Silver.- hay una razón por la cual vivo solo a expensas de los ponis, y como amigo te pido que no preguntes el porqué.

Celestia.- está bien, y ¿adónde te diriges?

Silver.- al bosque Everyfree

Celestia.- a Everyfree, ¿porque es lugar?

Silver.- tengo entendido que los ponis no entran en ese lugar, será un buen lugar para crear un refugio

Celestia.- estas consiente que es un bosque que se mueve por su propia cuenta y que viven animales peligroso.

Silver.- estoy contando con que así sea, a una cosa más, luego te pagare todo lo que compraste.

Celestia.- a eso, no te preocupes, ya lo pagaste.

Silver.- ¿Cómo que ya lo page?- mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de duda

Celestia.- creíste que pagaría de mi dinero todo lo que tú comprabas y rompías, guarde tus gemas y las he estado usando para pagar todos tus caprichos.

El silencio se prolongo unos minutos sin que nadie digiera, Silver bajo la cabeza y comenzó a temblar.

Silver.- estas tratando de decirme que ¿has estado usando mi comida para pagar todo?

Celestia.- pues… si

Silver puso su pata frente su rostro soltó un gran suspiro para tranquilizarse.

Silver.- está bien no hay problema, crees que me puedas dar lo el resto para mi viaje

Celestia.- seguro

Dicho eso mando uno de sus guardias por las joyas que estaban en un cuarto aparte del tesoro del reino, lo empacaron en una sola caja capaz de meter un poni, le pusieron unas correas para simular una mochila, se necesitaron a 4 guardias para traerla hasta él.

Celestia.- esto es lo que queda de tus joyas

Silver.- no recuerdo haber gastado tanto

Celestia.- recuerda que también pedias joyas en el desayuno.

Silver.- eso explica el sabor añejado, pero una duda, porque guardaste mis joyas todo este tiempo.

Celestia.- escuche que los dragones cuidan tanto su tesoro que incluso dan su vida, al ver que lo abandonaste pensé lo peor pero se me hizo raro que no se lo hubieran llevado, así que lo guarde por si volvías.

Silver.- gracias, vendré a visitarte debes en cuando, si es que tienes tiempo de recibirme.

Silver toma la caja por una de las correas y la levanta para acomodársela en su espalda como si fuera cualquier cosa, los guardias solo podían ver asombrados, lo que ellos les costó llevar entre 4, el lo carga con suma facilidad.

Silver de despide, sale de la habitación, Celestia no mueve ni un musculo ni siquiera muestra alguna emoción, tras salir del palacio Silver fue por última vez a la tienda de donas, ya era conocido del panadero, al explicarle le pidió una docena de donas para el viaje.

Silver.- gracias, tome esto como pago

Saca una esmeralda lo suficiente para pagar todo el pan de la tienda el panadero se maravilla.

Panadero.- pero esto es mucho por una docena

Silver.- entonces para próxima vez que venga desquitare la diferencia comiendo sus donas

Panadero.- ja, me parece justo

Se despide y camina hacia el parque mientras camia las donas, al llegar vio que los pequeños ya estaban jugando desde muy temprano, ellos al verlo corren para saludarlo, al momento que les da la noticia, provoco muchas caritas tristes.

Unicornio.- ¿porque te vas?

Silver.- tengo que continuar con mi viaje, pero volveré a para visitarlos.

Pegaso.- ¿lo prometes?

Silver.- por supuesto, y la promesa que hace un dragón jamás la rompe.

Después de jugar un rato Silver se dirigió a la parada del tren tenia curiosidad desde hace mucho tiempo el viajar en el, así que pago el boleto con una de las hojas que le sobro de la libreta que le dio Celestia, era una pequeña venganza por lo de usar sus joyas sin permiso.

El tren dio su tradicional silbatazo anunciando su partida, Silver no espero mucho para sacar su cabeza por la ventana, le encantaba el viento correr por su cara sin tener que desgastarse corriendo, contemplo todo le paisaje, realmente todo ha cambiado.

Silver.- este es un adiós a mi vieja vida, ahora tengo la oportunidad de elegir mi destino

A lo lejos se veía Everyfree en todo su esplendor, una combinación de belleza y muerte, no pudo dejar de sonreír durante todo el viaje, la emoción la llenaba de antemano tratando de imaginar cómo sería su vida a partir de ahora.


	10. Terror rosa

**T****error rosa**

Silver llego a la parada del tren en Ponyville, tomo sus cosas y salió, difícilmente por la dimensiones de la caja y su altura, como pudo salió al salir noto que otra vez las miradas estaban fijadas en él, ya no estaba en Canterlot, donde la mayoría ya se acostumbraron a su presencia.

No le prestó importancia, decidió buscar un refugio antes de que callera la noche y así poder saciar su instinto, en cuanto se giro para dar comienzo a su camino, una unicornio morada y un bebe dragón se pararon frente a él.

Twilight.- hola, tú debes ser Silver, la princesa Celestia nos aviso de tu llegada.

Silver.- am… mucho gusto este….

Twilight.- soy Twilight Sparkle, alumna de la princesa y el es Spike.

Spike.- hola, jeje, sí que te luciste en Canterlot al igual que aquí.

Silver.- ¿perdón?

Spike.- oh vamos, no solo ahuyentaste a ese dragón sino que también derrotaste a toda la guardia del palacio.

Las noticias vuelan y más en esta tierra, toda Ponyville estaba al tanto de lo que pasó en Canterlot hace un mes, "eso complicara mas las cosas" pensaba tras oír al pequeño dragón.

Twilight.- spike te dije que no lo mencionaras.

Silver.- no, está bien, no es que lo oculte, pero no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca.

Twilight.- comprendo, cambiando de tema, deja que te guiemos a la alcaldía.

Silver.- ¿para qué? Si yo me dirijo hacia el bosque.

Twilight.- se que vienes a buscar un hogar en Everyfree, pero la noche esta por caer, así que por mientras te hospedaremos en ese lugar.

Simplemente no podía rechazar la oferta del unicornio, quería empezar bien y no regresar a esos viejos tiempos de temor, así que decidió esperar a la noche para poder hacer lo que tanto necesitaba para mantener la cordura.

Los 3 caminaban hacia la alcaldía, como era habitual, spike se subió al lomo de Twilight pero esta vez con el propósito de interrogar a Silver, después de todo es prácticamente un dragón como él y no era como los otros que nada más buscan destrucción.

Silver.- por última vez, te lo diré cuando crezcas- mas fastidiado no podía estar.

Spike.- ¿Por qué no puedes decirme cuando me crecerán las alas?

Silver.- créeme no quieres que ella escuche

Twilight no pudo dejar de sentirse excluida por ese comentario, no había nada que ella no pudiera manejar y le molestaba que le ocultaran información, pero en la mente de Spike le sur guio un temor que lo perseguía desde su ultimo cumpleaños, su expresión mostraba cierta tristeza.

Spike.- ¿Cómo es que controlas tu egoísmo?

Silver.- no lo controlo

Spike.- ¿qué quieres decir?- mirando lo fijamente.

Silver.- es verdad que el ser egoísta, trae la perdición a los dragones y olvidan quienes son, a mí solo me trae mala suerte, puedo ser tan egoísta como quiera.

Silver gira hacia el bebe dragón y le da la misma sonrisa de "todo estará bien de su madre"

Silver.- no es algo que tengas que preocuparte viviendo aquí, sé que no tendrás el mismo final que nosotros.

Spike.- gracias, pero es genial que no temas a ser tu mismo

Silver.- yo no dije eso

Spike.- pero dijiste que puedes ser egoísta sin convertirte en un monstruo

Silver.- no es del egoísmo de lo que tengo que cuidarme.

Spike se quedo con la duda pues Twilight los interrumpió ya que habían llegado a la alcaldía, Twilight le dio paso a Silver para que entrara primero, al entrar todo estaba a oscuras, difícilmente se podía ver algo, Twilight se limito a cerrar la puesta.

.-¡SORPRESAAAAAA!

Pinkie.- ¡sorpresa! Rayos otra vez

Las luces se encendieron y mostraron a una gran cantidad de ponis reunidos, las mane 6, las crusaders y unos ponis del incidente de kratus, había decoraciones por donde quiera, una mesa donde había pasteles, dulces y ponche.

Silver.- esto es para ti o para mí- mientras cuestionaba a Twilight

Pinkie.- por supuesto que es para ti esta fiesta que organizamos después de que Twilight nos dijo que vendrías a vivir con nosotras y entonces Fluttershy dijo que sería lindo que te agradeciéramos lo que hiciste por nosotros y yo sugerí que hiciéramos una fiesta y después de que todos digieran que si me apresure para…

Pinkie fue silenciada por Silver se limito a levantar a la poni que saltaba a su alrededor, sujetándola de las cintura con su cola mientras ponía sus garras para callar a la poni, pero Pinkie siguió hablando a pesar de que le taparon la boca Silver la destapa por un momento para ver si ya había terminado.

Pinkie.- y entonces Rarity dijo que con un pastel sería suficiente pero spike dijo que también añadiéramos…

Volvió a silenciar a la poni rosa solo para girar hacia Spike

Silver.- ¿alguna vez se calla?

Spike.- am, am, no

Silver dejo sus cosas en un cuarto el cual le serviría para pasar la noche, la fiesta inicio y todos se acercaban para darles las gracias a Silver por haberlos salvado del dragón, Twilight presento al resto de las chicas.

Rainbow.- viejo fue increíble como ahuyentaste a ese dragón, fue asombroso.

Applejack.- es verdad, no creí que hubiera alguien más que pudiera plantar cara.

Silver.- ¿alguien más?

Twilight.- Fluttershy regaño a un dragón que estaba por cubrir toda Ecuestria con sus cenizas.

Fluttershy.- eso… no fue gran cosa… solo fue un mal elección de su parte.

Silver.- ¿como lo regañaste?

Rainbow.- ella uso "La Mirada", no hay quien se oponga a ella cuando la usa.

Silver.- fue la que usaste en mí la otra vez ¿cierto?

Fluttershy.- por favor no me odies- mientras se encogía por la pena

Rarity.- lo que me sigo preguntando, es ¿como sucedió todo lo de Canterlot?

Twilight.- Rarity, acordamos no decir nada-toda molesta

Rainbow.- lo siento Twi, pero yo también estoy algo curiosa, después de todo se encargo de la guardia completa de Canterlot

Silver.-no hay cuidado, la verdad creo que fue culpa mía, tenía tanta prisa para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando que se presto para parecer que yo atacaba al palacio.

Twilight.- pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver la princesa Celestia en todo eso?

Silver.- conocí a un Celestia en el reino de los unicornios, y quería ver si era la misma, podrán imaginar mi sorpresa al ver que eran la misma.

Twilight.- pero, el reino de los unicornios existió hace más de mil años

Silver.- todavía no me acostumbro a la idea, pero si estuve dormido mil años cerca de aquí.

Todas.- ¡dormido por mil años!

Pinkie.-Eso es un problema, cuando sea tu cumpleaños no podre poner tantas velas.

Twilight.- ¿eso quiere decir que conociste a las princesas antes de que su coronación?

Silver.- me tope a Celestia cuando era una potra y a luna no la conocí hasta ahora.

Rainbow.-tienes que contarnos como era antes de que fuera princesa

Todas se encontraban curiosas por saber algo sobre su gobernante antes de que tomara poder y responsabilidad sobre Ecuestria.

Silver.- no ha cambiado mucho, sigue siendo la misma a pesar de todos estos años aun que me sigue sorprendiendo que sea princesa

Omitió parte en donde ella se convertía en alicornio, pues no quería arruinar lo que le esperaba a Twilight, todas lo tomaron de la mejor manera y siguieron con la fiesta, todos se divertían y pinkie se le pego a Silver como chicle para mostrarle todos los juegos que preparo para él.

Del típico juego de pescar manzanas, pero este tenía piedras preciosas, ponle la cola al dragón incluso una piñata muy graciosa del dragón que los amenazo tiempo atrás, luego lo llevo a ver la mini obra de las Crusaders, donde recreaban la pelea de Silver.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo, un dolor en la cabeza apareció, Silver no le dio importancia, pero fue creciendo haciendo que comenzara a divagar en ocasiones, simplemente el constante hablar de pinkie no le ayudaba para mantener el control.

Tras terminar la fiesta todos se despidieron y se retiraron, no pudo haber más alivio para Silver, se despidió de las chicas las cuales consideraba ya sus amigas, Silver quedo solo en la alcaldía, realmente nadie vivía hay, así que quedo solo.

Salió vigilando que nadie lo viera, comenzó a correr hacia Everyfree, con cada metro que avanzaba, el dolor crecía, no tardo mucho en llegar, una vez dentro fue a lo más profundo de él para que nadie lo escuchara.

Silver.-espero… que realmente nadie entre a este bosque.

Caminaba cada vez más difícil pues el dolor de cabeza se convirtió en migraña, comenzó a escuchar un zumbido que lo obligo a tirarse al piso y sujetar su cabeza con todas su fuerzas, cuando llano pudo soltó un grito de dolor mientras se estremecía del dolor.

Los gritos no pasaron mas allá de los arboles, lo que pasara en el bosque se quedaba en el bosque, no tardo en atraer la atención de depredadores, un warg, un lobo gigantesco, su saliva era tan corrosiva que en ocasiones provocaba fuego al morder a su presa.

Silver noto la presencia del warg, pero estaba luchando contra el dolor de su cabeza, el warg rodeaba a su presa, saboreando su próxima comida, de repente Silver dejo de moverse y de gritar, el warg se acerco para olfatearlo.

En el momento que se agacho, Silver rápidamente desde el suelo se levanto dándole un mordida en el cuello, el warg como pudo se lo quito de encima lanzándolo con sus patas lo más lejos posibles, la herida no fue muy profunda.

Al mirarse de frente, un escalofrió recorrió al warg, frente a él se encontraba Silver el cual mostraba sus colmillos y sus ojos, tanto iris como la pupila amarilla y el fondo de sus ojos se tornaron negros, era como encontrarse con un basilisco, el warg sentía que moriría.

Silver salto hacia el warg como pudo trato de escapar pero él lo pesco de un de sus patas para azotarlo contra un árbol, le había triturado la pierna, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar se abalanzó para morderlo nuevamente en el cuello.

El warg desesperadamente trato de librarse, pero era inútil la mordida penetraba cada vez más, la sangre escurría lentamente, Silver enterró sus garras en el vientre del gigantesco lobo el cual se estremeció de agonía, con toda su fuerzas Silver arranco el pesado de carne que tenía en su boca.

el warg solo alcanzo a ver cómo era comido en vida, Silver trago el pedazo solo para morder el vientre donde tenía su garra sujetando al warg, no se espero, y Silver siguió comiendo sin detenerse, después de un tiempo, el warg murió, la mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba consumido.

Silver se encontraba cubierto de sangre, en especial la boca y las garras que uso para desmenuzar a lobo, después de un tiempo sus ojos volvieron a ser normales, recobro el sentido, observo la evidencia de lo que había hecho.

Silver.- lo lamento tanto

El crujir de una rama llama su atención solo para ver una silueta correr, de repente algo llamo su atención, algo brillaba entre los arbustos, se asomo para ver lo que era, era una caja tirada en el suelo de ella salía un pastelillo cubierto de diamantes y una nota.

Un temor recorrió por la mente de Silver, recogió a la nota solo para confirmar su temor, se limpio la sangre tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana y quizás no lo haya. La nota decía:

"espero que seamos grandes amigos "

Con cariño Pinkie Pie

Pinkie corría lo más rápido que podía, su rostro mostraba terror, tropezaba, era golpeada por las ramas y más de una ocasión escucho el sonido de animales salvajes, pero aun así, no dejo de correr pues tenía que decírselo a las demás y pronto.

Pinkie salió a un claro en medio del bosque, estaba a escasos metros de salir y llegar a Ponyville, pero frente a ella aparecieron timberwolf, ella se detuvo en rápidamente y dio media vuelta para tratar de escapar pero fue rodeada sin dejarle escapatoria.

Los timberwolf poco a poco fueron acercándose para atrapar a la asustada poni, uno de los timberwolf salto hacia pinkie, ella solo cerró los ojos, algo raro pasaba no sintió el ataque, abrió los ojos para ver lo que pasaba.

Lo que vio fue a Silver sujetando por detrás al timberwolf para luego lanzarlo hacia otro causando que ambos se destrozaran, Silver se puso por encima de pinkie, ella se limito a agacharse, pues ahora se había empeorado la situación.

Silver.- ¿estás bien?

No hubo respuesta, estaba muy asustada para eso, Silver se limito a intimidar a los timberwolf, ellos comenzaron a retroceder, entendieron que no tenían oportunidad de ir contra un depredador más fuerte que ellos.

Tan pronto se marcharon Silver se puso frente a Pinkie, ella seguía agachada y temblando.

Silver.- ¿lo vistes no es así?

Pinkie.-….

Silver.- lamento que vieras mi peor lado.

Trato de consolar a la poni con una acaricia a su melena, pero ella al sentir el toque retrocedió hasta que un árbol detuvo su retirada, el solo camino hacia ella solo para detenerse cerca de ella, lo miro temiendo lo peor.

Silver.- por favor, no le digas a nadie

Pinkie.-…

Silver.- se que para ustedes es algo horrible, pero es algo que tengo que hacer

Mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella, Pinkie por fin rompió el silencio, se encontraba un poco más calmada pero seguía alerta.

Pinkie.- ¿por qué no debo decirle a los demás?

Silver.- si se enteran me temerán tal como lo haces ahora.

Pinkie.- como no temer a alguien que puede comerte en cualquier memento, solo los monstruos comen carne.

Silver.- lo sé, pero, lo viste, si no como una vez al mes, pierdo el control de mí mismo y ataco lo primero que veo.

Pinkie.- aun así puedes comernos cuando quieras, en cualquier….

Silver.- ¡POR FAVOR!, no sabes lo que es vivir sabiendo que eres temido por unos y despreciado por otros, ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESTAR SOLO!

Silver miro hacia arriba para poder ver que estaba más calmada, Pinkie pudo ver claramente como las lágrimas salían de aquel que consideraba un monstruo.

Silver.-ahora más que nunca no quiero vivir solo, por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

Silver bajo la mirada otra vez, Pinkie pensó todo lo que le habían dicho, des pues de un rato ella se acerca a Silver para poner su casco sobre su hombro, el levanto la vista para verla.

Pinkie.-está bien, lo le diré a nadie.

Silver.- ¿enserio?- mientras se sentaba

Pinkie.- solo si prometes no hacerle daño a ninguno de nuestros amigos.

Silver.- lo prometo

Pinkie.- bien será tu primera "pinkie promese"

Silver.- ¿mi qué?

Des pues de explicar de lo que consiste la "pinkie promese", los dos salieron del bosque rumbo a Ponyville, por primera vez pinkie no hablaba sin parar, seguía la tención y el conflicto de cómo lidiar con lo que presencio.

Una vez que llegaron a la alcaldía, se despidieron y Silver entro a por donde había salido, fue directo a su cuarto y se acostó, cerró los ojos, pero un pensamiento surgió, "y que tal si le dice a alguien" realmente lo de la "pinkie promese" no le daba confianza.

Se torturaba una y otra vez con sus pensamientos, y comenzaba a reflejarlo en forma de escalofríos, pero de repente sintió un calor, poco a poco se tranquilizo, abrió los ojos solo para toparse con pinkie que estaba acurrucada en alado de él.

Silver.- Pinkie, ¿qué haces aquí?

Pinkie.-es que recordé que no hay nadie aquí por las noches y pensé que te podrías sentir solo así que me dije a mi misma que te sentirías solo y triste así que entre para acompañarte esta noche y asa ya no estarás solo.

Silver.- no tienes que hacer esto

Pinkie.- es lo que hacen los amigos

Silver.- ¿realmente me consideras tu amigo?, ¿aun después de ver mi lado malo?

Pinkie.-lo pensé y para que seas amiga de la princesa tienes que ser alguien muy bueno, además, se necesita corazón para tener lagrimas.

Estaba sorprendido y reconfortado por lo que decía, se froto su rosto contra el de ella.

Silver.-te lo agradezco mucho

Pinkie.-no hay de qué.

Silver.-crees que puedas mantener en secreto lo de las lágrimas

Pinkie.- seguro.

Haciendo esa última promesa, los dos se acostaron uno alado del otro, Silver sintió familiar el calor que sentía al dormir con pinkie, cuando estuvo inconsciente en Canterlot, no quería pensarlo, por ahora el disfrutaba del cariño y la aceptación de su amiga.


	11. Nuevos vecinos

**Nuevos vecinos**

*Sueño*

En una montaña nevada, se ve a Silver apenas sosteniéndose con la respiración agitada, mientras por detrás zullo se acerca un simio blanco con un atuendo de monje shaolin.

.- es lo mas que puedo enseñarte, a partir de aquí dependerá solo de ti

Silver solo gira para poder verlo, no habla, solo se limita a sonreír en señal de alegría por terminar su arduo entrenamiento.

.-pero recuerda, escogiste el camino del conocimiento, solo como guerrero podrás soportarlo, no podrás quejarte ni lamentarte. Tu vida será una interminable serie de desafíos, los desafíos no pueden ser buenos o malos, los desafíos son simples desafíos.

Silver se reincorpora e inhala profundo para calmarse para dirigirse al simio blanco.

Silver.- si maestro Wung, solo de esa manera podre cumplir mi promesa.

Wung.- entonces nuestro camino se divide aquí, enorgulléceme mi apreciado discípulo.

*Fin del sueño*

Me despierto por la luz que es molesta, creo que le diré a Celestia que haga el día más corto, abro los ojos, pero lo único que veo es color rosa, estaré mal de la vista, me levanto para ver que lo rosa es la poni rosa de ayer, Pinkie Pie si recuerdo bien.

No puedo creer que realmente se quedo a dormir conmigo, supongo que hablaba en serio con lo de ser amigos, no puedo creer que haya un poni que supiera mi problema y me perdonara, es una poni muy singular, será mejor que la despierte para ir a buscar mi nuevo refugio.

Me para despertarla pero antes de tocarla, ella abre los ojos y comienza a saltar por toda la habitación, no puedo creer que tenga esa energía recién levantada.

Pinkie.- buenos día, ¿dormites bien?, ¿soñaste algo interesante? Yo soñé que estaba en una tierra con dulces hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, las calles eran e azúcar, los edificios de galletas, paletas por arboles.

Silver.- soñé con mi viejo maestro, pero eso no es el asunto, necito ir al bosque para buscar un nuevo hogar.

De repente dejo de saltar y su expresión cambio, me miro como recordando lo que paso ayer, creo será mejor que la deje sola para que no sienta que la estoy presionando y me tenga confianza, nadie puede ser tu amigo en un solo día.

Pinkie.- ¿por qué tiene que ser en Everyfree?, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí vivir en Ponyville con nosotros?

Silver.- lo pensé, pero realmente prefiero un lugar donde pueda tener una "alimentación adecuada"

Pinkie.- podrías ir debes en cuando al bosque.

Silver.- así sería más sospechoso para los demás y querían saber qué es lo que hago, aunque aprecio tu interés.

Le hago una leve caricia en su cabeza y salimos de la habitación, a mitad de camino nos separamos, dijo algo de preparar pastelillos, tendré que probarlos después, de camino al bosque me topo con el pequeño bebe dragón.

Spike.- hola Silver

Silver.- hola am… ¿Spike verdad?

Spike.- correcto, tan difícil es mi nombre

Silver.- perdona, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a memorizar nombres, he vivido solo por un tiempo, pero cuéntame ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Spike.- de hecho, soy yo el que te pregunta eso, quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Silver.- solo quieres saber cuándo te crecerán las alas

Spike.- tan obvio soy.

Silver.-si, pero está bien, voy al bosque a buscar un lugar para hacerlo mi hogar.

Spike.- al bosque, no te refieres a Everyfree.-mientras temblaba

Silver.- claro, necesito un hogar en donde pueda mantener en forma.

El pequeño dragón se veía que le tenía miedo al bosque, pero trago saliva y sacando coraje desde el fondo de su ser se subió a mi espalda.

Spike.- en marcha antes de que me arrepienta.

Nos dirigimos al bosque, pese que era de día, las sombras de los arboles eran tan fuertes que casi parecía noche debajo de algunos. Caminamos por un tiempo hasta que sentí un aroma peculiar, hierbas medicinales y un aroma parecido al de los ponis pero diferente.

Noto que a mi lado, a unos cuantos metros hay un árbol que fue convertido en una casa, al parecer tenía varias artefactos ceremoniales de su cultura, se que son de África pero no paso de eso, creo que tendré que estudiar más.

Silver.- spike, ¿sabes quien vive en ese lugar?

Spike.- hay vive Zecora, prepara remedios naturales.

Silver.- ¿qué es ella? No huele a poni

Spike.- es una cebra

Silver.- una cebra, que interesante, ¿crees que nos puedas presentar?

Spike.- seguro pero ¿para qué quieres conocerla?

Silver.- bueno como yo también viviré aquí, es de cortesía conocer a tus vecinos.

Dicho eso nos dirigimos a la puerta, spike bajo de mi espalda para tocar la puesta, esta se abrió para mostrar a lo que para mí era un poni con un pelaje parecido al de los tigres blancos del norte, pero sus franjas eran más gruesas, tenia joyería desconocida para mí, pero supongo que es algo típico para ella.

Spike.-hola Zecora ¿Cómo has estado?

Zecora.- bien e de contestar, pero mi duda sale a vacilar.

Spike.- quería que conocieras a Silver, comenzara a vivir en Everyfree y quería que los presentara.

La cebra se me quedo mirando, me mira de pies a cabeza como tratando de saber qué es lo que yo era, será mejor que tome la iniciativa para que pueda tener una buena relación de vecinos.

Silver.-mucho gusto, me llamo Silver y si te lo preguntas, soy un kirin.

Zecora.- más que gusto no puedo imaginar, pues, leyendas de tu gente me llegaron a contar. Pasen y siéntanse en su hogar, su visita no la voy a desperdiciar.

Spike y yo entramos y realmente era como el libro que leí tiempo atrás, las mascaras y las hierbas estaba acomodadas como una curandera de mi época, me hace sentir nostalgia, nos sentamos alrededor de un mesa y ella fue a su caldero.

Nos sirvió te a los dos y se sentó frente a nosotros, tenía tiempo que no disfrutaba de un té, lo tome, lo gire sobre mi palma, y lo bebo sorbiendo fuerte para luego poner la taza en la mesa. Creo que ellos no tienen las mismas costumbres de beber té que yo.

Zecora.- noto un estilo fácil de ubicar, estuviste al oriente puedo confirmar.

Silver.- así es, pero muy al norte del oriente en las montañas del Tíbet.

Spike.- montañas del Tíbet.

Silver.- son montañas nevadas, son pocos los que habitantes, no muchos soportan el frio.

Zecora.- un cambio drástico a mi consideración, ¿que motiva esta reubicación?

Silver.- estudie un tiempo en el Tíbet, después de terminar comenzó a viajar, la amistad de una vieja amiga y la cultura de esta tira me motiva a quedarme un tiempo antes de continuar con mi viaje.

Spike.- ¿te irás?

Silver.- por eso te decía que no acostumbro a recordar nombres, no me quedo mucho tiempo, pero esta aldea me interesa mucho así que descuida tendré tiempo de memorizar nombres.

Zecora.- siendo la aldea motivo de estadía, por que hace del bosque tu guarida.

Silver.- tengo una alimentación que solo este bosque me puede proporcionar, pero nunca imagine que encontraría quien preparara un té verde, muy bueno debo decir.

Zecora.- recetas que fui perfeccionando, que tenga tu aprobación es un alago.

Silver.- ¿de casualidad sabrás preparar un te chií?

Zecora.- un te muy raro y especial, he de suponer que conoces su cualidad

Spike.- ¿te chií?

Silver.- es un te muy fuerte, que aumenta tu energía espiritual, la flama de los dragones es como una segunda alma y se mantiene por sí misma, pero en mi caso mi flama se alimenta de mi directamente ocasionando que me canse, el te chií me ayuda a renovar esa energía de forma más rápida.

Zecora.- si no lo cuentas con sinceridad, el que arriesgas tu vida es una verdad, deja me preparar ese te de gran vitalidad, para alargar tu mortalidad.

Silver.- gracias no tienes que molestarte, ahora no lo necesito.

Spike.- bromeas, peleaste contra un dragón y contra toda la guardia de Canterlot, eso explica porque siempre te desmallabas des pues de ganar.

Zecora.- no quiero ni llegar a imaginar, lo cerca de la muerte pudiste estar.

Zecora preparo el té y me lo sirvió, lo tome igual como el otro pero pude sentir como la energía crecía de mi estomago para llenar mi cuerpo, me sentí como nuevo, realmente es una maravilla toparme con alguien que lo sepa preparar.

La plática se hizo más amena, al aparecer tenía conocimiento de mi especie y siempre quiso conocer uno, tengo que decir que también es la primera cebra con la que me topo, nos turnábamos para hacer preguntas simples sobre nuestras especies.

Silver.- será mejor que me marche, tengo que encontrar un lugar para hacer mi refugio.

Zecora.- no se ti esta información sea de utilidad, unas cavernas al oeste podrás encontrad.

Silver.- gracias, las revisare, spike, ¿me acompañas o regresas a Ponyville?

Spike.- claro que te acompaño

Nos despedimos de Zecora y caminamos hacia el oeste como nos dijo, no tardamos mucho encontramos una formación rocosa, parecen escombros extraídos de una montaña, eran trozos de rocas más grandes que una casa, estaban apiladas unas contra las otras.

Spike y yo la revisamos y notamos una apertura, dos rocas encimadas formaban una entrada, nos animamos a entras para ver que en el interior tenía el espacio suficiente para que alguien pudiera vivir, comienzo a olfatear.

Spike.- aaam ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Silver.- verificando que nadie mas viva en este lugar, no quiero sacar a nadie de su hogar.

Spike.-y ¿libre o qué?

Silver.- no encuentro indicios de que alguien más viva aquí, así que me que daré con el lugar.

Spike y yo salimos de la cueva, me puse frente a la entrada, cambie la propiedad de mi flama y cree una pared de hielo lo suficientemente gruesa para ni una manticore pudiera romper.

Spike.- ¿Por qué haces eso?

Silver.- para que nadie entre y me quite mi nuevo refugio, ya mañana vendré para arreglarlo.

Spike.- pese que el usar tu flama era peligroso.

Silver.-lo es cuando la uso demasiado, usarla una vez al día no me hace daño

Spike.- si tú lo dices.

Silver.- una cosa más, puedes mantener en secreto lo de mi flama.

Spike.- ¿Por qué, que tiene de malo que los demás lo sepa?

Silver.- seria molesto tener que lidiar con su preocupación.

Spike.- no lo se

Silver.- te daré unas cuantas de mis joyas

Spike.- tú secreto está seguro conmigo.

Es fácil de convencer, spike retornamos a Ponyville, en el camino por fin le dije como conseguir sus alas, claro que se lo dije de la forma más sutil posible, le dije que cuando después de casarse le saldrían las alas, cosa que técnicamente es verdad.

Una vez fuera del bosque, nos dirigimos hacia la alcaldía pero tres pequeñas potras obstruyeron nuestro camino, eran las mismas potras que me tope la vez que me desperté.

Applebloom.- hola chicos, ¿qué es lo que hace?

Spike.- venimos de nuestra búsqueda de Everyfree

Scootaloo.- ¿Qué fue lo que fueron a buscar?

Silver.-un lugar en el cual pueda vivir.

Swette belle.- pero, es peligroso vivir en Everyfree

Silver.- pues a Zecora no le es problema vivir

Applebloom.- es verdad, además Silver es capaz de encargarse de un dragón él solo, vivir en Everyfree le será fácil.

Spike.- pero cuéntenos, ¿Por qué nos detuvieron? Dudo mucho que solo sea para saludar

Applebloom.- la verdad queríamos pedirte un favor Silver.

Silver.- de que se trata

Swette belle.- queríamos saber si podrías ir a nuestra escuela mañana para que toda la clase te conozca.

Scootaloo.- si, nadie nos cree que eres nuestro amigo.

Applebloom.- Así que dices, podrás.

Las tres pusieron carita de perrito suplicando, realmente no puedo negarme, es demasiado poderoso, además no haría daño que fuera a jugar un rato con los potros, al cabo el hielo se tardara días en descongelarse.

Silver.-está bien, pero por favor dejen de hacer esa cara.

Swette belle.- ven nadie puede negarse a esa cara.

Ya después de que me dijeron la hora y el lugar al cual debo ir mañana, nos despedimos y seguimos con nuestro camino, después de llegar a la alcaldía le di unas cuantos rubís, me agradeció y se fue, la noche ya callo, creo que será mejor que descanse, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

Al día siguiente, antes de que el sol saliera me desperté, Salí de la alcaldía y en la fuente que está en el centro de la ciudad sumergí mi cabeza para poder despertar bien, esta helada, después me dirijo hacia la escuela.

Al llegar veo que es como me dijeron, roja con juegos alado y una bandera, una campana en la parte alta, al parecer llegue temprano solo veo una poni terrestre morada con crin rosa con mechas blancas, será mejor que le pregunte si estoy en el sitio correcto.

Silver.-disculpe, esta es la escuela

Ella gira para verme parece que estaba regando las plantas del alrededor dejo la regadera en el suelo.

Cheerilee.- oh, pues si esta es la escuela, soy Cheerilee la maestra, te puedo ayudar en algo.

Silver.- si, unas pequeñas me pidieron que viniera hoy, me dijeron que me todos me querían conocer.

Cheerilee.- a ya veo, si, las chicas me comentaron de tu visita, pero creo que llegas algo temprano falta una hora para la clase.

Silver.- prefiero llegar temprano que tarde

Cheerilee.- peor por favor pasa deja te ofrezco una taza de café.

La poni me mostro el interior del salón, pequeñas mesas pegadas a las sillas, una pared verde donde se puede escribir y borrar, y un montón de dibujos pegado alrededor, mi recuerdo de escuela es una habitación llena de libros y un terreno baldío en la cual practicar combate.

Cheerilee.- la verdad es un alivio que vinieras, todos hablan de ti en especial las chicas, ellas dicen conocerte, y la verdad como no hay nada sobre tu raza no puedo responderles.

Silver.- es muy raro que uno de nosotros nazca, además siempre tratamos de mantenernos al margen de las poblaciones.

De repente la campana sonó, y los ponis comenzaron a llegar, después de un rato llegaron las 3 pequeñas que me citaron, me saludaron y se sentaron en sus sillas, todos los demás se sentaron y la maestra me indico donde ponerme.

Cheerilee.- bien clase, hoy tenemos la visita de alguien muy especial.

Silver.- mucho gusto, me llamo Silver y soy un kirin, preguntas.

Todos levantaron la, creo que realmente quieren saber sobre mi raza, lo que me sorprende es que no me teman, además de Celestia, los potros de antes huina al verme, le indique a un potro gordito que podía preguntar.

Snail.- si, am, ¿que es un kirin?

Silver.- este, así se les llama a los hijos de ponis y dragones.

Snail.- ¿eso quiere decir que tu mama es una dragona?

Silver.- no, mi madre era una pegaso y mi padre es un dragón.

Pipsqueak.- ¿tú también puedes lanzar fuego?

Volteo hacia arriba para exhalar una pequeña flama, nada más para demostrar que puedo hacerlo, es mejor que decir que si y dejarlos con la duda, alcance a escuchar cómo se sorprendieron.

Scootaloo.- oh oh oh, ¿a cuántos dragones as vencido?

Silver.- am, 2 y medio creo- no esperaba que hicieran ese tipo de preguntas.

Applebloom.- 2 y medio, como vences la mitad de un dragón.

Silver.-es que el primero con el que luche me ayudo mi padre, por eso cuenta como media victoria.

Silver.- ¿alguna otra duda?

Daimond tiara.- ¿es tu talento especial pelear con dragones? Si es así, no tienes mucho campo laboral.

Silver.- no creo que ese sea mi talento, fue algo que aprendí, además no se cual es mi "talento especial" como tú dices.

Silver Spoon.- ¿entonces qué significa tu cute mark?

Silver.- no lo sé, la tengo desde que tengo memoria.

Swette belle.- señorita Cheerilee, ¿es posible nacer con una cute mark?

Cheerilee.- para nosotros los ponis es algo imposible, me imagino que por ser parte dragón, se le aplican otras reglas.

El resto de las preguntas fueron cosas sin importancia, que tan fuerte era, si podía comer joyas, que me gustaba hacer porque estaba en Ponyville y donde me estaba quedando, después de eso la campana sonó y todos salieron la maestra me agradeció por mi presencia y se retiro.

En cuanto Salí estaban las 3 pequeñas, tengo el mal presentimiento que me pedirán otro favor, la verdad quisiera ir a comer algo, me ruje el estomago.

Applebloom.- gracias por venir a nuestra clase.

Silver.- no fue nada, tenia curiosidad como seria la escuela aquí.

Scootaloo.- ahora todos nos creerán que te conocemos.

Silver.-no pensé que fuera tan conocido.

Swette belle.- después de lo del dragón es raro el que no te conozco en Ponyville.

Mi estomago ruge tan fuerte que parece una bestia feroz, solo veo como las ponis se sorprende, creo que será mejor que me almuerce.

Silver.- perdón, pero desayune por llegar temprano, que dicen si me acompañan a comer algo.

Swette belle.- seria grandioso, vamos a Sugar cube corner.

Applebloom y Scootaloo.-SIIIIIIIIIIII

Bueno, la verdad tengo antojo de los pastelillos que preparan en ese lugar, después de caminamos hacia la tienda, en el trayecto me contaron todo lo que habían intentado para saber cuál era su talento especial, me sorprende que sea algo de gran importancia para los ponis.

Mi madre me conto que la cutie mark solo reforzaba el camino que uno escogió para vivir, pero hoy en día creo que las ideas son distintas a las de mi época.

Al llegar, había una semental naranja con un delantal y un sombrero como el panadero de Canterlot, realmente tiene el mismo aroma de pan y dulce, pero no veo donas solo panes muy parecidos y mucho mejores que el de Celestia me dio tiempo atrás.

Applebloom.- hola señor cake

Sr. cake.- hola chicas, ¿en que las puedo servir?

Scootaloo.- vinimos por unos cuantos pastelillos y unas malteadas.

Sr. Cake.-seguro en un momento se los llevo.

Silver.- espere-mientras saco unas monedas de oro de mi melena y se las muestro- acepta estas.

Sr. Cake.-mmm, wow, realmente son muy viejas, ¿de dónde las sacaste?

Silver.- de my último trabajo, me las dieron hace mil años

Sr. Cake.-¡MIL AÑOS!

Silver.- no se preocupe, es oro solido si lo vende liquidara lo de la comida.

Sr. Cake.- está bien, las aceptare por esta ocasión, pero trata de conseguir bits para la próxima.

Después de darle las monedas nos sentamos en una de las mesas para esperar la comida, tres unos pastelillos y 4 bebidas, que tiene espuma rosa encima, no creo que sea sidra con alcohol, le doy un sorbo para ver que era de sabor fresa.

Silver.- ¿como se llama esta bebida?

Swette belle.- es una malteada, ¿no las habías probado?

Silver.-es la primera que tomo.

Las pastelillos estaban deliciosos, no tanto como las donas, pero tenían lo suyo, estaba muy entretenido comiendo cuando de repente ciento la fragancia de pinkie, esta por todo el lugar, incluso podría jurar que vive aquí.

Silver.- ¿de casualidad conocen a una poni rosa muy alocada?

Applebloom.-hablas de Pinkie Pie, todos en Ponyville la conocen.

Silver.-ya veo, ¿pasa mucho tiempo aquí en la tienda verdad?

Scootaloo.- de que hablas, pinkie pie vive en la panta alta.

Me sorprendió la aclaración, eso explicaría el por qué tiene tanta energía, debió caer en un tarro de azúcar de pequeña cuando nadie la miraba, estaba apando de morder mi pastelillo cuando un grito me sorprendió por detrás causando que se atascara el pastelillo en mi garganta.

Pinkie.- HOLAAAA- mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

Silver.- coff…cofff...aaggg…cofff-golpeaba mi pecho para tragar.

Applebloom.- ¡pinkie, Silver se esta ahogando!

Pinkie pie.- enserio

Solo sentí donde me soltó y un fuerte golpe en mi espalda obligando al pastelillo salir por el aire, respiro y volteo a ver a pinkie la cual sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Silver.- enserio… nunca… me llegues… por detrás…

Pinkie.- lo siento pero tu voz llego a mi habitación y me alegre de que vinieras a comer hoy en Sugar cube corner porque quería que probaras los pastelillos de los señores Cake porque son los mejores y mfmfmffm…

Silver.- ya entendí pinkie, mejor come con nosotros- mientras le ponía un pastelillo en la boca.

Me sorprende que todavía me dirija la palabra, no pensé mantendría la distancia después de esa noche, esta poni me sigue sorprendiendo, Celestia hizo un gran trabajo al criar a su pueblo, el amor y tolerancia que carecía en aquel entonces parecía inexistente.

Será difícil acoplarme a esta nueva sociedad, los trabajos ya no son lo que eran antes, dudo que haiga trabajos para mercenarios, que al final de cuantas es como vivía antes.

Pinkie.- ¿por qué tan pensativo Silvi?

Silver.- ¿me hablas a mí?

Pinkie.- claro, te gusta, se me ocurrió a noche

Silver.-c-claro, no está mal -es la primera vez que alguien me pone un apodo de cariño, se siente raro.

Pinkie.- y ¿Por qué tan callado?

Silver.- estaba pensando que tengo que conseguir un trabajo por mientras.

Applebloom.- que tal en la granja, no nos vendría mal un par de cascos extras.

Silver.- no lose, tengo muy malas experiencias con las granjas.

Casi siempre por causa de mi frenesí alimentario, atacaba las granjas y me comía el ganado y la verdad no podía culpara a los dueños por llamarme monstro, por esos motivos me mantuve lejos de las sociedades.

Scootaloo.-oh vamos será fácil para ti, eres igual de fuerte que Big Mac

Silver.- mmm, preguntare, si no tienen nada que yo pueda hacer buscare en otro lado

Después de terminar de comer y despedirnos de pinkie, fuimos a la granja, al llegar vimos como la poni granjera y otro poni de color rojo, estaba cosechando las manzanas.

Applejack.- hola chicas, Silver, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Applebloom.- queríamos ver si tienes un trabajo para Silver

Applejack.- ¿enserio?-mientras me voltea a ver- ¿pensé que eras mas de los que les gustaba pelear?

Silver.- solo cuando es necesario, si se ocupa musculo, tengo más de lo que necesitas.

Applejack.- pues estamos algo cortos de ayuda en la cosecha de manzanas.

Silver.- ¿tiene que cosechar todo eso?

Applejack.- así es dulzura, vamos atrasados, varios de los ponis que trabajan hoy no se presentaron

Silver.- ¿para cuándo tienes entregarlas?

Applejack.- para pasado mañana, a cómo vamos tendremos que desvelarnos

Silver.-y si las recojo todas hoy-todas se me quedaron con cara incrédulas.

Applejack.- se que eres fuerte, pero dudo que seas igual de rápido

Silver.- ¿quieres apostar que las cosecho todo este huerto hoy mismo?

Applejack.- veamos si como ladras, muerdes- mientras me señalo toda el huerto- si puedes cosechar todo esto para antes del atardecer te pagare lo de una semana de sueldo.

Silver.- ¿en donde hay que ponerlos después de bajar las manzanas?- ya la tengo

Applejack.- hay que ponerlo en ese granero.

Silver.- está bien, dile a ese poni que salga del huerto y ustedes también.

Applejack.- ¡BIG MAC VEN RAPIDO!

El poni rojo fue al llamado dejando la cosecha, después de que se pusieron fuera de la caída de las manzanas me dirija al centro del huerto, cerré los ojos, necesito usar la fuerza necesaria para causar un temblor sin romper el suelo.

*flash back*

Se ve a Silver frente un glasear en mientras Wung estaba detrás sentado en una roca mientras tomaba una taza de té.

Wung.- no busques dañar el exterior, concéntrate en el interior.

Silver.- ya lo intente varias veces es impo… - mientras le golpeaba una bola de nieve en la cara

Wung.- nunca digas eso ni de broma, pues tu subconsciente no bromea.

Silver se limpio la cara y regreso a concentrarse frente al glaciar

*fin del flash back*

Quién diría que usaría este golpe para cosechar manzanas, la vida sí que es divertida, una vez que ya reuní la fuerza necesaria me alzo sobre mis patas traseras y con las frontales doy un pisotón tan fuerte que obliga al suelo a temblar.

Note como los ponis se sorprendieron al notar que temblaba, al mismo tiempo que el temblor se esparcía, las manzanas cayeron todas a sin excepción hasta donde pude ver, je, ya me puedo imaginar su cara cuando vea que ganare la apuesta.

Después de que el terremoto cesara, Salí del huerto para ver como estaban mareados y tratando de mantenerse en pie. Me puse entre el granero y la huerta donde las manzanas estaban tiradas por donde quiera.

Silver.- será mejor que se muevan de ese lugar.

Como pudieron se movieron detrás de la puesta del granero, utilice mi flama roja para calentar el suelo, algo pequeño, el diámetro de un barril, después de que estuviera al rojo vivo, lance una bola de mi flama azul provocando que un mini tornado se formara.

*Flash back*

Se ve a Silver de cachorro sentado frente a su madre quien crea un tornado de bolsillo con sus alas y lo sostiene entre sus cascos como si fuera cualquier cosa, Silver se maravilla mientras jugaba con la succión usando su garritas.

Storm Rose.- que dice, ¿quieres intentar jugar con él?

Silver.- SI SI SI SI

Rose pone el tonado en las palmas de Silver y para su sorpresa este se mantiene su forma en las palmas de Silver, no cavia duda que era su hijo, no todos los pegas pueden manipular huracanes, Silver lo mueve como si fuera una pelota en donde hace presión en el, este se desase.

Silver.- uuhg, se fue- casi al borde del llanto.

Storm Rose.- no te preocupes cuando crezcas podrás hacer los tallos- mientras lo consolaba

*fin del flash back*

Tome el tornado de tal forma que lo el ojo de este apuntaba hacia el huerto y la cola hacia el interior del granero, las manzanas cedieron a la fuerza del tornado y poco a poco el granero se fue llenando hasta que no falto ni una sola manzana suelta.

Después de eso aplico fuerza para hacer que el tornado se rompa, solo veo como se asoman para ver todo el granero casi lleno de manzanas.

Silver.- creo que necesitaras un granero más grande

Big Mac.- Sssip

Applejack.- por las barbas de mi abuelo, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho en menos de una hora.

Silver.- creo que me debes algo.

Applejack.-soy poni de palabra, en un momento te traigo la paga. Solo veo como entra a la casa.

Applebloom.- eso fue sorprendente, ahorraste el trabajo de 2 días en una hora.

Swette belle.- ¿cómo fue que hiciste que temblara?

Silver.- solo golpee el suelo

Applebloom.- ¿enserio?

Scootaloo.- no quiero saber del pobre poni que te haga enojar.

Después de que me dieron un saco lleno de monedas y otra de manzanas nos despedimos, me dirija a la alcaldía para recoger mis cosas e ir al lugar que spike y yo encontramos, le agradecí el hospedaje a la alcaldesa y me retire.

Fue un trayecto directo hacia el bosque, sin interrupciones después de caminar unos minutos llegue a la formación rocosa, la pared de hielo hay, al parecer nadie trato de quitarla, uso mi flama roja para quitar la pared de hielo y de pasada limpiar mi nueva guarida.

Queme todo el interior de la cueva, note unas cuantas fugas por las salientes de las rocas, "es más fácil alejar a todos los animales si la gruida huele a quemado" es lo que decía mi padre, no sé como mi madre soportaba ese olor a hollín, creo que su amor fue más fuerte.

Puse todas mis cosas dentro y acomode mis joyas de tal como tenía hace tiempo, no hay como descansar en una cama de joyas, las camas de los ponis no estaban mal, es solo que hay costumbres que se arraigan.

Bueno será mejor que busque algo de cenar la noche esta cayendo y con ella los ponis a sus camas, el momento justo para asegurarme de no tener otro ataque de frenesís, confirmo que nadie me allá seguido, perfecto no hay nadie, es hora de la caza.


	12. Instintos, sentidos y reflejos

**Instinto, sentido y reflejos**

Ya paso una semana desde que Silver se instalo cerca del pueblo, ya era como cualquier habitante de la ciudad, todos los días seguía la misma rutina despertarse tarde, comer pasteles, soportar a pinkie, ir con Zecora por un té y desvelarse cazando en la noche, nada grande solo animales pequeños.

Pero al término de la semana el dinero le comenzó a agotarse, tenía que encontrar otro trabajo, aun cuando solo viviera de la caza, levantaría sospechas, pero no tenía prisa, incluso hoy estaba profundamente dormido en su cueva.

Pero de repente un sonido lo despertó, por reflejo reacciono y pesco a intruso contra la pared usando sus garras.

Spike.- ¡SOY YO, SOY YO, SPIKE!

Silver despierta por completo y lo suelta el pequeño dragón recupera el aliento del susto, Silver noto que no venia solo también estaba Twilight, Rainbow y Pinkie, están algo impresionadas por la acciones tan hostiles.

Silver.- avisen antes de entrar, pensé que eran un animal salvaje

Twilight.- no pasaría este tipo de cosas si vivieras en la ciudad

Silver.- uaaaaaaaaaaaah, si lo hiciera perdería la práctica de estar alerta – mientras se estiraba como un gato

Rainbow.- Wow, hasta dormido eres un peligro, eso genial.

La única que no hablo fue pinkie se mantuvo al margen, por un momento recordó lo que vio aquella noche en que Silver le dio muerte a un warg.

Silver.-y, ¿a qué debo esta visita?

Spike.- vinimos para decirte que te encontramos un trabajo

Silver.- ¿Perdón?

Twilight.- pinkie nos comento que andabas buscando un trabajo, y después de pensarlo encontramos uno, guarda espaldas.

Silver.- ¿gurda qué?

Twilight.-o perdón, creo que en tu los conoces como escoltas.

Silver.- aaaaa, pero, no hay muchos peligros además del bosque.

Rainbow.- bromeas, hay perros diamantes, dragones y sin contar que hay ponis que visitan Everyfree

Silver.- ya lo había pensado, pero me dio flojera el tener que levantarme temprano e ir a anunciarme, además yo vivo en una zona peligrosa dudo que vengan a contratarme.

Rainbow.- ¡HEY! Nosotras vinimos.

Silver.- vinieron en grupo por seguridad

La verdad les cayó a todas sintiendo algo de pena, Silver se limito a sonreír de forma burlona.

Twilight.- como sea, ya tenemos a tu primer cliente te esta esperando en su casa.

Silver.- está bien, solo por que se tomaron la molestia de conseguirme un cliente y spike no comas sin permiso.

Spike se detuvo antes de poder darle a una gema, molesto por su fracaso por comer soltó la joya y siguió a Silver a la salida junto con Twilight, al momento que Rainbow volteo a la salida noto a pinkie con la mirada al suelo, raro aun para pinkie.

Rainbow.- pinkie ¿Qué sucede?- mientras tocaba su hombro.

Pinkie.- ¿eh?-saliendo de su trance-a perdón solo me quede pensando en todas las cosas divertidas por hoy Dashie- regresando a su estado normal.

Pinkie salió de la caverna antes que Rainbow, pero ella sentía que algo andaba mal con pinkie, no era normal que estuviera pensando en silencio, eso no suena a la típica poni imperativa, una vez que salieron del bosque se dirigieron a la casa de Fluttershy.

Al llegar vieron como la pegaso estaba alistando todo en su mochila mientras su conejo ángel sacaba las cosas en señal de que no quería que fuera, tan pronto notaron la presencia de Silver, todas las mascotas de Fluttershy fueron a la parte trasera de la casa, Ángel no se fue, solo lo miro con ojos de desprecio, Silver sintió la mirada y le regreso el gesto.

Rainbow.- ¡Hey! Fluttershy, ya trajimos a Silver para que te acompañe.

Fluttershy.- oh, gracias a Celestia, necesitamos darnos prisa.

Silver.- ¿a dónde vas?

Twilight.- los animales del bosque vinieron a decirle que la osa menor está enferma y su madre no sabe qué hacer.

Fluttershy.- necesitamos ir con el pobrecito lo más pronto posible.

Silver.- ¿y para que me necesitas?

Fluttershy.- ellos viven en lo profundo de Everfree… y no puedo… sola-

No sabían si le ganaba la pena o el miedo, asumieron que fue un tanto de las dos, Silver no dejo de ver a Fluttershy, entre más le veía más le recordaba a su madre, simplemente no pudo resistir ya sea por nostalgia o por su dulzura.

Silver.- está bien, pero tendrás que darme un pago después del viaje.

Fluttershy.- por supuesto.

Tan pronto termino de empacar de nuevo, los dos emprendieron camino hacia Everyfree los demás solo los despidieron a la lejanía, de repente pinkie comenzó a temblar por completo, cuando termino miro hacia las demás.

Pinkie.- mi sentido pinkie me dice que tengo que acompañarlos.

Twilight.- es algo de qué preocuparse.

Pinkie.- no, es solo que recibiré una sorpresa si voy también.

Rainbow.- bueno, que esperamos, será mejor que los alcancemos.

Pinkie.- mmm, lo siento Dashie pero que vaya solo yo, es lo que siento- justo después comenzó a correr

Spike.- ¿Qué crees que sea la sorpresa?

Twilight.- no lose, pero si aprendimos algo es a confiar en los tics de pinkie

Rainbow.- yeah, será mejor esperar a que no lo cuente después, Silver va con ellas, más protegidas

Spike.- pero quien protegerá a Silver- susurro

Ya después que pinkie se unió al grupo, los 3 caminaban por Everyfree Silver caminaba en frente para poder reaccionar primero, mientras pinkie y Fluttershy caminaban juntas, sobre todo para poder calmar a la nerviosa pegaso y no llamara la atención de los animales salvajes.

Silver.- no se alejen mucho de mí

Pinkie. - Oki doki Loki

Fluttershy.-…

La caminata se hizo mas difícil con forme fueron avanzando, y con un silencio incomodo que ni pinkie sabia como romper, cada vez que quería decir algo recordaba lo de la mañana, ella temía que pudiera suceder de nuevo.

Aun después de aceptarlo y entender la situación de Silver, la escena que presencio simplemente le estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su alma, había hecho una promesa, y no la rompería pero temía que volviera a suceder algo similar.

Silver.- oye, este… ¿Fluttershy cierto? ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

Fluttershy.- am... si… ellos… están en… aquella… montaña

Pinkie.- por que cambiaron de casa recuerdo que Vivian cerca de Ponyville por aquella vez que Twilight la regreso levitándola.

Fluttershy.- bueno… no querían que los molestaran otra vez… así que se mudaron.

De repente la cola de Pinkie comenzó a temblar, al mismo tiempo Silver se detuvo y giro hacia las ponis dando un zarpazo para aventar lo más lejos posible al timberwolf que salto desde lo alto del árbol, el timberwolf se despedazo al chocar con una roca solitaria.

Silver.- tenemos que correr al claro ¡AHORA!

No lo pensaron 2 veces y corrieron detrás de Silver, se escucho el aullar de sus perseguidores, se alcanzan a distinguir como los seguían por los costados con los arboles sirviendo de división, Silver salto hacia un árbol e usándolo para impulsarse hacia tras aplasto a otro timberwolf que estaba a punto de morder la cola de Fluttershy.

Las ponis siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al claro, se detuvieron en el centro para recuperar el aliento, voltearon para ver si Silver venía detrás, pero no había señales de él, de repente la rodilla de pinkie comenzó a punzar.

Fluttershy.- pinkie dime que eso significa que todo estará bien.

Pinkie.- me temo que no.

De los arbustos salieron timberwolf acercándose a sus presas, trataron de huir pero ya era tarde las habían rodeado, Fluttershy abrazo a pinkie ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la poni rosa pinkie miro a su alrededor era exactamente como aquella noche.

Pinkie.- no otra vez

De repente de los arbustos salió Silver saltando por encima de los timberwolf, cayendo a un lado de las chicas, Silver noto que eran más que la vez pasada, después de su encuentro previo, parece que los timberwolf no querían correr riesgos, fue toda la manada tras él.

Silver.- parece que, tendré que mostrarles quien manda- giro a Pinkie- cierren los ojos, cubran sus oídos y por nada se vallan a mover.

Siguiendo las indicciones, Pinkie cubrió las orejas de Fluttershy y viceversa, mientras cerraban sus ojos con fuerza los ojos de Silver comenzaron a brillar, pero no por un segundo, seguían brillando mientras en su boca ya es estaña acumulando la flama amarilla.

A la primera señal de movimiento, Silver soltó su ataque, pero en vez de ser una flama con electricidad alrededor, eran rayos puros, Silver estaba lanzando relámpagos directamente de su boca, el rayo no solo destruía a los timberwolf, sino que parte del terreno se veía afectado.

Con cada intento de ataque Silver lanzaba un rayo para destruirlos, decir que se despedazaban no bastaría, partes enteras de ellos quedaban calcinadas sino que desaparecía, los arboles que quedaban entre fuego cruzado, se partían tras el impacto.

Cuando ya no quedaron más que pedazos calcinados y un incendio a comenzar, las partes sobrevivientes se movían para el bosque, al ver que ya no estaba en peligro, Silver se calmo y sus ojos dejaron de brillar, destellaron una vez y Silver uso su flama para apagar las pequeñas flamas.

Silver.- ya paso el peligro- mientras tocaba la cabeza de ambas para llamar su atención.

Al abrir sus ojos, solo vieron los restos de la batalla, es como si una guerra se hubiera librado, Silver camino un poco para que no vieran donde ponía su garra en su pecho tratando de soportar el dolor, inhalo lo más profundo que pudo y exhalo.

Fluttershy.- ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Pinkie.- parece que hubo una tormenta o Derpy tratando de reparar la alcaldía.

Silver.- les mostré la diferencia de fuerza, será mejor que nos vallamos.

Siguieron con su camino, el silencio se hizo más incomodo, pero ahora tenían la duda de cómo fuera capaz de hacer tanta destrucción, ninguna de las 2 se animo a siquiera preguntar o hacer un comentario durante el trayecto.

En la cabeza de Pinkie rondaba la preocupación de que si era capaz de eso, en otro de sus ataque podría acabar con todo Ponyville, mientras que en la cabeza de Fluttershy solo tenía la preocupación de que estuvieran bien los timberwolf y que no les hayan lastimado.

Por fin llegaron a la montaña y a la cueva donde se suponía donde estaba la osa menor enferma, tan solo se acercaron a la entrada y fueron recibidos por la osa mayor, era gigantesca y con una cara de pocos amigos.

Aun para Silver que estaba acostumbrado a vivir entre dragones, la osa mayor era fácil 3 veces más a lo que estaba acostumbrado, mientras tanto pinkie comenzó a temblar otra vez en señal de que la sorpresa estaba muy próxima.

Fluttershy.- am… hola, los animalitos del bosque me dijeron que tu bebe estaba enfermo y vine para ayudar.

La osa mayor se agacho para ver a Fluttershy, después a pinkie la cual sonreía y después a Silver, en el momento que sus ojos se fijaron, Silver sintió el instinto de asesino de la osa a lo cual el también elevo su sed de sangre, era cuestión de orgullo, no se dejaría atormentar por nadie.

Osa mayor.- GAAAAAAAAAAA

Fluttershy.- ¿que?, el, se que parece amenazador pero es un buen poni

Osa mayor.- GAAAAA

Fluttershy.- ¿pero qué dices? El no sería capaz de hacer algo tan horrible como eso.

Pinkie.- ¿qué es lo que esta diciendo?

Fluttershy.- dice que no confía en Silver, que huele a sangre y podría hacerle algo a su cría.

Pinkie solo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, no solo porque la osa descubrió el secreto de Silver, sino que dijo que olía a sangre aun después de que paso una semana desde el incidente, Silver al ver que la osa no dejaría hacer su trabajo a Fluttershy desistió de su intento de intimidar.

Silver.- si tanto le molesta mi presencia, me quedare aquí

Se acostó en el piso tal como si fuera a dormir mientras dejaba todo instinto asesino, la osa al sentir la presencia llena de paz se calmo, pero aun así no quitaba el hecho que huele a sangre, dejo que Fluttershy y pinkie pasaran.

Dentro de la cueva la osa menor estaba recostada, mientras se quejaba de un dolor de estomago, Fluttershy se acerco para poder ver lo que estaba mal, dejo su mochila a un lado y comenzó a checar al enfermo, luego de un rato fue a revisar su boca.

Fluttershy.-oh pobre- mientras sacaba una rama de sus dientes- comió vallas silvestres.

Pinkie.- que tiene de malo eso las vallas son ricas siempre las uso en mis pastelillos y en los pasteles y nunca me he enfermado salvo esa vez que comí demasiado y vomite pero me recupere rápido.

Fluttershy.- si pero estas están fuera e temporada y pueden llegar a ser venenosas si se consume muchas.

Fue a su maleta y saco un mortero y varias plantas, después e propuso a prepararlas.

Pinkie.- ¿necesitas ayuda?

Fluttershy.- gracias, yo me puedo encargar.

Pinkie.- oki doki

Pinkie salió de la cueva, tan pronto salió la osa comenzó a hablar con Fluttershy, al salir vio como Silver seguía acostado como si estuviera profundamente dormido, pinkie se acerco pero en esta ocasión tomo un palo para tocarlo a distancia.

Como esperaba Silver dio giro rápidamente rompiendo la rama al ver que era Pinkie regreso a dormir.

Pinkie.- por qué haces eso cada vez que te despiertan.

Silver.- es un reflejo que se me hizo con los años de soledad.

Pinkie.- huuy, perdón

Silver.- no te preocupes, solo háblame a la próxima

Pinkie.- tengo una duda sobre los de hace rato.

Silver.- si es por lo que dijo la osa, es verdad, a noche fui a "comer" si me entiendes

Pinkie.- ya veo- su rostro reflejo una tristeza

Silver.- pese que ya lo habías entendido.

Pinkie.- no es eso, solo, solo que todavía no me hago a la idea de tener un amigo con esa dieta.

Silver.- me sorprende que uses esa palabra.

Pinkie.- ¿cuál?

Silver.- amigo, no tienes que forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

Ates de que pudiera responder, Fluttershy salió de la cueva con nerviosismo como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Pinkie.- Fluttershy, ¿ya cerastes al osito?

Fluttershy.- la le di un remedio, pero me temo que tendremos que pasar la noche para vigilar como amanece.

Silver se despierta y se pone de pie, ve a Fluttershy la cual desvía la mirada, solo se da media vuelta y camina hacia el bosque.

Silver.- Traeré algo para la cena- mientras se perdía de vista

Fluttershy.- ¿podemos hablar?

Pinkie.- seguro de que quieres que hablemos.

Fluttershy.- este… la verdad… no sé cómo decirlo.

Pinkie.- fácil con la boca

Fluttershy.- pues veras… la mama oso… me dijo que Silver era peligroso.

Pinkie.- ¿estás segura de lo que te dijo?- mientras se ponía nerviosa

Fluttershy.- no quiero pensar que sea cierto, pero ella dice que tiene un fuerte olor a sangre.

Pinkie.- puede que sea de las veces que peleo con el dragón ya ves que cuando lo recogimos tenía sangre por todo el cuerpo.

Fluttershy.- pero ella dijo que era reciente y que no era zulla, sino de otro animal.

Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, ni en mil años pensaría romper su promesa, y la mantendría anqué signifique mentirle a su preciada amiga, si alguien tan inocente como Fluttershy lo supiera no saldría de su casa ante tal amenaza.

Pinkie.-tal vez ayudo a un animal herido y por eso huele a sangre-mientras forzaba la sonrisa

Fluttershy.-…. Si… debió ser eso… -no muy convencida.

La noche estaba cayendo, Fluttershy se mantenía alado de la osa menor para atenderlo si ocupaba algo, la madre también estaba alado de su cachorro, pinkie estaba en la entrada esperando la llegada de Silver, otra vez comenzó a temblar en señal de que la sorpresa todavía no pasaba.

De repente de los arbustos salió Silver y consigo un recipiente enorme lleno de fruta, el recipiente estaba hecho de hielo y tenía una agarradera la cual jalaba con su cola, había traído manzanas, peras y muchas más frutas, suficiente para llenar un carrito de mercado.

Puso la fruta frente la entrada de la cueva y se sentó, tomo una manzana y le dio una mordida para demostrar que no tenían nada de malo.

Silver.- dile a Fluttershy que venga a comer algo, igual tu.

Pinkie.-oki doki.

Fue a darle aviso a su amiga, la cual algo angustiada por el oso bebe estaba pensando en no ir a comer, hasta que la convenció, al salir solo vieron como Silver devoraba la comida, se acercaron y comenzaron a comer junto con él.

Pinkie.- de donde sacaste este tozón

Silver.- lo hice con el agua de un lago que encontré.

Fluttershy.-….

Al ver que la pegaso estaba distante y melancólica, así que recordó un viejo detalle que solía hace sus padres, sus ojos brillaron y después soltó una flama pequeña que cubrió la fruta, el tazón comenzó a escurrir pero sin deshacerse.

Las ponis se desconcertaron, después de un rato dejo de soplar fuego, luego camino hacia un árbol cercano y arranco 3 ramas y le dio una a Pinkie, con otra atravesó una fruta y se la dio a Fluttershy, ella como pudo tomo la vara con la fruta.

Silver.- esto y las penas no van juntas.

Pinkie estaba ocupada comiendo una manzana asada, solo podía sonreír de lo delicioso que estaba, Fluttershy vio la pera que tenia frente a ella y le dio una mordida, realmente estaba más dulce que antes, simplemente no pudo contener la sonrisa de lo dulce que era.

Pinkie.-Esta deliciosa, ¿quién te enseño a prepararlo?

Silver.- mi padre solía prepararla cada vez que mi madre o yo estábamos triste, mi madre decía que si la comías se te quitaba lo amargado.

Fluttershy.- pero… no estoy amargada.

Silver.- pero te vez mejor con una sonrisa que toda triste.

Pinkie.- es verdad, no hay nada mejor que una sonrisa.

Fluttershy.- perdón por preocuparlos.

Le dieron una sonrisa a Fluttershy en muestra de que había quedado en el pasado, siguieron comiendo y disfrutando de la comida, peor una duda surgió en la mente de la pegaso.

Fluttershy.-am… disculpa Silver… si no es molestia… quisiera saber, como fue que tus padres… bueno… decidieron cazarse… no me lo malentiendas, es solo curiosidad.

Pinkie.- es verdad es raro que un poni se haga amigo de un dragón adulto, y mas que se case, son súper-duper-aterradores

Silver.- de lo que me contaron no tuvieron el inicio más romántico.

*anécdota*

Storm Rose una de las pegasos más talentosas tanto en el clima como en combate, pero un fatídico día, se contagio de una enfermedad extraña, no sabría cuando le llegaría su final, por lo cual decidió dedicar hasta lo último momento a la armada.

Un día fue encomendada para confirmar la guarida de un dragón, ella acepto, se dirigió a la montaña donde se había visto el dragón, ella encontró una caverna donde se apreciaba algo de luz, cuando fue a investigar se topo con el nido de joyas.

Entro para entras y revisar, pero el dragón llego después de que ella ya había entrado, como era de esperarse, el dragón lanzo su flama helada para proteger su nido, Rose voló tan rápido, apenas podía escapar de la flama, como pudo dio una embestida solo para aturdir.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de escapar un fuerte dolor le invadió en el pecho causando que se estrellara en el suelo, el dragón al ver tal escena se acerco para ver como la pegaso se retorcía de dolor. Se dio media vuelta para dejar al poni a su suerte.

El dragón se detuvo y voltio haberla por encima de su hombro y soltó un gran suspiro, regreso y la tomo con cuidado y la llevo al interior de la cueva, la dejo en la parte más resguardada y la dejo en el suelo, tomo trozo de un árbol y lo puso en el suelo mientras tomaba una roca y con las garras la rasgaba tan rápido, sus garras que estaban al rojo vivo las clavo en el tronco causando que prendiera fuego.

"es lo mas que puedo hacer, lo demás depende de ti" mientras se daba vuelta y se sentaba para comer unas cuantas joyas, ella se desmallo poco después por el dolor. Despertó al día siguiente solo para ver que el dragón hacia guardia en la entrada.

"si ya te sientes bien, será mejor que te vayas" mientras volteaba a la pegaso, "¿por qué no me mataste?" pregunto la pegaso, "no hay honor en vencer al rival enfermo" miro seriamente, "¿cómo te llamas?" "Dreico" "Storm Rose, un gusto" después de que se sintiera mejor se marcho, no sin antes dar las gracias.

Después de reportar que no había amenaza alguna siempre y cuando mantuvieran la distancia, ella visitaba seguido al dragón más que todo por la intriga de por su nobleza, paso el tiempo y se hicieron amigos.

Al cabo de un año ya comenzaba a florecer un sentimiento entre los dos, "Rose" mientras los dos comían fruta asada "que pasa Drei", el dragón la miro directo a los ojos "se que hago mal, pero ya no lo puedo ocultar mas, me enamore de ti" la pegaso casi se atraganta al escuchar eso, lo miro y dándole una sonrisa dulce "entonces ya somos 2 los que hacemos mal".

Tiempo después de que Rose dejara el ejército y que mi padre delegara su encargo de guardián, se fueron a vivir a una tierra mas cálida, tiempo después trajeron al mundo el fruto de su amor, el pequeño kirin de color gris, al cual nombraron Silver.

*fin de anécdota*

Silver.- y es así como se conocieron.

Pinkie.- wow, me encantoooo la historia fue muy bonita al final.

Fluttershy.- me sorprende que no se asustara al estar frente al dragón era muy valiente tu madre, me hubiera gustado conocerla.

Silver.- aunque no lo creas, tú me la recuerdas.

Fluttershy.- enserio, pero yo soy muy débil y ella se enfrento a un dragón.

Silver.- puede que sus personalidades sean muy opuestas, peor eres idéntica a ella, lo único diferente son los colores.

Después de que la comida se acabara Fluttershy regreso a la cueva para vigilar a la osa menor, Pinkie la siguió despidiéndose de Silver para entrar a dormir, como la osa mayor no confiaba en Silver el se quedo fuera de la cueva.

Al día siguiente, todos despertaron, el amanecer trajo consigo a un saludable bebe oso, el cual se sentía mejor y le agradecía a Fluttershy por su ayuda así como la madre.

Fluttershy.-no es nada, solo asegúrate de no comer bayas fuera de temporada otra vez.

Se despidieron de las osas, no sin antes recibir una advertencia de la osa mayor "ten cuidado con el" le dijo por última vez causando que la duda volviera a su cabeza. Ella y Pinkie salieron de la cueva, Silver seguía en donde lo habían dejado a noche.

Fluttershy.- es hora de despertar dormilón- mientras ella tocaba su hombro

Pinkie.- ¡FLUTTERSHY NOOOO!

No pudo hacer nada, comenzó a temblar indicando que la sorpresa estaba a punto de pasar, Silver en vez de reaccionar violentamente, solo giro su cabeza a la pegaso detrás de ella, con los ojos entre cerrados.

Silver.- mami- totalmente adormilado

Fluttershy.- lamento despertarte tan rudamente… si quieres puedes dormir 5 minutos

Pinkie dejo de temblar para quedar sorprendida, no reacciono de forma violenta sino también llamo mama a Fluttershy, fue cuando pensó "es verdad, todos somos como globos, grandes, pequeños y raros al final todos tiene lo mimo en el interior, solo es de saber cómo abrazarlos para que no exploten"...

Pinkie.- buenos días, buenos días, buenos días, buenos días es hora de regresar a Ponyville- saltando alrededor

Silver.- uaaaaaaaaaaaaag, está bien, ya las escuche- mientras se estiraba.

El regreso la ciudad fue tranquilo entre comillas, pinkie con su nueva perspectiva decidió hacerse realmente amiga de Silver, y como tal le hacía preguntas estilo pinkie pie.

Qué opinas Silvi, ¿Cerechanga o Chimireza? ¿Cerechanga o Chimireza? ¿Cerechanga o Chimireza?

Al llegar, pinkie se despidió y se fue a su casa, Silver acompaño a Fluttershy a su casa para que le diera su pago. Una vez que llegaron ella lo invito a pasar, tan pronto entro cerro la puesta y se dio prisa por cerrar las ventanas.

Silver se quedo extrañado, se mantenía alerta por cualquier eventualidad, Fluttershy se puso frente a él y reuniendo todo el coraje que tenia comenzó a hablar.

Fluttershy.- Silver… quiero que seas sincero… por favor

Silver.- ¿qué sucede?

Fluttershy.- se que eres de buen corazón… pero… quiero saber si lo que dijeron es verdad

Silver.- te refieres a la osa ¿no es así?

Fluttershy.- di que es mentira, que la osa confundió las cosas.

Silver la vio casi rogando por decirle lo que ella quería escuchar, pero por más que lo negara los animales sentirían tanto su olor a sangre, así como su instinto asesino, sería mejor decirle y tratar de salvar la poca confianza que le tenía.

Silver.- lo siento, pero la osa tenía razón.

Fluttershy.-no…no es verdad- mientras retrocedía.

Silver.- así como los dragones, yo también puedo comer carne, pero en mi caso, si no la consumo por un tiempo, me da un ataque de frenesí y devoro lo que tenga más cerca…

Fluttershy.- no… es mentira- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos

Silver.- incluso si es un poni- con una mirada vacía

Fluttershy.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA

Grito tan fuerte tratando de ahogar lo que le dijo mientras se tapaba las orejas, Silver abrió la puerta solo para mirar por encima de su hombro al asustado poni.

Silver.-no es necesario que me pagues, ni finjas ser mi amiga, solo te pido que no le digas a nadie, así como pinkie lo prometió.

Los ojos de la pegaso se abrieron al escuchar el nombre de su amiga dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta solo para ver como se cerraba.

* * *

**aviso: antes que nada gracias por seguirme, como es raro que tenga Internet subo 3 capítulos el mismo día si tardo en subir, no desesperen pues como todos tenemos vidas que atender. XD**


	13. Promesas

**Promesas**

Nos encontramos mil años atrás, una tierra sin que un poni la pisara, excepto una familia, Storm Rose estaba recogiendo fruta de los arbustos, cuando de repente se escucho algo moverse, giro en para ver de qué se trataba, se acerco y de entre la maleza salto Silver.

Silver.- boooo-

Rose.- conque hay estabas, ayúdame con la canasta quieres.

Silver.- aaaah mama, se supone que deberías estar asustada.

Rose.- como asustarme con lo más lindo bebe de todos- mientras presionaba sus mejillas

Silver.- mama, tengo ya tengo 6, ya no soy un bebe-zafándose de la caricia

Rose.- para mí siempre serás mi bebe… coff coff coff coff

Silver.- ¡¿mama estas bien?!- mostrando susto

Rose.- si no te preocupes, vamos tenemos que regresar a la casa con tu padre

Silver.- está bien

Tomo la cesta con la para que su madre no tuviera que cargar con ella, a pesar de tener apenas 6 años, Silver tenía el tamaño de un poni de 18, siempre escoltaba a su madre, sabía que su madre tenía algo , pero ella no tenia corazón para decirle y preocuparlo.

Dreico y Rose después del insistentes ataques tanto de dragones como de ponis, decidieron dejar las montañas del norte para vivir en un lugar donde ni ponis ni dragones habitaran, la enfermedad de Rose siguió avanzando dejando la mas débil con el pasar de los años, el simple acto de volar le era una tarea difícil.

Rose.- entonces, dime ¿Cómo se crea un tornado?

Silver.- am... Cuando el aire caliente sube muy rápido y… choca con el aire frio… verdad…

Rose.- correcto y ¿Cómo se crean las nubes?

Silver.- am, am, oh, cuando el agua se evapora y se en fría en el cielo

Rose.- algo simple, pero es correcto.

Después de que descubrieron que Silver no solo podía soplar fuego, sino que también podía cambiar su elemento, Rose le enseño a su hijo todo sobre clima, su padre no se quedo atrás, ya tenía tiempo que le enseñaba a usar su flama de hielo y como crear cosas con ella.

Al regresar Dreico ya los estaba esperando frente la cueva, el tenia a su lado un jabalí ya listo para cocinarse, pusieron la cesta de fruta a un lado y Silver soplo su fuego para encender la fogata, como si fuera un malvavisco en una vara, su padre sostuvo con una vara al jabalí para cocinarlo.

Dreico.- solo espera a que esté listo, te encantara su sabor.

Silver.- no puedo esperar.

Rose.- ¿no tenia familia verdad?- mirando fijamente a su esposo

Dreico.- era un macho solitario, no te preocupes.

Rose.- todavía no entiendo porque mi bebe también tiene que eso

Dreico.- quieres que vuelva a suceder

Rose.- no.-

Tras probar la carne del dragón negro, su paladar se volvió adicta, tanto que al no probar nada de carne le dio un ataque de frenesí devorando una familia de conejos del la montaña, su madre se horrorizo al verlo cubierto de sangre, Dreico tuvo que darle una explicación tanto a su hijo como su esposa.

Dreico.- escucha Silver, una vez al mes tendrás que alimentarte de carne, pero recuerda, ningún animal inteligente.

Silver.- está bien- lleno de pena y arrepentimiento

Después de la comida padre e hijo estaban repasando el código de ética de los dragones, mientras Rose se sentía más cansada de lo habitual, decidió irse a descansar temprano, se despidió con un beso a sus dos amores y entro a la cueva.

Al día siguiente, rose no tenia las fuerzas para levantarse, al ver esto, Dreico y Silver se preocuparon y le pidieron que no saliera, todo el día Silver y Dreico la atendieron, Dreico salía solamente para conseguir comida mientras que Silver montaba guardia en caso que cualquier cosa.

Pasaron semanas y Rose no mejoraba, Dreico no se apartaba de su lado, Silver como podía trataba de mantenerla despierta, con lo que comía, con preguntas del clima, con lo que fuera con tal de no durmiera, pues tenía miedo de que no despertara.

Rose.- Silver…

Silver.- si mama que necesitas.

Rose.- mi pequeño, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado, aun cuando no esté aquí

Silver.- ¿de qué hablas?,… te pondrás bien, y luego saldremos a jugar y nos regañaras como siempre, te pondrás bien mama- mientras contenía las lagrimas.

Rose.- no querido, por eso quiero que seas fuerte, a mí también me parte el alma dejarte, quería verte convertir en un semental tal como tu padre.

Silver.- no maaa… no me digas eso… -llorando

Rose.- y tú, mi gran amor, perdón por no estar más tiempo a tu lado, con cada día me enamore más de ti

Dreico.- siempre estarás en mi corazón, hasta el último de mis días

Comparten un beso el cual estaba lleno de su amor eterno, Silver solo podía llorar en el regazo de su madre, no soportaba la idea de perder a su madre, Dreico tampoco pudo contener sus lágrimas, después de separarse rose voltio hacia Silver.

Rose.- no llores, no es propio de mi pequeño guardián- Mientras acariciaba su melena.

Silver.- no quiero… mama, por favor… no nos dejes, solo te tengo a ti y a papa…

Rose.- se que parece difícil, te prometo que encontraras amigos y te traerán felicidad como tú me tristes tanta felicidad a mi vida…

Mientras con sus cascos levantaba la mirada de su pobre hijo abatido por la tristeza par verlo a los ojos por última vez

Rose.- prométeme, que, sin importar que seguirás a tu corazón aun si parece imposible.

Silver.- lo hare, hare lo que sea pero no me dejes.

Se limitaron a darse un abrazo, un albarazo que con compartieron los 3 hasta que dejaron de escuchar su corazón, Storm Rose había dejado a su familia atrás, tanto Silver como su padre lloraron toda la noche por su amada madre y esposa.

La enterraron en un campo de rosas, el cual siempre le gustaba contemplar todos los días, Dreico y Silver estaban frente a ella cuando Silver lleno de dolor se dirigió a su padre.

Silver.- ¿por qué no hiciste nada?

Dreico.-…. – solo se quedo mirando a la tumba.

Silver.- se supone que los dragones son muy listos, ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?!

Dreico.- crees que no lo intente, crees que no quería salvarla, era el amor de mi vida.

Silver.- entonces por...

Dreico.-porque no podía, lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado, lo única razón por la que resistió tanto, fue por nosotros.

Silver.- no entiendo

Dreico.-pero no podía, como dejar a su pequeño, ella espero a que pudieras cuidarte para poder descansar.

Silver.- entonces es mi culpa, porque le dije que ya era grande, ¡ESO FUE LO QUE LA MATO!

Las lagrimas de ambos aparecieron al mismo tiempo que la lluvia cayó, no se podía distinguir si eran realmente sus lagrimas o las gotas de lluvia.

Dreico.- no, ella vivió mas por ti, soporto todo por el amor que te tenia, pero ya estaba muy cansada.

Silver se giro hacia la tumba de su madre y comenzó a llorar, su padre ya no pudo soportarlo, tenía que ver por el futuro de su hijo.

Dreico.- Silver, ¿quieres ser fuerte?, tan fuerte que hasta que los dragones te teman.

Silver.-… ¿si soy fuerte nadie me cuidara?-limpiándose las lagrimas- ¿no tendrán que sufrir por mi?

Dreico.- si, el camino es difícil, un camino que solo tú y tu madre podían seguir, pero necesito saber si estas decidido a tomarlo.

Silver.-lo hare, para proteger a mis seres queridos.

Dreico tomo a su hijo y voló hacia las montañas del noreste, las montañas del Tíbet, aterrizaron en un montaña en la cual se encontraba un templo, los dos se dirigieron a la entrada, Dreico toco la puerta, tras un tiempo, esta se abrió mostrando un simio blanco, tenia ropa de la región y se mantenía en postura erguida todo el tiempo.

Wung.- Dreico, ¿a que debo tu visita?

Dreico.- Lee, te presento a mi hijo, Silver- él lo miro detenidamente- Silver el es Lee Wung

Wung.- eso no contesta mi pregunta-sin sentimiento alguno

Dreico.-vengo a cobrar el viejo favor que me debes, quiero que lo tomes como tu discípulo.

Wung.- un kirin aprendiz de un simio blanco, no te parece algo absurdo-

Dreico.- tan loco como que un poni y un dragón se amen

Wung.- je, buena respuesta, oye, mocoso, responde, ¿Para qué quieres fuerza?

Silver.- yo… yo…

Wung.- si vas a llorar, ve a esconderte tras tu madre.

Silver.- cállate

Silver recordó a su madre, no dejaría que nadie la insultara, tomo todo el coraje que tenia y lo miro de manera intimidante, Wung solo levanto una ceja de asombro.

Silver.- ¡PARA PODER PROTEGER A MIS FUTUROS AMIGOS!

Wung lo miro a los ojos, vio la pasión y la sinceridad de sus palabras, sonrió y dio media vuelta para entrar al interior del templo.

Wung.- ¿que esperas? será mejor que entres.

Dreico.- creo que aquí nos separamos.

Silver.- ¡que!, ¿no te quedaras?

Dreico.- lo siento pero si me quedo más tiempo les causare problemas a ti y a Wung, regresare con tu madre, si tienes oportunidad ve y visítanos.

Silver.- pero…

Dreico.- vamos, sabes que no moriré fácilmente, siempre te estaré esperando.

Se despidieron con n abrazo, Dreico observo a su hijo entras y cerrarse las puestas, como dijo regreso junto a su esposa, simplemente no podía separarse de ella, tanto que con su garras tallo un estatua de ella para no olvidar su rostro, pues tenía miedo de que la edad la borrara de sus recuerdos.

De regreso al templo, estaba muy deteriorado por el tiempo, contaban con muy pocos muebles, y un gran terreno baldío el cual tenía grandes abolladuras como si lo hubieran golpeado con un martillo, Wung guio a Silver a una habitación en la cual solo había una cama y una linterna.

Wung.- este será tu cuarto, solo lo usaras cuando no estés entrenando o estudiando.

Silver.- ¿estudiar?, ¿entrenar?

Wung.- que tu padre no te lo dijo, esta es una escuela de cazadores, la ultima a mi parecer, pasaras los siguientes años estudiando y practicando para ser un cazador.

Silver.-un cazador, ¿pero de qué?

Wung.- de Dragones.

Silver.-pero eso significa que…

Wung.- si, tiempo atrás trate de matar a tu padre, fue el primero en vencerme, me perdono la vida a cambio que un día le hiciera un favor, jamás pensé que me pidiera tomar a su hijo como discípulo.

Silver, recordó todas las veces que su padre los protegió de los otros dragones y su madre como lo protegía de los otros ponis que hacían burla de él, ahora ya no estaban para protegerlo, tenía que valerse por sí mismo.

Silver.-cuando iniciamos, maestro

Wung.-je, tienes motivación, bien, primero veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer, sígueme.

Salieron al campo baldío, Silver se puso en un extremo y Wung en otro.

Wung.- muy bien, ahora quiero que me ataques.

Silver.- pero si hago eso…

Wung.- no hay pero, atácame con fuego, mordidas, patas, lo que se te ocurra.

Tras la orden, Silver uso su flama de fuego, Wung lanzo un golpe al aire haciendo que la flama se disipara, Silver se quedo sorprendido, intento de nuevo pero esta vez con su flama de hielo, Wung dio un pisotón al suelo levantando una parte del suelo para protegerse.

Wung.- que eso es todo

Silver.- mmm…CLARO QUE NOOOOO

Silver buscando un mejor Angulo, corrió hacia un costado de Wung, uso su flama eléctrica pero Wung, no la esquivo, la recibió tal cual, tras ver que dio en el blanco Silver sonrió solo para cambiarla por una susto, Wung tenia toda la electricidad acumulada en una mano que apuntaba la montaña, de repente toda la electricidad salió disparada como un rayo chocando con la montaña.

Wung.- así que puedes usar tres tipos de flama, nada mal, pero veo que consume mucha energía tuya.

Estaba tan agotado como si hubiera corrido toda una hora sin parar, sabía que le cansaba, pero jamás las 3 el mismo día, siempre se limitab si acaso para las lecciones del clima.

Wung.- mi turno.

Se desplazo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acortando la distancia entre los 2, le dio un coscorrón el cual obligo a Silver a caer al suelo casi al punto del llanto, Wung se rasco la cabeza, no pensó que fuera tan débil en cuestión física.

Wung.- creo que me pase, pero igual, te servirá para que te vayas acostumbrando.

Silver.- que… malo… eres…

Wung.- deja de llorar, por hoy será todo, mañana iniciaremos tu entrenamiento.


	14. Una basta

**Una basta**

Pasaron 3 días desde que regresaron de atender a la osa menor, en esos días, tanto Silver como Fluttershy no se dieron a ver en la ciudad, Fluttershy se mantenía encerrada en su casa sin abrir a nadie y pese a que lo iban a buscar, Silver no estaba en su guarida.

Fluttershy seguía tratando procesar los que le habían dicho, no solo estuvo cerca de un ser igual de peligroso y sanguinario como los dragones, sino que una de sus amigas lo había mantenido en secreto, sin importar que lo haya prometido, como podía actuar normalmente junto con él.

"es posible que la este amenazando" tratando de encontrase una explicación, "eso es, la pobre pinkie está tratando de protegernos", decidió buscar a su amiga y confirmar su teoría, salió de su casa asegurándose que no la estuvieran vigilando.

Escondiéndose cada vez que pudiera, recorrió todo Ponyville en dirección de Sugar cube corner, al entrar, la Sra. Cake la vio con extrañeza, la pegaso actuaba mas asustadiza de lo normal.

Sra. Cake.- todo está bien querida.

Fluttershy.- AAHH… perdón, ando buscando a pinkie.

Sra. Cake.- oh claro, ella está en su habitación

Le dio las gracias a la Sra. Cake y subió las escaleras, se encontraba frente la puesta de la habitación de pinkie, toco la puesta y esta se abrió mostrando a la poni rosa con el pequeño cocodrilo en su cabeza.

Pinkie.- ¡FLUTTERSHY! Ya saliste de tu casa, ya nos habías preocupado.

La poni rosa la tomo de su brazo y la jalo al interior de su habitación, se veía que la poni estaba trabajando en su máquina de fiesta.

Pinkie.- como no salías todas nos estábamos preocupando así que se me ocurrió que con una canción podría motivarte a salir para eso estaña preparando mi carrito de fiesta para ir a visitarte…

Fluttershy.- Pinkie…

Pinkie.- pero ya saliste así que no tendré que cantar para que salgas, pero igual podemos hacer una fiesta para celebrar que saliste de tu casa…

Fluttershy.- ¡Pinkie!...

Pinkie.- uuuu, tendré que avisarle a los demás para que también vengan y celebren, entonces tendré que hacer una fiesta mas grande…

Fluttershy.- ¡PINKIEEEEEE!

La poni rosa dejo de brincar por todos lados, y se paro frente a su amiga la cual se veía lago impaciente.

Pinkie.- ¿sucede algo?

Fluttershy.- necesito hablar contigo

Pinkie.- pues es lo que estamos haciendo daaa.

Fluttershy.- no pinkie, necesito hablar de algo muy importante…

Pinkie.- seguro, puedes confiar en mí.

Fluttershy.- no pinkie, tu eres la que puede confiar en mí y contarme.

Pinkie.- ¿ugh? ¿Contarte qué?

Fluttershy.- oh pinkie no tienes por qué ocultarlo

Pinkie.- ¿ocultar que?

Fluttershy.- ya supe la verdad de Silver

Al oír eso dio un paso hacia tras, lo que tanto le preocupaba sucedió, eso explicaría el porqué no había salido, peor si fue así porque vino verla a ella y no fue directo con las demás, tenía que saber que tanto conocía de aquel secreto que compartían ella y Silver.

Pinkie.- ¿quien te lo dijo?- mientras le temblaba un poco la voz

Fluttershy.- después de que nos separamos al regresar, le pregunte si lo que la osa mayor decía era cierto.

Pinkie.- ¿te conto todo?

Fluttershy.- si y por eso vine, dijo que le mantenías el secreto, ¿te está amenazando no es así?

Pinkie.- ¡Que! No, no, no, no, no, no, no es eso

Fluttershy.- se que da miedo, yo también me aterrorizo de solo imaginar algo tan horrible.

Pinkie.- no tengo que imaginarlo- mientras bajaba su mirada

Fluttershy.- ¿pinkie de que estas hablando?- sosteniendo los hombros de su amiga.

Pinkie.- yo lo vi, vi como se alimento una noche.

Fluttershy tapo su boca para evitar dar un grito, al mismo tiempo comenzó a brotar lagrimas con forme retrocedía hasta toparse con la puesta, pinkie solo recordó lo que le dijeron esa noche no sabes lo que es vivir sabiendo que eres temido por unos y despreciado por otros", no podía hacer un lado el descubrimiento de su viaje.

Pinkie.- ¡pero no los hace porque quiere! es por nosotros que lo hace.

Fluttershy.-… no… eso no tiene sentido…

Pinkie.- el paso un mes entero en Canterlot, para no ser visto como un monstruo se contuvo, por eso vino a Everyfree, hay podía comer sin causar problemas, pero lo entretuvimos con una fiesta, estaba a punto de volverse loco pero aun así se contuvo.

Fluttershy.-…

Pinkie.- el corrió al bosque para protegernos, yo lo seguí para darle un regalo que se me olvido darle, fue cuando lo vi en el bosque.

Fluttershy.- el… estaba…

Pinkie.- sufriendo, vi como se retorcía de dolor y el hambre lo trasformaba, de no ser por un lobo que estaba ahí, el me hubiera atacado sin pensarlo.

Fluttershy.- ¡ves eso es lo que decía, es demasiado peligroso para tratarlo como un amigo!

Pinkie.- no, esa noche yo corrí para avisarles, pensé lo mismo que tu pero me rodearon unos timberwolf, pensé que moriría- mirándola a los ojo con una sonrisa- pero él fue a salvarme, a mi quien había visto su secreto.

Fluttershy.- pero eso no cambia en nada, es posible que finja para poder atacarnos sería mejor que se fuera lejos.

Pinkie.-"no sabes lo que es vivir sabiendo que eres temido por unos y despreciado por otros" fue lo que me dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Fluttershy soltó a su amiga al oír esas palabras, un monstruo llorando, simplemente no se lo podía imaginar, ellos no deberían llorar, no tienen corazón, por eso es que cometen esos actos tan horribles, miraba a su amiga tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

Pinkie.- aun cuando le prometí guardar el secreto y le dije que éramos amigos, sentía miedo, de que volviera a pasar.

Fluttershy.- pinkie…

Pinkie.- pero fue cuando lo despertaste cuando por fin entendí, el es lo que uno quiere que sea, tu lo trataste como un pequeño poni, por eso no te ataco, las veces que lo despiste lo veía como monstro, por eso reacciono como uno, toda su vida fue visto así.

Fluttershy.- no lo sé… no puedo dejar de pensar… AAAAH

Pinkie.- piensa bien, piensa en lo que te dijo- mientras la abrazaba para calmarla

Después de pensarlo mucho, recordó lo último que le dijo antes de que se marchara de su casa.

Fluttershy.- dijo que no fingiera ser su amiga…

Pinkie.- el me dijo una vez, son contados los que usan esa palabra, no crees que es triste, el no tener amigos por tener miedo a lastimarlos.

Fluttershy al entenderlo, comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez por la tristeza de llevar una carga tan pesada, entre sollozo se disculpaba, pinkie simplemente la consolaba con pequeñas caricias a su crin.

Pinkie.- vamos, será mejor decirle a Silver, que tiene una nueva y verdadera amiga.

Fluttershy.- ssniff… está bien.

Las dos salieron con rumbo al bosque, decididas a demostrar que no tiene que estar solo, que ya contaba con 2 amigas de manera incondicional, decidieron guardar el secreto hasta que el mismo decidiera contárselo a las demás.

Pinkie.- tendremos que buscarlo, el también tiene días que no aparece.

Fluttershy.- crees que por mi culpa se haya marchado,

Pinkie.- no lo creo, spike dijo que su nido estaba todavía, que no se iría sin el

Fluttershy.- solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Spike.- SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEE

Las ponis al escuchar el grito voltearon para ver como en el centro de la cuidad, spike lo tenían colgando de su cola por los aires un grupo de dragones adolecentes. Los demás ponis solo se escondían donde los otros dragones los intimidaban.

Buch.- lo hare claro, tan pronto me respondas, ¿fuiste tú quien venció al viejo kratus?

Spike.- ya te dije que yo no fui

Buch.- el viejo dijo que aquí había un dragón con olor a poni, hasta donde se tu calificas con esa descripción.

Spike.- ¿eso es ridículo yo no podría encarar a un adulto?

Buch.- será mejor que cantes toda la verdad antes de que me ponga rudo.

Pinkie.- ¡HEY, suelta a spike ahora mismo!

El dragón rojo volteo a ver la poni rosa que le había dado órdenes, detrás de ella una pegaso amarilla, escondida lo más posible.

Bruch.- ¿o sino qué?

Pinkie.- sino nuestro amigo te dará una lección.

Bruch.- jajajajaja ja, crees que le temo a un simple poni

Pinkie.- Silver no es un poni el…

Spike.- pinkie no le digas nada.

Al ver el intento del pequeño dragón, el dragón rojo lo lanzo hacia un carrito de frutas, Fluttershy corrió para cerciorar que estuviera bien, el dragón rojo dirigió su atención a la poni.

Bruch.- parece que tu sabes donde puedo encontrar a es tal Silver, será mejor que me lo digas.

Pinkie.- ¿para qué quieres verlo?

Bruch.- no es obvio, ganarle en una pelea.

Pinkie.-solo por eso, pierdes tu tiempo, el es muy fuerte nunca le ganarías

Bruch.- entonces no me contendré y lo matare.

Pinkie.- Entonces no te diré donde esta- mientras sacaba la lengua en señal de burla

Bruch.- OH, no creo que sea necesario, solo espero que sea muy amigo tuyo.

Toma a la poni de su cola la alza por el aire, pero esta vez mientras el volaba también los demás dragones dejaron de atormentar la otros ponis y emprendieron vuelo, solo se acerco a donde estaba spike y Fluttershy.

Bruch.- dile a ese perdedor, que si quiere ver de nuevo a su amiga, que nos busque en los nidos que están en los volcanes, sino, nos divertiremos con este poni.

Pinkie.- suéltame ahora mismo, uuuu parecen hormiguitas, te digo que me sueltes.

Se marcharon volando con rumbo a los volcanes, Fluttershy entro en pánico, comenzó a hiperventilarse, hasta que spike la hizo entrar en razón.

Spike.- cálmate Fluttershy, necesitamos avisarle a los demás.

Fluttershy.- está bien

Spike.- bien yo avisare a las chicas, tú vea al bosque y avísale a Silver.

Fluttershy.- QUEEEEE

Spike.- por favor tu puedes volar llegaras más rápido que yo

Fluttershy.-pero ir sola a Everyfree.

Spike.- no hay tiempo para eso pinkie está en peligro

Fluttershy.-... está bien.

Spike corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la granja donde estaban todas ayudando a preparar la sidra de este año, Fluttershy solo ha ido una vez a la casa de Silver, fue cuando tenía 2 días de a verse mudado al bosque, pensó que sería más fácil de verla por encima.

Cuando la pudo divisar, se dio prisa para llegar, al llegar a la formación rocosa, no escucho sonido alguno, ni aves, ni ardillas ni siquiera los incestos.

Fluttershy.-SILVEEEEER, ES UNA EMERGENCIA

Pero no huno respuesta, entro a la cueva solo para encontrar el nido de joyas solamente, de repente, algo llamo su atención debajo de una de los rubís había una tarjeta rosa, se acerco para ver si era una nota de Silver, al levantarla y leerla sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lagrimas.

Ella sabia recordó lo que le conto una vez spike, que los dragones, hacen su nido de lo que ellos consideran un tesoro, se tumbo sobre el nido mientras cruzaba sus patas para cubrir su cara, la nota era la del regalo de pinkie que decía "espero que seamos buenos amigos, con carriño pinkie".

Fluttershy.- perdóname… no me di… no me di cuenta de que tu también sufrías…perdóname, por favor perdóname…

Silver.- ¿porque te disculpas?

Al escuchar la pregunta voltio por encima de ella para ver como de la nada, Silver se había aparecido, él la miraba sin mostrar emoción alguna, como pudo se limpio las lagrimas y paro frente al él.

Silver.- ¿Por qué me pides perdón, sabiendo que soy monstruo?

Fluttershy.- eso, no… no es verdad… pinkie me hizo ver que… que no eres un monstruo, sino que cargas con un enorme mal… perdón por juzgarte sin conocerte…

Silver.- no te guardo rencor, pero si tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

Fluttershy.- ¿Cuál?

Silver.- este mal con el que cargo, ¿eres capaz de perdonarlo?

Fluttershy.- para eso están los amigos- mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Silver.- bueno, dime que paso para que vinieras a buscarme.

Fluttershy explico cómo pudo todo lo que paso en la ciudad y como los dragones secuestraron a pinkie hacia los volcanes.

Silver.- ve con las demás y esperen en la ciudad, traeré a pinkie.

Fluttershy.- pero tenemos que ir todos

Silver.- NO, solo estorbarían, solo dime hacia donde quedan los volcanes.

Después de indicarle la dirección, Silver salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, Fluttershy no podía dejar sola pinkie y a su nuevo amigo, regreso al pueblo y vio como las demás ya tenían listo el globo de Twilight, para poder llegar más rápido, todos subieron y tanto Rainbow como Fluttershy tiraron del globo lo más rápido que podían.

Durante el trayecto, Silver no dejaba de pensar que por su culpa, una de sus pocas amigas, tenía que encontrar la forma de que nadie más quedara involucrado por el odio a su raza, "tendré que reclamar Ecuestria" pensó mientras divisaba los volcanes.

Detecto el aroma de Pinkie que lo guiaba al volcán más alto y de todos entro por una caverna que encontró tras salir del túnel, al entrar a la cámara de magma vio como varios dragones que rondaban por su edad estaban por todos lados, fue cuando vio a Pinkie atada.

Silver.- ¡¿Pinkie estas bien?!

Pinkie.- claro que no, no hay ni un solo pastelillo en este lugar.

Al parecer no importaba que, ella no dejara de ser la loca y divertida pinkie, de repente un dragón rojo se interpuso entre ellos y comenzó a caminar hacia Silver.

Bruch.- un mestizo, ha, ya se me hacia raro que un dragón pudiera soportarla, nunca se calla.

Silver.- solo con pastelillos puedes calmarla.

Bruch.-enserio quieres que crea que un repugnante mestizo derroto al viejo.

La mirada de Silver cambio una llena de odio por cómo se referían a él se sentó y comenzó a evaluar la situación.

Bruch.- tengo que reconocer que tienes un olor de muerte, pero dudo que me dures para el arranque.

Silver.-..12, 13 y 14 dragones para enfrentar a un kirin, no crees que es algo patético.

Bruch.- que dijiste

Silver de repente se notaba como los huesos de Silver comenzaban a tronar mientras se movían por debajo de su piel, en ese momento el resto de las chicas habían llegado, se detuvieron justo en la entrada solo para contemplar como Silver estaba rodeado.

Rainbow.- vinimos a apoyarte Silver.

Silver.- no se metan, yo puedo solo.

Todos los dragones comenzaron a reírse mientras las ponis mostraban desconcierto.

Spike.- estás loco, no importa lo fuerte que esa son demasiado

Bruch.- escucha lo que dice el renacuajo, lo del viejo kratus fue suerte nada más.

Silver.- sabes una cosa, el ataco tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de prepararme-mientras se escucho un chasqueo final de sus hueso.

Bruch.- y que con eso

Silver.- tengo prohibido usar mi fuerza física contra los ponis por que los podría matar, pero los dragones son otra historia.

Silver se levanto sobre sus patas traseras, manteniendo un posición erguida, su complexión ya no se asemejaba al de un poni, sino al de un simio, algo extraño, siempre haya estado caminando en cuatro, pero parecía tan natural en el esa postura.

Silver.- kratus no me dio tiempo, reaccione lo más rápido que podía para salvar a una futura amiga.

Bruch.- gran cosa puedes caminar en dos, eso no cambia nada.

Silver.- pinkie, juguemos a la princesa atrapada.

Pinkie.- oki doki loki, coff, ¡SOCORROOOO! , ¿que no hay un valiente caballero que me rescate?

Silver.- no se preocupe princesa, yo la salvare de los malvados dragones.

Bruch.- ¿así y como piensas hacerlo?

Silver.- no usare mi flama, pondría en riesgo a la princesa- mientras toma postura de muay thai- así que usare únicamente mis puños.

Bruch.- no me hagas reír, una basura como tú no podrá…

(NEVERLAND 舞子ver)

No pudo terminar pues Silver se había desplazado de un solo impulso para golpearlo directamente en la boca, fue tan fuerte que salió volando hasta impactar contra la pared, quedo inconsciente, los demás dragones se enfurecieron y se abalanzaron sobre él.

Sin moverse del mismo lugar, giro para conectar una patada en el costado de uno de ellos dejándolo en el suelo, al ver que 2 de ellos lo dirigirse a el retomo su postura y en cuanto estuvieron cerca lanzo una serie de golpes a los dos sin darle descanso u oportunidad de responder.

Silver se detuvo y dio un salto para evitar que el ataque por la espalda, dio un giro hacia tras y dio una patada en la nuca ocasionado que aplastara a los 2 que tenía presos de sus puños tras caer noto que uno de ellos inhalaba para lanzar fuegos, se desplazo tan rápido que con su garra pesco su boca evitando que siguiera con su plan.

Silver.- dije que no se podía usar fuego- mientras golpeaba en su estomago fuerte que lo dejo en KO.

Sin soltarlo, tomo impulso y lo lanzo contra un 3 de ellos, como era más grande que ellos, quedaron fuera del juego, Silver retomo su postura, y con una garra incito a que lo atacaran, los 6 restantes lo rodearon y con el ataque de cada uno el solo conectaba golpes con los codos.

Ya cuando no quedaban ninguno corrió hacia pinkie para desatarla, aun se mantenía sobre sus patas traseras.

Silver.- princesa, he venido a salvarla.

Pinkie.- oh gracias valiente caballero- miro detrás de Silver- ¡Silvi detrás de ti!

Giro tan rápido como pudo para ver al dragón rojo del principio, por reflejo, puso su brazo frente su rostro, recibió una mordida tan fuerte que casi sentía que le partían el hueso, la sangre comenzó a escurrir mientras goteaba de su brazo.

Con su otro brazo golpeo el vientre del dragón para que lo soltara, cuando se libero, soportando el dolor tomo la cabeza por detrás y jalando con fuerza para golpear con su rodilla justamente su cara, solo se escucho el sonido seco del impacto.

El drago callo inconsciente, si no es que estuviera muerto, miro a su alrededor para cerciorarse que no hubiera otro intento de ataque por la espalda, se regreso con pinkie y la desato.

Silver.- princesa, ya se encuentras a salvo

Pinkie.- pero tu brazo, estas herido.

Silver.- no te preocupes, pronto estaré bien, pero creo que un pastelillo ayudaría a sentirme mejor.

Pinkie.- ¡enserio! Pues vamos y te prepare tantos como pueda.

Los dos estaban caminando hacia la salida donde estaban sus amigas esperándolos, solo se escuchaba las ovaciones y gritos de victoria, justo cuando estaban a mitad de camino toda la montaña comenzó a temblar, en cuanto se dieron cuenta un derrumbe está amenazando su vida.

Silver cubrió a pinkie para protegerla, pero las rocas no caían, se separaron para ver lo que pasaba, una barrera mágica evitaba que las rocas cayeran, pero se estaba acumulando creando más presión.

Twilight.-¡rápido no podre mantenerlo!

De repente Fluttershy corrió hacia el dragón más cercano y como pudo lo arrastraba hacia la salida.

Applejack.- en el nombre de Ecuestria, ¿Qué es lo que hace dulzura? Sal de ahí rápido.

Fluttershy.- pero tenemos que ayudarlos,

Silver.- ¡después de todo lo que hicieron, quieres salvarlos!

Fluttershy.- una vida es valiosa, no importa que

Silver.-…. Porque siempre complican las cosas, ¡cuando de la señal quita la barrera!

Twilight.- pero de que hablas.

Silver.- SOLO HAZLO- volteo a pinkie-será mejor que te alejes

Pinkie.- no me iré, no te quedaras solo otra vez.

Silver sonrió y aun manteniendo se en postura erguida, justo sus palas y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, "es la primera vez que lo uso para salvar vidas" pensó.

Silver.- ¡HAORAAAA!

Twilight quito la barrera, dejando a merced de las rocas.

(The Legend of Zelda Main Theme Medley)

Silver.- ¡Trinity Force!

Silver separo sus palmas y llevo sus puños a los costados mientras abría la boca lo mas que podía en dirección a las rocas, un vortex de fuego salió cubriendo por completo todo el derrumbe deteniendo su paso, no solo era su flama roja, también la azul y la amarilla como si fuera un reguilete.

El vortex gigantesco avanzo destruyendo todo a su paso no solo las rocas sino las paredes de las montañas, la destrucción eran tan sistemáticas que no le dio oportunidad de crear un nuevo derrumbe, parecía que las paredes eran de mantequilla.

En cuanto ya no pudo mantener más el ataque, se arrodillo en señal de fatiga, mientras se llevaba las garras al pecho sintiendo un enorme dolor, las ponis y el pequeño dragón no lo podían creer, no solo las rocas sino la mitad superior de la montaña había desaparecido por completo.

Pinkie.- Silvi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Silver.- si… solo… me quede… sin aliento.

Las demás se dirigían hacia su amigo que se veía cansado, mas el gusto les duro poco, pues Silver mostro un rostro de susto y tomo a pinkie la lanzándola hacia las demás, pinkie fue atrapada por las demás apenas voltearon para reclamar a Silver cuando un vieron como una enorme bola de energía se estrellaba contra él.

La explosión fue lo suficiente mente grande para lanzar a las ponis lejos de su amigo, en cuanto se repusieron solo vieron como un enorme dragón negro aterrizaba entre el cráter que se formo por el ataque y ellas.

Deux.- asquerosas inferiores, les daré muerte a al igual que ese mestizo.

El dragón preparo un nuevo ataque listo para liquidar a nuestras amigas, el terror la paralizo no se podían mover, de la nada una enorme roca golpeo su cabeza, distrayéndolo, busco al culpable, para su sorpresa de entre los escombros manteniéndose en pie, era Silver.

Silver.- tú pelea es conmigo

Deux.- despreciable mestizo

Silver.- ¡hago un reto al este clan por el dominio de tierra!

Deux.- no eres nadie para recitar las viejas costumbres de nuestra estirpe.

Avalon.- Alto Deux

De repente dragones adultos comenzaron a postrarse en las orillas del volcán recién destruido, un dragón amarillo el cual tenía una barba y mucho más grande que los demás, decenio y se sentó en la orilla del volcán.

Deux.- Avalon, no intervengas.

Avalon.- SILENCIO… recuerda tu lugar-dirige la mirada a Silver- un reto fue lanzado a nuestro clan y demando una asamblea del desafiante.

Silver.- Silver el kirin, hijo de Dreico el guardián del norte y la teniente Storm Rose del ejercito pegaso.

Avalon.- tu padre te educo bien en las viejas costumbres, nombra las tierras.

Silver.- toda Ecuestria- se escucho el rugir de los dragones en desacuerdo.

Avalon.- que te impulsa a demandar autoridad sobre tanta tierra.

Silver.- Ecuestria es el trabajo duro de una vieja amiga, creo una tierra prospera incluso donde los dragones serian bienvenidos si dejaran su soberbia.

Deux.- ese reino lo único que produce son ladrones, varias veces han intentado robar nuestros nidos.

Silver.- están en su derecho de defender su hogar, pero el pecado de uno no lo tiene que pagar todos, hoy una preciada amiga mía, fue secuestrada por los jóvenes de su clan con el pretexto de retarme duelo.

Deux.- deberías sentirte honrado, consideraron a una basura como tú para un duelo.

Silver.- no a costa de inocentes

Deux.- nadie es inocente, ni tus amigas ni mucho menos tu que también despides el olor a muerte

Silver.- CALLATEEE- tratando desesperadamente de ocultar su verdad.

Deux.- tratas de defender a estas criaturas, cuando tú también portas el pecado de asesino, en el momento que ellos lo descubran te repudiaran igual que nosotros a ti.

Silver.-… con una…

Deux.-que es lo que balbuceas

Silver.- ¡Con que una de ellas perdone mis pecados, me basta para vivir por ellos!

Avalon.- fue suficiente, Deux, será mejor que no vuelvas interrumpir

El dragón negro no tuvo otra opción que acatar las órdenes, retomando su postura, Avalon se dirigió a todos los presentes.

Avalon.- Silver ha lanzado el reto por dominio, demostrando respeto por las viejas costumbres, si alguien segunda el reto, que hable ahora.

El silencio se hico presente, Silver miraba con la esperanza de que alguien mostrara compasión, compresión o tan siquiera el suficiente odio para darle muerte durante el reto, pero nadie hablo, en dragón negro solo sonreía.

Kratus.- yo segundo el reto

De repente desde el cielo kratus arrizo detrás de Silver, tenía su armadura reconstruida, las ponis reconocieron al dragón de la ocasión de que lo confundieron con una roca.

Avalon.- Kratus, revela tus intenciones.

Kratus.- veo mucho potencial en este pequeño, quiero ver de qué tan lejos puede llegar.

Silver.- gracias

Kratus.- considéralo tu premio por ganarme.

Silver.- lo tendré presente.

Avalon.- kratus ha concedido su bendición a Silver, por lo tanto el reto se realizara, Silver, lanzaste un reto a nuestro clan, se sostendrá un duelo uno a uno, como favor especial, se te permite escoger a tu rival.

Silver.- escojo a Deux

Deux.- hahaha, ¿porque me rebajaría a pelear con una basura?

Silver.- tanto me tienes miedo- burlándose

Deux.- desearan no haber nacido- lleno de furia

Kratus.- ¿seguro de lo que haces?, después de Avalon, Deux es el más poderoso del clan.

Silver.- pensé que querías ver todo mi potencial

Kratus.- no me decepciones muchacho.

Silver.- has me un último favor, pon a salvo a mis amigas.

Silver hizo una seña para que las ponis fueran hasta donde estaba el, les pidió que subieran a kratus para que las llevara a un lugar seguro, los dragones adolecentes con forme fueron despertando se llevaron a sus amigos y salieron.

Spike.- Silver esto es peligroso tú podrías…

Silver.- lo sé, pero no me puedo retractar –mientras interrumpía al bebe dragón con su garra.

Twilight.- debe de haber otra solución más pacifica

Silver.- en la cultura dragón así son las cosas, además servirá para que tomes nota y aprendas sobre sus costumbres.

Pinkie tomo la garras de Silver entre sus cascos, no podía estar más preocupada por su amigo, estaba a punto de enfrentarse a una criatura, la cual lo odiaba con su alma, tenía el corazón en la garganta donde sentía la presión.

Pinkie.- promete que regresaremos todos juntos a casa.

Con su otra garra le hizo una caricia en la mejilla para limpiar una lágrima fugitiva, le dio la misma sonrisa que le habían dado sus nuevas amigas, una cálida sonrisa.

Silver.- lo siento, pero, no puedo hacer una promesa que no puedo cumplir.

La soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, kratus emprendió vuelo a al igual que todos los dragones el cráter se convertiría en un campo de batalla y el único lugar seguro era el cielo, kratus no se alejo mucho, lo suficiente para observar y mantenerse al margen.

En el cráter solo quedaron los 2 contendientes y el dragón anciano, Silver camino hacia un estanque de lava cercano no muy grande, tomo un poco de lava y lo puso sobre su brazo, para cerrar las heridas de la mordida del dragón rojo, trato de contener el grito pero el ardor era fuerte.

Avalon.- antes de dar comienzo al duelo, ¿tienen algo más que decir?

Deux.- te mostrare porque los dragones somos superiores.

Silver.- para una raza con una inteligencia infinita, eres muy cerrado de mente, se ve que no sabes nada.

Deux.- quien eres para cuestionar mi inteligencia.

Silver.- helee, entonces ¿Cómo es que no te has dado cuenta de mi profesión?

Silver se cubrió a sí mismo con su flama azul, quedo completamente, aun a la distancia, todos podían ver claramente tal acto, después de que el fuego se disipo, había hielo en el cuerpo de Silver, formando una armadura sencilla.

Una pechera de tirantes dejando solo su estomago descubierto, unos brazaletes de sus muñecas hasta los codos, espinilleras que iniciaban por encima del talón hasta antes de las rodillas, soplo una vez mas y con su fuego forjo un escudo circular cóncavo, que cubría de su pie a su cintura.

Avalon.-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

Deux.- ¿qué es lo divertido anciano?

Avalon.- ja ja, Silver, Lee Wung, ¿te dice algo?

Silver.- es el nombre de mi maestro, ¿lo conoció?- mientras tomaba el escudo

Avalon.- hace mas de mil años, me enfrente con un simio blanco, tenía la misma armadura que tú usas, pero no recuerdo ese escudo.

Silver.- escogí el escudo como arma insignia en vez de la lanza de mi maestro

Deux.- ¡a que viene todo esto!

Avalon.- Lee Wung era un caza dragones, el llevo al clan del norte al borde de la extinción, y tal parece que tiene un sucesor.

Deux trato de asimilar la noticia, ya no se sentía tan confiado ahora que sabía que tenía a un rival que fue entrenado para darle muerte a los de su especie, Silver tomando postura poniendo el escudo frente a él, mientras sonreía maliciosa mente.

Silver.- por eso te dije que no sabias nada.


	15. Aceptacion

**Aceptación **

Kratus no podía dejar de reír, las chicas difícilmente se mantenían en balance con la agitación del dragón, Rainbow era la única que se mantenía volando a un lado, todas incluyendo a spike y Fluttershy solo se mantenía alado de Applejack que trataba de tranquilizarla.

Rainbow.- ¿no le encuentro la gracia?

Kratus.- ja ja ja, hace mas de mil años que vimos al último caza dragones, y ahora aparece su sucesor, sabía que sería interesante esta pelea, pero no tanto, jajajajaja.

Rarity.- Twilight, querida, podrías aclararnos.

Twilight.- no hay mucho al respecto, es igual que los dragones, era raro que naciera con ese talento entre los ponis.

Spike.- pero eso quiere decir que puede contra él, ¿verdad?

Kratus.- todo depende de que tan preparado este.

Pinkie.- oh, señor dragón, tengo un pregunta, ¿Por qué ese dragón no quieren a Silver?

Kratus.-escucha bien, somos una raza orgullosa, tanto de nuestro poder como inteligencia, nosotros vimos el nacer de las otras especies, muchos de nosotros los consideramos inferiores y como tal el que uno de nosotros se relacione con uno de ustedes y tener hijos, es mal visto para nosotros.

Rainbow.- eso es tonto

Applejack.- es verdad, es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en mi humilde vida.

Fluttershy.- no podemos reclamar nada…

Rarity.- ¿pero que estas tratando de decir?

Fluttershy.- nosotras al principio le tuvimos miedo, aun cuando decidimos ayudarlo, oh me siento tan mal.

Todas bajaron la mirada, a pesar que fueron salvadas por él, al encontrarlo inconsciente tras la batalla, muchas se preocupara por que el también fuera un riesgo para la ciudad, lo ayudaron pero aun así seguían pensando lo peor.

Pinkie.- ¿cuanto tiempo?... mientras lo miraba desde las alturas- ¿cuanto tiempo creen que paso solo?

Mientras que Silver trataba de reconocer la clase de dragón que tenía enfrente de el, sabiendo su elemento podría seguir una estrategia, Avalon levanto su garra por encima mirando a los dos como se preparaban.

Avalon.- ¡QUE EMPIESE EL DUELO!-mientras bajaba su garra y salía volando.

(Instrumental Prism of Elles)

Deux no espero mas y lanzo una fama negra, Silver se cubrió tan rápido como pudo con el escudo, una vez que se disipo el fuego, Silver seguía integro, al ver que su rival azoto con su cola la cual tenía una única púa que asemejaba a la punta de un lanza.

Esta vez Silver lo esquivo saltando, comenzó a correr manteniendo una distancia entre los dos, le prestaba más atención al terreno que a su rival, Deux lanzaba bolas de fuego cada que podía, tras completar la vuelta Silver se detuvo en el mismo lugar de inicio.

Deux.- lo único que hace es correr como un insecto,

Silver.-entonces, es mi turno.

Los ojos de Silver brillaron se mantuvieron así, dio un gran salto, al igual que la vez anterior, en vez de salir su flama con algún color, salió un ventisca desde su boca congelando por completo el suelo, fue tan fuerte era que se formaron trozos de hielo enorme provocando que l dragón quedara fijado en el suelo.

Silver puso el escudo debajo de él, al caer se deslizo impulsándose con uno de sus pies, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el dragón, el dragón lanzo fuego para contracara pero Silver dio otro salto hacia la cabeza y tomando impulso con su puño se dispuso golpear.

Silver.- CHEEEEEEEERRIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El impacto obligo que el dragón que azotara la cabeza contra el piso congelado Silver cayó cerca de él lo miro mientras tomaba su escudo nuevamente.

Silver.-o por favor los dos sabemos que eso no te mato.

El dragón abrió los ojo, se abalanzo sobre el dando una enorme mordida, deteniendo los dientes con su escudo y con pies entre los colmillos, mantenía a la enorme bestia con la boca en abierta, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y una flama al rojo impacto directamente con la garganta del dragón.

El dolor era intenso casi insoportable, se sacudió para lanzarlo lejos de él, los trataban de reponerse, Deux no podía creer que estaba cayendo en los juegos de una basura así que no se contendría para nada, Silver trataba de recuperar energía, usar la versión pura de un elemento gasta más energía que la flama normal.

Deux.- no dejar que una basura como tú me haga ver como un estúpido.

Silver.- muy tarde, ya pareces un estúpido- mirando rápidamente al suelo

Deux.- es hora que sepas la diferencia entre nosotros. El dragón zafándose de su prisión helada fácilmente, levanto vuelo para tomar ventaja, lanzo su flama nuevamente y Silver hizo lo mismo, la colisión fue generando tanto calor que incluso llegaba a los espectadores.

Tras ver que ninguno avanzaba desistieron, después de que se disipo el fuego, el escudo de Silver paso por directo hacia el ala del dragón, tras el impacto se rompió a cambio de obligar al dragón descender, en el momento que toco suelo Silver salto y tomando impulso de la pared tomo más altura, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

Silver.- gracias por la ayuda con el hielo

El dragón miro, pero ya no había hielo, solo agua, la suficiente para llegar a sus garras, Silver lanzo relámpagos de su boca impactando con el dragón, la conductividad del agua más el azufre del volcán, provoco el cuerpo del dragón fuera un enorme circuito, solo podía gritar de sufrimiento.

Tras caer Silver se electrocuto con la carga que se quedo en el agua, nada a lo que no estuviera, el dragón aun se mantenía en pie, pero dolorosas secuelas del ataque seguían presentes, Silver alzo su pierna a la altura de su cabeza dispuesto a dar una patada de guillotina al suelo, al dar la patada hizo que el suelo se partiera.

El agua entro por las grietas haciendo contacto con la lava que estaba intacta en la parte inferior, de la nada todo el cráter se lleno de vapor que se convirtió en niebla, aprovechando esto Silver corrió sin ningún problema, pues había memorizado el terreno, se puso tras el dragón y tomo su cola.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Silver ya lo estaba lanzando contra la pared del otro lado, provocando que la niebla comenzara a disiparse, el dragón vio como Silver se forjaba otro escudo con su flama de hielo, solo miro con un sonrisa detener la victoria, Deux se enfureció.

Silver.- admitirás tu derrota o ¿quieres que te sigua apaleando?

Deux.- pequeña escoria, siente alagado, pues usare mi elemento para acabar contigo.

Silver tomo su postura de combate nueva mente mientras el dragón abría su boca para lanzar su siguiente ataque, de repente en su boca se formo una esfera oscura, la expresión de Silver mostro sorpresa y terror, el dragón lanzo la esfera la cual tomo una gran velocidad.

Silver muy apenas pudo esquivarla, al impactar la esfera con los muros, esta los atravesó dejando un hoyo con un corte limpio, Silver contemplo la destrucción, ya sabía qué tipo de dragón era.

*flash back*

Se ve a Silver estudiando un viejo papiro mostrando un dragón que lanzaba un rayo sin ninguna seña de fuego.

Wung.- este es uno de los dragones más difíciles de cazar, se les conoce como necrosis, pueden concentrar tanto poder en su ataque que no deja rastro tras el impacto.

Silver.-pero yo también puedo hacer eso con mi ataque nuevo.

Wung.- esto es diferente, tú destruyes hasta dejar polvo, su "plasma" como le llaman, destruye todo incluyendo el alma.

*fin del flash back*

"no puedo creer que me topara con uno de los más poderosos" pensó mientras contemplaba como preparaba otro ataque, ya no era tan grande como el primer ataque era más pequeño, y lanzaba consecutiva mente, Silver no encontraba la oportunidad de contraatacar pues tenía que concentrarse plenamente en esquivar.

( 絃奏水琴樂章 – Confutatis)

Deux.- eras tan rápido como para esquivar mis ataques

Silver.- ooo, eso fue un cumplido

Deux.- pero- en un tono más macabro- me pregunto si ese dragón con los ponis también lo será

Silver.- ESPERAAA- con una cara de terror-¡tu pelea es conmigo!

Ignorando los que le decía apunto a donde estaban las chicas, lanzo una esfera y al mismo tiempo Silver lo más rápido que su cuerpo corrió hacia la orilla del cráter y salto para quedar recibir el impacto con su escudo, al ver que su escudo estaba siendo destruido lanzo relámpagos para forzar la explosión de la esfera.

Fue tan rápido que las chicas y el kratus apenas reaccionaron al ver que Silver explotaba frente a ellos, cayendo de la nube que dejo la explosión Silver caía, consiente, giro hacia atrás mirando que todo estuviera bien.

Silver.- ¡ALEJENCEEEEE LO MAA….

Silver sintió una gran punzada en su vientre, pudo escuchar el grito horrorizado de las chicas, al miro su vientre, en el momento que bajo la guardia, Deux lanzo otro ataque más pequeño pero veloz, el estomago de Silver fue perforado por el ataque.

Tras aterrizar cayo en rodillas y contemplo toda la sangre que salía de su interior, tuvo suerte, pues perforo de costado, pasando cerca de su columna vertebral, Deux comenzó a reír de felicidad.

Deux.- jajajaja, vez, esas criaturas solo te vuelven débil, ahora pondré fin a esto.

Silver.-ja… ja… jajajajaja, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste.

Deux.- el afrontar tu destino te hizo perder la razón.

Silver.- sabes, hay una técnica que pude matarte en 10 segundos- soplo fuego y cauterizo su estomago para detener el sangrado

Deux.- solo alardeas

Silver.- pero sería como aceptar mi muerte también, y ya que dudo que sobreviva a esto que me hiciste, no hay nada que me detenga- mientras juntaba sus palmas

(First Addiction, Infinite Stratos OST)

Silver.- "quien niega la oscuridad de su alma, niega todo su poder", fue lo que me enseñaron, aun odio esta parte de mi, pero lo usare pues te odio mucho mas a ti, ¡HIRAAAKEEE!

Tras su grito de guerra, una onda de choque como si una gran explosión acabase de suceder, los ojos de Silver se tornaron negros y sus pupilas amarillas con un iris rasgado, no solo su espíritu de lucha aumento, sino que también su sed de sangre.

En un segundo Silver cruzo acorto la distancia entre los dos y dio un simple puñetazo, el dragón ni siquiera se percato que estuviera frente el hasta que sintió el golpe que lo lanzo contra la pared de nuevo, lanzo una bola de plasma directo a Silver y este la sostuvo entre sus manos y la destruyo.

Silver sin desperdiciar tiempo, fue directo a l vientre y conecto una serie de golpes y patas que enterraba mas y mas a Deux en la tierra, eran tan rápido que apenas se podían seguir con la vista, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento hasta que Silver dio un salto hacia atrás y tomo la cola del dragón para lanzarlo hacia el cielo con mucha facilidad.

Como pudo, Deux se recupero manteniéndose en el aire, tosió sangre, al verla se enfureció y acumulo toda la energía que pudo, esta vez la esfera de plasma era del mismo tamaño que el y la lanzo hacia el cráter, Silver ya tenía preparado su ataque final.

Silver.- ¡Trinity Force!

Nueva mente el vortex de las 3 flamas salió de su boca, en esta ocasión no era tan grande, solo lo suficiente para opacar la esfera de plasma, la esfera de plasma opuso resistencia pero al final fue consumida por el vortex al igual que Deux.

Tras el ataque, Deux cayó dejando un cráter en su caída, sin poder mover un solo dedo, apenas podía seguir consiente, Silver también cayó de rodillas, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, pero en esta ocasión no tosió, sino vomito sangre.

Deux.- pequeña basuraaaa…

Silver.- tienes suerte, de que tu piel gruesa te salvara –levantándose y tambaleando al caminar.

Deux.- termina… con esto…

Silver.- darte muerte- mientras ponía su pie encima de su cabeza- noo, eso sería muy fácil para ti, prefiero que vivas sabiendo que te derroto una basura, y lo mejor de todo es que tu vida me pertenece ahora.

Deux.- malditoooo…

Silver.- así es, si a un dragón se le perdona la vida o se le salva, tiene que jurar lealtad, así que no podrás buscar venganza contra mí.

Avalon.- ¡es suficiente!- mientras descendía- Silver es el ganador del duelo, las tierras de Ecuestria sete darán como fue acordado.

Silver.- Avalon, voy a promulgar una ley sobre mi dominio- luchando por mantenerse en pie.

Avalon.-adelante, Silver, señor de Ecuestria, nuestro clan pondrá en práctica tu ley.

Silver.- a partir de hoy, está prohibido atacar las aldeas de los ponis y a sus habitantes, pueden hacer justicia contra los ladrones y si invaden su hogar, pero únicamente sobre los culpables *suspirito* esta ley está sujeta a la vida de Ecuestria y no a la mía.

Avalon.- tú proclamación fue escuchada y como fue dictada se seguirá.

Todos los demás dragones descendieron al igual que kratus y las chicas, bajaron los más rápidos que pudieron dirigiéndose hacia Silver, Silver solo las miro acercar, cerró sus ojos y sonrió alegremente.

Silver.- gracias, fue divertido.

Silver cayo inconsciente frente a todos, la herida de su estomago se abrió nuevamente derramando sangre alrededor suyo, su vista se comenzaba a nublar al igual que perdía la audición, todo se oscureció lentamente hasta no ver nada.

.-Silveeeer

Silver.- am…

.-Silver my pequeño

Silver.- madre… eres tú

Storm Rose.- me alegro verte otra vez.


	16. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

Silver se encontraba en el suelo, sin signo alguno de vida, pinkie como pudo levanto su cabeza y comenzó a sacudirlo para que despertara, la desesperación no la dejaba pensar, como pudieron Twilight con la ayuda de Rarity levitaron a Silver y salieron por la caverna para subir todos al globo.

No tenían tiempo para viajar volando, Twilight se concentro para realizar un hechizo de teletransportación, el primer intento no funciono, vio a su nuevo amigo en la situación y volviendo a intentar y cubrió a todas con su brillo, cuando el brillo desapareció aparecieron en las afueras de Ponyville.

Pese que estaba cansada, Twilight con la ayuda de Rarity nuevamente llevaron a lo levitaron una vez más hacia el hospital, todas se dieron prisa pero spike detuvo a Rainbow sosteniéndola de la cola, ocasionando que se quedaran atrás mientras las demás seguían.

Rainbow.- ¿Qué te pasa spike?, ¿Por qué me detienes?

Spike.-¡tenemos que ir con Zecora, rápido!

Rainbow.- ¿Zecora?, no sé si lo notas te, pero necesitamos un doctor.

Spike.- cree me- mientras subía a la espalda de la pegaso- ella también puede ayudar a Silver.

Al ver a pequeño bebe dragón hablando con el corazón en la mano, decidió hacer los que le pedía, las demás al entrar al hospital, causaron un gran tumulto, para empezar el hecho que traían a un ser enorme que escurría sangre por todo el piso.

Applejack.- ¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA Y RAPIDO!

Red Heart.- SSSSHHH, tienen que guardar silencio.

Rarity.- querida nuestro amigo está al borde de la muerte y nos pides silencio.

Al ver al Silver movilizo a todas las demás enfermeras para llevarlo directo a quirófano, pusieron en a Silver en un camilla, muy apenas cabía en ella, sus patas colgaban por los costados casi rozando con el piso, se lo llevaron al quirófano dejando a nuestras amigas atrás con la angustia en sus corazones.

En cuanto el doctor entro al quirófano, vio a su paciente, no esperaba toparse de quien se hablaba en el pueblo la última semana, tomándolo como un reto, decidió atenderlo, pidió retirar los fragmentos de hielo de su cuerpo mientras revisaba la herida del vientre.

Tras revisar con cuidado noto algo, raro, sin importar que, no vio ni un solo órgano, es como si se las hubieran arrancado, al ver de más cerca, vio lo que parecía ser el intestino delgado estirado junto a la columna vertebral, pidió el escalpelo y realizo una incisión hacia las costillas.

Lo que vio le sorprendió, todos los órganos estaban amontonados dentro de las costillas, las costillas inferiores estaban acomodadas hacia abajo de tal manera que parecía una caja la cual encerraba todos los órganos, pidió las placas de acero, las coloco en la unión de las vertebras con las costillas y las dislocó.

Poco a poco fue regresando a su lugar original, los órganos lentamente bajaron retomando el lugar que les correspondía, tras un chequeo rápido, noto que todos sus órganos estaban intactos, quito las heridas quemadas y se dispuso a cerrar con sutura.

Los signos vitales de Silver eran muy bajos casi inexistentes, una vez que terminaron lo llevaron a una habitación para conectarlo a una sonda mientras buscaban una manera de hacer que reaccionara, el doctor constantemente checaba los signos vitales hasta que entro al cuarto Zecora con las chicas detrás de ellas.

Doctor.- que están haciendo, la situación está muy grave no se permite la entrada toda vía.

Zecora.- entiendo lo crucial de la situación, pues para eso traje la solución.

Camino hacia Silver, saco un frasco de su bolsa y la puso sobre Silver le hizo una señal a Twilight y con su magia destapo el frasco y lo levita para que Silver lo bebiera, Zecora con cuidado levanto la cabeza de Silver y abrió su boca y le ayudo a que lo tragara.

Zecora.- a su alma are crecer, pero para eso su corazón pon a correr.

Doctor.- ¿Qué?

Twilight.- que para que funcione necesitamos que le inyecte adrenalina.

El doctor usando su magia, levita una jeringa de los cajones y la inyecto justo en el corazón de su paciente, para ese momento ya le habían terminado de beber el frasco y Zecora tomo distancia, al terminar de administrarla, los ojos de Silver se abrieron de golpe y se sentó de golpe asuntando al doctor.

Silver miro a su alrededor para ver que estaba rodeado por las chicas y un poni con bata blanca, miro su pecho y miro la jeringa aun enterrada en su corazón, la tomo con su garras y se la saco, y miro muy seriamente a sus amigas.

Silver.- que no pueden esperar a que este muerto para que comiencen a experimentar con mi cuerpo

Pinkie.-¡SILVIIIIIIII!- corriendo para darle un gran abrazo

Silver.- auch, pinkie, mis heridas, duele duele duele duele duele duele.

Pinkie.- upss, perdón- dejando de hacer fuerza sin dejarlo de abrazar.

Después de un tiempo, las chicas salieron para dejarlo descansar, el doctor siguió monitoreando sus signos, en la sala de espera, todas estaban reunidas agradeciéndole a Zecora por haber salvado a Silver, al igual que a spike por pensar rápido.

Rarity.-fue una suerte que nuestro spike-wayke, fuera a buscar a Zecora.

Rainbow.- eso fue pensar rápido Spike

Twilight.- pero, ¿Cómo sabias que Zecora sabía qué hacer?

Spike.- lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo, prometí no decir nada sobre eso.

Applejack.- ¿como que te hicieron guardar el secreto?

Spike.- Silver me lo pidió y no diré mas- mientras cruzaba los brazos

Zecora.- aun cuando tú promesa as de cumplir, la verdad tiene que surgir- mientras ponía su casco en su hombro.

Fluttershy.- am disculpa Zecora, es posible que nos puedas decir que sucedió.

Zecora.- tiempo atrás su visita recibí, y un secreto me llego a compartí, la flama que suele usar, consume su alma sin parar- todas miraron a Twilight para la traducción.

Twilight.- al parecer su flama es más rara de lo que pensamos, gasta mucha energía de su vida.

Applejack.- ¿Cómo puede gastar su vida?, spike nunca le a afectado eso.

Zecora.- para un dragón usar su flama es como respirar, mas Silver en medio de 2 razas esta, entre mas la llegue a usar, más cerca del fin estará.

Todas entendieron sin la necesidad de la intervención de Twilight, recordaron todas las veces que el uso su flama y por fin notaron cada vez que se agarraba el pecho cuando usaba su flama, en especial recientemente, en 2 ocasiones uso una cantidad grande de fuego para protegerlas y pelear contra el dragón.

Twilight.- Zecora, ¿que fue eso que le distes?

Zecora.- una raíz muy rara de cultivar, jigzeng se hace llamar, un te muy especial suele prepara, el cual Silver tomaba gustoso.

Fluttershy.-, porque no quería que supiéramos, le hubiéramos ayudado y lo habríamos detenido de usar su fuego.

Spike.- el no quería que se preocuparan, por que luego no lo dejarían usar su flama.

Pinkie.- tiene razón, no le dejaríamos, pero si él puede vivir con eso dia a dia, no veo por qué nosotras no, solo es de vigilar que tome su medicina.

Twilight.- tines razón, tenemos que apoyarlo, despues de todo es nuestro amigo, spike ve por papel y tinta todas tenemos que mandar una carta.

Spike.-voy corriendo.

Cuando el pequeño dragón regreso con sus herramientas, escribió y envio la carta a la princesa Celestia, todas sonrieron y confirmaron solo la mirada ese sentimiento mutuo hacia las palabras escritas, como era costumbre la carta apareció frente a Celestia, la cual se dispuso a leer.

"Querida princesa Celestia:

Hoy aprendimos lo valiosa que es la amistad, (Twi, AJ, RD y Rarity) puede que no se inicie de la mejor manera, (fluttershy) incluso pueden tener grandes diferencias, (Pinkie) puede que solo tengas un amigo, pero, (todas) eso no le quita el sentimiento de calidez a nuestro corazón.

Atte. : tus fieles súbditas Twi, AJ, RD y Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie"

Celestia guardo la carta con las demás, que su fiel estudiante, no paso mucho cuando de repente le llego otra, sorprendida la abrió y la comenzó a leer.

"PD:

Le dejo los reportes de estado de Silver de esta semana.

Atte.: su fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle"

Detrás de esta nota había al rededor de unas 10 hojas donde detallaba los movimientos de Silver en Ponyville, desde su primer día hasta el incidente actual, por suerte Twilight rara vez vigilaba a Silver en Everyfree, asi que la alimentación de especial de Silver era desconocida para ella.

Celestia leyó con mucha atención todo el reporte, cuando llego a la parte del incidente de los dragones, su cara lentamente mostraba susto, no solo por todo lo que no sabia, sino por todo lo que sufrió y por el echo que se estuvo al borde de la muerte.

Little Funny.- su majestad, ¿se encuentra bien?

Celestia.-¡que!, a si no se preocupe capitán, continué

Celestia como pudo disimulo para no causar sospechas, "no tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ese idiota" pensaba mientras tomaba su té, se recordó que estaba en medio de una junta con el capitán de la guardia nocturna sobre como reforzar la guardia después de que Silver los dejo en ridículo.

Al día siguiente, ya que Silver estaba estable y con las heridas atendidas, recibió las visita de todas al igual que el bebe dragón y las crusaders, al parece, Spike se dedico a contar toda la historia de cómo había derrotado a los dragones adolescentes y gano la seguridad de Ecuestria contra el dragón negro.

Como era obvio, las preguntas salieron a flote, aun cuando eran los pequeños las que las hacia, las chicas ponían atención a las respuestas, excepto Twilight y Rainbow, estaban al filo de la butaca haciendo preguntas como un par de potras.

RD.- ¡cielos!, ¿donde aprendiste a pelear asi?, eso dragones adolescentes no tuvieron oportunidad contra ti- con una mirada se asombro casi igual al ver los wonderbolts.

Silver.- mi padre me llevo con su viejo amigo, el cual me enseño por 9 años todo sobre como pelear.

Twilight.- pero es difícil para nuestra estructura osea realizar todos los movimientos que tu hicistes.

Silver.- aprendí a dislocar mis articulaciones para tomar la forma ideal, creo que me fue mas fácil aprender por que los dragones pueden cambiar su apariencia fácilmente.

Spike.- pero, ¿porque no lo usaste la vez pasada?

Silver.- tenia creo que dormir por 1000 años me dejo fuera de forma.

Applebloom.- ¿Quién te enseño?

Swette belle.- ¿crees que ese sea tu talento especial?

Scootaloo.- ¿crees que nos puedas enseñar?

Silver.-tranquilas, me enseño Wung Lee, un simio blanco, dudo que sea mi talento especial, decidi aprender para seguir el camino de mi madre, y la verdad sigo aprendiendo, todavía no soy un maestro.

Las 3 ponis se sorprendieron, enternecieron y decepcionaron, sus emociones muy cambiantes, las preguntas sigueron saliendo una por una hasta que Rainbow hizo la pregunta que todas querían hacer, en especial Pinkie, pues nunca olvidara esos ojos que causaron terror en su alma.

RD.- ¿Cómo le hiciste para cambiar el color de tus ojos?, después de eso te movías tan rápido como cuando hago el Sonic Rainbow.

Silver cambo su mirada por una mas melancólica pinkie prestaba toda la atención que podía mantener, pensaba que eso solo ocuria cuando no seguía su alimentaron especial, no quería pensar pudiera ser controlado por sus instintos.

Silver.- las puestas de chakra, puedo liberar todo el potencial de mi cuerpo y lo multiplica, pero solo se puede usar por cierto tiempo, y desgasta mas rápido mis energías.

Silver tratando de no preocuparlas omitió detalles, todo siguió como si nada, pronto les avisaron que el tiempo de visitas se había terminado y se despidieron de Silver, tras salir del hospital las chicas y spike emocionados por todo decidieron provechar el tiempo que les quedaba para jugar a ser Silver.

Rarity.- Twilight, querida ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

Sacándola de su meditación todas habían notado que Twilight estaba muy pensativa desde que Silver conto lo de su técnica de incremento de poder.

Twilight.- perdón, pero tengo el presentimiento que ya había leído sobre las puertas de las que hablo Silver.

RD.- ¡ENSERIOOOO!-mientras sacudía a su amiga de la emoción- ¡tienes que prestarme el libro, asi podre ser mas rápida que nunca!

Twilight.- eeeesta…taa, bi..bi..bieen..pero de..de..deja de sacudi..ir meeee- mientras seguía siendo sacudida.

Al final todas fueron pues la curiosidad les ganaba, querían saber mejor de que trataba ese movimiento, al llegar a la biblioteca, Rainbow se movía de un lado alado preguntando por el libro, usando su magia Twilight saco el libro del estante mas alto y lo abrió para leerlo.

Twilight.-mmmmm…

RD.- ¿que sucede?, ¿es el libro?, ¿dice como puedo aprender ese truco?

AJ.- tranquilízate manzanita, deja que lo lea bien.

Twilight.- ¡AJAAAA!, liberación de chakra-mientras Rainbow se sentaba en frente de ella con mucha tencion- a qui dice que el chacra es la energía espiritual de cualquier ser vivo, y esta se acumula en 7 lugares en nuestro cuerpo, si liberas esas puertas liberas toda la energía que acumulas toda ti vida.

RD.-eso es GENIAAAAL, ¿como libero esas puertas?

Twilight siguió leyendo sin prestar atención alas demás, puso una cara de susto, y volteo a ver a sus amigas.

Twilight.- esto no puede se, tenemos que volver con Silver ahora.

Fluttershy.- pero, las horas de visitas terminaron.

Twilight.- necesito confirmar esto con Silver.

Sin avisar Twilight usando su magia, tele-trasporto a todas a la habitación de Silver, el se sorprendió al ver la luz y que al desaparecer aparecieran sus amigas, todos tenían cara de sorpresa, menos Twilight, tenia una cara de preocupacio.

Silver.- ¿que sucede, porque se aparecen tan de repente?

Twilight.- ¿Por qué usas algo tan peligroso?

Silver.- de que hablas…

Twilight.- ¡acortas tu vida cada vez que abres las puertas!- levantando la voz- lo leí en mi libro.

La tensión era tan espesa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Silver miro hacia abajo con una mirada vacía, nunca pensó que tuvieran el libro que el estudio hace mil años, resignado y soltando un suspiro las miro nueva mente.

Silver.- tal como lo leíste, el abrir las puertas te da un gran poder, pero a cambio causa que tu cuerpo se desgaste tanto que puede que cobre tu vida.

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas, prácticamente estaba diciendo que era igual que aceptar tu propia muerte.

Twilight.- ¿a que renuncias?- mostrando una desconfianza en el

Twilight.- para liberar las puertas tienes que aceptar tus miedos, culpa, vergüenza, dolor, negación, realidad y liberarte de las ataduras.

Silver cerro los ojos y los volvió abrir lentamente revelando sus ojos negros con la pupila amarrilla, pinkie los reconoció fácilmente, Twilight dio un paso para tras y se preparo como si fuera a atacar, Silver le hizo un gesto de que se calmara.

Silver.- al abrir este ultimo, renuncio a lo que me ata a este mundo, en este caso al amor que les tengo a los ponis-mientras cerraba los ojos y para abrirlos y a la normalidad.

Rarity.-¿renunciar a tu amor por los poni?, muy dramático

AJ.-Twi, no entiendo por que tan estas tan alterada.

Twilight.- esos ojos negros, son la evidencia de maldad pura, aun mas que la de Discord o la reina Crysalis.

Todas se sorprendieron y tomaron distancia, todas menos Pinkie pues ya conocía el sufrimiento por el cual el pasaba, y ahora que sabia cual era la causa no dejaría que eso la quitara su confianza sobre Silver, se acerco hacia el mientras tomaba su garra con su casco.

Pinkie.- por favor, no vuelvas a usar eso, no quiero perderte como tu no quieres perdernos.

Silver.-como puedes decirme eso sabiendo mi horrible naturaleza

Pinkie.- fácil, porque te quiero.

Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras, mas Silver, pinkie sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Twilight.-pinkie, ¿que estas diciendo?, es muy posible que sea peligroso.

Pinkie.-si, es muy peligroso, pero aun así el lucha contra si mismo para ser nuestro amigo

Fluttershy.- es verdad- mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de Silver- incluso lucha contra su naturaleza.

Pinkie sabia lo diría a continuación pero su promesa le prohibía decir algo, ya que Fluttershy nunca lo prometió estaba en total libertad de decirlo, Silver no opuso resistencia pues no tenia caso esconderlo, después de todo descubrieron la maldad de su interior.

RD.- ¿de qué hablas Fluttershy?

Fluttershy.- el come carne- mientras cerraba los ojos- pero solo por necesidad, el realmente es bueno.

AJ.-bromeas verdad terrón de azúcar

Silver.- lo siento, pero dice la verdad, esa es la maldición con la que cargo, temido por los ponis y despreciado por los dragones, están en su derecho de desconfiar en mi y si lo desean me iré lejos.

Pinkie.- NOOO, tu mereces vivir aquí- giro hacia las chicas- es como un globo, por mas grande y diferente que sea, en el interior es igual que todas nosotras, Silver, ¿que otras cosas tuviste que aceptar para proteger nuestro hogar?

Todas pusieron atención, en especial Twilight que ya tenia una idea de las puertas pero los efectos secundarios, la ultima puerta y el rasgo de los ojos fue lo que la hizo preocuparse.

Silver.- está bien, primero aceptar mi miedo de convertirme en monstruo, la culpa de tomar vidas, la vergüenza de mi sangre dragón , el dolor de la muerte de mi madre, aceptar que hay oscuridad en mi interior y el saber que cargo con sangre tan egoísta.

Pinkie.- tienes que aceptar tantas cosas malas para poder proteger a aquellos que no te dan una oportunidad, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, nunca lo vuelvas a hacer, ya no tienes que sufrir, pues ahora tienes quienes se preocupan porti.

Todas sintieron culpa, en especial Twilight por considerarlo una amenaza, se disculparon y con Silver, después entro la enfermera que estaba haciendo ronda y al verlas en fuera de hora de visita, las corrió.

Pasaron 3 semanas, Silver seguía en el hospital bajo observación, todos los días era visitado por pinkie y alguna de las chicas, trataban de hacer mas amena la estadía en el hospital, Rainbow se ofreció para cuidar la casa de Silver, después de todo su cama estaba hecha de joyas.

Fluttershy encontró una solución, para la alimentación de Silver, pescado, despues de todo, el pescado no era carne, pero serviría por mientras, o eso es lo que ella pensaba, Silver no queriendo romper su burbuja de inocencia, le siguió el juego a fluttershy, el pescado lo mantenía controlado, aun cuando prefiriera carne roja.

La que lo visitaba todos los sin falta era Pinkie, le traía pastelillos, globos y uno que otro juego para entretenerse los dos, pero todos los días Silver tenia la misma duda, ella le había dicho que lo quería, pero ¿Cómo amigo, o algo mas?, no tenia tantas esperanzas que se repitiera su suerte como en Canterlot.

un día mientras pensaba en eso, pinkie llego sola en esta ocasión con una carrito, lo puso cerca de su cama y se dispuso a abrirlo.

Silver.-am, Pinkie, ¿para que es el carrito?

Pinkie.- el doctor me dijo que ya mañana te darán de alta así que quería celebrarlo con lo mejor del mundo-y el carrito se abrió- pastelillos de zafiro recién salidos del horno es tu premio por ser buen niño y un agradecimiento por salvarme.

Silver.- ya te dije que no fue nada, pero si insistes creo que comeré unos cuantos.

Salió el primer pastelillo con zafiros, Silver trato de tomarlo pero pinkie se lo evito subiéndolo, Silver volviendo a intentarlo pero igual fue en vano, se repitió la escena unas cuantas veces mas hasta que Silver se lo pudo arrebatar, pinkie trato de retomarlo pero estaba muy alto para ella.

Pinkie.- ¡espera todavía le falta mi toque especial!

Silver.- bromeas, huele demasiado rico ya quiero probarlo

Pinkie.- ¡regresamelooo!

Pinkie estirándose lo mas que pudo para alcanzar el pastelillo se apoyo en las puntas de sus cascos, de repente uno de estos se resbalo, provocando que cayera sobre Silver, Silver metió sus brazos al ver que ella caia, chocaron de tal modo que sus labios se unieron en un beso inesperado.

Los dos tenían los ojos abiertos a no mas poder por lo que estaba sucediendo, estaban tan impactados que no se dieron cuenta que paso el tiempo, de repente la puerta se abrió, era la enfermera, al tomparce con una esena de amantes, que es como ella lo veía.

Red Heart.- upps, lamento interrumpir- mientras cerraba la puerta.

Pinkie se separo de Silver y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia tras, se miraban uno al otro sin decir nada, seguían analizando lo que había pasado, pinkie fue la primera en reaccionar.

Pinkie.- am acabo de recordar que deje el ingrediente especial en la pastelería, será mejor que valla por el

Tal como lo haría su amiga Rainbow, salió tan rápido que solo quedaba un estela rosa tras ella, tras ver como ella desaparecia, Silver voltio a ver el pastelillo y le dio una mordida, lo saboreó por un tiempo y luego lo trago.

Silver.- es muy rico… -volteando al carrito para recordar a la poni rosa- pero su beso es mas dulce que los pastelillos.

Pinkie dio una carrera hasta la casa de Fluttershy, al llegar llamo a la puerta desesperadamente hasta que la pegaso le abrió la puerta, ni tiempo dio de saludar entro arrastrando a la pegaso con ella y cerrando la puerta, cerro todas las ventanas que había.

Fluttershy.- ¿pinkie sucede algo malo?- mirando a su amiga caminar por toda la sala

Pinkie.-si, bueno no, quiero decir si, ¿pero eso no se considera malo verdad?, fue un accidente, no fue algo planeado por nosotros, OOOUUU, ya no se que pensar- mientras se tiraba al suelo y cubría su cara.

Fluttershy.- pinkie no logro entender, am, que fue lo que paso.

Pinkie miro los ojos de su amiga y así de rápido como sucedió se lo contó a Fluttershy.

Pinkie.-¡Silver y yo nos besamos en el hospital!

Fluttershy.-oh, no… no sabia que tuvieran ese tipo de relación.

Pinkie.- no la tenemos, fue un accidente, estábamos por comer un pastelillo cuando me lo quito y yo quise quitárselo y me resbale y con la caída nos besamos.

Fluttershy.- bueno… creo que el también sabe que fue un accidente, no le veo lo malo.

Pinkie.- es que yo no quería que hubiera sido de otra forma

Pinkie.- pinkie… quieres decir que, ¿querias besarlo?- algo confusa

Pinkie.- claro que quería besarle, lo dije hace 3 semanas 14 hoas y 25 minutos, le dije que lo quería.

Fluttershy.- pero pensé que solo como amigo

Pinkie.- por qué pensante eso, después de todo lo hizo por mí a pesar que yo desconfíe de el al principio, como no enamorarme de el.

Fluttershy.- es que, lo dijiste de tal manera que todas pensamos que lo querías como cualquier otro amigo tuyo.

Pinkie.- ¿enserio?, ooouuuu, tienes que ayudarme, es la primera vez que me enamoro y no sé si este bien.

Fluttershy.- ¿Por qué no estaría de estar bien?, el amor es algo maravilloso.

Pinkie.- tengo miedo de que no sienta lo mismo por mi.

Fluttershy.- como no hacerlo, eres la ponía mas alegre de todos, y eso e lo que necesita en su vida, alegría, además creo que es le único semental que realmente te entiende y, si me lo permites, se ve muy relajado cunado estas cerca de el.

Pinkie.-entonces, ¿me ayudaras a ganarme su corazón? -mientras se sentaba y tomaba las pesuñas de su amiga con las suyas.

Fluttershy.- claro que si, cuenta con mi apoyo y mi bendición.


	17. Rivales

**Rivales **

Por fin, después de estar casi un mes en el hospital, ya me dejaron salir, espero nunca regresar a ese lugar, olía demasiado mal, tras regresar a mi refugio en el bosque, me sentí tan libre, ya quería comenzar a estirar mis músculos.

El encuentro pasado me demostró que ando muy fuera de forma, tuve suerte de que las chicas estuvieran cerca para ayudarme, sino, mi historia ya hubiera acabado, bueno es mejor no pensar en cosas negativas será mejor que me ponga al corriente.

Los días pasaron, el trabajo de escolta que me consiguieron las chicas me da buena entrada de dinero, lo suficiente para sobrevivir, cada tercer día voy al pueblo para revisar si hay peticiones, a comparación a lo anterior, no he tenido que pelear, eso me da más tiempo para practicar.

Trato de llevarme mejor con las chicas desde que conocen y guardan mi secreto, se siente raro, es como si un peso de encima se me quitara, no siento la presión de tener que lidiar solo con mi problema, me pregunto si esto es a lo que llaman amistad.

Mi relación con ellas fue creciendo lentamente, ayudo a Applejack con los trabajos pesados de su granja, es muy honesta en cuanto lo que piensa, además creo que se toma muy enserio su trabajo, debería descansar debes en cuando, pero creo que es parte de su forma de ser.

Rarity es muuuuuuuy exagerada, me pidió ayuda junto con spike para buscar joyas, me da cierta envidia que pueda saber donde hay joyas, creo que tiene totalmente embobado a spike, aun cuando nos dio unas cuantas joyas como pago, pero enserio tenia que traer un sofá consigo para tirarse en sima cada vez que se desmallara.

Twilight es igual de terca que su maestra, dios hasta podría jurar que es su hija, son igual de tercas y cada vez que algo se les mete a la cabeza es difícil hacerlas entrar en razón, todavía no entiendo para que tanto alambre sobre mi cuerpo y esa caja que escupe papel con líneas, espero que no sea nada de qué preocuparme.

Me pregunto si alguna vez Rainbow Dash toma las cosas de forma tranquila, entiendo que su pación se al a velocidad y las acrobacias, pero a veces es bueno ir despacio para disfrutar del paisaje, tiene un espíritu valiente como los de sus antepasados, siento que puedo confiar plenamente en ella y nunca me traicionara.

Fluttershy por otro lado, me sorprende que un pegaso le tenga miedo a las alturas, sin mencionar que se sigue poniendo nerviosa cuando la saludo, es como si me escondiera algo, en fin, suelo ir a dormir la siesta con ella, sé que es raro, pero me gusta dormir en su regazo, me recuerda a mi madre.

Por último pinkie, desde el incidente en el hospital he tenido la curiosidad si realmente ella es dulce o será porque ella come demasiado dulce, es raro el día que no me la tope, es como si me siguiera, tengo que reconocer que mantener una conversación con ella es difícil, pero es divertido en cierto modo.

Poco a poco me fui acostumbrado a cada una de ellas, parecía broma que hace unas semanas ellas me temían y que estuve al borde de la muerte, creo podría acostumbrarme a este tiempo de paz, después de todo, gracias a la ley que impuse, ningún dragón atacaría a ponis inocentes.

Es tan acogedor mi nido, no quiero levantarme nunca, siento como me empujan el hombro para levantarme, abro los ojos y veo a pinkie muy cerca de mí, ya no me es raro este tipo de cosas, abro los ojos por completo y procedo a estirarme.

Silver.- aaaaaaagh, pinkie ¿Qué haces tan temprano en mi casa?

Pinkie.- no es temprano ya es medio día.

Silver.- para mí eso es temprano

Pinkie.- ¿te desvelaste verdad?, bueno eso no viene al caso, lo que pasa es que recibimos una carta de la princesa Celestia, de hecho spike la escupió y Twilight no la leyó…

Silver.- al punto pinkie.

Pinkie.- si, lo que pasa es que la princesa nos invita a una fiesta en Canterlot, quiere que vallamos todas incluyéndote, al parecer aran una gran fiesta por que dijo que podíamos quedarnos adormir, uuuuuuu, ala mejor hay piñatas y la fiesta será tan tan tan tan tan grandiosa que dure toda la noche…

Silver.- tranquila pinkie, ya entendí.

Tengo como 2 meses que no voy a Canterlot, una visita no haría daño, sirve que cumplo con mi promesa de ir a visitar a los pocos conocidos que tengo en esa ciudad, después de asegurar mi refugio con una capa de hielo, pinkie y yo nos fuimos a la ciudad donde las demás nos esperaban.

Llegamos a enfrente de la casa de Twilight, todas estaban listas para salir, entonces fue cuando lo vi, spike estaba al límite cargando una gran cantidad de maletas, no necesito preguntar de quien eran.

Spike.- ¿no crees que sea mucho equipaje para una noche?

Rarity.- pamplinas, uno siempre tiene que estar preparado para un evento de alcurnia en Canterlot.

Applejack.- por todas las manzanas dulces, Rarity, el tiene razón, es solo una noche.

Rarity.- pueden decir lo que quiera, yo no iré sin una sola de estas maletas.

Como pudimos llegamos a tiempo para tomar el tren, enserio que me intriga como fue que crearon una maquina que se moviera sola, saque la cabeza por la ventana y se sentía tan bien el aire correr por mi cara sin tener que correr con mi propio esfuerzo.

Al llegar a Canterlot fuimos recibidos por unos escoltas de la guardia de Celestia, pobres, la que les espera con el equipaje, ellos se encargarían de llevar el equipaje al palacio, dijeron que nos estarían esperando a las 3 de la tarde, faltan como unas 2 horas y media, creo que puedo aprovecharlas.

Silver.- oigan chicas, tengo que ver unos cuantos ponis, ¿si quieren nos vemos en el castillo?

Twilight.- pero tenemos que ir con la princesa lo más pronto posible.

RD.- tranquila, dijeron que nos estiran esperando hasta las 3, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Silver.- si, además solo iré a saludar, no creo que tarde demasiado.

Twilight.- no loseee.

Pinkie.- ya seee, porque no vamos todos a saludar a los amigos de Silver y así podremos ir todos juntos a ver a la princesa cuando sea hora.

Twilight, no estuvo muy conforme con la idea, pero al final fue un anime y terminaron por acompañarme a saludar a mis conocidos, el primero fue el panadero, tenía ganas de sus donas, al llegar entramos y él me reconoció fácilmente.

Panadero.- ooooh, pero si es mi mejor cliente, veo que regresaste a la ciudad.

Silver.- ando de visita con una amigas y decidí pasar por unas cuantas de tus donas.

Panadero.-claro, te traeré la orden de siempre, ¿Qué les ofrezco a tus amigas?, pueden pedir lo que sea.

Spike.- lo que sea- es ojos se iluminaron.

Panadero.- así es Silver pago tiempo atrás suficientes donas para un día de trabajo, así que solo digan su orden.

Todas aceptaron la oferta y pidieron unas cuantas donas, nos sentamos en una de las mesa para disfrutarlas, no pude comer a gusto, pince se sentó muy cerca de mi dándome a probar de sus donas, las demás solo se nos quedaron viendo mientras se reían, no le encuentro la gracia.

Después de comer y despedirnos caminamos hacia el parque donde pensé que estarían los pequeños jugando como siempre, al llegar no los vi por ninguna parte, resignado, decidimos seguir, pero de repente sentí como alguien saltaba encima de mí.

.- ¡te extrañe tantoooooooooooooo!

Después de que se bajara de mi espalda y darme vuelta vi que era Lila, se veía más radiante que nunca, no pensé que me la topara tan rápido.

Silver.- Lila, ¿como has estado?

Lila.- de maravilla y por lo que veo, creo que tú has estado ocupado.

Silver.- ¿ocupado?, pues, si tuve dificultades buscando un trabajo y…

Lila.-no me refería a eso

No entendía a lo que se refería, no creo que se refiera a mi pequeña aventura con los dragones, me asegure que no contaran la historia a nadie para no provocar más especulaciones sobre mí.

Lila.- quiero decir, traes toda una escolta de hermosas yeguas acompañándote, y dime, ¿quien es la afortunada? - mientras me miraba de forma picara.

Silver.-aaaa, no, te equivocas ellas son amigas que hice en Ponyville y también fueron llamadas al igual que yo para ver a la princesa.

Lila.- entonces si son tus amigas, no hay problemas con esto.

Lila me beso sin que yo pudiera reaccionar, alcance a percatarme como las demás se volteaban a otro lado para dar algo de privacidad, hasta que un fuerte pisotón en mis garras hizo que me separara de lila, la única a mi lado era pinkie, pese que sonreía, sentía un aura muy pesada de su parte.

Pinkie.- hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, te gustan los pastelillos a mi me encanta en especial los de Cerechanga al igual que Silvi, me encantan tanto y a ti.

Lila.- eren, enserio, bueno mucho gusto soy Lila.

No sé si solo era yo pero el aire se comenzó a sentir tan pesado que es como si fuera a morir alguien, lila y pinkie se miraban sonrientemente, pero algo en mi interior de decía que si no hacia algo esto acabaría mal.

Silver.- y dime lila, como te ha ido con las clases de baile.

Lila.- bien, aunque he tenido problemas buscando un compañero, es difícil encontrar alguien como tú.

Pinkie.-no sabía que bailaras Silvi, tendrás que enseñarme como te mueves.

Lila.- oh, no tienes idea, es tan apasionado que te derretía, a mí ya me paso.

Sentí como el aura de asesina de pinkie crecía, tal vez fue mi imaginación pero, por un momento pinkie me vio con una mirada llena de maldad, nunca pensé a llegar a pensar pudiera manifestar sentimientos negativos.

Esto sobrepasa con mi conocimiento, con la mirada le pido ayuda a las demás para tratar de calmarlas, todas se miran entre si hasta que Applejack toca el hombro de pinkie, la cual la saca de su transe con lila.

Applejack.- la mentó interrumpir, pero ya es hora que nos vallamos a ver a la princesa.

Twilight.- tiene razón falta media hora para las 3, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Silver.- bueno, fue muy lindo verte otra vez Lila, me alegro que estés bien.

Lila.- a mí también me alegro verte, pasa a visitarme para poder hablar a solas-mientras acariciaba mi cuello con su cabeza

Sentí un nuevo pisotón en mi garras, nueva mente fue por parte de pinkie, mostraba la misma sonrisa despreocupada de siempre, tras separarnos de lila, nos dirigimos a el palacio, el camino fue muy tranquilo, no entiendo pero pinkie se distancio un poco después de conocer a lila, me pregunto si, noooo, no puede que este molesta, no tiene motivos.

Tras llegar al palacio fuimos recibidos por los guardias, nos llevaron a la cámara real donde Celestia y su hermana nos esperaban, Celestia no mostro emoción alguna.

Celestia.- me alegro que hayan podido venir

Twilight.- gracias a usted princesa por invitarnos.

Rainbow.- siii, no puedo esperar para ir a la ¡fiestaaaaa!

Silver.- ¿podrías decirnos que se celebra?

Celestia.- a ti

Silver.- ¡que!

Celestia.- ¿no me digas que olvidaste tu cumpleaños?

Es verdad, haciendo cuentas, hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero realmente no le encuentro la utilidad de celebrarlo, ni mucho menos que tras pasar tanto tiempo ella se acordara de mi cumpleaños, todas se sorprendieron, creo que la más impactada fue pinkie.

Silver.-a es verdad, he tenido la mente tan ocupada que ni me acorde de eso.

Pinkie.- pero eso es muy malo, no tuve tiempo para prepararte una sorpresa, esto es malo-pinkie comenzó a respirar rápidamente.

Celestia.- tranquila, ya tengo todo cubierto, solo es que vallan a prepararse para la fiesta, inicia a las 4, ahora, si me lo permiten necesito hablar a solas con Silver sobre unas cuantas cosas.

Vi como todos incluyendo su hermana salieron de la habitación, tras oír la puerta cerrarse, Celestia se acerco a mí y de la nada me golpeo la cabeza con su casco.

Silver.- ¡auuuch! Celestia, ¿pero qué demonios te pasa?

Celestia.- eso es por ponerte en peligro- mientras me da otro coscorrón- este por no confiar en mí sobre tu dieta.

Silver.- como lo supiste –mientras frotaba mi chipote.

Celestia.- soy la soberana de Ecuestria, tengo que estar informada de lo que pasa en mi reino- mientras me dio otro coscorrón.

Silver-¡auuuch! ¿Y esta vez porque fue?

Celestia.- simplemente te lo merecías- mientras inflaba las mejillas.

Silver.- si hubiera sabido que me golpearían al venir aquí me hubiera quedado en Ponyville.

Celestia.-Silver…

Silver.- ahora que Cele…

Creo que necesito retomar mi entrenamiento, era la segunda vez que me besan en este día sin que pudiera reaccionar, mi cerebro no lo concibe todavía, Celestia, la pequeña que conocí ahora estaba compartiendo un beso conmigo.

Trate de separarme pero me tomo entre sus cascos acercándome más, estoy comenzando a perder la razón, si sigue así mi instinto tomara control y puede que me abalance contra ella, de repente se separo para poder respirar.

Celestia.- considera esto como tu regalo de cumpleaños…

Silver.- ¿acostumbras besar a los cumpleañeros?

Celestia.- eres un caso especial- su mirada se torno mas femenina de lo que recordaba.

Silver.- ¿por qué haces esto?

Celestia.- no volveré a perder el tiempo, cuando por fin regresas casi te pierdo otra vez, no cometeré el mismo error de cuando joven.

Silver.- ¿aun después de 1000 años sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mi?

Celestia.- espera… tú… lo sabías…

Celestia retrocedió un poco y se sonrojo a no más poder, es verdad, sabía que ella sentía algo por mí, lo confirme la última vez que estuvimos juntos, simplemente yo tenía miedo de arruinar su vida, pues que vida te espera junto a un monstruo.

Silver.- como no enterarme, tengo un buen oído, si no mal recuerdo dijiste "yo tengo un kirin especial"

Celestia se puso roja por completo y medio otro coscorrón, dios me va a sacar las ideas de tanto golpes, cuando volteo a verla se ve enojada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

Celestia.-¡ENTONCES POR QUE NO DIJISTES NADAAAA!

Silver.- cálmate…

Celestia.- ¡quieres que me calme, estuve planeando como decírtelo, pase noches desvelándome y ahora me dices que ya lo sabías desde hace mil años!

Silver.- pues… si

Nunca había visto a Celestia tan enojada, de repente tanto su crin como su cola se tornaron en llamas y me miraba con todo el odio y frustración del mundo, es pero que no sea algo de qué preocuparme, después regreso a la normalidad, parece que se resigno a toda idea de dañarme.

Celestia.- tomaras la responsabilidad… -susurro pero la escuche bien

Silver.- ¿perdón?

Celestia.- ¡ya me oíste, tomaras la responsabilidad sobre mis sentimientos!

Silver.- lo siento, pero, mi respuesta sigue siendo a la de hace mil años, por más que quiera no puedo arruinar tu vida.

.- ¡puedes arruinar la mía!

Tanto Celestia como yo volteamos a la puerta para toparnos con pinkie la cual tenía cara buscar pelea, se paro justo en medio de nosotros y me abrazo repentinamente.

Pinkie.- no me importa lo que pase, quiero que estés a mi lado.

Silver.- ¿pinkie, que haces aquí?

Pinkie.- mi sentido pinkie, me dijo que algo malo pasaría si me alejaba de ti.

Silver.- pero, ¿Qué es eso de que me quieres a tu lado?

Pinkie.- que no recuerdas, lo dije en el hospital, te quiero… no, es más que querer, me enamore de ti así que quiero que seas mío.

Silver.- tiempo atrás me temías a no más poder, y ahora me dices que me amas, suena a una mala broma.

Pinkie.- puede que no tuviéramos el mejor inicio, pero lo entendí cuando fuimos con la osa, cargas con un peso muy grande y aun así fuiste a salvarme cuando tenemos poco de conocernos, eres mi valiente caballero- giro su rostro a Celestia- y no dejare que nadie me robe a mi caballero.

La atmosfera se volvió pesada, pinkie seguía abrazándome mientras miraba a Celestia, Celestia correspondió la mirada de pinkie, podía ver las chispas de sus miradas al chocar.

Celestia.- primero esa poni Lila y ahora la portadora de la risa, realmente me la pones difícil.

Silver.- lo haces sonar como que lo hago a propósito.

Celestia.- que no es así, de todas maneras, mi querida pinkie pie, me temo que yo soy la más adecuada para quedarse con este tonto, ya que lo conozco desde joven.

Pinkie.- eso no es excusa, tuviste tu oportunidad ahora es la mía.

Celestia.- no pienso perderlo otra vez, así que será mejor que dejes a los mayores hablar

Pinkie.- solo por que comparten la misma edad no te da derecho, es más, creo que al le gustan jóvenes.

Celestia.-me… estas llamando… vieja…

Dios tengo que salir de esto cuanto antes, pero que les digo cualquier movimiento en falso y termina pero de lo que estaba, además, es lago lindo que 2 yeguas se estén peleando por mí, aun cuando quisiera ver cómo termina esto tengo que seguir con mi regla de no pareja.

Silver.- lamento defraudarlas a las 2, pero por más que quiera no puedo aceptar los sentimientos de las 2- dirigieron su mirada a mi- el camino que escogí están pesado que no puedo pedirles que me acompañen.

Celestia.- no trates de huir, tú tendrás que tomar responsabilidad sobre mí

Pinkie.- no, no, no, no, no, noo, el es mi novio así que no puedes pedirle nada.

En ese momento u no de los guardias con armadura amarilla, dios espero que estén atacando la ciudad para poder irme.

Guardia.- su majestad

Celestia.- ¡que ocurre!- un tono áspero salió de ella

Guardia.- unos dragones aterrizaron en la ciudad, al parecer buscan a alguien llamado "Silver"

Silver.- salvado por la campana, lo siento pero el deber llama.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que podía, simplemente no podía lidiar con ellas juntas, espero que no se me suba a la cabeza esto, no todos los días se pelean por ti, corro a donde huele a azufre, es fácil ubicar a un dragón en un pueblo de ponis.

Al llegar a la plaza, veo a 2 dragones de los cuales solo reconozco a uno, es Deux, parece que ya está recuperado, el otro nunca lo avía visto, se nota que es un adolecente, creo que ronda por mi edad, me postro frente a ellos los cuales están rodeados por la guardia del castillo.

Silver.- demando una asamblea, revelen sus intenciones.

Deux.- pequeña basura, quien eres para demandar me algo…- fue interrumpido por el otro dragón.

Heracles.- cordialmente me presento, mi nombre es Heracles, hijo de Avalon, formalmente solicito un duelo con el señor de Ecuestria.

Silver.- ¿bajo qué argumento solicita el duelo?

Heracles.- para confirmar si realmente merece la lealtad de mi estimado Deux.

Otro duelo, no creí que volvería a pelear contra otro dragón después de la prohibición que levante, noto que las demás se acercan, rayos, no quiero desperdiciar el esfuerzo de todos por preparar algo que yo olvide, tengo que pensar en algo rápido.

Silver.- por el momento, me encuentro en medio de una celebración, por lo cual no puedo atender a tu reto en este momento.

Heracles.- entonces, si no lo permite, queremos formar parte del festejo si no le molesta.

Silver.- no tengo ninguna objeción, pero tendrán que adoptar las reglas de estas tierras al igual que cambiar su tamaño.

Heracles.- desacuerdo

Deux.- enserio quieres que formemos parte de esta basura…

Heracles.- no seas orgulloso y encógete.

Ambos dragones comenzaron a reducir su tamaño, Deux tomo un tamaño un poco más grande que yo, mientras Heracles pese que caminaba en 2 patas, estaba a mi misma altura, espero que mantengan su palabra de seguir las reglas.

Silver.- bien, se mantendrás en donde yo pueda verlos- giro para buscar a Celestia – oye, creo que tendrás que ordenar mas comida y si es posible unas cuantas joyas.

Heracles.- si no es molestia, ¿Qué se celebra?

Silver.- mi cumpleaños, traten de no causar tantos problemas.


	18. Un nuevo Capitán

**Un nuevo capitán**

La fiesta dio comienzo y todos se divertían a cómo podían, podría ser más fácil sin la preocupación de que hay 2 dragones y uno de ellos con cara de pocos amigos, Silver, Deux y Heracles se encontraban en la mesa llena de joyas devorando todo, parecía una competencia de comelones.

Applejack.- por la barba de mi abuelo, comen igual que un grupo de cerdos en sequia.

Rarity.- pero que pésimos modales.

RD.- no quisiera cruzarme en su camino.

Spike.- siii… - mostrando asombro

Twilight.- oh, vamos spike, se que quieres unírteles

Spike.- ya que lo mencionas…

Spike salió disparado hacia la mesa para unirse a los otros dragones, los cuales no opusieron resistencia, ahora eran 4 los que devoraban las joyas a no poder más. Haciendo caso omiso a ellos la fiesta siguió su curso.

Applejack y Rainbow estaba compitiendo en uno de los juegos de lanzar herraduras, como siempre Rarity estaba luciendo uno de sus mejores trabajos, Twilight y Fluttershy estaban sentadas en una mesa tratando de entender la situación en la que Pinkie se estaba metiendo.

Twilight.- viniendo de ti lo puedo creer, pero, ¿Qué la princesa Celestia tenga afecto por Silver?

Pinkie.- no tiene nada de raro, el es fuerte, valiente, sin mencionar que tiene un gran corazón *suspiro* es difícil el no enamorarte de él.

Fluttershy.- pero, no esperaba que tuvieras a la princesa como tu rival amoroso.

Pinkie.- no me importa quien sea, hare que solo tenga ojos para mí.

Twilight.- estas consiente que no la tienes fácil, después de todo estamos hablando de la princesa Celestia.

Pinkie.- puede que tengas razón, pero hasta no oírlo de la boca de Silver, no me daré por vencida.

Mientras tanto Celestia tenía una conversación muy parecida con Luna y Cadence, se encontraban en el otro lado de la fiesta, como era de esperarse tenían una mesa especial mente para ellas resguardadas por unos cuantos guardias.

Cadence.- pues su amor es autentico, casi podría decir que esta aun paso de entregársele por completo.

Luna.- Cadence, creo que Tia quería saber sobre Silver, no sobre la portadora de la risa.

Cadence.- upss, lo siento, deja lo analizo… - su cuerno comenzó a brillar mientras cerraba los ojos.

Celestia.- no lo entiendo, como es lo que hace para lo sigan tan rápido.

Luna.- ¿tal vez de la misma manera que tú caíste?- en tono de burla.

Celestia.- no, me hace gracia… pero, es posible que tengas razón, cuando lo conocí me dio miedo, pero algo en el me hizo sentir segura, como si el siempre me protegería sin importar que.

Cadence.- listo

Tanto Luna como Celestia esperaban la respuesta de su sobrina, las miro y con poco entusiasmo dio el resultado.

Cadence.- lo siento, pero es verdad lo que dijo, no se deja sentir amor por nadie.

Celestia.- ¿pero por la cual no quiere tener pareja?

Cadence.- es algo contradictorio, por el amor que le tiene a los ponis, no se puede dejar amar a una.

Luna.- "la penitencia del guerrero", una vida de soledad a cambio de no ver sufrir a tus seres amados.

Celestia.- puedo entender eso… pero, por eso cree este reino, para que no tuviera que volver a pelear y vivir solo.

El tiempo pasó y la fiesta fue tomando más y más fuerza, con la ayuda de pinkie la fiesta se animo tanto que incluso Heracles formo parte de las actividades, parecía un niño en una dulcería, hasta se podría decir que siempre hubiera vivido entre ponis.

Pinkie.- muy bien ahora todos tomen un papel y emparéjense con el poni del mimo numero.

Heracles.- ¡quien tiene el numero 7!

RD.- ¡AQUIIII A ELLA LE TOCO EL 7!-

Rainbow señalaba a Fluttershy la cual estaba paralizada del susto al saber que le toco con un temible dragón, Heracles se sonrojo, pero recobro la compostura y fue a donde se encontraban el par de pegasos.

Heracles.- creo que nos ha tocado el estar juntos en esta actividad, mi nombre es Heracles, cual es el tuyo

Fluttershy.-…..

RD.- se llama Fluttershy, es muy tímida, asegúrate de no hacer nada raro, sino Silver y yo te daremos una lección.

Heracles.- no te preocupes, Silver no lo dejo muy claro antes de todo esto.

Una vez que las parejas se formaron, pinkie repartió otro papel en el cual venia una escena que tenían que representar, una por una, las parejas hicieron su mejor interpretación, desde policías y ladrones hasta un día de compras, pronto fue el turno de Fluttershy y Heracles, sacaron el papel y lo leyeron.

Fluttershy.- am… pinkie… ¿podemos cambiar de papel?

Pinkie.- lo siento, pero las reglas no lo permiten.

Fluttershy y Heracles tomaron posición y dieron comienzo a la actuación que les toco.

Heracles.- Fluttershy, tengo algo muy importante que decirte

Fluttershy.- que… sucede…

Heracles.- lo he pensado mucho tiempo, y quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre.

Fluttershy.- como amigos… ¿verdad?

Heracles.- no, quiero que seas mi esposa- mientras se arrodillaba- quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos.

Fluttershy.- pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pero no podemos, somos muy diferentes- mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.

Heracles.- por eso mismo, no eres como las demás, eres única, hazme el dragón más feliz del mundo y cásate conmigo - tomando sus cascos entre sus garras.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y por un momento todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo existían ellos 2 en la inmensa oscuridad.

Fluttershy.- pero… tengo a mi me dan miedo los dragones…

Heracles.- no te culpo, pero créeme que hare lo que sea para ganarme tu corazón.

Pinkie.- ¡CORTEEEEE!

Los saco de su transe, para cuando reaccionaron todos estaban mirándolos, su actuación fue tan convincente que realmente algunos pensaron que se le estaban declarando, para cuando Fluttershy se dio cuenta de todo, se lleno de tanta vergüenza que salió corriendo hacia el jardín.

Pinkie.- fue una gran actuación, realmente parecía que le pedias matrimonio.

Heracles.- eh, si, gracias supongo que fue fácil inspirarme con mi compañera.

Tras declara los ganadores los continuaron con la fiesta, Heracles fue a donde estaba Deux, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Deux.- realmente no entiendo cómo puedes disfrutar estar con estos inferiores.

Heracles.- a diferencia tuya mi amigo, pienso que son muy interesante.

Deux.- ya sabía que eso de darme libertad era una excusa para poder venir a este lugar.

Heracles.- tan obvio soy.

Deux.- desde pequeño te han llamado la atención esta especie, no le he dicho nada a tu padre, solo no cometas una locura.

Heracles.- descuida lo tengo todo planeado.

Al cabo de un tiempo Shining Armor y Little Funny llegaron a la fiesta luciendo sus trajes de capitanes, se presentaron ante las princesas, y Shining Armor saludo de beso a su esposa, de repente Celestia se paro y seguida por luna caminaron al centro de la pista y llamaron la atención de todos.

Celestia.- mis queridos súbditos, les agradezco su presencia en este día en el cual celebramos a un valioso amigo, Silver.

Todos golpearon sus cascos en el suelo en señal de festejo, una luz de escenario ilumino a Silver el cual estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel.

Celestia.- y hoy en este día tan especial queremos hacer un anuncio especial, Silver acércate a nosotras.

Silver camino hacia donde estaba Celestia y luna, de repente los capitanes de se pusieron alado de su princesa correspondiente.

Luna.- en repetidas ocasiones as protegido a los ciudadanos de este reino de peligros a los cuales no podíamos enfrentar fácilmente, y aun cuando fuiste confundido con nuestro enemigo, seguiste fiel y no dañaste a ningún poni.

Silver.- era mi deber, pues es el camino que decidí seguir.

Celestia.- tras mostrar esa valentía mi hermana y yo tomamos una decisión.

Luna.- tras tu última pelea, aseguraste la seguridad de todo el reino, casi a costa de tu propia vida…

Celestia y Luna.- es por eso que te pedimos que seas nuestro capitán, el capitán de la guardia dragón.

Silver.- ¿capitán?

Celestia.- serás reconocido como un ciudadano más de esta tierra y recibirás el mismo amor y tolerancia que se predica en este reino.

Luna.- puesto que tú tienes un corazón tan fuerte para enfrentar a lo que nosotros no podemos encarar.

Shining Armor y Little Funny caminaron hacia Silver y dieron una pequeña reverencia.

Shining Armor.- pese que estemos en el mismo rango, puedes contar con mis ponis para ayudarte.

Little Funny.- la princesa te dio su bendición por lo cual yo y el resto de mi guardia te seguiremos hasta el final.

Silver no sabía qué hacer, ciertamente el puesto de capitán sonaba ideal para él, pero eso significaría que tendría que dejar su pequeño refugio en el bosque y vivir en Canterlot, tenía miedo que pudiera recaer y tener un ataque de frenesí.

Silver.- Celestia, bien sabes de mi condición, sabes que no puedo vivir plenamente en el castillo.

Celestia.- estoy consciente de ello, por lo cual no te obligare a vivir aquí, pero si te pido que te quedes los fines de semana por formalidad.

Silver.- seguras de lo que hacen, mi simple existencia trae problemas a los que me rodeas- mientras miraba a los dragones- puede que yo les traiga mas caos del que solucione.

Celestia y Luna.- aun cuando en problemas estemos, sabemos que podremos contar con tu ayuda.

Aun cuando sabía que traería mas problemas, no podía negar la idea de por fin sería aceptado por todos, ya no tendría que vivir con el sentimiento de estar solo, ese sentimiento cálido que descubrió en Ponyville con las chicas, podría crecer a toda Ecuestria.

Silver.- de acuerdo, acepto, pero tendrás que pagarme muy bien para no tener que preocuparme en mi vida.

Celestia.- no esperaba menos de ti

Celestia y Luna.- por este medio te nombramos capitán de la guardia dragón.

Todos golpearon sus cascos nuevamente en señal de felicitación por su nuevo título, los dos capitanes se acercaron y lo felicitaron invitándolo a una ronda de cerveza, fueron a la barra para dar inicio a la festejo.

Heracles.- esto se ha puesto más interesante.

Deux.- el que tenga un titulo no cambia nada, sigue siendo un mestizo.

Heracles.- al contrario, ese título le dio mas prestigio a la derrota que pasara mañana.

(Cirno & Vodka)

Mientras tanto los capitanes estaban tomando una jarra de cerveza, al aparecer se reunieron todos los guardias presentes para felicitar personalmente al nuevo capitán, al cabo de un tiempo solo quedaron los capitanes en una mesa, y sin que nadie pudiera dar una explicar cómo, Silver y Little Funny estaba compitiendo en vencidas.

Silver.- ques… que me ganaras- estaba ebrio totalmente.

Little Funny.- nada mal… para una lagartija…-igual de ebrio.

Shining Armor.- como fue que llegaron a esto…

Durante el forcejeo ambos miraron la jarra de cerveza de cada quien y sonrieron, se soltaron y sujetaron a Shining Armor por los brazos y lo obligaron a beber las 2 jarras de cerveza hasta el fondo, des pues de soltarlo cayo desmayado azotando contra la mesa y luego contra el suelo.

Silver.- oooiiii, tas bien….

Little Funny.- lo sabía, no-no aguanta nadddaaa.

De repente Shining Armor se levanto, por fin llego a su límite de alcohol, se veía estúpidamente feliz, como pudieron lo levantaron y siguieron tomando y celebrando, el alcohol une a las personas de maneras extraña.

Little Funny.- escucha lagartija, lo mismo que le dije a Armor, te lo digo a ti, soy el tipo de poni que te ayudaría a enterrar un cuerpo, pero si me traicionas, recuerda, se como enterrar un cuerpo.

Silver.- lo tendree en mente.

Shining Armor.- jajajajajajaja

LF.- ¿Que te da tanta risa?

SA.- es que… somos uno, de cada uno.

Silver.- ¿de qué hablas?

SA.- yo soy blanco, Funny es negro y tú gris, somos la escala de grises.

Al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, comenzaron a reír a no más poder.

LF.- ágamos un brindis de hermandad.

Los 3 cruzaron sus brazos sosteniendo la jarra de cerveza para darle de tomar a poni de alado, Silver le daba a Shining Armor, Shining Armor a Little Funny y Little Funny a Silver.

LF.- de ahora en adelante, somos hermanos ante todos, nunca nos daremos la espalda.

Dicho eso tomaron de las jarras y gritaron tras terminar, de repente pinkie apareció tomando del brazo a Silver.

Pinkie.- los siento chicos, pero necesito que me presten a Silver- lo arrastro hacia el castillo.

Silver.- heeeey, pinkieeeeee, ¿adonde me llevas?

Pinkie.- vamos por tu regalo

Silver-. Un regalooo, pa miiii, que biiien

Celestia se percato de la jugada de pinkie y decidió seguirlos para asegurarse que no intentara nada raro, casi nadie se percato que ellos ya no estaban en la fiesta, ni siquiera los dragones, pues Heracles estaba muy fascinado con las costumbres de los ponis y Deux sufría al ver a su amigo de tal manera.

Pinkie llevo a Silver hasta la habitación en la cual le correspondía quedarse a dormir, al entrar cerró la puerta, Celestia desde la esquina del pasillo se asomo y asumió lo que tenía planeado hacer. Dentro de la habitación Silver seguía sin coordinar lo que pasaba hasta que vio a pinkie acercarse a él.

Silver.- ondee ta mi regalooo.

Pinkie.- aquí esta.

Pinkie beso a Silver asegurándose de arrastrarlo a la cama, todo el alcoholen la sangre de Silver fue ahogada por la adrenalina, reacciono para ver hacia donde era conducido pero ya era tarde, el ya se encontraba debajo de pinkie.

Pinkie.- listo para nuestra fiesta nocturna.

Silver.- espera pinkie… no sabes lo que haces…

Pinkie.- claro que si, vamos a hacer bebes, quiero 4, uno de cada uno.

Pinkie beso nuevamente a Silver pero esta vez de forma más apasionada mientras frotaba sus caderas para despertar su instinto animal, Silver lentamente se dejaba llevar por su lujuria tomando a pinkie de la cadera solo para ser interrumpidos por una luz en medio del cuarto.

Al disiparse la luz, mostro a Celestia con cara de pocos amigos, Silver comenzó a sudar frio en cuanto vio a Celestia, pinkie solo voltio sin dejar de moverse.

Celestia.- ¿creíste que podrías tomar la delantera?

Pinkie.- pero claro que si- lo dijo como si se tratara de un juego

El cuerpo reacciona distinto a la mente, mientras Silver pensaba que iba a morir, otra parte de su anatomía se alzaba para divertirse, al notarlo, pinkie tomo una mejor postura para darle paso a Silver, los ojos de Celestia reflejaban furia infinita pero bajo la mirada.

Pinkie.- yo tomare el primer turno, así que deja a la tía pinkie estar a solas con su amado.

Celestia.- no voy a perder contra ti- levantando el rostro sonrojado pero furioso.

Pinkie.- comenzó a subir y bajar sin previo aviso Silver perdió lo último que tenia de sentido común, se había entregado a su instinto, Celestia camino hacia donde se encontraba, tomo la cabeza de Silver y lo beso jugando con su lengua.

Pinkie no pudo evitarlo estaba paralizada del placer, sentía que se rompería en cualquier momento pero el movimiento era tan hipnotizante que solo podía seguir el ritmo de Silver, al cabo de un tiempo Silver desbordo su esencia dentro de pinkie haciendo que esta callera en la cama extasiada.

Celestia no perdió tiempo, tenía que demostrarle que ella era mejor opción, le dio la espalda a Silver y se inclino para tentar a Silver, en ese momento Silver era una bestia cualquiera, y como tal, el olor de una hembra en celo solo provoco una reacción.

Silver la monto, sus cuerpos encajaron a la perfección, las masculinidad de Silver pudo extenderse en toda su gloria, la mente de Celestia se nublo al sentir un semental de su altura, pronto iniciaron con las envestidas las cuales poco a poco fueron incrementando el ritmo hasta el desborde.

Silver se separo de Celestia para sentarse en la cama y tratar de pensar, pero en eso pinkie lo abrazo por detrás mientras giraba su cabeza para darle un beso francés, esta vez Silver no opuso resistencia y jugó con la lengua de pinkie, se separaron buscando aire y pinkie lo vio lujuriosamente.

Pinkie.- esta fiesta todavía no acaba.

Toda la noche, Silver libero la frustración de mil años cumpliendo cada una de sus fantasías sin excepción, decir que tomo turno con cada una seria decir poco, se entregaron por completo placer de la carne que en su mente no había espacio para nada más.

( 君の場所 )

Un nuevo amanecer llego, pero en esta ocasión no fue Celestia quien lo trajo, al estar indispuesta, Luna alzo el sol, la fiesta término en la madrugada, casi nadie noto que desaparecieron 3 de los invitados, Heracles y Deux durmieron en los jardines junto a las estatuas.

Un terrible dolor en la espalda obligo a Silver a despertar, sentía pesado el pecho cuando abrió los ojos vio un par de melenas que reconoció rápidamente, fue cuando recordó todo lo que sucedió la noche pasada, "que he hecho" se decía para sus adentros.

Con sumo cuidado salió de la cama sin despertar a pinkie y Celestia, camino lo mas sigiloso que pudo, ya tenía su garra sobre la perilla, sentía cerca su libertad pero no le duro mucho el gusto, una pregunta hizo que la sangre se le helara.

Pinkie y Celestia.- ¿adónde vas?

Silver voltio lentamente para ver que las 2 estaban despiertas y lo miraban fijamente, las dos mostraban una sonrisa maliciosa de donde disfrutaran el hacer sufrir a Silver, el volvió a sudar frio mientras trataba de salir de ese campo de muerte.

Silver.- am, am, esteeeee,-"piensa cerebro, piensa"-AAAA, tengo que atender a el duelo que me lanzaron ayer…

Pinkie.- menos mal, por un momento pensé que huías donde no querías rechazar a Celestia.

Celestia.- disculpa, pero dudo mucho que sea yo la rechazada, además yo se que Silver se hará responsable de su actos- mientras se frotaba el vientre.

Pinkie.- no te preocupes yo se que Silver se hará responsable.

Celestia.-… ¿enserio?- con sarcasmo.

Pinkie.- por supuesto, no tengo inconveniente con que visite a la amante debes en cuando.

El aura maligna comenzaba a brotar de Celestia, para Silver era tan visible como una gran masa de oscuridad, pinkie se veía normal hasta que le prestó más atención, parecía ver doble, una segunda pinkie pero más opaca y con el cabello opaco miraba furiosa a Celestia.

Silver.- será mejor que me adelante

Silver salió tan rápido como pudo y corrió a no más poder, al ver que había escapado, Celestia y pinkie se arreglaron para estar presentables una vez que salieran, una vez listas las dos se vieron a los ojos una última vez.

Celestia.- sabes que a partir de aquí, tú y yo, estamos en guerra.

Pinkie.-pensaba mas en competencia porque así suena más divertido, además que pensar en Silver como premio me agrada.

Silver corrió tan rápido que no se dio tiempo de ver realmente a donde corría, termino alado del laberinto de matorrales, se detuvo para recuperar algo de aliento del susto, se recargo en la base de una de las estatuas que se encontraba a su lado.

(Busque el video como "Classic Rap Instrumental 2011")

De repente se comenzó a escuchar una voz, la cual fue tomando fuerza, pronto se comenzaba a distinguir que era una risa Silver se alejo de la estatua pues la risa se escuchaba detrás del, cuando volteo vio una criatura que estaba formado de distintas partes de animales y justo en el pecho una luz morada parpadeaba al ritmo de la risa.

Discord.- pero que les parece, no creí que tu simple presencia bastara para debilitar el encierro y dejarme hablar.

Silver.- ¿quien eres tú?

Discord.- Oh, pero que modales los míos, soy Discord, un espíritu del caos como tú.

Silver.- ¿Discord?... ahora recuerdo, le causaste muchos problemas a Celestia en el pasado.

Discord.- no se te olvido un detalle, te toca presentarte Silver.

Silver.- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Discord.- el que este en esta prisión no signifique que no sepa que sucede a mí alrededor, realmente tenía ganas de conocerte.

Silver tomo una postura de combate en caso de que sucediera lo peor, con voz firme y seria se dirigió a la estatua la cual según Celestia tenia a un ser de sumo peligro.

Silver.- ¿a qué debo tanto interés?

Discord.- como dije anteriormente, soy un espíritu de caos como tu aunque tuuu prefieres el caos físico y emocional, aunque en lo personal prefiero el caos mental.

Silver.- creo que cometes un error, yo busco la paz, no el caos.

Discord.- ooooh mi querido amigo, créeme que tus acciones dicen lo contrario, haciendo cuentas, comes animales indefensos, solucionas los problemas usando la fuerza y sin mencionar que usas a las yeguas para satisfacer tu apetito.

Silver.- las primeras 2 puede que sean verdad, pero yo no uso a las yeguas para mis satisfacción como tú dices.

Discord.- aun cuando trates de negarlo, sabes que es verdad, tú y yo somos seres similares, nuestra mera presencia provoca el pánico y odio en los demás.

Silver recordó toda su niñez en la cual todos los días los otros ponis huían de el por ser diferente y como los dragones atacaban a su familia constantemente, pero algo interrumpió esos recuerdos tristes, "te prometo que encontraras amigos y te traerán felicidad como tú me distes tanta felicidad a mi vida…" las palabras de su madre mientras recordaba el rostro de todas sus amigas de Ponyville y Canterlot.

Silver.- puede que tengas razón- mientras sonreía- pero por eso valoro mas a los que me ofrecieron una oportunidad de ganar su confianza.

Discord.- tranquilo, al primer error seguro que te querrán sacar a patadas.

Silver.- entonces no cometeré ningún error, quien sabe, tal vez un día de estos también te den una oportunidad.

Discord.- jajajajajajajajajaja, si claro y Celestia es un poni de tierra como cualquiera, por favor no me hagas reír, jajajajajjajajajjajaja.

Silver.- ¿entonces quiere apostar?

Discord.-suena interesante, ¿que tienes en mete?

Silver.- si un día Celestia decide darte una oportunidad de integrarte, entonces me deberás un favor.

Discord.- de acuerdo, pero a hagámoslo más interesante poniéndole tiempo, si en 1 año no me dan esa oportunidad, entonces tu me liberaras.

Silver.- hecho- teniendo fe plena de convencer a Celestia- ahora si me disculpas tengo un duelo pendiente.

Discord.- me encantaría estar en primera fila para ver tal caos, pero me conformare con escucharla.

Silver retiro trotando, mientras rastreaba el olor a azufre para dar con los dragones, conforme el se alejaba la luz morada en el pecho de Discord fue desapareciendo, restaurando el sello. Al cabo de un rato Silver llego a donde se encontraban los dragones.


	19. Petición Egoista

**Petición Egoísta**

Silver llego a la entrada principal donde se encontraban los dragones los cuales eran vigilados por los guardias, noto que las chicas estaban en la entrada del palacio siendo protegidas por los capitanes, los cuales tenían una cara de querer morir por la resaca.

Silver.- perdonen la tardanza…

Deux.- tienes agallas para hacernos esperar

Heracles.- déjalo Deux, después de todo estuvo festejando toda la noche.

A diferencia de los demás, los dragones poseían un olfato mejor que el de los perros, fácilmente detectaron el olor de apareamiento en Silver, este entendió la indirecta así que dio marcha al duelo para que no hablaran de más.

Silver.- como sea, has venido a retarme a duelo, y por comportarte como un invitado ejemplar acepto gustosamente, pero, yo escogeré el campo de batalla.

Heracles.- será como dispongas.

Silver.- entonces síganme

Silver salto hacia la pared cruzándola fácilmente, los dragones lo siguieron emprendiendo vuelo, Silver tenía una idea de donde podrían pelear sin perjudicar a la ciudad, salió por las vías del tren mientras era seguido por su rival.

Al cabo de un tiempo Silver se detuvo en un claro, lo bastante lejos de Canterlot para no ser alcanzado por ningún ataque, los dragones aterrizaron frente a él y lentamente retomaron su tamaño original, Deux se volvió tan enorme como recordaba y en cuanto Heracles, el era la mitad de tamaño de Deux.

De repente notaron la presencia de un objeto volador previamente identificado, eran las chicas junto con unos cuantos reporteros pegasos, al parecer no se perderían este encuentro por nada, Silver golpeo su frente en señal de frustración, ahora tendría que vigilar que nadie saliera herido.

Silver.- Heracles, tengo una petición más si no te molesta.

Heracles.- no atacar a los espectadores.

Silver.- te lo pido humildemente.

Heracles.- despreocúpate, yo no usaría trucos tan bajos.

Ambos miraron a Deux haciendo referencia a él, después Silver hizo una señal hacia uno de los guardias que escoltaba el globo de espectadores, el pegaso despendio y saludo a Silver, al parecer ya todos tenían en claro su titulo de capitán.

Pegaso.- si señor

Silver.- soldado, asegúrense que todos se mantengan a distancia, no quiero inocentes entre fuego cruzados.

Pegaso.- ¡si señor!

El pegaso se retiro para poner en práctica las ordenes que le fueron dadas, los pegasos fotógrafos sacaron sus lentes de zoom para no tener que acercarse, todo estaba listo, solo faltaba iniciar con el duelo el cual era el evento principal, incluso seria narrado desde el globo atreves de la radio.

Silver.- demos inicio, me presento nuevamente, soy Silver el kirin, capitán de la guardia dragón de Ecuestria.

Heracles.- Heracles el dragón, hijo de Avalon y aprendiz de campeón

Al escuchar lo ultimo Silver noto algo familiar pero no recordaba que era, Deux se elevo hasta lo alto del risco para dar paso a la pela.

Silver.- ¡comencemos!

**~~ damos inicio a la trasmisión de esta gran contienda, en la que el nuevo capitán de la guardia real se enfrenta ante un dragón retador, soy Lion voice y como mi compañero Spike el dragón asistente / hola a todos seré el experto en esta contienda. ~~**

**~~Pero que forma de comenzar, tanto el capitán como el dragón comenzaron lanzando llamas las cuales colisionaron creando un gran mar de fuego / no creo esto dure, pues Silver tiene que usar correctamente sus energías~~**

Silver y Heracles desistieron al ver que nadie avanzaba, Silver comenzó a correr hacia él mientras sus ojos brillaban para dar paso a su flama de trueno, Heracles alzo vuelo dejándolo atrás a Silver el cual lanzo bolas de electrizad al aire.

**~~tal parece que el capitán no tiene buena puntería, todos sus ataque no dan con su contrincante / no tan rápido, observa las nubes, Silver las está cargando para generar una tormenta. ~~**

Heracles noto lo que Silver tramaba pero ya era tarde se encontraba justo en medio del ojo de la tormenta.

Silver.- no es bueno volar durante las tormentas.

Lanzo la última de las bolas eléctricas haciendo que las demás descargaran toda la electricidad acumulada sobre el punto más alto, en este caso Heracles.

**~~ Auch, eso tubo que doler, el dragón fue atacado por todos los relámpagos de las nubes a su alrededor / Silver puede alterar el clima a su beneficio al igual que los pegasos. ~~**

Heracles cayó al suelo sin oponer resistencia, se levanto y sonrió, recogió sus alas y tomo la postura de un boxeador, Silver al verlo también rio, disloco sus articulaciones, en esta ocasión fue más rápido pues estubo recobrando la practica, tomo su postura de muay thai.

Silver- esto es inesperado, no pensé que un dragón supiera una disciplina de combate.

Heracles.- no soy como los otros dragones.

**~~ Esto escapa a mi lógica, el capitán Silver comenzó a caminar perfectamente en 2 patas y esta intercambiando puñetazos y patadas con el dragón el cual aplica el tradicional uno dos / es fácil de entender Lion, Silver disloca sus huesos para tomar la complexión de su viejo maestro~~**

El intercambio de golpes era tan sincronizado que difícilmente acertaban un golpe, era tanta la fricción que lentamente se comenzó a generar un viento saliendo de sus combos, por cada bloqueo, había un impacto causando que ambos a derramar sangre.

Finalmente los dos conectaron al mismo tiempo un puñetazo al otro, causando que ambos salieran disparados por la inercia del golpe, Silver impacto contra un árbol mientras Heracles contra el risco, ambos se reincorporaron y se limpiaron la sangre de la boca.

Silver.-esto es divertido, es la primera vez en mucho que peleo a este nivel.

Heracles.- gracias pero que tal si subimos el nivel.

Los ojos del dragón comenzaron a brillar, de repente el suelo comenzó a sacudirse, de donde Silver estaba parado el suelo comenzó a romperse, el salto para evitar el ataque pero las rocas estaban flotando en el aire, Heracles hizo un movimiento con su mano y las rocas lo siguieron.

**~~esto es increíble después de esa demostración de habilidad física, ahora el dragón está usando alguna magia para hacer levitar las rocas, el capitán se ve forzado a realizar distintos movimientos para destruir las rocas y al parecer los arboles son los siguientes~~**

En Silver trato de ubicar su elemento, pero no era nada de lo que él hubiera estudiado, se vio forzado a usar la versión pura del relámpago para destruir los escombros y atacar a su rival, pero fue en vano, pues con un movimiento de garras creó una barrera que contuvo todos los rayos.

Silver.- ciertamente no eres como los otros dragones, jamás pensé que pudieran usar telequinesia.

Heracles.- eeeeh, así que te distes cuenta, pues sí, mi elemento es la quinta esencia, permitiéndome usar la telequinesia

Heracles realizo un movimiento en el cual causo que Silver fuera atrapado, como si un puño gigante lo tomara y lo apretara, sentía como se ejercía presión sobre el, lo alzo para tener una mejor vista de su presa.

**~~no lo puedo creer, al parecer el dragón puede usar telequinesia y la está usando para atrapar al capitán, creo que este es el fin / no lo creo, Silver tiene un as bajo la manga/ ¿y cuál sería?/ una técnica tan poderosa que ni los dragones tienen oportunidad~~**

Silver.- je je je

Heracles.- ¿que es lo gracioso?

Silver.- ¿crees que es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien con telequinesia?, no es nada comparado con ese tonto unicornio.

Heracles.- a diferencia de los unicornios, mi control es mediante a mi voluntad, no hay manera que escapes.

Silver.- entonces que gane la voluntad más fuerte. ¡HIRAAAKEEEE!

**~~ yeguas y sementales, simplemente no puedo creer lo que pasa, tras el grito del capitán una onda de aire golpeo el globo, los ojos del capitán cambiaron a ser completamente negros con una pupila amarilla, de solo verlo siento miedo / no tienes que temer, el solo atacara a su rival~~**

Al entras en modo "Histeria" como le decía, Silver ejerció fuerza para liberarse, Heracles no sintió como perdía el control sobre su prisión mental, genero más esfuerzo causando que de su nariz comenzara a sangrar, pero fue en vano pues Silver se libero.

Tras tocar el piso Silver desapareció de la vista de todos, para cuando se dieron cuenta el ya tenía su puño hundido en el estomago de Heracles, este solo pudo escupir sangre tras el impacto, Silver dio un giro sobre su propio eje para conectar una patada con su empeine.

Tras salir volando por la patada, Silver salió de su trance y se arrodillo sobre su rodilla derecha, comenzó a respirar de forma agitada, al igual que un inmenso dolor en su pecho, en esta ocasión solo tocio sangre, se puso de pie para contemplar su triunfo.

**~~ni yo sé cómo explicar esto, ¿spike tu puedes? / tratare de ponerlo fácil, esta técnica le permite usar todo su poder, por eso es que no lo vimos cuando corrió, se movió tan rápido que se volvió invisible/ pero parece que el sufrió mucho después de es ataque / por desgracia, todo cuerpo tiene un límite, es normal que sufra un desgaste. ~~**

Silver camino hacia donde se encontraba Heracles, lo encontró entre los escombros apenas consiente, Silver uso su flama de hielo para forjar una lanza y puso la punta en el cuello, Heracles simplemente sonrió.

Heracles.- desacuerdo, acepto mi derrota.

Silver.- eres el tercero que me obliga a usar la histeria para un combate, si me descuido me alcanzaran rápidamente.

**~~ Tal parece que todo termino, el nuevo capitán Silver es el ganador, y que muestra de humildad extiende la mano para ayudar a el dragón a levantarse / no cabe duda, la princesa escogió un buen capitán/ bueno nos despedimos soy Lion Voice / y yo Spike el dragón/trasmitiendo a toda Ecuestria desde Canterlot. ~~**

Deux bajo del risco para acompañar a su amigo, Silver reacomodo sus huesos para regresar a caminar a 4 patas, Heracles como se sentó, todavía sentía mareado por la ultima patada, el globo regreso a Canterlot, excepto por unas cuantas que gracias a cierta unicornio morada, aparecieron cerca de Silver.

Las chicas fueron a ver el estado de Silver, principalmente pinkie que lo revisaba de arriba abajo, le tomo el puso, le puso un termómetro en la boca y con un estetoscopio comenzó a revisar su pulso.

Silver.- pinkie, estoy bien, solo algo cansado.

Pinkie.- no correré riesgos, tengo que asegurar que me dures muchos años.

Silver.- solo necesito algo de descanso y ponerme a entrenar.

RD.- realmente te luciste, enserio tienes que enseñarme uno de esos movimientos.

Silver.- será en otra ocasión.

Twilight.- no puedo creer que volvieras a usar esa técnica, te acorta la vida.

Silver.- es mi vida, yo decido como usarla.

Heracles.- lamento interrumpir, pero necesito hablar contigo.

Silver.- ¿que más tienes que resolver conmigo?

Heracles.- ahora entiendo porque Deux perdió, y es por ello que quiero pedirte un favor.

Silver.- ¿un favor?

Heracles.- quiero vivir aquí y convivir con estos seres a los cuales defiendes tanto, quiero saber qué es lo que te motiva a dar tu vida por ellos.

Deux.- ¡espera! estas consciente de lo que hablas, ¿crees que tu padre te dejara hacer tal locura?

Heracles.- en este momento estamos bajo la jurisdicción de Silver, si él decide darme asilo el no podrá hacer anda al respecto.

Silver.- entiendo lo que propones, pero si te doy asilo, tendrás que estar bajo mi mandato y eso incluye a Deux.

Deux.- ¡yooo, seguir las ordenes de un mestizo!

Heracles.- te recuerdo que él te venció limpiamente al igual que a mí, además, me debes una de aquella vez que te ayude a fingir tu muerte para que Crackle ya no te pidiera matrimonio.

Deux.- ni me lo recuerdes

Silver.- ¿tomo eso como un sí?

Heracles.- claro, por mi parte tienes mi completa lealtad.

Deux.- si hago esto es por mi amigo y por el honor al codigo dragón.

Silver.- genial, serán mis primeras unidades – los dragones se miraron con cara de duda

Heracles.- ¿Cómo que unidades?

Silver.- como saben, fui nombrado capitán de la guardia dragón, y que mejor soldado que dragones, formaran parte de mi escuadrón y estarán bajo mis órdenes directas.

Deux.- yo servir a…

Heracles.- será un honor formar parte de la guardia dragón- interrumpiendo total mente a Deux

Silver.- no se digammas, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha hacia el castillo.

Heracles y Deux.- ¿al castillo?

Silver.- claro, tengo que darles la bienvenida que les corresponde, ¿no es verdad pinkie?

Pinkie.- claro que si, pondremos muchos pasteles y juegos y mucha mucha diversión y en especial joyas para que puedan comer y también… mhmhmhmhmh- Silver le tapo la boca como solía hacerlo.

Silver.- no pierdas tiempo explicando, será mejor que preparemos todo- quitándole la pata de la boca

Pinkie.- oki doki loki

Todos caminaban dirigieron hacia el castillo, durante el camino Heracles miraba periódicamente a Fluttershy, Deux noto el acto y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, para hacerlo entrar en razón, "no te hagas ilusiones" fue lo que le dio a entender con la mirada. Para no hacer la historia larga, celebra casi igual que ayer, solo que Silver mantuvo distancia de Pinkie y Celestia.

* * *

**AVISO: chicos y chicas, primero que nada, gracias por seguir mi historia, segundo estare ausente por que tengo una presentación en Nuevo Laredo, en conpesacion les subiré 9 capítulos el dia 7 de mayo, esperenlos con ansias.**


	20. Guardia Dragon

**Guardia Dragón**

La hermosa ciudad de Manehatten *pausa dramática*, ¡es ataca por un monstro marino!, la criatura tenia fácilmente el mismo tamaño que una osa mayor, su aspecto era el de un T-rex salvo que sus brazos eran tan largos y fuertes que sus patas traseras, tenía la característica serie de púas en toda la línea de la espalda.

Los ponis del puerto huían lo más rápido que podían, la criatura conforme salía de la bahía generaba olas que provocaba que las calles se inundaran, al estar en tierra firme lazo un feroz rugido causando que la tierra vibrara, camino por las angostas calles de la ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso.

Periódicamente agachaba la cabeza al piso, se detenía un tiempo y seguía su camino destruyendo todo lo que pisara, a los edificios con los cuales colisionaba por lo inmenso de la bestia, se desprendían pedazos de escombros dejando al edificio al punto del derrumbe.

Ni los guardias que patrullaban en el área, tenían el valor de encarar a la bestia, se escondían entre los edificios o las nubes, dependiendo de la raza y el lugar donde estuvieran, de repente durante el camino de la criatura, un pequeño grupo de ponis el cual huía del ella, uno de ellos se tropezó y quedo atrás.

La criatura reacciono de forma violenta y comenzó a correr por la calle por donde huían los ponis, el poni que quedo atrás como pudo se paro y comenzó a correr pero la criatura ya estaba a 2 pasos de pisarlo a matar, el poni cerró los ojos y espero lo peor, se escucho un golpe donde se destruyo algunas estructuras.

**(SAN NIN NO DRAGON SLAYER)**

El poni abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa el estaba vivo, voltio a ver qué sucedió con la criatura, para su sorpresa vio como un dragón derivo de una tacleada a la criatura a pesar que este fuera la mitad de tamaño que la criatura, fue cuando vio una banda en el brazo del dragón negro, en la banda tenía el escudo de Ecuestria.

Deux.- hasta aquí llegas basura.

La bestia se limito a golpearlo donde sacudió su brazo, Deux lo bloque como pudo pero retrocedió y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de los edificios, la criatura se puso de pie, las púas de su espalda comenzaron a brillar y de su boca salió un rayo parecido al de Deux.

Pero este fue bloqueado y contenido por una muralla invisible que no solo protegió al dragón sino que también a los edificios donde se encontraban unos ponis refugiándose, al cesar su ataque la criatura algo llamo su atención al cielo, arriba de ella estaba el dragón rojo con la misma banda en su brazo, Heracles, el cual uso su telequinesia para generar una barrera.

Heracles.- ¡que pasa Deux, no puedes noquearla sin causar tanta destrucción!

Deux.- ¡callateeee, si no tuviera que proteger a estos ponis sería más fácil!

Silver.- ¡si ya terminaron, me gustaría terminar nuestro trabajo!

Silver estaba en la azotea de uno de los edificios cercanos, estaba en su postura erguida con las palmas de sus garras juntas y sus ojos brillando con una gran intensidad, Silver lanzo relámpagos directamente a la criatura, pero no se quemo al contacto, sino que toda la electricidad recorrió su cuerpo completo.

La criatura se retorció de dolor, seguido, Silver concentro los relámpagos en la parte posterior de la nuca de la criatura, causando que esta se desplomara a lo largo de la calle sin poder moverse. Al ver que su objetivo estaba fuera de combate, Silver se detuvo y salto hacia donde se encontraba la criatura.

Deux y Heracles siguieron su ejemplo y fueron adonde estaba Silver, Silver se puso frente a la criatura la cual lanzo un llanto de melancolía, Silver solo puso su mano sobre ella como tratando de entender lo que decía.

Heracles.- ¿Cómo fue lo que le hiciste?

Silver.- sobre cargue la señal eléctrica de su cerebro, no podrá mover su cuerpo por un tiempo, lo suficiente para regresarla al mar.

Deux.- eres demasiado blando, se supone que es la 2° ocasión que ataca, deberíamos matarla.

Silver.- así como debí matarte a ti tiempo atrás- de dio una mirada fría- no sé si lo notaste, pero parecía buscar algo.

Heracles.- buscando, ¿pero qué?

Silver.- ella es una Goshiraa, su especie muy pacifica que vive en el mar profundo, es raro que surjan a la superficie a menos… - se quedo pensando

Deux.- ¿a menos que, qué?

Silver.- Deux tu tienes mejor olfato que nosotros 2 busca un olor similar a ella en la ciudad y llévalo a la bahía.

Deux.- ¿porque yo?, que vaya Heracles, él es quien quería trabajar para ti.

Silver.- es verdad, perdón por pedirte cosa que están fuera de tu alcance.

Deux.- ¿disculpa?

Silver.- no, si no puedes con tal trabajo le pediré a Heracles que lo haga, perdón por pedirte algo difícil.

Deux.- ¡un momento!, ¿crees que no puedo con eso?- cayendo victima de su orgullo.

Silver.- si lose, fui un tonto al pensar que podías - Heracles a como podía contenía la risa.

Deux.- ¡ya veras, encontrare esa cosa y te demostrare que soy capaz de eso y más!

El dragón negro salió disparado hacia el cielo y tras un momento salió a dirección de donde su olfato le indicaba, mientras lo veían partir, Heracles soltó una gran carcajada, Silver se limito a sonreír mientras hacia la señal de la victoria con sus garras.

Heracles.- no puedo creer que hayas usado psicología inversa con el – cayendo en la risa otra vez

Silver.-tipos orgullosos como él, son fáciles de manipular, bien será mejor que la pongamos en donde pertenece, ¿me ayudas?

Heracles.- si capitán.

Heracles alzo vuelo y usando su telequinesia levito la parte superior de la criatura, Silver se puso en el cabo de la cola y entro en modo Histeria, cargo a la criatura por encima de él y la coloco sobre sus hombros, tenían repartido en mitad y mitad el peso de la criatura.

En el camino, no sabían si era por el peso o por la fuerza de Silver, pero con cada paso generaba pequeños cráteres, al llegar a la bahía Silver lanzo a la criatura para que esta callera al agua excepto por la parte superior la cual quedo en tierra firme.

Heracles descendió para ver como Silver regresaba a la normalidad y a su postura de 4 patas, vio como este tosió sangre, cada vez era evidente lo peligroso de esa técnica, al cabo de un tiempo Deux regreso cargando una roca gigantesca la cual tenía forma de hexágono y abrasado a esa roca un poni de tierra café y crin blanco, parecía viejo, usaba gafas y una corbata de moño.

.- te dije que me devuelvas mi descubrimiento.

Deux.- maldito poni, si pudiera te aplastaría – mientras aterrizaban juntos cerca de los demás

Heracles.- am, Deux, ¿creo que se te pego algo en tu viaje?

Deux.- y no sabes lo irritante que es.

Silver.- disculpe pero podría decirnos quien es usted.

.-Dr. Shellder Cup, biólogo marino y este atolondrado se robo mi más reciente descubrimiento- mientras seguía abrazando la roca.

Deux.- ¡como te atreves a insultarme! – alzo sus garras dispuesto a dar un zarpazo.

Silver.- calma Deux

Silver elevo su instinto asesino causando que el dragón sintiera un escalofrió, sabia a lo que no podía desafiarlo, no por ahora, desistió y se alejo.

Silver.- me presento, soy el capitán Silver de la guardia dragón- mientras mostraba su banda con el escudo de Ecuestria - doctor, ¿sabe lo que tiene entre sus cascos?

Dr.- por supuesto que no, por eso mismo tengo que estudiarlo para descifrar sus secretos.

Silver.- doctor, eso es un huevo de Goshiraa- mientras señalaba a la criatura detrás suyo- el huevo de ella, y será mejor que lo regrese.

Dr.- ¿como estas tan seguro que es un huevo?- viéndolo con escepticismo

Silver.- en un viejo pergamino de mi maestro, le explico, los Goshiraa son reptiles prehistóricos, son una especie muy pacifica que vive en el mar profundo, es raro que surjan a la superficie a menos que algo amenace su hogar o sus crías; ¿le pregunto cuando fue que trajo esto a la ciudad?

Dr.- hoy mismo.

Heracles.- la criatura ataco primero una isla antes de venir a esta ciudad.

Silver.- debió seguirlo hasta la isla y de la isla hasta aquí, así que doctor, será mejor que regrese lo que no es suyo.

Dr.- me niego todavía no lo he analizado correctamente.

Silver.- deje se lo pongo de esta manera, si no suelta el huevo, usted terminara en el fondo del mar.

En ese momento la criatura recobro el control de sus funciones motoras levantándose para tomar el huevo con la boca, el doctor solo se paralizo y abrazo más fuerte el huevo, Silver tomo al doctor por su corbata de moño y lo alejo del huevo.

La criatura tomo el huevo y se zambullo en el fondo del mar para retornar a su hogar, el poni comenzó a llorar porque su descubrimiento se alejaba de él, después de aclarar las cosas con los guardias, llevaron al doctor a su laboratorio, el cual estaría en arresto domiciliario por alterar la vida de las criaturas salvajes.

Al día siguiente, Silver estaba profundamente dormido en su refugio el cual fue reconstruido para dar espacio suficiente para Heracles y Deux, aun en su tamaño real, después de que Silver hablara con Avalon, trajeron las joyas de los volcanes para que ellos también tuvieran un nido donde descansar.

Deux estaba recostado sobre su pansa arqueándose formando un semicírculo, Heracles completaba el circulo pero él estaba acostado pansa para arriba, y justo en medio estaba Silver, era como ver a Rainbow Dash descansando en una nube, su cabeza recostado en el costado de Deux y sus pies en la pansa de Heracles.

**( Gokigen Ikaga?)**

En ese momento entrando a la guarida donde se encontraban profundamente dormidos los dragones, pinkie coloco un reloj despertador pegado a una caja y salió de la cueva, al salir salto a los arbustos donde Spike, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow y Zecora se encontraban resguardadas en una trinchera improvisada.

RD.- esto será asombrosooo- tratando de contener la risa.

Fluttershy.- segura que es una buena idea, puede que se enojen.

Pinkie.- claro que si, a quien no le gusta una buena broma para iniciar el día, créeme les encantara.

Twilight.- si, además, piensa que podremos documentar esto para entender mejor a los dragones y kirins.

Spike.- ¿cuánto falta para que inicie?

Pinkie.- no debe de tardar mu…

¡KAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOM!

De la guarida salió un humo color azul el cual se mezclo con flamas de distintos colores, además de escucharse golpes en todos lados, de repente se hizo un silencio, las chicas esperaron ansiosas para ver el fruto de su experimento.

Silver.-¡Piiiinnkiiiiiieeeee!- desde el interior de la cueva

Al ver que los dragones salieron de la cueva todas se rieron sin excepción, incluso Zecora no podía aguantar la rías por más seria quisiera estar, los chicos vieron a las perpetradoras de su estado actual.

Silver se había tenia de todos los colores en su pelaje, parecía un payaso, Heracles su cuerpo se veía bien hasta que – **que fue lo que nos paso** - su voz se torno muy femenina y por último, Deux se había encogido al taño de un ratón el cual estaba salte y salte haciendo una rabieta la cual lo hacía parecer tierno.

Deux.-que significa esto, que alguien me regrese a mi tamaño, esto no es divertido, ordeno que se me regresen a la normalidad.

Heracles.-**tranquiliza te Deux, no creo que sea permanente**.

Silver.- espero que sepan como arreglar esto, de lo contrario hoy cenaremos ponis

Los otros 2 dragones apoyaron las palabras de Silver mirando con una mirada de terror, todas tragaron saliva, Fluttershy se desmayo sin más remedio, su desmayo provocando que Heracles quitara su cara de terror.

Zecora.- su amenaza mal fundada esta, pues la cura lista esta

Ella señalo una gran tina llena de su remedio contra hierba bromista, se metieron y al cabo de un tiempo, regresaron a la normalidad, tras salir de la ducha se disculparon con ellos y en compensación Rainbow y Fluttershy trajeron una carreta que tenían escondida con una gran cantidad de pescado y una canasta para un picnic.

Después de acomodar todo para el día de campo se formaron pequeños grupos, cada uno tenía su propio tema de conversación, el primero estaba conformado por Silver y pinkie y tenían un épico debate literario sobre ser pareja

Pinkie.-Si

Silver.-No

Pinkie.-Si

Silver.-No

Pinkie.-Si

Silver.-No

Pinkie.-Si

Silver.-No

Pinkie.- No

Silver.- Si

Pinkie.- No

Silver.- Si

Pinkie.- NOOOO

Silver.- está bien tú ganas, no

Pinkie.- bien, espera…. Rayos

Mientras otro de los grupos con formados por Fluttershy, Rainbow y Heracles se turnaban para realizar una encuesta sobre la especie del otro.

Heracles.- ¿Qué tan es verdad que los pegasos tienen huesos huecos?

RD.- no lo había pensado… digamos que tal vez.

Fluttershy.-…

RD.- ¿qué tan fuerte pueden llegar a ser?

Heracles.- no me consta, pero cuentan que nuestra raza puede evolucionar tanto su fuerza como para partir la una montaña con las garras limpias, sigo, ¿por qué Fluttershy sigue escondiéndose de mí?

RD.- si…- mientras veía a su amiga que se escondía detrás de ella- creo que todavía no supera su miedo a los dragones.

Por otro lado Spike, Twilight y Zecora estaban examinando a Deux como si fuera un experimento mas, spike tomaba nota de lo que le dictaban, Twilight tenía maquinas conectadas marcando todo tipo de lecturas mientras que Zecora se limitaba a examinar la boca del dragón.

Deux.- me podrían repetir porque están haciendo esto.

Zecora.- la batalla que Silver y tu tuvieron sin dudar, despertó mi sana curiosidad, eres un dragón muy peculiar, pues el plasma usas sin sudar.

El dragón miro a la unicornio pidiendo una traducción mas concisa sobre lo que le dijo, a la cual Twilight entendió y le explico sin regresando a sus lecturas.

Twilight.- el hecho que puedas manipular el plasma es muy raro según nos conto Silver, y como no tenemos datos concisos sobre los dragones queremos ampliarlos estudiándolos a ustedes 3.

Spike.- si, será muy útil y mas para evitar que me convierta en un monstro como solías serlo antes.

Deux.- pequeño deberías de ser más orgulloso de tu sangre, no te rebajes a ser sirviente de estos ponis.

Spike.- lo dice el que sigue órdenes de un kirin, además ellos son mi familia y nunca traicionare a mi familia.

Deux.- tienes agallas, pequeño ¡AUCH!- mientras Zecora tomaba una escama de su cabeza- pero que haces poni tonto.

Zecora.- necesito esto para un brebaje preparar, con el cual a cualquiera podre sanar, y una coas e de recalcar, una cebra es con que estas tratando, recordarlo debes para futuros tratos.

Deux.- para mi pareces un poni, aunque reconozco que tienes un aroma más agradable que el de un poni…- abrió los ojos cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo.

Zecora sonrió un poco, después de todo recibir un elogio de un ser muy egoísta significaba que su corazón se estaba abriendo, Deux se golpeo la frente con su puño para recordad su postura de ser superior.

El día llegaba a su fin y con el picnic, después de recoger todo los dragones escoltaron los ponis de regreso a Ponyville, ya de regreso a su guarida los tres hicieron un círculo y se miraron de forma desafiante, pronto todos lanzaron un puñetazo al centro del círculo deteniéndose antes de colisionar.

Silver.- las rocas rompen las navajas, tú pierdes Heracles, te toca ir de caza esta noche.

Deux.- más te vale cazar algo grande.

Heracles.- demonios, no es justo, Silver cambia tan rápido la postura de su garra que no se que pondrá y tu realmente no sabes que pondrás, no puedo seguirles el ritmo.

Silver.- lo siento pero así es el juego de piedra, pergamino y navaja, tendrás que confiar más en tu suerte o mejorar tus habilidades.

Heracles.-está bien- mientras se resignaba sobre el tema.

Silver.- por cierto, como saben tengo que quedarme en Canterlot los fines de semana, no es necesario que me acompañen, traten de no causar problemas a los aldeano, ¡escuchaste Deux!

Deux.- como si quisiera ir a ese pueblo, yo me quedare en la guarida.

Heracles.- ¿puedo ir a visitar al pueblo?

Silver.- seguro, pero trata de no hacer nada cuestionable.

Heracles.- ¿cuestionable?

**("Teddy" by taku iwasaki)**

Silver.- Deux ya me lo comento, que la razón por la que aceptas seguir mis órdenes es porque te gustan los ponis.

Heracles.- ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Silver.- en lo personal, no, pero tendré que darle razón a Deux, tienes prohibido intentar crear una relación amorosa con ellos.

Deux solo comenzó a reír a costa de su amigo el cual se quedo petrificado con la orden de su nuevo capitán, tomo a Silver de su pelaje y lo acerco para verlo directo a la cara, Heracles no permitirá que nadie le impidiera experimentar todos los gozos que puede brindar una poni.

Heracles.- ¡porque no puedo tener una pareja, el día del duelo tenias el olor impregnado del coito!

Silver.- algo de lo que sigo arrepintiéndome, pero entonces dime, ¿realmente estas preparado para ver sufrir a tu hijo?

Heracles.- ¿Qué?

Silver.- piénsalo, yo soy la prueba del amor de un dragón y una poni, fui rechazado por los otros ponis por lo diferente que era y todos los días un dragón diferente intentaba matarme junto con mi madre.

Heracles soltó a Silver al ver que sus ojos reflejaban un vacio abismal, dio un paso hacia atrás.

Silver.- aun cuando en esta época hay más tolerancia, a los que llamo mis amigas pueden que duden de mí y al primer error me darán la espalda y seré un monstruo nueva mente.

Heracles.- no es justo- con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Silver.- la sangre que portamos esta maldita, estamos destinados a la guerra, el amor es un lujo que no podemos darnos, entendiste.

Heracles.-…

Silver.-entendiste

Heracles.-si… iré por la cena - se marcho, mas deprimido no podía estar.

Deux.- aun cuando te lo pedí creo que realmente no me gusta verlo así.

Silver.- lo más que podemos aspirar es a tener la amistad de ellos, pues es lo que me mantiene con vida.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que ni Silver y Deux lo vieran, Heracles comenzó a llorar mientras golpeaba un roca de granito, descargo toda su frustración hasta que los nudillos le comenzaron a sangrar, cuando por fin la roca se partió se detuvo pero sintió la presencia de alguien más.

Al voltear vio una serpiente gigantesca, su cabeza fácilmente tenia la mitad del cuerpo de Heracles, al verla sonrió de forma macabra.

Heracles.- tú vistes muy mala suerte, estoy de muy pésimo humor.


	21. Tentación

**Tentación**

Silver se fue temprano en la mañana en ese trasporte raro de los ponis, como sea, después de que se marchara, Deux yo regresamos al refugio, me senté recargándome en las rocas, no podía sacar de mi mente lo que me dijo Silver.

Deux.- y bien, ¿que haremos ahora que él se fue?

Heracles.- no lo sé…

Deux.- sigues deprimido por la prohibición que te dio Silver.

Heracles.- la cual me dieron gracias a tu gran bocota – mas furioso no podía estar.

Deux.- tenía que hacerlo, puedo aceptar que te gusten los ponis, pero no permitiré que caigas tan bajo como para que te involucres sexualmente con ellos.

Heracles.- ¡es mi vida, soy quien decide con quien tener descendencia! AAAAAAAGH, me voy

Me levanto y entro a la cueva para buscar mi banda, según dijo la princesa que esta banda nos reconocería como ciudadanos y no causaríamos ningún mal entendido, al salir me encojo para no llamar la atención de las demás criaturas.

Deux.- ¿a dónde vas?

Heracles.- iré al pueblo, tan siquiera llenare mi curiosidad, iré a buscar lo que ellos llaman biblioteca.

Deux.- solo recuerda lo que Silver te dijo ayer.

Heracles.- despreocúpate, prefiero quedarme con limitaciones que irme de este lugar.

Comencé a caminar por el bosque, no estaba de ánimos para volar, además necesitaba pensar, desde que era un bebe dragón siempre he tenido curiosidad por todo, pero en una sociedad donde causar destrucción era un requisito para ser aceptado, tuve que mantener mis gustos en secretos.

**(Lumpy Pumpkin Bar)**

Tras salir del bosque, llegue al pueblo, realmente era hermoso ante mis ojos, tanta armonía en el aire, sin ningún tipo violencia, realmente llena de paz mi interior, sin peleas, competencias de eructos y mucho menos esa tonto juego del "rey del tesoro", no puedo creer todo lo que me perdí estos 25 años.

Camine por las calles llamando un poco la atención, pero creo que la banda realmente funcionaba pues no huían de mi, después de pedir ciertas indicaciones, encontré la biblioteca, reconozco que pensaba que cuando decían es un árbol, pensé que la fachada tenía aspecto de árbol, no que fuera un árbol realmente.

Toque la puerta, no tardaron mucho en abrirme, era la unicornio morada que siempre hacia experimentos con nosotros.

Twilight.- oh, hola Heracles, ¿qué te trae hoy aquí?

Heracles.- hola estee… ¿Twilight cierto?, venia para conocer un poco más sobre la cultura de los ponis.

Twilight.- o claro pasa creo que tengo el libro que necesitas.

Agacho mi cabeza para poder pasar, veo como la poni comienza a levitar distintos libros pasándolos frente a ella, al ver tal delicadeza al mover los libros y como los acomoda sin siquiera verlos, me hace sentir que mi telequinesia es muy bruta, un día de estos le pediré que me dé lecciones.

Twilight.- aquí esta- mientras me muestra un libro grueso con un unicornio dorado en la portada.

Heracles.- gracias, pero no creo que me lo acaba en un solo día.

Twilight.- es posible pero en el está escrito en forma resumida la historia de los ponis.

Heracles.- esto es un resumen- mientras hojeo unas cuantas páginas.

Twilight.- créeme la edición completa que tengo en Canterlot, es 5 veces más grande que este.

Heracles.- creo que me quedare con este, gracias, pero no sé si puedes prestármelo unos días para leerlo bien.

Twilight.- siempre y cuando prometas cuidarlo, no habrá problema.

Heracles.- lo cuidare con mi vida.

Cuando me disponía a salir, la puerta se abrió rebelando a Fluttershy, ella al verme en la puesta se asusto y huyo, no puedo negar que se siente horrible que hagan eso cada vez que te vean, más si es la poni de la cual estoy más interesado.

Heracles.- llevamos una semana viviendo cerca y todavía se asusta al verme a mí y Deux.

Twilight.- lo mismo paso con Silver, después del incidente en los volcanes le tomo más confianza y cariño, solo es de que le den tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Heracles.- eso espero- mientras veía el libro en mis garras- no creo que tengas un libro de cómo ganarme su cariño

Twilight.- ¿su cariño?

Heracles.- digo… su amistad, sí, eso es lo quise decir- demonios baje la guardia por un momento.

Twilight.- mmm- mientras ponía una cara picara- ¿no será que a ti…?

Heracles.- que-e, c-claro que no, como podría enamorarme de un poni

Twilight.- yo nunca mencione nada sobre estar enamorado - sonrió con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Heracles.- a…- "cerebro estúpido"- esta bien, lo admito, pero por favor no le digas nada a Silver.

Twilight.- ¿a Silver?

Heracles.- Silver prohibió que pensara en forma romántica sobre los ponis, lo único que puedo es tener su amistad.

Twilight.- por que Silver te dio esa orden… - abrió sus ojos como encontrando la respuesta- creo que ya lo sé, descuida no le diré nada.

Heracles.- gracias.

Me despedí de ella y me dirigí al bosque a la guarida, al llegar no encontré a Deux, revise por todos lados y encontré una nota que decía "saldré a una misión" cuando olí la nota tenía el olor de la poni que vive en el bosque a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

Me pregunto a que se refería con misión, no le di importancia sabe que no tiene que hacer nada de lo que lo puedan castigar con muerte, me dispuse a leer el libro que me prestó Twilight, tome asiento y comencé a leerlo.

**(Aquarion Evol, Aquaria Mau Sora)**

De no ser porque el sol se oculto, seguiría leyendo el libro, apenas llevaba la mitad del libro, tome un descanso para cenar lo que quedaba de la serpiente de anoche, de lo que había leído me quede pensando.

En algún punto, ellos estaban igual que nosotros, y pensar que Silver vivió en esos tiempos de guerra, diferencia de ahora, había odio entre las razas algo que me es difícil de comparar con la ciudad que visite hoy, de no ser por 3 que hicieron sus diferencias a un lado para enfrentar a un mal mayor, creo que hoy en día seguiría la guerra.

Jamás pensé que ese poni tan grande fuera a tener más de mil años, debió sufrir al desterrar a su propia hermana, aun después de todo lo que enfrentaron juntas, el pensar que algo tan simple como la envidia puede convertirnos en monstruos, lo sé bien, pues como dijo Silver nuestra sangre esta maldita, el egoísmo es nuestro pecado.

Incluso había pequeños pasajes donde mis ancestro atacaron las aldeas de los ponis en busca de comida y tesoros para su nido, no puedo culparlos por temernos tanto, siento que tengo que pagar por pecados que nunca he cometido, tengo mucho que compensar si quiero que me vean como su amigo.

"Amor y Tolerancia" es el credo de Ecuestria, dos palabras muy olvidadas entre los dragones, demonios entre mas se, mas asco me da ser un dragón, "al primer error me darán la espalda y seré un monstruo nueva mente" por fin entiendo el peso de esa frase.

Realmente añore con poder venir a este reino, el cual me dejo fascinado desde bebe, al punto que me enamore, y al llegar me tope con ella, oh Fluttershy, que hermosa melodía viene de su magnífica y delicada voz, su crin rosada como la seda y sus plumas como de terciopelo, llena mis ojos de gracias y belleza.

Fue amor a primera vista, jamás pensé que podría sentir ese sentimiento, pero la cruda realidad me mantiene alejada de ella, su temor por los de mi especie y el hecho que Silver tenía razón, en el momento que la haga mi esposa el clan nos atacaría para acabar con nuestra unión.

La amo lo suficiente como para decidir el verla feliz, aun si no es a mi lado.

Un nuevo día llego y esta vez me desperté temprano para aprovechar la luz del día para leer el resto del libro, al parecer Deux seguía en su "misión", me pregunto si no estará causando problemas, desayune unas cuantas joyas y me dispuse a leer el resto del libro.

(EXCEED TACHI, Fairy Tail soundtrack)

Cuando por fin lo termine de leer apenas era medio día, para ser un resumen está muy bien detallado, no quiero imaginarme el otro que menciono que era mas grande, de repente, siento el aroma de 2 ponis que se acercan a donde yo estoy, para cuando reconocí la fragancia salieron de entre la maleza.

Twilight.- hola Heracles, ¿Cómo estás?

Fluttershy.-… - ocultándose lo más que podía detrás de su amiga.

Heracles.- buenos días, ¿que las trae a nuestra humilde guarida?- pregunte recordando mi decisión de anoche

Twilight.- tenernos un favor que pedirte, la vez pasada Silver acompaño a Fluttershy cuando fueron al bosque para ayudar a una osa menor, pero como sabes, Silver se encuentra en Canterlot y ¿queríamos saber si tú puedes escoltarla?

Heracles.- ¡YOOO!-

Twilight.- si, después de todo eres parte de la guardia dragón al igual que Silver, y sinceramente dudo que Deux siquiera lo considere.

Tenía razón, la única razón por la cual Deux era amable con los poni era porque Silver se lo ordenaba, sin él, simplemente los ignoraba, pero, yo acompañar a Fluttershy, no sé porque pero me huele que está tramando algo, creo que será mejor que las rechace.

Heracles.- claro, será un placer- "espera… se suponía que tenía que decir que no"

Twilight.- genial, nos veremos mañana al amanecer en frente de la biblioteca.

Las dos se desaparecieron en una luz producida por Twilight, me despedí con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto se fueron poco a poco la cambie por una cara de susto.

(Digging Here Bow-Wow)

Heracles.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, que es lo que acabo de hacer, que tal si hace algo que me haga olvidar mi decisión, simplemente la no creo poder con tal presión de ternura… - mientras sentía como la sangre me subía a la cabeza- y si pierdo mi autocontrol, yo podría-a-a-a-a…

Ni siquiera quería terminar esa frase, o por los dioses, ya di mi palabra de acompañarla, no me queda de otra que cumplir, tendré que mostrar de lo que está hecha mi voluntad, el resto del día paso sin ninguna novedad, me quede otra noche solo con mis pensamientos.

Al día siguiente, antes de que el sol saliera, fui volando a la biblioteca, al aterrizar la puerta se abrió, al parecer Twilight también ya se había despertado, me invito a pasar para tomar algo llamado café, es muy amargo pero me ayudo a despertar.

Heracles.- es verdad aquí está el libro que me prestaste- mientras extiendo mi garra para dárselo.

Twilight.- ¿te fue útil?- mientras con su magia lo devolvía al anaquel.

Heracles.- mucho, ahora puedo darme una idea general de su pueblo.

Twilight.- me alegro, y es mas conseguí otro libro que te puede interesar.- levito un libro frente a mí y leí el titulo.

Heracles.- "como conquistar a la yegua de sus sueños",…, no me hace gracia

Twilight.- oh vamos, no seas tímido, además esta situación la vemos todos los días.

Heracles.- lo dices por el bebe dragón que está enamorado de la unicornio blanca, ¿no es verdad?

Twilight.- tan obvio es- levantando una ceja

Heracles.- me dio envidia que él pudiera demostrarlo sin temor a ser criticado.

Twilight.- creo que tu y Silver podrían aprender algo de él.

No pudimos continuar con nuestra conversación, pues alguien llamo a la puerta, era Fluttershy la cual se veía más temerosa por mí que por el viaje. Después de que Twilight la calmarla, al parecer Silver la llevo por tierra la vez pasada ya que la no cuenta con sus alas.

Twilight.- ¡suerte!

Pronto alzamos vuelo y seguí de cerca a Fluttershy, incluso su vuelo era hipnotizante, no puedo negar que divague muchas veces, tomo su tiempo llegar a la cueva, en el camino no mencionamos ninguna palabra, aterrizamos en la entrada sin ningún contra tiempo.

**("My Fairy" by Hikaru Midorikawa)* Heracles se la dedica a Fluttershy en su mente***

De repente salió un oso con un pelaje muy parecido al firmamento, el se abalanzo contra Fluttershy, estaba a punto de detenerlo, cuando vi que Fluttershy le dio un abrazo, en ese momento ella brillo con un aura que no había visto antes.

Fluttershy.- hola Teddy, ¿cómo has estado?

Demonios como quisiera ser ese oso, no, no, no, no, recuerda tu lugar, solo la estas escoltando, de repente un oso todavía más grande salió y me miro fijamente, no pensé que hubiera criaturas así de grandes en tierra, la de la ciudad no cuenta esa era marina, en el mar puedes crecer todo lo que quieras.

Fluttershy.- hola señora Kuma, ¿Teddy se ha alimentado bien?

Osa mayor.- GRAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fluttershy.- me alegro al oír eso.

Dios es increíble como con ellos no tiene problemas en relacionarse, creo que hay un gran abismo entre nosotros, solo veo como la osa me volteo a ver y vuelve a rugir hacia Fluttershy.

Fluttershy.- ¿el?, es el amigo del que me acompaño la vez pasada.

Osa mayor.- GRAAAAA

Fluttershy.- ¿Qué-e-e-e-eeee?, no claro que nooo, el yo no tenemos esa tipo de relación, ¿de-de-de donde saca esa idea?

Osa mayor.- GRAAAAAA, GRAAAAAAAAA

Fluttershy.- Oh my…

No sé de qué hablan pero parece que, no soy nada para Fluttershy, ella voltio solo para verme de reojo, creo que estaba apenada, no encuentro la razón, des pues de eso, ella reviso al oso pequeño, ese corazón lleno de gentileza me hizo perderme en un mar de ilusiones, siento como me embriago de su dulzura.

De solo imaginar el ser atendido por semejante ángel, no cabe duda que podría dar mi vida por ella con solo pedirla, puede que tenga poco de conocerla pero siento que la amo de toda la vida, como si hubiera nacido para amarla únicamente a ella.

Después de un tiempo, ella termina de revisar al oso, al parecer no tiene nada, lo que significa que es hora de partir, nos despedimos de los osos y dirigimos vuelo hacia el pueblo, durante el camino Fluttershy desviaba la mirada de mi, creo que la osa le dijo algo que la preocupo mas.

En cuanto estoy a punto de tratar de iniciar una pregunta, un escalofrió me hizo darme cuenta que no estábamos solo tan pronto como puedo forme un campo de fuerza para proteger a Fluttershy y a mí, ella topa con la pared total mente confundida.

Sin dar tiempo de respuesta, fuimos rodeases por rayos que provenías de distintos lados, en cuanto se disiparon, miro a la lejanía y veo a nuestros atacantes, es una parvada de pájaros azules del tamaño de una vaca.

Fluttershy.- ¡son Rycudas!

Heracles.- ¿sabes lo que son?

Fluttershy.- son pájaros monstros que blanden rayos, son muy agresivos.

Heracles.- se ve que no se han topado con un dragón antes, Fluttershy cierra los ojos y por nada del mundo los vayas a abrir amenos que yo lo diga.

Fluttershy.- peroooo….

Heracles.- solo hazlo.

**(Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Star)**

En cuanto Fluttershy cierra los ojos, regreso a mi tamaño normal, tomo a Fluttershy con mi brazo y la cargo como si fuera un bebe, solo escucho un "eeeek" al tomarla, ella es un ser puro, no merece ver lo que estoy a punto de hacer, quito la barrera para dar inicio al combate.

Heracles.- les daré una oportunidad, váyanse y olvidare todo esto.

Uno de los Rycudas se abalanzo contra mí, di un zarpazo que le dio de lleno obligándolo a caer desde las alturas todo ensangrentado, los demás dieron un gran graznido y se abalanzaron hacia mí.

Heracles.- ustedes se lo buscaron.

La persecución aérea inicio, no puedo negarlo, ellos son mas agiles que yo, muy apenas puedo mantener su ritmo, en cuanto los tengo cerca lanzo fuego para incinerar sus alas, en otras ocasiones con mi garras libres atravieso su pecho para librarme de ellos.

Fluttershy sigue mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, si viera esto no cabe duda que no me volvería a dirigir la palabra, fue cuando lo vi, tres Rycudas tomaron formación y lanzaron desde si pico rayos, genere un campo de fuerza frente a mí para bloquearlo pero fui atacado por la espalda.

Un Rycudas calvo sus garras en mi espalda por suerte mis alas quedaron intactas, con un movimiento de mi cola lo tomo por el cuello y aprieto hasta romperlo, cuando deja de respirar lo lanzo para zafar sus garras de mi para cuando me percato los 3 Rycudas que quedaban me rodearon.

Heracles.- ¡no dejare que le pongan un dedo encima!

Deje de aletear y caí de espaldas hacia el suelo, como supuse los Rycudas me siguieron, ahora los 3 estaban bajando en picada contra mí en un solo grupo, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar lanzo mi flama una vez más para incinerar a los 3, abro mis alas para detener mi caída y me alejo, solo veo como caen los cuerpos en el bosque.

**(Dreaming with Ponies)**

Me dirigí lo más pronto posible al pueblo, cuando llegamos puse a Fluttershy en el suelo y me encogí, y me senté.

Heracles.- ya puedes abrir los ojos, ya estamos a salvo.

Fluttershy.- oh me ale… ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Heracles.- ¿que sucede, regresaron?

Fluttershy.- ¡pero que te hicieron!

Me miro y veo como mi sangre brota de mis hombros, por suerte no manche a Fluttershy, para cuando voltea verla ella se había desaparecido, creo que el verme con sangre también la asusto, de repente siento como mis heridas comienzan a arder.

Heracles.-AAAAAA, ¿pero que…?

Fluttershy.- no te muevas, estoy limpiando la herida.

"Es mentira, debo de estar soñando, ella está preocupada por mí y me está atendiendo"

Fluttershy.- realmente tienes la misma costumbre de Silver, no saben cuidarse, ¡tienen que dejar de hacer todas esas locuras!

Heracles.- Fluttershy… pensé que te daba miedo.

Fluttershy.-ah, perdón por eso... es solo… tu sabes… no estoy acostumbrada a ver dragones adultos de cerca.

Heracles.- algo de eso escuche, pero nunca pensé que fueras a curar mis heridas.

Fluttershy.- pero que dices, por supuesto que sí, para eso son los amigos.

Heracles.- no pensé que me consideraras tu amigo.

Fluttershy.- lo siento, pero como te dijo Rainbow en la fiesta… soy muy tímida, pero… desde que conocí a Silver, me di cuenta que hay que darle una oportunidad de conocer a los demás a pesar que tengan un pasado tan difícil, solo tenme paciencia en lo que me acostumbro.

Heracles.- con gusto, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

Duramos un tiempo en silencio, estaba sumergido en mi fantasías, cuando una duda salió a en mi mente, lo que le había dicho la osa.

Heracles.- oye, Fluttershy, ya que estamos entre amigos puedo preguntarte algo

Fluttershy.- por supuesto

Heracles.- ¿que fue lo que te dijo la osa sobre mi?-sentí como hacia más presión sobre mi- aaaah, Fluttershy mis heridas, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele.

Fluttershy.- pa-pa- pa-pa-para que preguntas algo tan vergonzoso, n-n-n-no, definitivamente no te diré eso.

Heracles.- está bien, está bien no me lo digas pero no me causes ms dolor-dejo de hacer presión.

Fluttershy.- lo siento.

Después de vendarme nos despedimos, y regare a la guarida, vi que Deux ya había regresado, pero por alguna razón el estaba golpeando su cabeza contra la montaña, apenas le iba a pregunta que le pasaba cuando llego Silver de entre el follaje.

Silver.- ¿pero que demonios les paso a los dos?

Heracles.- larga historia

Deux.- no preguntes.

Silver.- bueno, como sea, tengo noticias que compartir con ustedes 2 y necesito una respuesta concreta…

**Traductor de osos**

**Osa mayor.- creo que lo escogiste mejor, ¿el es tu semental?**

**Fluttershy.- ¿Qué-e-e-e-eeee?, no claro que nooo, el yo no tenemos esa tipo de relación, ¿de-de-de dónde saca esa idea?**

**Osa mayor.- no deja de mirarte con amor, aparte que se nota que quiere aparearse contigo**

**Fluttershy.- Oh my…**


	22. Flor salvaje

**Flor salvaje**

Que hermosa siesta, sin ningún estúpido mestizo que me ordene que hacer, hoy es se va a esa ciudad en las montañas, me alegro así podre descansar de su peste, me encuentro muy tranquilamente dormido en la Heracles fue a dar un vistazo a ese tonto poblado, de la nada sentí un golpe.

Abro los ojos y es esa cebra loca que vive en el bosque, me volteo para ignorarla pero vuelve a golpear repetidamente hasta que me harte, giro con los ojos embravecidos y le rujo para ahuyentarla, pero por alguna razón ella no se va.

Zecora.- tú reloj debe estar mal, pues no es hora de descansar.

Deux.- la hora en que yo duermo no es de tu incumbencia- muy apenas entendí lo que ella dijo- ¿que es lo que quieres de mí?

Zecora.- necesito un escolta estos 3 días, pues plano buscar una orquídea

Deux.- que no puedes simplemente comprarla en el pueblo.

Zecora.- aaaah, pero esta orquídea común no es, pues Everyfree suele crecer, muchas veces la e ido a buscar, mas grandes peligros me impidieron avanzar.

Deux.- comprendo… casi, y ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te acompañare?

Ella busco en la bolsa que llevaba en su espalda y saco un papel, me lo dio y comencé a leerlo en voz alta

Deux.- "Deux, si lees esto significa que Zecora te pidió que seas su escolta, así que te ordeno que la acompañes y la protejas. Atentamente Silver"… ¡ese maldito, aun estando lejos sigue ordenándome, cuando lo vea lo are pedazos!

Arrugo el papel y lo lanzo detrás de mí, me paro todo resignado, estúpido código de dragones, sino fuera porque mi honor estuviera en juego desde hace mucho que lo abría matado.

Deux.- no me queda más remedio, solo dame tiempo para dejar una nota.

Con una de las hojas en blanco que dejo ese pequeño bebe dragón, le pedí a la cebra que lo escribiera por mí, mis garras no podían sujetar la pluma correctamente, ella escribió "saldré a una misión" y la dejo en el nido.

Salimos caminado hacia el interior del bosque, tuve que encogerme para poder pasar apenas por los arboles, odio encogerme no me gusta sentirme pequeño, el viajes fue muy tranquilo, pronto llegamos aun claro que se extendía varios kilómetros.

Zecora.- este es el primer obstáculo que debemos cruzar, mas ningún ruido debemos causar.

Deux.- ¿bromeas cierto? Es un campo abierto, es fácil ver un ataque a la distancia

Ella tomo una roca y la lanzo lo más lejos que pudo, al instante que la piedra golpeo el suelo árido, del suelo salió un gusano de tierra gigantesco, al ver que no había ninguna criatura regreso al subsuelo, mire a la cebra.

Deux.- enserio, ¿me estás diciendo que ya cruzaste esta parte?

Zecora.- ssssshhhh, recuerda que bajo hay que hablar, sino los gusanos te encontraran.

Deux.- desacuerdo pero creo que puedo evitar la necesidad de caminar, solo es de que volemos y llegamos a nuestro destino.

Zecora.- aun cuando sea la mejor opción, solo por tierra conozco yo, mas tú idea de volar, debemos aprovechar

Ella subió a mi espalda y sobre volando por el suelo evitando contacto con el suelo me dispuse a cruzar el claro, todo y iba a pedir de boca cuando de repente del suelo salió un gusano de tierra, como pude lo esquive pero me siguió, tratando de atraparme.

(Mystic Oriental Love Consultation)

Deux. - ¡se suponía que solo ataca con el sonido!

Zecora.- ¡esto nunca solía a pasar, algo en este debe andar mal!- mientras se aferraba a mi cuello para evitar caer.

Decidí tomar altura, pero la criatura fácilmente nos siguió, demonios, que tan larga puede ser, en ese caso solo me queda seguir avanzando, di un giro y comencé a caer en picada, antes de llegar a al suelo abrí mis alas para usar el impulso de la caída para tomar velocidad y salir lo más rápido posible del claro.

A mitad de camino fue cuando lo note ya no era una la que nos seguía sino 4, tome a la cebra con mis garras y la puse contra mi pecho, al menos ya no tendré el pendiente de que se caiga, con todos los giros que mi mente y mi cuerpo pudieron coordinar esquive cada uno de sus ataques.

De repente los gusanos, dejaron de perseguirnos, el bosque ya estaba a unos metro, recogí mis alas y le di la espalda al bosque, impacte contra los arboles arrancándolos del suelo, simplemente no podía detenerme, era inevitable el impacto.

Una vez que todo se calmo solté a la cebra, la cual se alejo un poco para tomar algo de aire y ver detrás de nosotros, yo me estaba quitando todas las ramas que tenía atoradas en mis púas.

Zecora.- tal al prece que las pudimos superar, pues fuera de peligro llagamos a estar.

Deux.- crees que me puedas dar una explicación sobre lo que paso

Zecora.- durante la persecución pude notar, que en su cabeza una membrana brotar.

Deux.- ¿y que con esa membrana?

Zecora.- me atrevo a especular que son un radar, como las serpientes con el calor fue a dar.

Deux.- bueno, no tiene caso darle más vueltas, será que sigamos en marcha.

Ralamente tengo que reconoces que tiene agallas para a ver cursado este campo anteriormente ella sola, caminamos por un tiempo sin ningún contra tiempo excepto por uno, el día se estaba acabando y con la noche traería mas depredadores.

Zecora.- con prisa debemos caminar, si seguros queremos estar.

Deux.- ¿segura que sabes a donde te diriges?

No tuvo que responderme, al cruzar la ultima arboleda, vi una ruinas lo suficientemente grandes para que ella y yo pudiéramos descansar esta noche, al parecer tenía mucho que nadie pisaba este lugar, al entrar vi como ella fue detrás de un pilar y saco un saco.

Lo abrió y saco todo lo que ella necesitaba para descansar correctamente, cobertores una almohada, una linterna y un frasco con un color rojo, acomodo su campamento improvisado y abrió el frasco, el aroma era embriagante, era una mescla rara de frutas.

Zecora.- conservas de frutas son, sin duda alegra el corazón.

Sin prestarle mucha atención, me acosté del otro lado de la habitación, está a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando ella se paro frente.

Deux.- ¿que sucede ahora?

Zecora.- se que deseas descansar, pero primero tienes que ir a cenar.

Deux.- lo siento pero según Silver, tenemos prohibido comer frente a ustedes a menos que el de permiso.-"solo obedezco por el código, nada mas por eso"

Zecora.- puedo entender el porqué de la orden, mas cazar es lo debes esta noche.

Deux.- estas consienten que me estás dando permiso de matar y devorar una criatura, ¿pensé que los ponis no soportaban ver eso?

Zecora.- reclamo que poni no soy, pues una cebra es lo soy, en la tierra de la cual me crie, la caza muy natural es.

Deux.- no me digas que…

Zecora.- muchos de los que conocí, en almuerzo los vi convertí, más triste no he llagado a estar, el ciclo de la vida es el que se logra completar.

Deux.- muy valiente de tu parte- me levante- tomare tu oferta espera aquí, mientras voy a cenar.

Al caminar hacia la puerta mire por mi costado para ver que ya bajaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, Salí de las ruinas y me dispuse a encontrar una presa, la fortuna me sonrió esa noche pues encontré un basilisco, destruí sus ojos antes de que pudiera verme, tras comer, regrese a refugio.

La cebra ya estaba dormida, pero se veía que temblaba, me acosté del otro lado de la habitación y me dispuse a descansar, durante toda la noche, la cebra no de hablar en un idioma que no entendía, como pude concilie el sueño, pero me duro poco pues enseguida ella me despertó.

Zecora.- en el cielo el sol situado esta, y nuestro camino ha de continuar.

Deux.- tienes que estar bromeando.

Continuamos el camino por el bosque, hasta que dimos con una gruta, se veía que tenía mucha profundidad, realmente encontraremos una panta en este lugar, la miro con duda y ella se percata de mi escepticismo.

Zecora.- se que es difícil de imaginar, pero un oasis podremos encontrar, y la orquídea que buscamos, estará en lo más resguardado.

Deux.- si tú lo dices, ¿que criaturas son las que tendré que luchar?

Zecora.- ninguna criatura vive en este lugar, algo las logra espantar.

Deux.- si algo asusta a las demás criaturas, ¿no piensas que puede que sea algo más viva en ese lugar?

Zecora.- puede que razón tengas, mas al final nunca se revela.

Deux.- si tú lo dices, será mejor terminar pronto con esto

Saco la lámpara que tenía en su maleta y la encendió, la entrar tuve que hacerme más pequeño, ahora tenía el tamaño de ese mestizo, es la primera vez que entro a una gruta, ciertamente se puede respirar un aire muy pesado, como si todo el lugar despidiera un olor a muerte.

Con forme avanzábamos, sentía como se enviciaba el aire, ahora comprendo porque nadie vive en este lugar, caminamos mucho, creo que fue alrededor de todo el día, estando bajo tierra era difícil saber si era de día o de noche, hasta que ella se detuvo en una cámara bastante grande.

Cuando vi al suelo pude apreciar un barranco el cual no se veía la profundidad, ciertamente el cruzar el barranco era imposible, del otro lado del barranco se encontraba una pared completamente lisa, salvo por un hoyo en ella, la cual solo quienes tuvieran alas podrían llegar a ella.

Deux.- déjame adivinar, ¿este es el obstáculo que no podías cruzar?

Zecora.- fuera de mis habilidades esta, el cruzar esta inmensa oscuridad.

Deux.- ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a un pegaso?

Zecora.- por más valientes digieran ser, al mencionar Everyfree huían a no más poder.

Deux.- y decían que exageraba con la cobardía de esa basura.

La tome de la cintura para volar hacia el hoyo en la pared, al llegar la baje para que ella caminara primero recogí mis alas y me dispuse a entrar, el pasaje era muy estrecho apenas teníamos espacio para pasar, al final del túnel llegamos a una nueva cámara.

Teníamos suerte el lugar estaba iluminado por unas gemas en las paredes, emitían una especie de luz que alumbraban toda la cámara, difícilmente había sombras, era como si fuera de día pero con un tono más de azul.

Era como ella dijo, un oasis, la recamara era muy amplia, en su interior había un lago en el cual tenía un pequeña isla con orquídeas azules, detrás de ellas había un árbol inmenso que llegaba hasta el techo de la cámara, aun si retomara mi tamaño, seguiría viendo al árbol hacia arriba.

Al parecer el agua no era profundo pudimos caminar perfectamente sin problemas, al llegar a la isla vimos las orquídeas azules, me recordaba a la que tenía ese mestizo en su trasero, la cebra estaba hipnotizada por como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro.

Deux.- ¿estas son las orquídeas que buscabas?

Zecora.- la orquídea nocturna es sin dudad, un raro ejemplar e de agregar.

Deux.- ¿Qué tan valiosa es para que hayas intentado varias veces cruzar peligros por ella?

Zecora.- puede parecer un flor cualquiera, mas la cura total presagia, están poderosa su esencia vital, que ninguna enfermedad le es rival.

Deux.- si es así, toma todas las que quieras y vámonos.

Zecora.- planeo algo mejor hacer, pues sus piecitos y semillas llevare.

Veo como con mucho cuidado, toma las semillas de las flores y las coloca en su mochila, seguido de eso, con una pala escaba no muy profundo y extrae unas cuantas raíces de la planta y las coloca en su mochila junto con la pala.

Zecora.- tengo que agradecer, pues con tu ayuda pude prevalecer.

Deux.- no agradezcas nada, fue una orden y como tal la cumpliré, será mejor que nos vallamos.

Ella me sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, en cuanto nos dimos media vuelta el suelo comenzó a temblar al igual que el crujir de madera, en cuanto volteamos hacia atrás fue cuando lo vimos, el árbol, estaba tomando forma de un monstro y no creo que sea de los amigables.

(Oath to Order Orchestrated)

.- COOOO…MIII….DAAAA…

Deux.- ¡¿pero qué demonios es eso?!

Zecora.- sin temor a mentir, un Treant tengo que decir, árbol ancestral cuya vida en el pasado, con puros deseos malvados fue forjado.

El árbol estiro uno de sus brazos contra nosotros obligándonos a sepáranos, retome mi tamaño normal y como pensé el Treant seguía siendo más grande que yo, lance mi flama contra él pero de nada sirvió, es como si fuera de roca, me golpeo con uno de sus brazos lanzándome hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Vi como la cebra intentaba correr hacia mí, pero que tonta, porque no huye, porque viene a verme, fue cuando el árbol la vio e intento atacarla, demonios ella complica mucho las cosas, lanzo una de mis bolas de plasma contra su cara para evitar que termine su ataque.

Al parecer fue efectivo no solo dejo de atacar a la cebra, sino que también, parte de su cabeza desapareció, la cebra siguió corriendo hacia mí hasta que llego por fin.

Deux.- ¡¿Qué acaso quieres morir?!

Zecora.- juntos llegamos aquí, y juntos tenemos que salir.

Deux.- escucha cebra, mi trabajo es que estés a salvo, y hasta donde se tu puedes cuidarte sola, así que deja me arreglar este asunto solo.

Zecora.- Zecora es como me tienes que llamar, pues amigos somos sin dudar, y a tu lado me quedare, pues mi última decisión es.

Nuevamente escucho el crujir de la madera, en cuanto me percato la parte que destruí del árbol estaba creciendo de nuevo, tiene que ser una broma, ahora con esta obstinada tendré que buscar como escapar y proteger a este estorbo.

El árbol vuelve a lanzar un golpe con las palmas de sus manos, al notar como esta dirigido el ataque pongo mis brazos a los costados para detener las palmas, quede justo en medio de sus manos, de entre las palmas salieron unas raíces las cuales se clavaron en mi cuerpo.

De no ser por mi gruesa piel estaría totalmente atravesado, puedo sentir como mi sangre escure por las raíces, es mas siento como mi fuerza vital está dejando, será cosa de este árbol, alcanzo a ver como la cebra por fin entendió y salió corriendo hacia la salida, no esperaba menos de ella.

**(Only my railgun)**

Pero me equivoque, ella se detuvo en la isla y pareciera que tomo algo, regreso pero no traía nada, corrió tan rápido como pudo, usando las raíces para escalar, llego hasta mi cabeza, antes de que le pudiera decir algo tomo mi cabeza y me beso.

Fue cuando lo note, estaba obligándome a tragar algo, tras tragar todo eso se separo de mi y sentí como mi cuerpo se recuperaba por completo incluyendo mis fuerza, no, incluso me sentía más poderos que antes, ella se separo para situarse en mi espalda y me abrazo fuertemente del cuello.

Zecora.- juntos llegamos aquí, y juntos tenemos que salir.

Deux.- luego te reclamare cuentas, pero por ahora.

Use mi nueva fuerza para lanzar otra bola de plasma, en esta ocasión era ms grande que la anterior y no me costó nada hacerla, partí al árbol por la mitad en cuanto dejo de hacer presión contra mí me libere de sus raíces y emprendí vuelo a una de sus mitades que seguía en pie.

No le di tiempo de que nos atacara, lo cubrí con una lluvia de plasmas llenándolo de agujero por todo el cuerpo, quedo hecho pedazos, volé hacia la salida pero un grupo de raíces cubrieron la salida, fue cuando vi que la otra mitad que seguía intacta era la culpable.

Zecora.- sin una salida la cual usar, esta batalla sin duda durara.

Deux.- entonces tendré que hacer una nueva salida.

Repito el ataque anterior sobre la mitad del árbol restante destruyendo lo en varios pedazos, el triunfo era fugas pues la madera comenzaba a unirse nuevamente, me situé en medio de la cámara y usando todo lo que tenia lance un rayo de plasma para perforar el techo.

Me asegure de que fuera lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera pasar con mis alas extendidas, alce vuelo hacia la nueva salida, podíamos ver el cielo a la lejanía, pero no veníamos solos, las raíces no seguían muy de cerca.

Sentía como a escasos centímetros se acercaban de mi, fue cuando lo peor paso, me alcanzo, y me comenzó a jalar hacia abajo, mire hacia abajo y mis brazos también fueron atrapados por las raíces, usaba toda la fuerza en tenía en las alas para mantenerme en equilibrio.

Deux.- puedes pudrirte tu solo en la oscuridad.

Estando a escaso metros de la salida, use nuevamente una bola de plasma para destruir todas, las raíces y causar un derrumbe, después de quitarme las raíces de ni cuerpo seguí elevándome hasta por fin estar en el exterior.

Zecora.- el ver el cielo nocturno, es señal de tu triunfo

Deux.- puede que así sea pero me asegurare de no verlo otra vez.

Lance mi última bola de plasma para destruir por completo la salida, ni Silver podría escapar a esa destrucción, con la vitoria en mis manos, comenzó a planear sobre todo Everfree, vitoreando nuestra gran Azaña.

**(Aruiteikou) *Deux se la dedica a Zecora en su mente***

El planear dio el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar durante la noche.

Deux.- muy bien Zecora, podrías explicarme ¿que rayos paso haya atrás?

Zecora.- que mas pudo pasar, ayude a mi amigo a escapar, tome las orquídeas sin pensar, y te a las di para tus fuerza recobrar.

Deux.- que no podías a vérmelas dado sin ese beso, Zecora.

Zecora.- el tiempo valioso y no se podía gastar, y te facilite el trabajo de mascar

Deux.- Zecora, eres una cebra muy rara, ¿te lo habían dicho?

Zecora.- ese calificativo me trae sin cuidado, pues gracias a eso 2 tesoros tengo yo.

Deux.- ¿2?

Zecora.- el primero es la orquídea, que vidas salvara, y el segundo pero mas valioso, es el obtener tu amistad.

Deux.- no recuerdo a ver aceptado tu amistad.

Zecora.- aun si tu mente no lo llegue a aceptar, pero en tu corazón mi nombre puedo encontrar.

Deux.- no tientes a tu suerte Zecora.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin ningún contratiempo, llegamos a la guarida justo al amanecer, estábamos tan cansados que nos quedamos dormidos en la guarida, después de lo que pasó no podía dejar que se fuera en ese estado, la deje descansar en nuestra guarida.

Me encontraba listo para dormir, cuando siento una pequeña fuente de calor, abro los ojos y veo que es Zecora, acurrucada en mi costado, estoy tan cansado que no me importa y caigo dormido, se siente agradable después de un tiempo.

Después de un tiempo siento que me despiertan, era de tarde cuando el sol está por ocultarse, Zecora ya se tenía que ir a su casa, me desperté para despedirla en la puerta de la guarida, de repente ella me hace una señal para que baje la cabeza, lo cual hago sin protesta.

Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo, veo como desaparece en el bosque, puede que sea rara, pero es realmente linda.

Deux.- espera… que acabo de pensar… ella linda…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Comencé a golpear mi cabeza contra la montaña, tengo que sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza, un orgulloso dragón como yo, no puede sentir algo por una inferior, menos con una poni.

Deux.- bueno, reamente ella es una cebra- me detuve por un momento- y una muy linda.

Comencé a golpearme otra vez contra la montaña, no era excusa que rasa fuera ella, no puedo permitirme sentir algo por ella, va en contra de todo lo que es mi ser, seguí golpeándome hasta que escuche la llegada de los demás.

Silver.- ¿pero que demonios les paso a los dos?

Heracles.- larga historia

Deux.- no preguntes - "si estoy así es por tu culpa mestizo"

Silver.- bueno, como sea, tengo noticias que compartir con ustedes 2 y necesito una respuesta concreta…


	23. Declaración

**Declaración**

Silver se dirigía a Canterlot, asomaba su cabeza por la ventana para sentir el viento en su cara, al llegar descendió sin ningún problema y fue recibido por un par de guardias pegasos, lo saludaron y lo escoltaron hasta el palacio.

Uno de los ponis que trabajaba en el tranvía se dirigió a la cabina del maquinista para remplazarlo, se dio una sorpresa al ver que no conocía a este maquinista, de repente el maquinista se quito el bigote y el traje, para revelar a pinkie pie la cual se fue tras Silver.

Silver llego al palacio sin complicaciones, todos los ponis lo saludaban cordialmente, incluso los niños con los que solía jugar lo acompañaron un tiempo durante el camino, después de despedirse y llegar al palacio, justo en la entrada fue recibido por Shining Armor.

SA.- ¡Silver! Es bueno tenerte de regreso en Canterlot.

Silver.- no pasaron ni 2 días de la primera misión que tuvo mi escuadrón.

SA.- lo sé, pero créeme tu presencia genera cambios a los soldados.

Silver.- espero que para bien.

SA.- no tienes idea.

Shining le hizo la señal de que lo siguiera, caminaron hacia la parte sur del castillo, donde se encontraba un pequeño campo de entrenamiento para los guardias, al llegar, fue cuando lo noto algunos de los guardias estaban tratando de realizar movimientos parecidos a los de Silver.

SA.- desde tu demostración de habilidad de combate, algunos tratan de hacer lo mimo.

Silver.- incluso a mi me tomo 2 años poder tomar la postura correspondiente, me rompí los hueso varias veces, pero para que quieren hacer lo mismo que yo.

SA.- creo que quieren estar a la altura para ser parte de tu escuadrón.

Silver.- me siento alagado, pero incluso mi entrenamiento está incompleto, y he estado pensado como completarlo.

SA.- ¿y ya sabes como terminarlo?

Silver.- claro, tu hermana me dio la idea, pero para eso necesito ir los archivos de Star Wirls.

SA.- me temo que tendrás que hablar con la princesa sobre eso, ella es la que da el permiso de entrar a esa zona.

Silver.- temía que digieras eso, bueno, al mal tiempo darle prisa, nos vemos.

SA.- suerte

Silver camina hacia la puerta de servicio de los guardia para acortar tiempo, mientras tanto uno de los guardia que estaba extendido en el suelo por el cansancio, vio como un poni rosa con globos atados flotaba por encima de él, se froto los ojos y al ver de nuevo esta ya había desaparecido, "un espejismo" pensó.

Silver, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cámara del trono, como de costumbre, Celestia estaba revisando documentos diplomáticos para dar orden a su reino, en cuanto se percato de la presencia de su nuevo capitán dejo todo y les dio un descanso a las secretarias.

Celestia.- me alegra verlo sano y salvo capitán, me preguntaba ¿Por qué no vino a reportarme sobre su última misión?

Silver.- eeeeh, pensé que los guardias de esa ciudad te pondrían al tanto, de cualquier forma, lamento toda la destrucción causada por mi soldado.

Celestia.- ciertamente tiene que aprender algo de sutileza, pero nada que no se pueda reparar, por cierto, necesito tu firma para un documento importante.

Con su magia, Celestia apareció un pergamino frente a Silver así como una pluma, Silver tomo la pluma y comenzó a leer el papel, de pues de leerlo Silver se limito a cerrar los ojos y a bajar la pluma.

Silver.- Celestiaaa… - la furia lo consumía

Celestia.- si, ¿sucede algo?, no me digas que hay un error en los datos.

Silver.- ¿a caso crees que firmare esto? – mientras abría los ojos- ¡ESTAS LOCA SI PIENSAS QUE FIRMARE UN TRATADO DE MATRIMONIO!

Celestia.- como puedes negarte- haciendo un llanto claramente falso- después de todo lo que me hiciste toda es noche, es normal que nos casemos.

En ese momento un escalofrió recorrió por el cuerpo de Silver, sintió como las miradas de los demás ponis presentes se clavaban con odio sobre él, "no cabe duda que quieren mucho a su princesa" pensó mientras tomaba el pergamino y lo quemaba en sus garras.

Silver.- ya te dije que ustedes se aprovecharon de que yo estaba ebrio.

Celestia.- no puedo creer que siguas igual de insensible después de estos mil años- usando un pañuelo para sus lágrimas falsas.

Silver.- are como que esto nunca paso, Celestia, necesito ver los archivos referentes a Star Wirls.

Celestia.- ¿puedo saber la razón de esa petición? – recobrando su postura de gran monarca.

Silver.- necesito completar mi entrenamiento, su investigación se extiende a lo largo del estudio de la magia de las 3 razas, puede que encuentre una pista de cómo completar mi formación.

Celestia.- por lo general solo ponis de gran confianza tiene acceso a eso archivos, pero dado que te conozco muy bien, no tengo objeción de que los veas.

Celestia dio instrucciones de que llevaran a Silver a donde se encontraba el estante de libros con el nombre de Star Wirls, al parecer fue mucha su investigación y de ella se ramificaron o completaron con las generaciones siguientes.

Silver.- esto será largo.

Le agradeció a sus acompañantes y tomo la primera hilera de libro de la parte baja del estante, los puso sobre la mesa y se sentó a leerlos, los guardias que lo acompañaron, salieron pero a uno de ellos le llamo la atención una maseta, la cual no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Guardia.- ¿de dónde salió esa planta?

Guardia 2.- no lo se, deja no es nuestro trabajo moverlas.

Siguieron su camino por el pasillo hasta no verse mas, de la maseta lentamente salió la cabeza de pinkie la cual regreso a ocultarse. Silver estaba sumergido en su lectura, años de estudios de viejos papiros de antiguos caza dragones, le dio una lectura veloz y gran captación de información, era como ver a Twilight en gris.

Muchos de los libros de Star wirls hablaban como manipulación de la esencia mágica, cosas básicas para los unicornios al igual que distintos conceptos para facilitar la trasmutación de los objetos, muy detallados, al tal punto que era difícil mantener el ritmo del argumento.

Fue cuando hasta el 13° libro que leyó encontró la primera pista, noto que en la parte de la orilla de una de las hojas, tenía una marca de agua cuando la vio contra luz de una de las lámparas cercanas.

Silver.- "el numero del cielo, revela el nacer de la estrella", ja, no creí que realmente fuera a escribir algo tan peligroso, pero supongo que tengo suerte de que realmente dejara esa técnica.

Ya era tarde aso toda la tarde el día leyendo y la noche cayo, y leer de noche no era recomendado para nadie, así que regreso los libros y su lugar y se retiro a descansar, fue a la habitación que le dieron tiempo atrás.

Entro a su cuarto y solamente la luz de la lámpara rosa lado de la cama estaba encendida, no le dio mucha importancia, se acostó listo para descansar, tiro de la cadena de la lámpara y esta se apago, en cuanto se quedo dormido, de la lámpara salieron brazos los cuales levantaron la tapa mostrando a pinkie.

Pinkie.- ji ji ji…

Pinkie se metió a la cama junto con Silver, pero no le duro mucho Silver encendió la lámpara del otro lado de la cama y la miro muy seriamente, pinkie solo le sonrió como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Silver.- pinkiiiee, ¿me puedes explicar el porque estas en mi cama?

Pinkie.- ups, ¿no es mi cama?

Silver.- noo

Pinkie.- bueno, tendremos que compartirla.

Una de las sirvientas la cual estaba pasando por el frente de la puerta de la habitación de Silver, vio como esta se abrió, vio como solo un brazo gris sacaba a una poni rosa del cuarto, la soltó y cerró la puerta

Maid.- am, ¿todo bien?

Pinkie.- oh, claro, solo que es un poco tímido.

Silver regreso a la cama para taparse con las sabanas.

Silver.- rayos que no puede dejarme solo por unos días.

Celestia.- hay ponis que no entienden un no.

Silver.- es verdad, buenas noches.

Celestia.- buenas noches querido.

Se pagaron las luces solo para 2 segundo después encenderse, Silver veía a Celestia con cara de "tenis que estar bromeando", la poni sirvienta estaba hablando con pinkie para saber porque ella estaba en el castillo.

Las 2 vieron como la puesta se abrió nuevamente pero esta vez el brazo sacaba a Celestia dejándola caer y cerrar la puerta después, Las sirvienta se quedo más confusa que antes, pinkie solo sonrió al ver la suerte de Celestia.

Celestia.- no digas una sola palabra.

Pinkie.- oki doki loki

El nuevo día llego y Silver se levanto temprano para continuar con su investigación, algo difícil pues toda la noche fue un constante lidiar con pinkie y Celestia, fue poco lo que durmió, pero era más importante revelar la frase.

En esta ocasión se mantenía frente al estante pensando repetidamente en la frase, tenía su concentración únicamente en los libros que no noto que pinkie se estaba parada a su lado mirando los mismos libros con la misma cara de concentración pero dirigía su mirada a él periódicamente.

Pinkie.- yyyyy, ¿que se supone que estamos buscando?

Silver.- aaaaaaaaa- dio un pequeño salto- pinkie, no me asustes así, estoy resolviendo un acertijo.

Celestia.- y cuál es el acertijo – parada del otro lado que el.

Silver.- aaaaaaaa- dio un nuevo salto – en serio tienen que dejar aparecer de esa forma.

Celestia.- solo dinos el acertijo.

Silver.-"el numero del cielo, revela el nacer de la estrella"

Celestia.- ¿que es lo que oculta ese acertijo?

Silver.- tiempo atrás cuando nos enfrentamos hace mil años, uso una técnica contra mi llamada "supernova", dejo el secreto de cómo hacerlo para sus futuros sucesores.

Celestia.- ¿te refieres a Star Wirls?

Silver.- si, fue su culpa el que yo durmiera por tanto tiempo…

***Flash back***

**(Denshou no Kage)**

Silver se encontraba frente a Star Wirls el cual lo había amenazado con eliminarlo, Silver no quería correr riesgos, sabía que se verían forzados a usar ataques poderosos, ponis inocentes podrían quedar en medio, tenía que cambiar el terreno combate.

Silver.- antes de que inicies, considera esto, si nuestra pelea se desata podrías llamar la atención.

Star Wirls.- ¿cual es tu punto?

Silver.- dudo que quieras dañar tu imagen ante el reino, puede que no me crean, pero causare duda en ellos, créeme.

Star Wirls.- algo muy sensato de tu parte, ¿que propones?

Silver.- cambiar el lugar del encuentro, así nadie nos molestara.

Star wirls.-…

El cuerno de Star Wirls comenzó a brillar cubriéndolo a él y a Silver, para cuando la luz desapareció, ellos aparecieron en las antiguas "tierras malas", mucho antes de que si quiera existiera señas del futuro reino de Crysalis.

Star Wirls.- estas tierras están muertas, podremos jugar sin problemas, realmente tengo curiosidad de tu potencial.

Silver.- por desgracia para ti solo puedo usar la mitad de mis habilidades contigo

Star Wirls.- solo la mitad, ¿no crees que me estas subestimando?

Silver.- lo siento pero, son mis reglas de combate.

Star Wirls.- entonces tu muerte será rápida.

**(EGOIST, Deus Theme)**

Su cuerno comenzó a brillar generando una aura mágica que cubría por completo su cuerpo, Silver tomo postura de combate en 4 patas, no tenia permitido usar las artes marciales contra los ponis, la razón, de usarlo contra un poni, lo mataría al instante lo cual iba en contra de su promesa de protegerlos, aun si este era el enemigo.

Star Wirls lanzón de forma consecutiva rayos hacia Silver, el solo los esquivo corriendo rodeando a su contrincante, pero Star Wirls nunca se movió ni siquiera para verlo, Silver tomo la oportunidad de atacarlo por la espalda para dejarlo fuera de combate pero una fuerza lo golpeo haciéndolo retroceder.

Star Wirls.- puede que mi cuerpo sea débil, pero mi poder mágico es tan poderoso que puedo darme el lujo de no moverme.

Silver tenía que pensar rápido, por más que viera a su alrededor, no había nada que pudiera usar para manipular el clima, no había humedad en el aire para crear hielo, ni una sola nube para generar tormentas eléctricas y el suelo era tan deplorable que no serbia para generar ni tornados.

Recurrió a lo último que pudo hacer, usar la versión pura de sus flamas, primero intento con hielo para paralizarlo, lanzo un gran viento helado de su boca hacia Star Wirls, pero la falta de humedad y el campo mágico que lo protegía, no causo ningún efecto sobre él.

Star Wirls con un movimiento de su cabeza, hizo que del suelo surgieran manos gigantescas de piedra las cuales atraparon a Silver, no ocupo mucho esfuerzo pues la tierra era bofa, se libreo con fuerza bruta, al ver que no serviría otra vez, de su cuerno comenzó a salir rayos.

Star Wirls.- haber como te enfrentas a esto.

Lanzo un gran relámpago contra Silver el cual dio de lleno contra su blanco, pensando que había conseguido lastimar al kirin, se sorprendió al ver que la electricidad estaba acumulada en la cola de Silver, la movía como si tuviera una cuerda de electricidad, era como ver a Applejack hacer trucos con la cuerda.

Silver.- es una lástima, el trueno también es uno de mis elementos

Girando para lanzar como un látigo toda la carga eléctrica de su cola hacia su dueño original, al ser en parte magia parte del ataque alcanzo a Star Wirls causando que él se retorciera de dolor, cayendo a merced de su rabia, utilizo la telequinesia contra Silver.

El quedo atrapado como si algo lo estuviera apretando, sentía como todo su cuerpo es estrujado al punto que comenzó a romperse algunos huesos, al ver que era cuestión de tiempo para morir, decidió usar la última técnica enseñada por su maestro.

Silver.- ¡Hirakee!

Los ojos de Silver se volvieron negros con pupila amarrilla, con su incremento de fuerza apenas podía moverse, pese que Star Wirls usaba todo su poder para aplastarlo, Silver caminaba como si nada hacia él, dio un golpe con su puño cerrado causando que Star Wirls volara unos cuantos metros.

Tras ser liberado de su prisión telequinesia, su liberación también desapareció causando que el tosiera sangre, Star Wirls aprovechando que su contrincante estaba distraído lanzo un rayo, al ver el rayo que se acercaba a él, lanzo una bola de fuego para bloquearlo.

El rayo exploto a pocos metros de Silver causando que se impregnara con la magia, al ver que su hechizo fallo se levanto y lo miro decidido a terminar con esto.

Star Wirls.- te felicito, eres el primero en que usare este conjuro.

El cuerpo de Star Wirls comenzó a brillar de manera similar a el sol, de repente de su cuerpo una gran explosión avanzo destruyendo todo, Silver quedo atrapado por la explosión la cual se expandió barios kilómetros, de lejos era como ver un pequeño sol incrustado en la tierra.

Al desaparecer, quedo un cráter de semicírculo, no quedo rastro de nada excepto por su autor, Star Wirls estaba descendiendo lentamente al suelo gracias a su telequinesia, estaba contemplando su éxito, pero estaba realmente cansado.

Al tocar suelo, sintió como este tembló y del suelo salió Silver, tomándolo del cuello, con el impulso lo azoto contra el piso manteniendo a su presa por el cuello, Star Wirls lo vio, estaba completamente lleno de heridas y quemaduras, aun cuando pudo sobrevivir, recibió grandes lesiones.

Star Wirls.- como pudiste escapar de la "supernova"

Silver.- fácil, me puse a excavar- mientras sus garras sangraban del esfuerzo anterior- jamás espere es ataque.

Star Wirls.- te gusta, lo cree tiempo atrás, la primera prueba solo alcanzo a destruir una aldea pequeña, pero ahora sé que puede ser más grande.

Silver.-entonces tendré que deshacerme de esa técnica para que no caiga en malos cascos.

Star Wirls.-jajajajaja, muy tarde, deje pistas para que cualquiera lo pudiera aprender, ese es mi semilla para el caos del futuro.

Silver.- ¡donde están esas pistas!-azotándolo contra el suelo.

Star Wirls.- estas mal si te lo diré.

Silver.- entonces me asegurare que al menos tú no lo vuelvas a usar.

Silver concentro su fama de relámpago en su boca y la puso en el cuerno de Star Wirls, descargo la electricidad sobre su cabeza de forma directa, el se sacudió de dolor pero Silver hizo caso omiso, después de un tiempo lo soltó.

Star Wirls.-aaaa… que... sucede… ¿quien eres tú?, que paso aquí.

Silver.- me alegro que estés bien- mientras lo ayudaba a pararse- tu vistes suerte, te dije que era peligroso venir a estas tierras.

Star Wirls.- ¿peligroso?... que… paso

Silver.- viniste a esta tierra para tratar de restaurar la vida, pero un enorme dragón nos ataco y de no ser porque creyó que estábamos muertos, no se habría ido.

Star Wirls.- dragón, aaa… mi cabeza…

Silver.-Será mejor que nos vallamos.

Salieron de las tierras malas, hacia el poblado más cercano, Silver provoco que Star Wirls perdiera la memoria sobre cargando su cerebro, lo dejo en el pueblo más cercano para que iniciara una nueva vida como amante de la naturaleza, Silver continuo su camino, hasta llegar con el viejo Everyfree, se oculto en un cueva para descansar y para cuando despertó se tomo una manticore que perseguía a tres ponis…

***Fin del Flash back***

Celestia.- eso explica la repentina desaparición de Star Wirls y los rumores de que decidió tomar una nueva vida antes de morir.

Pinkie.- pero ¿porque tomaste una siesta tan larga?

Silver.- lo estuve hablando con Twilight, sostiene la teoría que en ese rayo penúltimo rayo, era para petrificarme, pero como no me dio por completo, fue efecto retardado y cuando caí dormido me petrifique, y por lo débil del hechizo volví a despertar.

Celestia.- si ese es el caso debería revisar que no quedara rastros.

Silver.- ni te molestes, Twilight me ya lo hizo.

Celestia se mostro algo molesta al saber que su estudiante le había quitado una oportunidad de acercarse a su amado, pinkie solo reía al ver la cara de frustración de Celestia, Silver dio un paso hacia el estante y tomo un libro y comenzó a hojearlo.

Celestia.- ya tienes una idea de lo que se refiera el acertijo.

Silver.- tengo una idea, en la numerología, el 9 era relacionado con lo divino, lo sagrado y lo celestial, puede que ese sea el número del cielo.

Celestia.- 9, entonces revisaras todos los libros que tenga el número nueve.

Silver.- si, pagina 9, volumen 9, tendré que cubrir todo.

Pasaron 2 horas en lo que Silver revisaba los libros del estante, Celestia le ayudaba con la investigación y pinkie rebotaba y tomaba libros al azar para dárselos a Silver, pese a que tenía una idea de lo que buscaba no había tenido éxito.

Silver.- aaag, esto se está volviendo tedioso.

Celestia.- no creo que ese hechizo se encuentre en los libros, alguien más lo habría encontrado en estos años.

Silver.- puede ser, pero esa frase que encontré indica que realmente lo escondió en alguno de sus libros.

Pinkie.- pero es raro pensar que cielo sea 9, que yo sepa solo tiene 5 letras, así como esta en este libro.

Mostro un libro el cual decía "5 consejos para domar el Cielo", Celestia la miro con escepticismo, peor Silver se puso a pensar en lo que dijo, tomo el libro que le mostro pinkie solo por curiosidad y comenzó a leerlo.

El contenido del libro era un manual de cómo manipular el clima para los unicornios, conceptos de cómo enfocar la magia y las propiedades de la atmosfera, al parecer con algo de práctica los unicornios también podían manipular el clima, de repente los ojos de Silver se entrecerraron.

Celestia.- ¿encontraste algo?

Silver.- mira- mientras señalaba una palabra- escribió "Sielo" y la puso con mayúsculas, tanto en ortografía como gramática está mal.

Celestia.- un error de pulso.

Silver.- dudo que sea un error.

Continuo leyendo y encontró que había otras palabras con los mismos errores, regreso a la página principal y decidió probar algo, le pidió a Celestia que apuntara las letras que el mencionara, después de encontrar todas las letras de la introducción el resultado era.

"**APRENDERASAHACERLASUPERNOVA**"

Silver.- "aprenderás a hacer la supernova", ja ja ja, este es el libro- mientras acariciaba la cabeza de pinkie con sus garras- gracias pinkie, no lo abría encontrado sin ti.

Pinkie.- ¿estas feliz?

Silver.- por supuesto que sí.

Pinkie.- ¿tan feliz como para darme una recompensa?

Silver.-no ser tu novio

Pinkie.-auuu –mientras se ponía triste, pero se recupero rápidamente- ¿entonces para un beso?

Pensó en la propuesta, realmente no abría encontrado el hechizo de no ser por pinkie, además un beso en la mejilla no significaba nada, era una muestra de agradecimiento, no pasaría a mayores.

Silver.- en la mejilla – mirando la seriamente.

Pinkie.- ¡claro!

Silver se estiro para darle el beso en la mejilla, pero pinkie lo tomo y le planto un beso en los labios, Silver trato de separarse pero pinkie lo tenía bien agarrado, no fue hasta que Silver levito hasta el techo impactando contra él.

Celestia.- creo que se les olvido que yo estaba aquí, pinkie, te pido de la forma más atenta que no te metas con mi futuro esposo.

Pinkie.- tu esposo- miro a todos lado- lo siento pero no me he molestado a tu esposo, solamente tengo ojos para mi novio.

Silver.- chicas, podrían bajarmeeeeeeee.

Silver cayó bruscamente contra el piso, haciendo un pequeño cráter, estaba a punto de reclamarle a las ponis, cuando de repente la alarma de invasión fue activada, Celestia no espero y con su luz los teletrasporto a la entrada del palacio.

Celestia.- ¡cual es la emergencia!

Luna.- ¡hermana! – Mientras se acercaba a ellos- ¡un dragón blanco nos esa atacando!

Miraron al cielo y en efecto, un dragón azul, el cual sus púas y parte de sus alas estaban formadas de cristal estaba atacando Canterlot, lanzaba una ventisca de su boca causando que todos se congelaran, Shining Armor y Little Funny corrió hacia donde estaba Silver.

LF.- ¡Silver! ¿Crees poder llamar al resto de tu escuadrón?

Silver.- no llegarían a tiempo, dile a tus soldados que reúnan todas las nubes que puedan sobre la ciudad.

LF.- ¡YA ESCUCHARON, CONSIGAN TODAS LAS NUBES QUE PUEDAN SOBRE LA CIUDAD!

Silver.- Armor, ¿Qué tan alto es tu barrera?

SA.- 15 kilómetros- mientras escuchaba un tronido de huesos

Silver.- pues ponlo para dejarme a mí y al dragón fuera de la ciudad, ¡AHORA!

Silver dio un gran salto impulsado con sus dos patas traseras, Shining Armor confió en su hermano de bebida y activo el escudo tras verlo saltar, la barrera empujo al dragón hacia afuera obligándolo a tomar vuelo, Silver uso la barrera para impulsarse y tomar más altura.

Vio a uno de los soldados que tria una nube y le hizo la seña de poner la nube debajo de él, el pegaso obedeció y se situó bajo su capitán, fue una sorpresa al ver que Silver cayó en la nube, pero no la atravesó, todo lo contrario podía mantenerse en pie sobre la nube.

Silver.- gracias soldado, ¿terminaron de traer las nubes cercanas?

Pegaso.- si capitán.

Silver.- perfecto díganle al resto que regresen a Canterlot y ayuden a descongelar a los civiles.

Pegaso.- ¡si señor!

El pegaso se retiro haciendo caso a sus instrucciones, una vez que quedo solo, Silver voltio adonde se encontraba el dragón, el cual estaba volando frente a él, lanzo un rugido con el causando que la nube en la que él estaba parado retrocediera.

Silver contesto el rugido provocando que el dragón despertara de su ataque de frenesí y regresar a su conciencia, erra de noche y gracias a la visión de dragón que tenían y la luz de la ciudad, no tenían problemas en verse uno al otro.

Silver.- soy Silver, señor de Ecuestria, capitán de la guardia dragón, ¡exijo una asamblea de tu presencia!

Visión.- mi nombre es Visión, del clan del norte, y os estaba buscando a usted.

El dragón blanco lanzo su ventisca, Silver salto hacia otra nube cercana, el dragón estaba virtualmente rodeado de nubes dándole a Silver un campo en el cual moverse para lidiar con él, Silver corrió por las nubes mientras usaba su flama de hielo para forjar una arma.

El dragón se quedo sorprendido al ver la misma habilidad que él en un ser inferior, tras irse las flamas Silver revelo un martillo de guerra de puro hielo, salto y dio un golpe directo en el graneo del dragón causando que este perdiera un poco el control.

Silver.- ¿cual es tu motivo para venir a buscarme?

Visión.- tienes que pagar los pecados de tus antecesores.

Silver.- ¡explícate!

Visón.- el pecado de nacer por parte de tu padre Dreico el guardián, y la matanza en contra de nuestro clan por parte de tu maestro, Wung Lee, al ser sucesor de dos criminales de nuestro clan, se te dio la sentencia de muerte.

Celestia.- los cargos son infundados- mientras se paraba alado de Silver en la nube.

Silver.-que haces aquí.

Celestia.- la diplomacia es algo que sé hacer mejor que tu, al menos en ese aspecto yo te puedo proteger

Visión.- monarca de los inferiores, este asunto no es de tu incumbencia

Celestia.- Silver es parte de mi guardia real, por ende, toda acusación sobre él será tratada con migo que soy su dueña.

Visión.- en ese caso, entrega la vida de este ser y nuestro clan puede que perdone tu reino.

Celestia.- uno a cambio de varios, por más que lo digas, no suena bien en nuestro reino, además tus palabras no reflejan honestidad.

Visión.- ¡como te atreves a cuestionar me!

Lanzo un zarpazo contra Celestia, pero ni cerca estuvo de ella pues con un impulso, Silver golpeo las garras del dragón ocasionándole una fractura en su muñeca, el dragón grito de dolor y aplico presión con su otra garra para aliviar un poco su sufrimiento.

Silver.- no te atrevas a tocarla.

Celestia.- como vera, no tengo pensado entregar a tan valiente capitán y menos por crímenes que no cometió.

Visión.- saben que puedo tomar esto como un acto de guerra.

Silver.- si tanto quieren mi vida, se las daré, pero tendrán que quitármela en el campo de batalla.

Visión.- que así sea, dentro de 2 lunas llenas, regresaremos con los guerreros de mi clan que estarán más que gustosos de poner sus garras en ti.

Celestia.- en ese caso, nosotros escogeremos el lugar de la guerra- mientras señalaba hacia donde no había ningún tipo de poblado- en ese lugar nos encontraremos para la guerra.

Visión.- ustedes firmaron su sentencia de muerte.

El dragón comenzó a volar hacia el norte alejándose en el horizonte, Silver lanzo una pequeña llama roja hacia la nube en la cual estaba parado y esta se volvió más clara, la nube comenzó a descender por el peso de Silver pues ocasiono que se volviera menos densa.

Al llegar a suelo, recupero su postura de 4 patas y fue abrazado furtivamente por pinkie la cual mostraba alegría al verlo sano y salvo, des pues llegaron Luna y los 2 capitanes, Celestia y Silver explicaron todo lo discutido en el cielo con el dragón.

Luna.- una guerra contra un clan de dragones, no es algo para tomarse a la ligera.

LF.- descuide mi princesa, entrenare a mis ponis para hacerle frente a esta amenaza.

Silver.- aunque aprecio tu intención, tanto la guardia diurna como la nocturna que darán fuera de esta pelea.

LF.- ¡QUE! – Mientras tomaba a Silver por el cuello jalando su pelaje- ¿Qué quieres decir con esas palabras?

Silver.- aun cuando estén bien entrenados, la responsabilidad de esta guerra recae en mí, iré yo solo junto con mi escuadrón, de suceder lo peor no tendrán motivos para atacar al reino, pues es mi muerte lo que desean.

SA.- hablas como si aceptaras tu muerte

Silver.- acepte la muerte hace tiempo atrás.

Celestia.- no podremos cambiarte de opinión.

Silver.- no, por eso les pido a ustedes 2 que preparen a sus guardias, pues en caso de que la guerra se desate, puedan defender las aldeas.

LF.- ja- mientras lo soltaba y se alejaba – no necesito que un lagartija como tú me lo diga.

Silver.- Celestia, pinkie, perdón pero tendré que ausentarme durante 2 meses, tanto de Canterlot como de Ponyville.

Pinkie y Celestia.- ¡QUEEE!

Silver.- terminare de estudiar ese libro y tomare a mi escuadrón para prepararnos para la guerra.

Pinkie.-no quierooooo, te irás lejos y puede que conozcas a otra poni, la salvaras y causando que se enamore de ti y ella tendrá las vías libre s para conquistar tu corazón y para cuando nos demos cuanta te casaras con ella y me dejaras sola, triste y abandonada, wuaaaaaaaa - comenzó a tirar lagrimas como cataratas.

Celestia.- odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón es demasiado peligroso el dejarte solo.

Silver.- quieren la verdadera razón *inhalo profundamente* ¡ES POREQUE USTEDES DOS NO ME DEJARAN CONCENTRARMEEEE! – mientras se sonrojaba un poco

Al ver esa respuesta y el rostro de Silver, las dos se sintieron felices al saber que provocaban ese tipi de reacción, después de que todos los ponis congelados fueran atendidos, todos regresaron a sus aposentos a descansar ya pasaba de media noche.

Silver se a costo en su cama apago las luces, de repente las volvió a encender para ver como pinkie y Celestia estaban acostadas junto con Silver en cada lado.

Silver.- no me dejaran hasta que las deje dormí a mi lado.

Celestia y pinkie.- así es

Silver.- está bien, me rindo, pero solo dormir, no quiero que intenten nada raro.

Apago la luz y se acurruco de nuevo en la cama, cada una de ellas abraso y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Silver para dormí, "como me metí en esto" pensaba mientras caía en el sueño profundo.

Esta ocasión Celestia se levanto temprano para levantar el sol, Silver aprovecho eso y fue temprano para ir a estudiar el libro y sacar todo el texto oculto, pinkie se limito a preparar el café y pastelillos para apoyar a Silver en su estudios.

Para el mediodía, ya tenía todas las letras del libro, algo tedioso por tener que buscar errores ortográficos, algunos eran evidentes otros muy confusos, para cuando termino, guardo los apuntes y se los llevo, después de despedirse de Celestia tomo el tren hacia Ponyville junto con pinkie.

Pinkie.- es agradable ir como pasajero esta vez.

Silver.- ¿esta vez?

Pinkie.- no, nada Silvi

Tras llegar se despidieron y Silver camino hacia la guarida, vio a Heracles pasar por encima de él volando, cuando llego Heracles estaba vendado de su espalda y se sorprendió al ver a Deux golpear la montana cercana de su guarida con la cabeza repetidas veces.

Silver.- ¿pero que demonios les paso a los dos?

Heracles.- larga historia

Deux.- no preguntes – mirándolo con desprecio absoluto.

Silver.- bueno, como sea, tengo noticias que compartir con ustedes 2 y necesito una respuesta concreta…


	24. Elección

**Elección**

(Lullaby for a Princess and Luna's Soliloquy Duet)

Silver se encontraba frente a los dragones, habían encendido una fogata y puesto que la plática sobre lo que sucedió en Canterlot, solo permanecían callados sin decirle nada.

Silver.- eso es lo que paso en resumidas cuentas.

Heracles.- es increíble como la noticia de tu dominio se propago hasta el clan del norte.

Deux.- lo que sorprende es que todavía queden quienes se acuerden de tales actos.

Silver.- es la cruz con la que debo cargar.

Heracles.- y entonces ¿Cuál es la respuesta que buscas de nosotros?

Silver.- me preocupa que no pueda contener a todos y ataquen a inocentes, por eso les pregunto, ¿me prestarían su fuerza para defender esta tierra?

Se hizo un silencio en el cual nadie se movía ni emitía un solo sonido, no fue hasta que Deux fue el que hablo.

Deux.- ¡¿estas bromeando?! Fácilmente puedes ordenarnos que te acompañáramos.

Heracles.- el tiene razón, ¿por qué nos preguntas eso?

Silver.- a diferencia de antes, no garantizo que regresemos con vida, no puedo llevar a la muerte a aquellos que no la merecen.

Heracles.- muy noble de tu parte… podrías… darnos unos días para pensarlo

Silver.- como quieran, pasado mañana me iré al amanecer, tiene hasta entonces para darme una respuesta.

Silver se levanto y entro a la guarida dejando solo a los dragones, al cabo de un rato también entraron para descansar, al día siguiente, Silver se levanto temprano dejando dormir a sus compañeros, tomo rombo a la casa de Zecora la cual lo recibió con una taza de té.

Tiempo después Heracles despertó provocando que Deux también despertara, tomaron asiento, aprovechado que Silver no se encontraba, decidieron discutir lo que le habían dicho la loche pasada.

Heracles.- que pensaste al respecto.

Deux.- es como dijo, no tenemos motivos para participar en esta guerra, si nos está dando la opción de irnos, deberíamos tomarla.

Heracles.- también lo pensé, pero luego recordé los relatos de mi padre.

Deux.- los viejos tiempos de guerra, ciertamente tu padre se gano el titulo de campeón y sabio por algo.

Heracles.- Deux, ¿realmente era tan malo como me lo conto?

Deux.- no, tu padre oculto muchas cosas, soy de los pocos que lucho a su lado, créeme que lo que te conto no es nada comparado con lo que yo viví.

Heracles.- ¡entonces sabes lo que está por enfrentar él solo!

Deux.- si, pero, realmente no me importa, su muerte traerá mi libertad, no tendré que doblegarme ante una basura.

Heracles.- ¿me pregunto quién es la basura?

Deux.- que estas insinuando.

Heracles.- ¿que tiene de malo apreciar la vida de otros seres?, ¿Qué nos hace tan superiores?, estos inferiores a los que tanto odias no han hecho nada malo contra nosotros.

Deux.- ¡eso no es excusa, su simple existencia es una ofensa para nosotros de linaje puro!

Heracles.- ¿ofensa?, ¿cual fue su ofensa?, proteger sus seres queridos, amar a las criaturas de su alrededor, el querer vivir en paz y armonía,- una lagrima recorrió su mejilla- ¡Oh! perdón, se me olvido que esa palabras no existen en nuestra raza, las únicas que importan son poder y control.

Deux.- sabía que era un error él a verte dejado venir

Heracles.- error, no, fue lo mejor que puedo a ver pasado en mi vida –se levanto y camino hacia la salida.

Deux.- ¿a dónde vas?

Heracles.- necesito pensar a solas, lejos de ti.

Al salir de la guarida camino por Everyfree, Deux se quedo pensando, recordó su pasado junto a su único amigo, al ser un dragón con un poder tan abrumador causa que todos tomen distancia de ti, pero Heracles fue diferente pues mostro el mismo potencial que él, haciéndolo el único que podía estar a su lado.

Deux.- realmente, me sigue causando problemas sin importar que pase.

Heracles caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, solo necesitaba pensar, por casualidad vio como Silver, se dirigía al pueblo mientras cargaba una mochila, no le prestó importancia ya que él deseaba estar solo, siguió caminando hasta que se topo con una pequeña granja.

Mas que granja parecía un zoológico, vio una gran cantidad de animales, entonces fue cuando la vio, de la casa que estaba a unos metros, salió Fluttershy cargando un balde para dar de comer a los animalitos, quedo hipnotizado al verla flotar por todos lados.

Fluttershy estaba muy concentrada en darle de comer a los animales que de no ser por ángel su conejo, ella no se habrá dado cuenta que en la orilla del bosque estaba un dragón rojo sentado viéndola, por reflejo ella se oculto en su casa por temor.

Heracles camino hacia la puerta, se sentó recargándose en la puerta mientras miraba el cielo, Fluttershy estaba escondida debajo de su sofá esperado lo peor.

Heracles.- Fluttershy, en serio tienes que aprender a reconocer a los que no desean hacer te daño.

Fluttershy.- ¿Heracles?

Reconociendo la voz y saliendo poco a poco de escondite fue a la puerta para abrir y para confirmar su identidad, pero en el momento que iba a tocar la chapa de la puerta, la detuvo.

Heracles.- ¡no!, por favor, no abras la puerta, no puedo verte ahora, solo necesito hablar, ¿podrías cumplirme ese deseo egoísta?

Fluttershy.- pero no es cortes el no abrirle a un amigo…

Heracles.- por favor, no, quiero que la puesta este cerrada.

Fluttershy.- está bien… si es lo que quieres - mientras se sentaba y recargaba su espalda en la puerta.

Heracles.- dime Fluttershy, ¿está mal que aun dragón le guste cuidar a los animalitos del bosque?

Fluttershy.- oh, por supuesto que no, es solo que… bueno…

Heracles.- se vería raro, lo sé, los animalitos se asustarían de él.

Fluttershy.-…

Heracles.- sabes, siempre me intereso las criaturas pequeñas, aunque con mi tamaño todos son pequeños -una leve risa salió tanto de él como Fluttershy- siempre he querido tener muchos amiguitos peludos.

Fluttershy.- es un sentimiento muy bueno.

Heracles.- puede que para ti y los demás ponis, pero para un dragón son impensables tales palabras, tienes toda la razón para temer a nuestra raza.

Fluttershy.- pero… hay muchos que son buenos… esta spike y Silver… - tratando de reconfortarlo

Heracles.- spike es un bebe, y me da envida que él tenga una vida lejos del odio, y en cuanto a Silver, sabes que no es un dragón en su totalidad.

Fluttershy.- pero… am…

Heracles.- te agradezco que quieras consolarme, pero hoy confirme que mi raza solo piensa en el odio.

Fluttershy.- ¿paso algo?- preocupándose.

Heracles.- al parecer un grupo de dragones van a atacar Ecuestria y toda su gente por el odio que le tiene a Silver.

Fluttershy.- ¡OH NO!, ¿que podemos hacer? – mientras se hiperventilaba.

Heracles.- tranquila, Silver se encargara de ellos.

Fluttershy.- eso es lo que me preocupa, tanto él como ustedes siempre arriesgan su vida por nosotras.

Heracles.- dime Fluttershy, de haber nacido como un poni, ¿podríamos ser más que amigos?

Fluttershy.- ¿más que-e-e amigos? –

Se puso nerviosa pues recordando lo que le había dicho la osa mayor, se sonrojo un poco y miro hacia el suelo, era la primera vez que alguien le hacia esa pregunta, prácticamente era un declaración de amor, nunca considero que alguien la viera de esa forma.

Fluttershy.- no lose, yo… yo…

Heracles.- tienes razón, en que estaba pensando – se levanto – gracias por escucharme, fue bueno hablar contigo.

Fluttershy la escucharla el batir de las alas, abrió la puerta solo para ver como se alejaba, no puedo decir nada, puesto que todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado, un dragón le declaro su amor, Heracles voló hacia la montaña más alta solo para soltar un gran grito de frustración al analizar lo que había dicho.

La tarde callo y Deux seguía en la guarida, esperando que Heracles regresara para admitir que se había equivocado en cuanto todo lo que había dicho, escucho un ruido de la maleza, voltio para ver si se trataba de él pero se dio una sorpresa al ver que era Zecora.

Deux.- ¿que es lo buscas?

Zecora.- un saludo muy cruel, para quien te viene a ver.

Deux.- eso no contesta mi pregunta

**(Dreaming with Ponies, MLP Theme Re-imagined)**

Zecora.- de Silver he logrado escuchar, que una tormenta pronto azotara, pues tengo que confirmar, ¿si en esta guerra vas a estar?

Deux.- lamento decepcionarte pero no participare en esta lucha, no tengo motivos por la cual arriesgar mi vida por ustedes.

Zecora.- decepcionada no estoy, pues alivias mi preocupación. – poniendo su casco en su pecho

Deux.- ¿a qué te refieres?

Zecora.- no podría descansar en paz, al saber que esa mirada nunca podría cambiar.

Deux.- ¿que tiene de malo mi mirada?, que motivos tienes al mostrar interés en mi.

Zecora.- no tengo el por que ocultar, el porqué de mi actuar, tiempo atrás en tierra natal, conocí aun león sin igual, aun cuando pudo darme mi fin, decidió perdonar mi vida así como así, sus ojos mostraban tristeza, ya que su vida fue hecha, vivir una vida de matanza, no era lo que el deseaba.

Deux.- insinúas que hay tristeza en mis ojos, que tonterías, no podría estar más orgulloso de mi vida, adames tu dijiste que era normal que matáramos para comer.

Zecora.- lo cierto es que mi amigo llego a ser, teniendo el odio de su proceder, nos persiguieron sin cesar, hasta que mi amigo su vida fue a entregar.

Deux.- cazado por su propia raza, algo a lo que no soy ajeno, e cazado a los que cometen el mismo crimen de enamorarse de ustedes.

Zecora.- pese que feliz fue nuestra relación, nunca pude entrar en su corazón, incluso en día que me dio libertad, su mirada tristeza no dejaba de mostrar.

Deux.- ¿y a que viene todo esto?, dices que te alegra que no participe en esta guerra, pero no me has dado un respuesta clara.

Zecora.- por la misma razón por la cual, durante nuestro viaje te fui a salvar, - mientras comenzaba a lagrimear- corta es nuestra historia, mas cierta es una cosa, esos ojos que mi alma reflejan, hizo que mi corazón volviera a soñar despierta.

Deux.- Zecora…

Zecora.- me alegro de tu egoísmo, puesto que seguirás vivo.

Ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa sin voltear a tras, Deux trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando, son pocas las dragonas que se han acercado a él, mas solo para la procreación, nunca conoció lo sus camaradas llamaban esposa.

Deux es la primera vez que una hembra le decía que pensaba en el, pero no pedía nada a cambio, realmente fue un choque de conflictos en su mente, su orgullo le decía que no le prestara atención, pero una voz que nunca había escuchado le decía que fuera tras ella.

Fue cuando recordó toda su vivencia de guerra, y como las muertes no se limitaban a los soldados, sino también a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, si esos dragones declararon la guerra contra Ecuestria, había una posibilidad que la atacaran a ella.

**(DashStep, An original FiM Dubstep by Baasik & BlackGryph0n)**

Silver no llego a dormir a la guarida al igual que Heracles, sus cabezas estaban repasando una y otra vez la decisión que habían tomado referente a la guerra que se aproximaba, una noche en vela para todos, al llegar el amanecer, todos comenzaron a caminar hacia su encuentro en el pueblo.

Silver estaba listo para el viaje, la misma caja de madera que le sirvió tiempo atrás para trasportar su tesoro, ahora estaba lleno de libros y remedios naturales, se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, todas las demás se encontraban hay para despedirlo en su viaje.

Silver.- segura que no tienes incombeniente en prestarnos a spike, tengo entendido que es tu medio de comunicación con celestia.

Twilight.- es verdad pero, a donde van es muy lejos, servirá para que nos habises que es lo que nececitas que te llevemos de suministros.

Silver.- entonces te tomo la palabra, spike, espero contar con tu ayuda y compañía

Spike.- bromeas, será inacreible are todo lo que pueda.

Spike se despidió de sus amigas, una oportunidad de aprender algo de Silver, era una oportunidad única para el, además a deiferencia de la vez pasada, Silver no es un tonto y alguien que abuse de los deviles a comparación de los otros dragones con los que se topo anteriormente.

Durante la despedida, fue algo exagerada para pinkie la cual no soltaba a Silver, después de un rato ambos dragones aterrizaron enfrente de Silver con una mirada la cual reflejaba toda la determinación de su ser al escoger su respuesta.

Silver.- volveré a preguntar, ¿me prestaran su fuerza para esta lucha?

Heracles.- en el momento que decidí darte mi lealtad, también acepte proteger esta tierra, por ti conocí lo mejor de mi vida, y daré mi vida para proteger este bello lugar.

Silver.- ¿y tú?

Deux.- tienes suerte, una hermosa flor me hizo ver que no puedo permitirte morir, soy el único que te dará muerte, así que iré para asegurarme que regrese con vida.

Silver.- no esperaba menos, entonces es un hecho, la guardia dragón de Ecuestria se enfrentara a contra la invasión del clan del norte, están consientes de que puede que no regresemos, ¿aun así deciden ir?

Deux y Heracles.- ¡Si señor!

Silver.- ¡entonces en marcha!

Pinkie.- noooooooooo, por favor no te vallas

Silver.- pinkie, prométeme que te quedaras aquí, promételo

Pinkie.-perooo- con lágrimas en su rostro.

Silver.- descuida, Twilight sabe donde estaremos entrenando, una vez a la semana podrán visitarnos, hasta entonces promete que te quedaras en el pueblo.

Pinkie.- está bien- forzando la sonrisa

Silver subió a la espalda de Deux el cual tomo su tamaño normal para cargar a Silver y la caja, alzaron vuelo junto a Heracles el cual cargaba a spike, dirigiéndose al sureste de Ponyville, a un terreno en el cual nadie iría, la frontera entre Ecuestria y las tierras malas, el lugar ideal para entrenar sin lastimar a nadie.


	25. Sangre de dragon

**Sangre de dragón**

Recién se compilo la primera semana desde que Silver y los demás se fueron hacia las fronteras, y como era de esperar, pinkie estaba entusiasmada en ir tan pronto con le fuera posible, tanto que estaba en la casa de Twilight alado de ella mientras seguía dormida en su cama.

Pinkie.- Twilight – mientras la sacudía con su casco.

Twilight. - mmm…

Pinkie. - Twilight, ya es hora.

Twilight.-mmmmm

Pinkie. - ¡TWILIGHTTT!- usando un megaphone.

Fue tan fuerte que provoco que Twilight saliera volando contra la pared, se levanto y vio a su imperativa amiga sonreír, miro su reloj y vio que eran las 4 de la mañana, ni el sol daba señas de salir.

Twilight.- pinkie es demasiado temprano, se supone que nos veríamos a las 7 para ir a llevarle suministros a Silver.

Pinkie.- lo sé, pero pensé que podría pasar al que evitara que llegáramos a tiempo por eso quiera que nos levantáramos temprano y juntar todo para poder ir lo cuanto posible y asegurarme que Silver sigua en una sola pieza, puede que este pasando penurias sin uno de mis pastelillos.

Twilight.- *suspiro* ¿no me dejaras dormir verdad?

Pinkie.- nopi.

Twilight.- está bien, si consigues que las demás se levanten podremos iniciar- acurrucándose nuevamente.

Rarity.- ya estamos aquí.

Twilight al escuchar la afirmación, se levanto y miro por las escaleras como las demás en plenas piyamas estaban reunidas en la sala de la biblioteca, Rarity y Applejack están con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia pinkie mientras que Fluttershy y Rainbow apenas podían con el sueño.

Applejack.- solo faltabas tú de despertar manzanita.

Rarity.- pinkie fue demasiado insistente, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de quitarme mi mascarilla de noche.

Twilight.- pinkie, no crees que estas exagerando un poco con esto.

Pinkie.- nopi.

Twilight.- *suspiro* muy bien, todas regresen a su casa para alistarse para viajar, pinkie ve por todo lo que te vayas a llevar para el via….

Pinkie corrió tan rápido como Rainbow dejando una estela rosa hacia su casa, todas regresaron a su casa, para prepararse, sabían que pinkie no las dejaría volver dormir, así que se alistaron para el viaje, Twilight como pudo despertó y preparo el globo.

Algo difícil, ya que no contaba con la asistencia de su pequeño spike, para las 5 el globo ya estaba a mitad de estar listo cuando recibieron la visita de Zecora, Twilight se sorprendió al verla tan temprano.

Twilight.- Zecora, buenos días

Zecora.- muy buenas debo agregar, veo que decidieron madrugar.

Twilight.- fue más que nos obligaron a despertar, pero dime, ¿Qué te trae tan temprano?

Zecora.- secreto no es que a los chicos visitaran, y un encargo les deseo enviar. Mientras sacaba una caja de su mochila.

Twilight.- descuida, me asegurare que llegue con ellos.

Después de darle instrucciones de cómo trasportarlo, se despidió y regreso a su casa en el bosque, al cabo de un tiempo las demás llegaron, obviamente pinkie fue la primera en llegar, llevaba un gran caja llena de pastelillos de todos los colores, incluso algunos tenían joyas.

Applejack llego con un barril de sidra especial, pues este contenía alcohol pensó que les sería bueno para rejuvenecer sus espíritus, Rarity llego con una caja llena de vendas, por alguna razón Silver se las encargo en el pedido de esta semana.

Fluttershy y Rainbow traían una carreta llena de pescado, la cual las dos se llevarían volando, Fluttershy podía con una carreta llena de ranas, pero al ser más peso le pidió ayuda a Rainbow, después de empacar todo en el globo se subieron y despegaron rumbo a las fronteras de las tierras malas.

El viaje fue tranquilo, sin ningún contratiempo, pronto llegaron a las condenadas que le había dicho Silver. Se sorprendieron al ver un cañón que dividía la naturaleza de la desertificación, el caños era grande y profundo con pequeñas formaciones de montañas puntiagudas.

Después de un tiempo notaron una agrupación de rocas las cuales tenían forma a la guarida en Everyfree, de ella salía humo de una fogata y se veía a Deux a la lejanía, al parecer estaba pansa para arriba, como cansado y fatigado.

Descendieron cerca y en efecto, al aterrizar, vieron al dragón como tenia la respiración agitada, Deux noto la presencia de las visitas y como pudo se levanto para verlas desde arriba, al levantarse, todas vieron como estaba cubierto de moretones claramente visibles aun para ser de color negro.

Deux.- ya… era… hora… que… llegaran – jalando el aire para poder hablar.

Twilight.- ¿pero qué paso? Fueron atacados.

Heracles.- no - mientras salía de la cueva junto con spike – es solo que ya quería descansar del entrenamiento de Silver.

Al ver a Heracles el estaba en las mismas condiciones que Deux pero sus garras están cubiertas de vendas rojas, el sonrió y se sentó para hablar más a gusto con ellas.

Rarity.- yo, no recuerdo haberle dado listones rojos a Silver cuando se fue.

Heracles.- a esto – mientras miraba sus garras- son las vendas que nos distes, se volvieron rojas por el entrenamiento

Fluttershy.- PERO QUE FUE LO QUE TE PASO – mientras corría para ver sus garras de más cerca.

Heracles.- descuida, algo de comida y descanso y estaremos bien.

Twilight.- ¿spike que es lo que han estado haciendo?

Spike.- no por nada Silver es fuerte, hay un gran abismo entre lo que tu hermano llama entrenamiento pesado y lo que Silver llama calentamiento.

RD.- spike, ¿Cómo puedes comparar un entrenamiento con un calentamiento?

Spike.- el entrenamiento de los ponis no es nada con la rutina de calentamiento de Silver.

Pinkie.-habando de él, ¿donde esta Silvi?, no lo veo por ninguna parte.

Deux.- debe seguir en el cañón entrenando – ya había recuperado el aliento- no entiendo de dónde saca toda esa energía.

Heracles.- creo que de ellas.

RD.- podemos ir a verlo entrenar.

Heracles.- seguro, Deux llévalas, quieres.

Deux.- porque yo, que lo aga el bebe dragon

Heracles.- por que tú eres que perdió en la pelea de práctica pasada.

Deux.-grrr, está bien síganme.

Todas fueron detrás de Deux y spike, menos Fluttershy la cual se quedo atendiendo a Heracles mientras spike aseguraba el globo y bajaba lo que podia , Deux se detuvo frente al pie del cañón y señalo a un grupo de rocas gigantescas unas arriba de otras haciendo una torre, las chicas se quedaron confusas, pues no veía a Silver por ningún lado.

Pinkie.- ¿donde está?

Deux.- se ve que están siegas, miren debajo de la última roca.

Fijaron su mirada hacia la roca y pronto descubrieron que debajo de todas esa rocas se encontraba Silver, estaña parado de cabeza sosteniendo las rocas con sus patas traseras en perfecto equilibrio, todas se sorprendieron al ver la fuerza que el poseía.

RD.- ¿tienes que estar bromeando? El está parado sobre sus brazos sosteniendo el peso de todas esas rocas.

Twilight.- cuanto tiempo tiene haciendo esto después del combate de práctica nocturno, se puso a hacer eso.

Pinkie.- ¡SILVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Silver salió de su trance y con un impulso lanzo la torre de piedras que tenia sobre él, estas cayeron hacia él, Silver giro sobre sí mismo repetidas veces para golpear y patear las rocas que caían para destrozarlas todas hasta la última.

Al ver quienes estaban en la orilla del cañón, de un salto llego hasta donde ellos estaban, Silver estaba en su postura de 2 piernas, tanto sus brazos como sus piernas estaban vendados al estilo de muay thai, por supuesto estas se tiñeron de rojo, solamente hasta las muñecas y los tobillos.

Mostraba las misma heridas como los otros 2 pero él se veía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, recibió un abraso de pinkie, la cual era una mesclas de alegría y regaño.

Pinkie.- silviii, me alegro tanto de verte, que crees que haces al ponerte en un peligro, te hice pastelillos espéciale, no vuelvas a hacer algo parecido.

Silver.- es bueno verlas otra vez, ¿tuvieron problemas con el viaje?

Twilight.- ninguno que reportar, trajimos lo que nos pediste.

Silver.- gracias cuando regresemos se los pagare todo.

Regresaron a al campamento para encontrar a Heracles comiendo del pescado que trajeron, Silver y Deux se le unieron comiendo un poco de pescado, después de un rato pinkie saco sus pastelitos y le dio una gran porción de ellos a Silver, y unos cuantos a los otros 3 dragones.

Twilight.- y dime, ¿te fueron utilices los libros que me pediste prestados?

Silver.- no me preguntes a mí, sino a él –señalando a Heracles- los tome prestado para ayudarle a mejorar su telequinesia.

Heracles.- si, me han sido de gran ayuda, de no ser por spike que siempre esta contigo no podira avanzar, pero creo que necesito ayuda con algunas cosas.

Twilight.- estaré encantada de ayudarte en lo que pueda, a por cierto, Zecora les mando esto.

Twilight saco la caja y la abrió, dentro de ella avía 3 paquetes, uno era especial para Silver que contenía hierbas para aumentar su chacra, y otra para ayudar con las heridas a Heracles, el paquete que tenía el nombre de Deux era mucho más grande que los otros.

Silver y Heracles vieron la diferencia de tamaños, además que en el paquete, Deux reconoció unas cuantas de las flores de su pequeña aventura con ella, involuntariamente sonrió y esto no se le escapo a ninguno de los 2.

Silver.- eeeeh, Heracles, no crees que le paquete de Deux es el más grande- con tono de sarcasmo.

Heracles.- es verdad, es demasiado sospechoso- con tono de burla

Deux.- me-e-e imagino que por ser más grande, me dio un paquete más grande.

Silver.- siii, claroooo, aremos como que te creemos.

Contenían su risas lo mas que podían, de no ser porque estaba cansado Deux ya hubiera atacado a Silver y a Heracles por las insinuaciones que estaban haciendo, después de comer y limpiarse Silver se puso de pie mientras se estiraba.

Silver.- oye Rainbow, que te parece una carrera.

RD.- ¿tú me retas a mí?

Silver.- claro, he estado entrenado mi velocidad, y me gustaría ponerla a prueba con la más veloz que conozco.

RD.- me parece bien, pero nada de cambiar el color de tus ojos.

Silver.- no te preocupes, no tengo pensado hacerlo, ¿entonces aceptas o aceptas?

RD.- marca la meta.

Silver ida y vuelta hasta esa montaña.

RD.-hecho.

(My Little Pony - Rainbow Dash - You're Gonna Go Far Kid [Explicit])

Después de que todos terminaron, prepararon la línea de partida, Silver y Rainbow tomaron postura de salida de carrera, Silver mantenía su postura de 2 piernas, todos estaban ansiosos por ver esta carrera, Rarity se puso en medio y con su magia dio la señal de salida con un pañuelo.

Tras salir solo se pudo ver como desaparecían dejando una columna de polvo, Silver mantenía el mismo ritmo que Rainbow, estaban corriendo a la par, Rainbow acelero dejando a Silver a tras, llego a la montaña dio un giro, Silver uso la roca para impulsarse para retomar la carrera.

Por un breve momento los dos se vieron para ver la sonrisa de diversión del otro, era la primera vez que alguien podía mantener el ritmo carrera, además de pinkie, Rainbow disfrutaba tanto que decidió entregar todo en esta carrera.

Silver uso todo para a rebasar a Rainbow, el ver que la a rebasaron acelero todavía más, estaban a punto de romper la barrera del sonido pero el camino seles acabo, llegaron al mismo tiempo a la meta, donde frenaron y detrás, una gran nube de polvo les siguió cubriendo a todos.

RD.- nada mal para un veterano

Silver.- lo mismo digo potra.

Después de la carrera, fue un debata para decidir al ganador, al final se decidió un empate, Heracles aprovechando que estaba Twilight, le pidió unos consejos sobre la telequinesia.

Twilight.- bien, el secreto para un mejor control, es pensar que lo que deseas controlar es parte más de tu cuerpo.

Heracles.- muy bien, deja lo intento

Sus ojos brillaron y la roca frente a él, comenzó a levantarse, por lo general necesita hacer un gesto con su mano, pero gracias a los libros y los consejos de Twilight, era capaz de emplearla sin moverse, la roca lentamente se elevo hasta que la concentración de Heracles se perdió.

Twilight.- nada mal para una semana de práctica.

Heracles.- gracias, con tu ayuda y la de Silver podre usarlo plenamente en el campo de batalla.

De repente, del cielo Celestia apareció en su carruaje tirado por los pegasos, aterrizo en el campamento y fue recibida por todos, incluyendo Silver.

Celestia.- hola mis pequeños ponis y mis queridos amigos dragones

Twilight.- princesa Celestia, que la trae por aquí.

Celestia.- vine a ver como esta mi capitán, después de todo, enfrentara un gran peligro por protegernos en el pasado.

Silver.- espero que sea el único motivo por el cual me visitas

Celestia.- extrañaba verte por encima mío, peor no te cansas de estar parado en 2 piernas.

Silver.- si, pero decidir permanecer lo más posible para no batallar a futuro.

Celestia.- bueno, si crees que es lo mejor, te traje algo para motivar su entrenamiento.

Usando su magia apareció una caja parecida a que tenía Silver, pero esta estaba llena de joyas, los dragones rápidamente comenzaron a babear, al igual que Silver, la sangre de dragón le brotaba cuando se trataba de comer joyas.

Silver.- gracias Celestia, aprecio tu gestooo - mirando las joyas

Celestia.- estoy de este lado

Silver. – a. Si perdón

Celestia.- bueno me puede explicar el porqué de extremo de tu entrenamiento.

Silver.- has estado vigilando. – algo molesto

Celestia.- por supuesto que sí, es obligación de una doncella velar por el bien de su amado.

Pinkie.- es correcto, te imaginas como me tuviste sami, pero sé que tu también has estado pensando en mi- saltado sobre Silver para ser cargada por el cómo princesa.

Celestia.- Silver, podrías dar una explicación.

Silver.- aunque pudiera, dudo que te guste.

Twilight.- perdone que interrumpa, pero princesa, ¿a qué se refiere con extremo?

Celestia.- Silver y los demás entrenan a casi matarse, el cañón varias beses quedo pintado con su sangre.

Heracles.- es la manera de hacernos fuertes rápidamente.

Applejack.- podrían explicar eso grandulón.

Deux.- hay una frase que dice "lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte", nació de nosotros los dragones.

Heracles.- cada vez que peleamos nuestro cuerpo se adapta para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Silver.- en otras palabras, al curarnos después de estar al borde de la muerte, nuestro poder incrementa considerablemente, pero, debido a que tengo sangre de poni también, tengo que entrenar el doble que ellos 2.

Celestia.- solo asegúrate de no morir, sino como piensas hacerte responsable de mi.

Silver.- no empieces con eso.

El resto del día pasó lleno de conversaciones, después de juntar todo tanto las chicas como Celestia partieron dejando a los chicos seguir con el entrenamiento, solo vieron como se alejaban a la distancia.

Silver.- debiste preguntar el por qué no vino a visitarte.

Deux.- para que, de seguro que Zecora debe tener mejores cosa que hacer

Heracles.- qué raro, Silver nunca menciono el nombre de Zecora.

Silver.- además de que recordaras únicamente su nombre y el de las demás no, nos hace pensar

Deux se enfureció al caer en la broma de eso dos y comenzó a atacarlos, ambos esquivaban mientras se burlaban cantando "Deux y Zecora, sentados en un árbol, B, E, S, A, N, D, O, S, E", le ganaba la pena por que inconscientemente le gusto la imagen metal que le dio esa canción.


	26. Plan de Guerra

**Plan de Guerra**

Cadence se dirigía hacia la cámara der reuniones del palacio, recibió una carta de celestia en la acual decía que tenia que tratar una emergencia que podría afectar el destino de equestria, ella llego a la entrada la cual estaba custodiada por un par de pegasos.

Pegaso.- ¡alto!

Pegaso 2.- ¿quien anda ahí?

Cadence.- la Princensa Mi Amore Cadensa

Los pegasos la dejaro pasar, con su magia abrió la puerta con su magia y al entrar la cerro, en la habitación únicamente habia un pizaron y frente a el una mesa, no habia ventanas ni indicios de otra salida mas que la puerta que acababa de usar.

Vio que luna estaba sentada en una de en la mesa, con un gesto le indico que se sentara junto a ella, haciendo caso, se sento junto a Luna, al parecer la única que faltaba era celestia.

Cadence.- eeentonces, ¿Qué es lo que mi tia celestia nos llamo?

Luna.- no me dio muchos detalles, pero se veía muy seria cuando me mando llamar.

Cadence.- ¿será referente con la invasión de dragones que se acerca dentro de un mes?

Luna.- dudo que sea eso, ese tipo de asuntos lo tratamos con los capitanes, incluso para mi se hace raro que te haya pedido tu asistencia.

Cadence.- creo que tengo una idea

Luna.- compártela

Cadence.- cabe la posibilidad que se trate de cómo lidiar con Silver.

Luna.- ¿mi hermana?, la señorita perfecta, pedir ayuda sobre chicos- sarcarmo

Celestia.- te recuerdo que no soy perfecta, mi corazón es como el de cualquier poni

Celestia entro a la habitación escuchando las ultimas fraces, camino frente a ellas y con su magia utilizo el gis para dibujar la cara de Silver, y escribió "plan de captura".

Celestia.- como saben, tengo pensado hacer que Silver corresponda a mis sentimientos, ya que las 2 tienen conocimientos sobre los 2 temas que se me dificultan quiero pedirles su ayuda para abrir su corazón hacia mi.

Luna- am, Tia –mientras levantaba el brazo

Celestia.- si, Luna

Luna.- bueno, entiendo el por que llamaste a Cadence, pero, no entiendo en que te pueda ayudar.

Celestia.- muy sensillo, tu sabes como piensa

Luna.- perdón

Celestia.- a ti se te da mejor el tema de los caballero, guerreros y cualquier cosa relacionada con combate, nececito que me ayudes a entrar en su mente.

Luna.- bueno, si lo punes de esa manera no me puedo negar – mas feliz por el elogio no podia

Celestia.- continuemos, primero es analizar al objetivo, primero esta ese aire de protector que te hace caer en sus brazos- anoto protector en la pizarra.

Cadence.- se que es un ser muy apacionado

Luna.- a demás de ser muy devoto a sus creencias.

Celestia.- cual es la mejor forma de hacer que me entregue su corazón tomando estas características - teminando de escribir lo que dijo luna.

Luna.- bueno, el primer problema es su postura de protector.

Celestia.- explicate.

Luna.- entre mas sea la carga mas es arrastrado a vivir solo, creo que debistes pensarlo mejor antes de nombrarlo capitán.

Celestia.- el tomo la postura de cuidar toda Ecuestria antes de el nombramiento.

Cadence.- podrías usar su estomago

Luna.- ¿su estomago?

Cadence.- si, el camino mas rápido para llegar al corazón de un semental es su estomago, despues de unos cuantos de mis pasteles consegui que Shining me pidiera matrimonio.

Celestia.- lo intente hace mil años y no funciono, aunque si le gustaron, no mostro señas de que me pidiera algo formal.

Luna.- considerando que es un barril sin fondo esta muy difícil que lo logres.

Cadence.- bueno que tal si apelamos a su lado apasionado, estoy segura que si coqueteas, puede que lo dobleges para que haga lo que le pidas.

Luna.- en eso tiene verdad por mas diciplinado que sea, tiene que tener un punto débil.

Celestia.- por ahora tenemos un plan A, pero no sabemos mucho de sus gustos, siempre me evadía la pregunta cuando le preguntaba.

Cadence.- en ese caso por que no usamos un informante.

Celestia.- ¿en que piensas?

Cadence.- podríamos preguntarle a Shining Armor y a Little Funny, des pues de todo tengo entendido que son hermanos de bebida.

Luna.- puede que sepan algo de los gustos de Silver

Celestia.- es poco lo que han convivido, ¿crees que pudieron hablar de eso?

Cadence.- vale la pena preguntar.

Celestia.- bueno, cadece le preguntaras a Shining Armor y luna a Little Funny

Luna.- ¡que! , ¿por que yo le tengo que preguntar a Funny?

Celestia.- principalmente por que es el capitán de tu guardia, además nunca e visto que te niege una orden tuya- con tono de burla

Luna se puso roja, despues de todo, de los ponis de la frecuentaba Little Funny era el único que le hablaba como a cual quier yegua, incluso comenzó a imaginar situaciones en las que tenían pequeños romances entre ellos.

Luna.- es un sildado muy comprometido con su trabajo nadamas.

Celestia.- por favor luna, no tienes que ocultar que hay algo entre ustedes.

Luna.- nuestra relación es meramente profesional - algo decepcionada

Celestia.- puede que asi lo creas pero se nota sierto brillo en los ojos de los 2 cuado se cruzan sus miradas.

Luna.- ¿lo dices enserio?

Celestia.- claro que si, ¿no es verdad Cadence?

Cadence.- claro que si, solo es que superen su timidez.

Luna.- si realmente lo piensan entonces hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Cadence.- ¿Qué sucederá si no pueden responderno?

Celestia.- lo estuve pensando por un tiempo, puede que sea trampa, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de perder, Luna, cuando el duerma, quiero que entres en sus sueños y busques en su subconciente como ganarme su corazon.

Luna.- ¡QUEEEE! Hermana, ¿me estas pidiendo que abuse de nuestro poder?

Tanto Luna como Cadence se sorprendieron al escuchar algo tan egoísta, sinedo la primera en poner el ejemplo de cómo comportarse y el uso correcto de poderes.

Celestia.- ¡oh por favor, por una vez déjenme ser algo egoísta!

Luna.- bueno, no soy la mas indicada de decirte que esta bien, asi que no veo el problema

Cadence.- ¿estas segura?

Luna.- si, además que lo que hicistes algo parecido al indagar en su corazón

Cadence.- buen punto

Despues de que quedaran todo quedara claro, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a cumplir con su roloes, Cadence fue a buscar a su esposo y luna al capitán de su guardia, mientras tanto celestia regreso al balcón para seguir vigilando y ocacional mente mirar a Silver por el telescopio.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville una ecena parecida se desarrollaba en la parte superior de sugar cube conrner, todas las mane six ,fueron convocados para una reunión secreta superduperhiperimportante de calve rosa.

Las chicas estaban formadas en fila frente a pinkie la cual usaba un traje de sargento con lentes oscuros y caminaba frente a ellas, todas sentían que esta exagerando como de constumbre, solo Fluttershy estaba nerviosa de que no le preguntara nada.

Pinkie.- muy bien soldados, la misión es simple – mientras sacaba un proyector y lo ecendia mostrando una foto de Silver- tenemos que descubrir el punto débil del objetivo, el enemigo es astuto, use mis mejores tácticas de persuacion y fue inútil, ideas soldado – apuntando a Rainbow

Rainbow.- pinkie, esta es tu emergencia.

Applejack.- tranquila R.D., pinkie sabemos que tienes tus ojos puestos en el, pero parque nos llamastes.

Pinkie.- muy sensillo cabo, no puedo ganar en este terreno sola nececito refuersos puesto que hay otro escuadron tras el mismo objetivo que nosotras.

Twilight.- en otras palabras, quieres consejos para conquistar a Silver antes que la princesa celestia lo haga.

Pinkie.- sii – con carita de cachorro triste bajo la lluvia.

Rarity.- o querida, porque no lo dijiste antes, claro que te ayudaremos

Rainbow.- la verdad lo veo muy difícil

Rarity.- no le hagas caso, no puedes esperar de la menos femenina de nosotras.

Rainbow.- discuuulpa por no ser como tu, ami me gusta ser como soy.

Twilight.- vamos chicas, no pelen, Rainbow, ¿por que dices que será difícil?

Rainbow.- yo solo decía, Silver parece de los tipos que le vive al limite, dudo que busque algo esotorboso como una relación.

Applejack.- hablas como si lo conocieras

Rainbow.- puede que asi sea, después de todo el desayuna peligro al igula que yo.

Rarity.- pamplinas Rainbow Dash, puede que Silver sea una admirable por sus grandes asañas, pero aun asi el tiene un porte y una elegancia al tratar con uno, que no me sorprende que le dieran el titulo de capitán.

Twilight.- bueno, considerando que el tiene 1021 años de edad y se crio en los tiempos de guerras, es normal que tenga esos dos aspectos, pero…

Pinkie.- ¿pero que? Twilight

Twilight.- *suspiro* tiempo atrás, antes de ser nombrado capitán, hable con el y el tema de por que no correspondía a ti o a la princesa celestia y me dijo el se prohíbe el amor.

Fluttershy.- ¿Por qué se prohíbe el amor? Eso es muy preocupante.

Twilight.- al parecer, no quiere repetir el error de su padre.

Pinkie.- pero el nos conto que estaban enamorados el uno del otro, y que vivieron felices por siempre

Twilight.- no pinkie, no por siempre, la madre de Silver falleció por culpa de una enfermedad cuando el era pequeño, su padre no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla, fue en tonces que se dio cuenta.

Rarity.- ¿se dio cuenta de que Twilight?

Twilight.- al igual que su padre el tendrá una vida larga, será poco el tiempo que estaría con su amada

Pinkie.- eso no es problemas, me quedare todo el tiempo con el, no me separare de el de ser necesario.

Twilight.- ¿pero por cuantos años?

Pinkie.-¿ah, a que te refieres?

Twilight.- pinkie, el tiene mas de mil años, eso no es nada para un dragón, aun cuando no sea de sangre pura, el también bibira cientos de años mas que cualquiera.

Todas pusieron una cara de tristesa, nunca habían pensado en eso, la idea de vivir mas que tu pareja, que tus amigos, es un castigo, fue cuando recordaron a sus conocidos que tenían esa misma condición, el pequeño spike y las princesas que ya pasaron por ese sufrir.

Twilight.- se que tengo que apoyarte, pero es mejor que el se junte con la princesa, al menos se podrán hacer compañía a lo largo de su vida.

Pinkie.- no quiero, 1, 5, 20, 80 años, no me importa cuantos sean pero quiero estar junto a él, quiero tener un lugar en su corazón sin importar que.

Applejack.- olvidalo twi, no la aras cambiar de parecer.

Twilight.- eso parecer, bien pinkie te ayudaremos

Pinkie.- gracias chicas son las mejores amigas que una poni puede tener, ahora les asignare sus lugares en el plan "Dragón Cupcake"

Todas se reunieron en circulo en donde, pinkie susurraba su plan de ataque, solo una vez Fluttershy se lebanto gritando –YOOO- para luego bajarla y seguir con la planificación.

Hambas yeguas estaban trabajando en su plan de acción para capturar el premio que tanto deseaban conseguir y algo en su interior les decía que no su rival no se mantentria con los cascos cruzados, un escalofiro recorio por la espalda de Silver.


	27. Derrota

**Derrota**

El tiempo paso, solo faltaba una semana y media para que volviera a ser luna llena y con ella los dragones del clan del norte atacarían Canterlot, los chicos estaban descansando después de un régimen especial que puso Silver.

Todos estaban frente a la fogata comiendo una de las guisos especiales de spike con rubís, de todos spike era el único que no se alimentaba de carne, pues Silver quería que sufriera el mismo mal que él, siempre conseguía fruta o pedía cosas víveres para que spike pudiera comer.

Spike.- espero les guste, siempre quise probar esta receta – sirviendo el primer plato a Heracles.

Heracles.- si sabe como huele, entonces esta deliciosa - mientras sonreía al dar la primera probada

Spike.- siempre cocino para Twilight, esto es fácil para mí – sirviéndole a Deux

Deux.- en otras palabras, es fácil para ti por ser el esclavo de esa unicornio

Spike.- ¡Hey! Yo no soy el esclavo de nadie, soy su asistente numero 1 además que ella es mi familia.

Silver.- no le hagas caso spike, el no conoce el sentimiento felicidad tras sus acciones- recibiendo un plato del bebe dragón.

Deux.- yo que soy un campeón, siempre fui elogiado por mis victorias.

Silver.- entonces dime cuando fue la última vez que hiciste algo para alguien más con la intención de ayudarle sin recompensa.

Se quedo cayado, pues no podía recordar ni una sola vez en la que el hiciera algo voluntariamente por alguien más, al ver que tenía razón Silver se limito a sonreír y comer el guiso de rubís, después de acabarse la hoya todos se sentían satisfechos.

Silver.- spike, deberías abrir un restaurante, eres el mejor cocinero con el que me he topado.

Spike.- gracias, pero dudo que algún poni pueda comer alguno de mis platillos especiales, aunque no tendría problemas en aprender a cocinar para la unicornio de mis sueños.

Heracles.- realmente la amas, ¿no es verdad?

Spike.- mi amor por ella es igual de inmenso que este mundo.

Deux.- no sé cómo puedes decir algo así

Heracles.- lo dices porque prefieres algo más salvaje

Deux.- ¡CALLATEEEE, yo no me rebajaría a hacer lo que ustedes!

Silver.- spike es el único que tiene una mejor esperanza de vida que nosotros, así que dejen el tema, somos guerreros vivimos para pelear, y nada más.

Todos guardaron silencio por un tiempo, sin excepción todos recordaron la razón por la cual estaban en ese lugar, una guerra de la cual no había garantía de regresar con vida, entonces Heracles, recordó la razón por la cual decidió pelear.

Heracles.- Silver, quiero que tengamos otro duelo

Silver.- claro, en un rato más practicaremos.

Heracles.- no, un duelo de verdad

Silver.- ¿Qué es lo que planeas?- extrañado por la petición

Heracles.- quiero que apostemos algo, si yo gano, quitaras la prohibición de nada de parejas, incluyéndote.

Silver.- no aceptare un duelo así

Heracles.- ¡estoy en mi derecho de amar a quien yo quiera!

Silver.- ¡eso solo te traerá un gran sufrimiento!

Heracles.- ¡no me importa, no puedo vivir sin que ella sepa lo que ciento por ella!

Silver.- de acuerdo, pero no tendré piedad, no permitiré que cometan el mismo error que mi padre.

Los 2 fueron a un terreno amplio lejos del campamento, ambos decidieron que nada mas usarían artes marciales, de nada serviría usar sus elementos pues los conocían a la perfección y sabían las debilidades del otro.

Deux y Spike se quedaron al margen de esto, solo eran espectadores de la lucha que pronto se libraría, ambos sabían que esto acabaría mal, ambos contrincantes se pararon frente al otro y dieron un saludo para dar inicio al combate.

**(DashStep) **

Silver.- todavía estas en tiempo de resignarte

Heracles.- tú siempre dices, que gane la voluntad más fuerte, ¿a qué te refieres?

Silver.- mi maestro me dijo, aun cuando nos enfrentemos a enemigos más fuertes, es el propósito tras esa lucha la que nos da una fuerza superior, por eso decidí proteger a los inocentes.

Heracles.- entonces veamos que es más fuerte, tu sentido del deber o mi amor por ella.

Silver.- que así sea.

Ambos tomaron postura y conectaron su primer golpe, sus puños chocaron entre sí causando una gran ráfaga de aire, incluso el suelo se partió tras el impacto, de no ser porque los vio entrenar todo este tiempo, Spike no podría seguir sus movimientos, pero sus ojos se volvieron muy veloces.

La secuencia de golpes a simple vista desaparecían, pero tanto Deux y Spike podían ver cada movimiento, tan pronto Silver conectaba un golpe en la cara de Heracles él le conectaba otro en el abdomen seguido de un rodillazo en su estomago de parte de Silver.

Cada golpe provocaba que los nudillos de cada quien se desgastaran al punto de que comenzaron a sangrar, Silver dio un giro para conectar una patada pero Heracles la bloque con el codo causando dolor en la pierna pero nada que no pudiera soportar.

Heracles dio un uppercut pero Silver subió la rodilla para bloquear el golpe, al bajar la pierna uso el impulso del giro para dar un golpe con el codo dando en el cráneo del dragón abriéndoselo, no se quedo atrás dio un golpe volado impactando contra la quijada de Silver.

Heracles.- ¿Por qué te empeñas en negar lo que sientes?- conectando un gancho

Silver.- yo solo cumplo con el camino que tome – dando un codazo descendiente

Heracles.- tú también quieres enamorarte de ellas – dando un Crochet

Silver.- yo renuncie a mi amor para poder protegerlas – golpe hanuman

Heracles.- ahí es donde te equivocas, como proteges algo que no amas- dando un golpe recto

Tras el último golpe Silver dio un paso atrás y se detuvo como si estuviera congelado, Heracles no se detuvo y dio un salto y conecto un golpe descendiente, la velocidad sumado con el peso y la gravedad provoco que Silver callera en al piso.

Heracles.- ¿crees que tu padre no estaba consciente de lo que pasaría?, se lo que pensó, pensó en aprovechar cada momento junto a la única que amo más que a su propia vida.

Silver.- lose… - mientras se levantaba – pero soy un egoísta, muy egoísta pues no me enamore de una, sino de 2.

Se desplazo hasta donde estaba Heracles y dio una seria de patadas que obligo a Heracles únicamente a protegerse, Silver no dejaba de conectar las patada una tras otra sin parar estaba cegado por la frustración.

Silver.- una fue mi primera amiga, la vi crecer, volverse toda una yegua hermosa – mientras subía el ritmo de las patadas – pero ella, ella fue la primera en aceptar lo que yo más odio, me dio todo su cariño aun sabiendo que soy un monstruo, ¿como puedo elegir, como?- mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Al final Heracles ya no pudo mantener la postura y cayó en rodillas frente a Silver el lo vio, se puso frente a él y alzo su pierna para dar una patada de guillotina para terminar la pelea, Heracles ya no podía moverse, solo cerró los ojos, Silver dio la patada.

Heracles.- que paso, no fallarías a esta distancia – mientras abría los ojos

Silver.- yo perdí en el momento que caí victima de mis emociones

Dio la patada al suelo cerca de Heracles, Silver dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento, Heracles solo lo siguió con la mirada.

Silver.- terminamos de entrenar, una vez que nos curemos nos regresaremos a Ponyville y como que damos, retiro la prohibición sobre tener pareja, pueden hacer lo que quieran, solo recuerden que no falta mucho para la luna llena.

Heracles.- que aremos en todo ese tiempo libre.

Silver.- descansar, creo que se lo merecen, además tienen que estar con todas su energías para el campo.

Spike.- entonces quieres que les avise a las chicas que regresamos.

Silver.- sí, tengo un encargo especial para Rarity, además, necesitamos recoger algo en el camino.


	28. Código Rosa

**Código Rosa**

Todas las chicas estaban en las afueras del pueblo para recibir la llegada de los chicos, como era de esperar pinkie tenía unos binoculares exageradamente grandes apuntando directamente por donde se suponía que Silver llegaría.

Pinkie.- uuuu, ¿por que tardan tanto?, y ¿que tal si se perdieron y nunca más los vemos?

Twilight.- por favor pinkie, cálmate, spike está con ellos, no hay forma que se pierdan

Rarity.- es verdad, spikie-waikee, tiene un gran sentido de la orientación, me sigue sorprendiendo que lo dejar ir con ellos Twilight

Twilight.- Silver me lo pidió, además, spike me lo pidió, quería convivir con verdaderos dragones, no como los tontos con los que nos topamos la vez pasada.

Rainbow.- no pudo escoger mejor, no dudo que spike regrese siendo todo un guerrero al igual que Silver.

Rarity.- espero que no, no quiero imaginar que spike se involucre en una pelea.

Applejack.- no le aria daño que aprendiera a defenderse, después de todo no siempre será un bebe.

Fluttershy.- preferiría que se quedara como un bebe, así son más lindo.

Pinkie.- ¡OH OH OH, ya los veo venir!

En efecto se veía en la lejanía como los dos dragones se acercaban hacia ellas, rápidamente notaron como sostenían por debajo de ellos una caja enorme de hielo, era fácil del tamaño de una casa, en los costados tenia las agarraderas que Heracles y Deux sostenían con ambas garras.

Pinkie.- que raro, no veo a Silver y a Spike con ellos

Rainbow.- am pinkie creo que deberías mirar hacia abajo

A la lejanía se veía como una columna de humo se acercaba, usando sus binoculares, pinkie vio que era Silver corriendo en sus 4 patas arrastrando lo que parecía un trineo de hielo con spike sujetándose de la caja, los 2 grupos llegaron al mismo tiempo al claro donde los estaban esperando.

Silver.- hola chicas, per donen la tardanza, pero ALGUIEN, tuvo que ir al baño en pleno vuelo

Deux.- ¡no es mi culpa!, bebí mucho de esa bebida que nos trajeron y la naturaleza llamo

Heracles.- por eso dicen que hay que ir antes de salir

Deux.- podrían cambiar el tema

Silver.- está bien, Rarit….hmff

No pudo terminar pues pinkie lo tacleo derivándolo y sacándole el aire, lo abrazo tan fuerte que sentía como le sacaba el relleno.

Pinkie.- Ooo , te extrañeeee tanto tanto tanto tanto que temía que te olvidaras de mi y ya no supieras quien era y terminaras con otra lagartona que se enamoraría de tus encanto protector, pero por fin llegaste para por fin quedarte para siempre y … mmhhmh

Como de costumbre Silver cayó a pinkie, pero en esta ocasión lo hizo con un beso, provocando que la poni rosa entrara en shock, todos los presentes se sorprendieron y por reflejo desviaron la mirada para darles algo de privacidad.

Silver.- es tu recompensa por esperar tanto, ahora podrías levantarte y dejarme levantar.

Pinkie.- ~siii, lo que pidas~ - estaba tan perdida en el beso, parecía que flotaba.

Silver.- Rarity, ¿pudiste terminar lo que te pedí?

Rarity.- si, está en mi estudio.

Silver.- grandioso, luego pasare por ellos, Twilight como lo prometí, aquí te traigo a spike sano y salvo.

Twilight.- espero que no haya sido una molestia.

Silver.- todo lo contrario, es un gran cocinero

Spike.- oh, por favor… vamos sigue.

Heracles.- jajá, te falta aprender algo de humildad spike, pero realmente le distes un toque de diversión a ese infierno.

Applejack.- lamento interrumpir este rencuentro pero, por que traen ese pedazo de hielo.

Silver. Mineral que ocupare para la guerra – se rascaba la cabeza mientras miraba el bloque - fueee la única forma que se me ocurrió de trasportarla.

Deux.- pensé que lo llevarías a donde estaba el castillo

Silver.- lo haremos mañana que salgamos, descansaremos esta noche aquí.

Pinkie.- ¡QUEEEEE NO TE QUEDARAS!- saliendo de su transe amoroso

Silver.- lo siento pero tengo mucho que preparar en Canterlot

Pinkie.- pero, pero, pero, pero… - mientras Silver la silenciaba con una garra sobre sus labios

Silver.- descuida, cuando todo termine podremos jugar a lo que quieras, menos a la casita.

Pinkie.- oki doki loki

Twilight.- bueno será mejor que regresemos al pueblo para comer algo.

Todas comenzaron a caminar, pinkie les guiño el ojo a las demás, y todas asintieron, spike y Deux las siguieron detrás, Deux estaba empujando el bloque de hielo fácilmente pues resbalaba, los que quedaron detrás fueron Silver y Heracles.

Silver.- aprovecha este día para decir le, pues mañana es posible que no la vuelvas a ver.

Heracles.- si lo hare, por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo de hacer rato?

Silver.- solo un capricho egoísta.

Heracles se limito a sonreírle y los dos comenzaron a caminar, llegaron al pueblo y pusieron el bloque de hielo alado de la casa de Twilight, Silver arrastro el trineo hasta la entrada y con una sola garra la levanto y la puso dentro de la biblioteca.

Silver.- aquí están todos los libros que me prestaste.

Twilight.- ya sentía algo vacía donde no tenia estos libros, spike, necesitare tu ayuda para reorganizar todo.

Spike.- tú asistente numero uno a tu servicio.

Applejack.- Twilight, deja eso para mañana, tenemos un asunto más importante.

Silver.- ¿paso algo?

Rainbow.- si, encontramos algo en Everyfree que puede que les ayude.

Heracles.- será mejor que le demos un vistazo

Silver.- si, en donde lo dejaron.

Applejack.- está en mi granero, tuvimos que ponerlo hay para separarlo de los curiosos

Silver.- ¿tan grande es?

Rainbow.- o no tienen idea.

Después de asegurar el bloque de hielo para que no se moviera, todos se dirigieron hacia Swette Apple Acres, en el camino no hubo mucha interacción, salvo por pinkie que saltaba de un lado a otro alrededor de Silver, al llegar fueron directo al granero y abrieron la puerta.

Los dragones y Silver no podían creer lo que veían, era la joya más grande que avían visto, era del tamaño de un elefante, era de un color violeta, de solo verla la boca se les comenzó a hacer agua.

Twilight.- Zecora la encontró en uno de sus paseos por Everfree

Rarity.- y pensamos que podrían estar algo hambrientos después de tanto entrenar, así…

Applejack.- así que no sean tímidos y clávenle el colmillo…

No esperaron mas los 4 corrieron y comenzaron a masticar lo mas que podían arrancar de la joya, era como aquella ocacion en que los animalitos se estaban comiendo la nube de algodón de azúcar a perspectiva de las chicas.

Silver.- no olo eta grade, tabién eta ricaaa – tratando de hablar con la boca llena

Heracles.- Deux, asegúrate de darle la gracias a Zecora - Mientras metía un trozo en su boca

Deux.- porque tengo que ser yo, que lo haga el bebe – escupiendo pedazos en la cara de Heracles al hablar.

Spike.- ocupado, toy comiendo - mientras masticaba lo más rápido que podía.

Applejack.- será mejor que traiga la sidra antes de que se atraganten, ¡OYE BIG MAC AYUDAME QUIERES!

Al cabo de un rato ya tenían todo el lujara arreglado como una fiesta estilo pinkie, los únicos que seguían comiendo eran Heracles y Deux, Silver y spike llegaron a su límite, estaban tirados de espaldas, claramente tenían inflamado el estomago de tanto que comieron.

Spike.- debooo… comeer… mas…

Silver.- olvídalo spike, nuestro estomago no es tan grande como el de esos 2

Pinkie miro a Fluttershy y con su casco toco su nariz posterior mente, se rasco como un perro y comenzó a hacer malabares con pastelillos y finalmente a punto a Silver, Fluttershy muy a su pesar entendió las señales y dio comienzo al plan de pinkie, ella camino hasta donde estaba el.

Fluttershy.-am, disculpa Silver, si no te molesta, necesitaba que me ayudaras a traer unas cosas para la fiesta, digo si no estás ocupado.

Silver.- mmm, está bien

Silver se levanta y comienza a seguir a Fluttershy hacia fuera, Heracles vio como salían los dos juntos del granero, se levanto para seguirlo pero fue detenido por las chicas.

Heracles.- dejen me pasar

Applejack.- lo siento grandulón, pero necesitamos que no interfieran.

Twilight.- además no tienes que preocuparte ella regresara en un rato.

Confiando en las palabras de Twilight regreso a continuar comiendo lo que quedaba de la gema, mientras tanto Fluttershy guio a Silver hasta un cobertizo retirado del granero.

Silver.- ¿este es?

Fluttershy.- si, hay que sacar unas cajas con dulces de manzana.

Silver.- está bien

El entro sin protestar , notó que Fluttershy no entro, supuso que era demasiado escalofriante para ella, la habitación estaba oscura, al estar dentro de la habitación escucho como la puerta se cerraba, dejándolo en completa oscuridad.

Fluttershy.- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – mientras corría hacia el granero.

Silver.- ¡Fluttershy, podrías abrirme!

La luz se encendió mostrando la habitación vacía excepto por una cama y encima de ella estaba pinkie con una pose muy seductora y un encaje que despertaba la pasión, al darse cuenta de que estaba en una en trampa se dio media vuelta pero la puesta no abría.

Pinkie.- es inútil tontito, Twilight puso un hechizo para que nadie saliera hasta el amanecer, así que a partir de ahora tendremos nuestra propia fiesta nocturna.

Silver.-*suspiro* pinkie, será mejor que detengas todo esto.

Pinkie.- nopi, hasta que hagamos muchos bebes.

Silver.- pinkie… lo siento pero ya tome una decisión… mientras volteaba a verla seriamente.

Todos estaban entretenidos con la fiesta pensando que el plan de pinkie había funcionado, Heracles se sintió aliviado al ver que Fluttershy regreso, de repente escucharon como explotaba algo, todos salieron a ver que fue lo que pasaba.

Al llegar vieron como la mitad del cobertizo estaba destruido, Twilight se decepciono al ver que su hechizo fue destruido fácilmente, vieron a Silver salir de entre los escombros dirigiéndose a Everfree.

Silver.- me voy a la guarida, mañana en la mañana nos vamos – entrando al bosque sin dar vuelta atrás.

Todos miraron hacia el interior de cobertizo y encontraron a pinkie con su pelo lacio y llorando, no como cascada como solía hacerlo, si no de forma normal lo cual preocupo mas a sus amigas, pinkie comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigas.

Fluttershy.- ¿Pinkie estas bien?

Pinkie.- si…. *Snif*… estoy bien… *Snif*…

Rarity.- ¿cariño que fue lo que paso ahí adentro?

Pinkie.- tan solo un mal día… nada que un pastelillo no arréglese

Pinkie no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos hacia Sugar cube corner, Fluttershy salió tras ella pues no podía soportar el ver a su amiga así, Heracles las siguió para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

Mientras tanto, todas se reunieron en el granero excepto por Deux quien se fue hacia el bosque, todas estaban tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

Rarity.- no entiendo, ¿lo que pudo salir mal?, era uno de mis mejores diseños.

Rainbow.- dudo que el encaje sirviera de algo.

Rarity.- tonterías, ese era uno de mis mejores trabajos, no había posibilidad de que se resistiera a tal glamur.

Rainbow.- supongo que no fue lo suficiente para Silver.

Applejack.- ¡ya dejen de discutir!, Twilight, ¿que se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?

Twilight.- no lose, solo podemos esperar y creer que Fluttershy podrá hacer algo para ayudar a pinkie, solo nos queda apoyar a nuestra amiga.


	29. Canción y Estrellas

**Canción y Estrellas**

Heracles estaba fuera de la Sugar cube corner esperando a Fluttershy, le pidió que la esperara para poder tratar de consolar a pinkie, en su cabeza también no se explicaba cómo llegaron a esta situación y mas por qué no concordaba con lo que hizo esta mañana.

Al cabo de un tiempo Fluttershy salió de la pastelería escoltada por la Sra. Cake, se despidieron y cerró la puesta, Fluttershy camino hacia Heracles el cual la estaba esperando pacientemente en la calle, sin decir nada los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Fluttershy.

Heracles.- ¿todo bien?

Fluttershy.- eso espero, la pobre se quedo dormida de tanto llorar

Heracles.- seguro que hiciste todo lo que podías

Fluttershy.- aun así siento que podría ayudarla más, pero no me dijo mucho.

Heracles.- si lo deseas le preguntare a Silver que fue lo que paso

Fluttershy.- oh no, no quisiera molestarte

Heracles.- no es molestia

Fluttershy.- aun así, no debemos intervenir, solo podemos apoyar a nuestros amigos.

Heracles.- tienes razón

Fue cuando Fluttershy recordó la pregunta que le hizo tiempo atrás, "¿podríamos ser más que amigos?" esa declaración puso a Fluttershy mas nerviosa de lo normal, en esta ocasión era ella la que miraba de reojo a Heracles mientras se sonrojaba.

Fluttershy.- no… no es necesario que me acompañes – tratando de mantener la calma

Heracles.- si lo es, quiero asegurarme que llegues a salvo a tu casa.

La tención subió entre los dos con forme caminaban y le silencio crecía, Heracles meditaba uno y otra vez lo que haría una vez llegando a la casa de Fluttershy, mientras que ella solo podía imaginar situaciones comprometedoras entre los 2.

Llegando por fin a su casa, Fluttershy abrió la puesta y miro al dragón que la acompañaba, era la primera vez que lo comenzaba a ver como un semental, su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte, de repente Heracles camino hacia atrás para que dar en la calle.

Fluttershy.- am, su pongo que nos veremos mañana

Heracles.- Fluttershy

Fluttershy.- si

Heracles.- desde la primera vez que te vi, no he dejado de pensar en ti, no hay día en el cual no te idealice.

Fluttershy.-p…p...pero… que estás diciendo – poniendo se roja y queriendo avanzar.

Heracles.- ¡no!, por favor, quédate ahí.

Fluttershy.- pero…

Heracles.- Fluttershy, se que estas encontrar de la violencia, por eso nunca te podre dar la vida que tanto te mereces

Fluttershy.-….

Heracles.- pero antes de partir a esta guerra, en la cual entregare mi vida, quiero dejarte en claro mis sentimientos

Heracles puso su mano en el pecho y cerrando sus ojos comienzo a cantar **(Love Call by Toyama Nao),** dedicando cada palabra a Fluttershy, ellas lo escucho y con cada palabra su corazón se aceleraba mientras florecía un nuevo sentimiento.

Justo como la primera vez que se encontraron, todo a su alrededor dejo de existir, solo existían ellos en la inmensa oscuridad, Heracles se desvivió en cada nota que interpretaba, tenía el corazón en la mano durante toda su interpretación.

Cuando termino su interpretación, volvió a abrir los ojos para contemplar a la culpable de sus desvelos, ella solo lo miraba desde su puerta con sus cascos en su pecho, se veía más hermosas que nunca, Fluttershy trataba de articular palabra alguna pero no la dejo.

**(****椛 ****by hatsune miku) *es música para el fondo***

Heracles.- Fluttershy, fue en esa fiesta en la que te conocí cuando mi vida inicio, en el instante que te vi supe que por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Fluttershy.-..y-yo-o

Heracles.- aun cuando no pueda hacerte feliz a mi lado, quiero que tú… - mientras lo negaba con la cabeza- no, quiero que todos lo sepan, ¡TEEE AMOOOO Fluttershy!

El grito se escucho por toda la cuadra despertando a algunos ponis vecinos, Fluttershy se quedo en shock al oír esas palabras, era la primera vez que la oía de forma directa, ya no pudo con la vergüenza y se encerró en su casa mientras recargaba su espalda en la puerta.

Heracles.- adiós mi amada, nos veremos en la siguiente vida. Mientras alzaba vuelo

Fluttershy no escucho bien sus últimas palabras, pues el palpitar de su corazón y "¿que le digo?" estaba inundando su cabeza, no fue hasta que su conejo ángel le llamo la atención para que se diera cuenta que el ya se había ido, ella se mortifico pues no le pudo dar una respuesta apropiada.

Mientras tanto Zecora se encontraba preparando uno de sus brebajes en la comodidad de su hogar, cuando de repente escucho un sonido proveniente de afuera, tomo su bastón de equilibrio y salió por la puerta dando unos pasos.

Giro los ojos hacia todas direcciones, al escuchar un crujir dio un salto para usar el impulso para dar un golpe más fuerte, de entre los matorrales salió Deux en su versión pequeña mientras se sobaba el chichón que le acababan de propiciar.

Deux.- auch, soy yo, ¿que no me reconoces?

Zecora.- muchos años te faltaran, si me quieres asustar. – mientras le daba otro golpe con el bastón

Deux.- aaaah, ¿por qué vuelves a pegas si sabes que soy yo?

Zecora.- solo para asegurar, las intenciones que traes.

Deux.- quería hablar contigo sobre una duda que tengo.

Zecora.- aun cuando mi amigo eres, no deseo ni el verte – mientras le daba la espalda y cambia hacia su casa

(Okami Piano Arrangement - Kaguya's Journey)

Deux.- ¿lo amabas verdad?

Zecora.- tú pregunta no tiene lugar, así que vete sin retornar – mientras se detenía abruptamente.

Deux.- te enamoraste de ese león y el de ti, por eso fue que le dio la espalda a su manada- ella no se movió- pero lo que quiero saber, ¿es que es lo que sientes por mi?

Zecora.-no logro comprender, que es lo que deseas saber – dando se vuelta para verlo

Deux.- dijiste que él y yo teníamos la misma mirada, eso me hace pensar que soy un remplazo

Zecora.- ¡no es verdad, sin duna una falsedad!

Deux.- entonces, responde, ¿Qué sientes por mí?, ¡lastima!

Zecora lo negó mientras retrocedía

Deux.- entonces se clara pues tienes que hacerte responsable – mientras daba un gran pisotón

Zecora lo vio a los ojos y comenzó a balbucear sin poder pronunciar una palabra, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas mientras la silueta de su viejo amor aparecía a lado de Deux.

Deux.- por tu culpa mi cabeza está en un verdadero caos y la única causa de mis desvelos eres tú.

Zecora.- no puedo la verdad ocultar, fueron tus ojos sin dudar, pero poco a poco fue que encontré, ese corazón que tienes encerrado.

Deux.- eso quiere decir que…

Zecora.- más claro no lo puedo decir, pues me he enamore de ti

Deux.- entonces escucha con mucha atención….

Zecora trato de acercarse a él pero el comenzó a cantar **(Moulin Rouge - Your Song)** Zecora quedo impresionada al oír de el orgulloso guerrero cantar una canción la cual llego a su corazón, poco a poco ambos se fueron ruborizando.

Gradualmente la intensidad con la cual interpretaba la canción fue creciendo, se estaba desviviendo por interpretarla correctamente para la única que había provocado un latir en su duro corazón, tomo su pesuña con su garra y la miro a los ojos para terminar la canción.

**(Fi's Theme 6 Orchestrated)**

Deux.- esto es lo único que puedo darte por ahora, hasta no resolver todos los problemas en mi mente volveré por ti.

Zecora.- pero mi alma no descansara, hay posibilidad de que no retornaras.

Deux.- alégrate, pues Deux el Titán te considera digna de ser su esposa, no habrá nadie que me impida regresar es una promesa.

Zecora.- y mi corazón te daré, pues nuestra promesa es.

Deux.- en ese caso déjame poner mi nombre en tus labios y tú en los míos, de esta manera sabremos a quien pertenecemos.

Mostrando una sonrisa enternecida por sus sentimientos correspondido, Zecora cerró los ojos para sentir los labios de Deux, en esta ocasión era diferente su primer beso en la gruta, en esta ocasión estaban disfrutando cada rose, se separaron lentamente mientras abrían sus ojos.

Sin decir nada se separaron y cada quien se fue a su casa, Zecora al entrar dio un comenzó a lagrimear pues seguía preocupada por lo que pasaría al llegar la siguiente luna llena, mientras Deux seguía tratando de lidiar con sus pensamiento que chocaban con sus sentimientos.

Silver estaba en el refugio frente a la fogata cuando siente la presencia de Deux saliendo de entre los matorrales, sin decir nada se sentó cerca de la fogata, no paso mucho para que llegara Heracles desde el cielo aterrizando a un lado de ellos y sentando a un lado de la fogata.

Silver.- ¿todo en orden?

Heracles.- ya no tengo pendientes antes de dejar este mundo

Deux.- dudo que pase eso, con la fuerza que tenemos ahora no abra nadie que nos venza

Silver.- puede que uno a uno sea cierto, pero recuerda que nos afrentaremos a todo el clan del norte

Deux.- no cabe duda que serán mucho, pero son estas batallas las que nos dan los grandes títulos

Heracles.- yo no busco un titulo, solo protegerla.

Silver.- espero que te sirva de motivación para dar más en el campo.

Heracles.- eso me recuerda, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que hicieras llorar a la poni rosa?

Silver.- le dije lo que tenía que saber y nada más.

Camino hacia la guarida y de ya saco una botella blanca regreso con los demás y la destapo alzándola por encima de todos, para esto tomo su postura de 2 piernas, Deux y Heracles se pararon simplemente por reflejo del brindis.

**(Ballad of the Goddess)**

Silver.- señores, en esta noche vuelvo a preguntarles, ¿me prestaran su fuerza para esta guerra?

Heracles.- cada gramo de mi poder esta a tu servicio para proteger esta tierra y a sus habitantes.

Deux.- aun cuando te odie, en esta tierra encontré algo que jamás pensé en encontrar, y pretendo protegerlo.

Silver.- en ese caso propongo un brindis, con las estrellas de testigos, yo los reconozco como mis hermanos – dándole un trago a la botella

Heracles.- con las estrellas de testigo, los reconozco como mis hermanos – tomando la botella y dándole un trago también.

Deux.- aun te odio, pero, con las estrellas de testigo, los reconozco como mis hermanos –tomando la botella y bebiendo de ella – ¿que es esto?, sabe muy fuerte

Silver.- es sake, le pedí a Celestia que la consiguiera y la pusiera en mi guarida, además quiero compartir con ustedes mi credo.

Deux.- ¿estas seguro?

Silver.- son mis hermanos, y quiero que compartan el mismo ideal que yo presten atención pues solo lo diré un vez.

_**Un poder se me fue dado**_

_**Y con él un camino e forjado**_

_**Y de corazón lo he de seguir**_

_**Pues mi destino e de cumplir**_

Silver.- ¡somos la guardia dragón, GARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Heracles y Deux.- ¡GARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	30. Llanto de Guerra

**LLanto de Guerra**

El sol salió por el horizonte y con él los chicos ya estaban caminando por Ponyville hacia la casa de Twilight, Silver se desvió hacia la casa de Rarity mientras Heracles y Deux preparaban el bloque de hielo para dar marcha a su viaje.

Heracles.- ¿crees que soporte otro viaje? Está empezando a chorrear.

Deux.- si tanto te preocupa, dile que lo vuelva a congelar.

Heracles.- puede que sea la mejor opción.

Twilight.- ¿quien anda haya a fuera? – asomando su cabeza por la ventana

Heracles.- oh, perdón Twilight, no queríamos despertarte, solo que ya nos vamos

Twilight.- ¡tan temprano!, pero así no podremos despedirlos

Silver.- así será mejor, de esa manera no vacilaremos al irnos

Silver había llegado con una gran cantidad de pergaminos el cual estaban empacados para un viaje largo, Silver se detuvo frente al bloque de hielo y soplo su flama azul provocando que esta dejara de escurrir de donde se estaba descongelando.

Twilight al ver a Silver recordó lo que le había hecho a su amiga, mostrando desprecio cerro la ventana metiéndose de nuevo en su casa, Silver no mostro emoción alguna por tal muestra de odio, se limito a ver a Heracles y Deux.

Heracles.- me parece que está enfadada

Silver.- no es la única, Rarity se limito a darme lo que le pedí me cerro la puesta en la cara

Deux.- al parecer te volviste el enemigo en común.

Silver.- como dije, es mejor así, así no me echaran de menos, ya es hora de irnos.

**(Dreaming with Ponies)**

Ambos dragones tomaron las agarraderas del para elevarla por los aires, Silver los seguiría por tierra, ahora sin cargar el trineo, salieron de Ponyville sin nadie los viera, mientras se alejaban rumbo a Canterlot, se podía ver como de lo más alto de la casa de Twilight estaba pinkie.

Pinkie.- suerte mi valiente caballero – con lagrimas en sus ojos

Ella bajo de la copa del árbol hasta el balcón donde Twilight la estaba esperando, con su magia uso un pañuelo para limpiar sus lagrimas, de repente las puertas del balcón se abrieron para mostrar al resto de las chicas.

RD.- UAAAAAA, no pensé que se marcharan tan temprano

Rarity.- ni que lo diga no me dieron tiempo de aprovechar mi sueño de belleza.

Applejack.- dime dulcera, se que tienes motivos para no verlo pero ¿por qué le pediste a Twilight y Rarity que pretendiera odiarlo?

Pinkie.- por que el quería que fuera así.

Twilight.- pinkie, crees que nos puedas decir lo que paso anoche

Pinkie.- claro lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

RD.- sucedió ayer

Pinkie.- no me quites la inspiración…

*flash back*

Silver le estaba dando la espalda a pinkie en su intento fallido de abrir la puerta cuando su mirada cambio a una vacía, carente de toda emoción se volteo a pinkie y la miro con la misma mirada helada que recibió por varios años.

Silver.- pinkie, entiende que no puedo corresponderte

Pinkie.- claro que si, ya es turno de que tú también recibas amor

Silver.- puede que tengas razón…

Pinkie.- ¡enserio!

Silver.- si, pero no de ti – caso un shock en ella – ya lo pensé, y mejor opción es Celestia

Pinkie.- pero… pero…

Silver.- por lo cual te pido que no me vuelvas a molestar, ya no me sirves

Silver se dio media vuelta, abrió su boca para generar su flama roja la cual uso para destruir la mitad del cobertizo, pinkie solo sintió como su corazón se hacia pedazos, estuvo a punto de caer en la misma depresión hasta que escucho la voz de los demás.

*fin del flash back*

Pinkie.- y esa es la historia de cómo domine el mundo… forzando la sonrisa

Fluttershy.- por favor pinkie no tienes que esforzarte por sonreír

Applejack.- de haberlo sabido le hubiera metido unos cuantos coscorrones en su hueca cabeza

Twilight.- tiene razón, esa no era la forma correcta de terminar las cosas

Pinkie.- no… fue la manera perfecta… por eso lo amo mas

Todas se sorprendieron al oír esa frase y ver a su amiga con una sonrisa llena de amor, por más que pensaban no encontraban lo bueno de aquellas frías palabras que le fueron dichas a una de las ponis mas amorosas de toda Ponyville.

Al final no le pidieron una explicación pues ella se veía feliz, era un secreto que le pertenecía a ella únicamente, "es pinkie pie" pensaban mientras recordaban que ella siempre encontraba la risa aun de lo más duro de la vida.

Mientras tanto los chicos ya habían llegado al castillo de Canterlot sin escalas, Silver entro corriendo hasta llegar al patio trasero del castillo donde recibió el bloque traído por sus hermanos, lo bajaron y un vez en el piso lo golpeo dando un giro provocando que su cola partiera el bloque por la mitad.

Dentro del bloque de hielo se encontraba una gran cantidad de rocas moradas, con un brillo muy peculiar, pero seguía siendo una roca, causaron un gran malestar en el estomago a Deux al probarlas, para los dragones funcionaba como un laxante.

Silver.- ¡soldado!

Guardia.- ¡si señor! – contesto el unicornio mas cercano

Silver.- llama a todos los herreros del palacio, necesitamos toda su ayuda

Guardia.- ¡si señor! - siguiendo órdenes corrió hacia el interior del castillo

Heracles.- todavía no entiendo que tiene de bueno este material – tomando un roca morada

Silver.- es un mineral muy raro, "roca sonido" le decían los nativos, su nombre científico es vibranium.

Deux.- que piensas hacer con estas piedras.

Silver se limito a tomar uno de los pergaminos que llevaba consigo y lo extendió frente a Heracles y Deux, ambos se sorprendieron al ver tal detalle de los trazos, había diseños de una armadura a la medida y personalizada para cada quien.

Silver.- que les parece, Rarity tiene un gran talento, aun cuando sean las primeras armaduras que hace, no cabe duda que tiene un buen ojo.

Herrero.- nos mando llamar señor – un grupo de ponis terrestres y un unicornio

Silver.- si, quisiera que nos hicieran nuestras armaduras siguiendo estos diseños – entregando le un pergamino – entre más rápido mejor.

Herrero.- ¿con que aleación lo desea?

Silver.- quiero que usen este material - mostrando el material de entre los bloques de hielo.

Herrero.- es lo que pienso que es. – con los ojos iluminados de alegría

Ayudante.- ¿que pasa jefe?

Herrero.- "roca sonido" este es un material muy raro, son pocos los que han podido crear maravillas con ella – mirando a Silver - pero me temo que no tengo el fuego necesario para moldearlo

Silver.- si es fuego lo que necesita nosotros 3 tenemos el que necesita

Herrero.- será un honor trabajar con tan magnífico mineral.

Silver.-, muy bien se lo encargo, ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer una visita, chicos ayuden en lo que puedan.

El unicornio herrero no espero mucho para dar indicaciones a sus ayudantes que trasportaran el material a las calderas, les pidió a los dragones que lo acompañara para comenzar lo más pronto posible, mientras tanto Silver se dirigía a la cámara real.

Llego sin problemas y ene esta ocasión Celestia estaba sola en la cámara, ni siquiera los guardias se encontraban en el recinto, Silver entro y separo enfrente a Celestia la cual lo miraba fijamente sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Celestia.- a que debo esta grata sorpresa, no esperaba verte hasta este domingo.

Silver.- regresamos por que terminamos de entrenar, ahora solo falta alistarnos para la luna llena.

Celestia.- no puedo decir que me agrade esa noticia, si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar solo dímelo.

Silver.- así verdad si lo hay, una vez que terminemos las armaduras, necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo, hasta entonces te pido que no me distraigas, si es posible.

Celestia.- si me lo pides tan cordial, no puedo rechazarlo, será como tu digas.

Silver.- gracias ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho que forjar.

Silver se retiro de la habitación, tras cerrarse las puestas Celestia comenzó a sonreír como tonta y a dar pequeños brinquitos de un lado a otro, era como ver a un poni pequeño emocionado por recibir su regalo de cumpleaños.

Celestia.- ¡no puedo esperar, no puedo esperar, ya quiero que me declare su amor!

Se sentó de nuevo y puso sus cascos en sus mejillas mientras se ruborizaba a no más poder, comenzó a imaginarse su vida de enamorados, los dos juntos viendo la puesta del sol mientras sentían el latir de cada uno.

Celestia.- aaaah, no puedo esperar, después de tanto, por fin estaré a su lado y nos casaremos y luego… tendremos bebes…KYAAAAAAAAAAA.

Pasaron los días, Silver y los demás estuvieron todo el tiempo en las forjas ayudando con la creación de las armaduras, solamente se detenían para comer o dormir, Celestia siempre los miraba desde una ventana del castillo para ver cuando terminarían.

Ocasionalmente Shining Armor y Little Funny iban a hablar con Silver con respecto a cómo actuar ante la guerra, por más que insistieron, Silver siempre se negó y les pidió que se mantuvieran al margen, "serian un estorbo" fue lo que les dijo.

Des pues de variar discusiones con Little Funny ambos capitanes entendieron las razones de su capitán hermano, no fue hasta un día antes de la luna llena que por fin vieron el fruto de su trabajo, habían terminado las armaduras y un día antes.

Heracles.- por fin terminamos

Deux.- no pensé que fuéramos a tardar tanto.

Silver.- buen trabajo a todos, estado por hoy vayan a descansar, en especialmente ustedes dos, mañana pondremos a prueba todo nuestro entrenamiento.

Heracles y Deux.- si

El resto de la tarde los chicos comieron y bebieron lo suficiente para dos días, fue tanto la que incluso se convirtió en un festejo en donde toda la guardia que estaba libre asistía para animar y darles sus mejores deseos a la guardia que todos anhelaban forma.

Cayendo la noche Silver aprovecho el bullicio para escabullirse para ir a la habitación de Celestia, camino con un semblante lleno de seguridad y determinación, reconoció la recamara de Celestia por el olor que emanaba y al parecer ella se encontraba adentro.

Las puertas se abrieron dándole paso a Silver, el entro sin protesta mientras las puertas se cerraban tras suyo, miro por todas partes y no encontró a Celestia, no fue hasta que desvió la mirada al balcón para verla rodeada por la luz de la luna.

Celestia.- te he estado esperando

Silver.- lamento la tardanza, no pensé que tardara tanto con las armaduras.

Celestia.- no hay problema, era necesario terminar con esa tarea – acercando se a Silver –ahora dime ¿Qué era de lo que tenias que hablar conmigo?

Silver.- si, tratare de ir sin rodeos… vengo a despedirme de ti

Celestia.- ¡sí, yo también quiero estar contigo!

**(Fields of Hope by Rei Tanaka)**

Un silencio se apodero de la situación pues ambos estaban analizando la respuesta del otro, ninguno de los dos movía un musculo hasta que celesta fue la primera en reclamar.

Celestia.-¡COMO QUE A DESPEDIRTEEEEEEEE!

Silver.- no se en que estabas pensando pero yo venía a decirte que después de la guerra me iré de viaje.

Celestia.- pero se suponía que me habías elegido como tu pareja… causando un enfado en Silver

Silver.- estuviste espiando, realmente no tienes limites, escucha con mucha atención Celestia, si le dije eso a pinkie fue para que dejara de molestarme, ya no la soportaba al igual que tu.

Celestia.- pero… pero… se suponía que por fin estaríamos juntos, tú eres el único que me entiendes.

Celestia se abalanzo sobre Silver abrazándolo, recargo su cabes por en cima de su hombro comenzando a llorar, en Silver simplemente volvió a aparecer esa mirada vacía carente de emociones.

Celestia.- Silver, por favor quédate a mi lado, dame valor, obsérvame, eres todo lo que tengo, no podre seguir adelante sin ti, yo por ti… por ti…

Celestia se separo para verlo de frente mientras acercaba para darle un beso, pero Silver retrocedió para evitar el beso.

Silver.- me niego.

Celestia.- ¿te niegas? – mientras Silver la apartaba de el

Silver.- no necesitaste de mi para gobernar estos mil años, si ese fuera el caso no tendría motivos para proteger esta tierra.

Celestia.- pero…

Silver.- no hay pero, no puedes brillar solo para uno, es tu brillo lo que mantiene a todo tu pueblo unido, eres el sol de esta tierra, si trato de acercarme a ti, me quemare.

Celestia.- no es justo… - mientras comenzaba a llorar

Silver.- lo siento pero después de mañana, estarás muerta para mí, así que será mejor que te olvides de mí.

Silver camino hacia la entrada sin voltear, solo escuchaba el llanto de aquella potra que conoció tiempo atrás, al salir y cerrar las puertas se escucho el llanto de Celestia por todo el pasillo, Silver camino sin mostrar la mas mínima expresión, cuando regreso con los demás la fiesta ya había terminado, solo Heracles lo recibió pues Deux callo dormido.

Heracles.- Silver ¿te encuentras bien? – mostrando una cara de susto

Silver.- si, al igual que ustedes, ya no tengo nada pendiente por resolver

Heracles.- pero, esas lágrimas no son normales, son rojas

Silver.- jajajaja – mientras con su garra comprobaba las lágrimas- es verdad, creo que se me abrió mi corazón de nuevo.

Heracles.- seguro que hiciste lo correcto

Silver.- es mejor que me odien, de esa manera cuando muera no me extrañaran, descansa mañana veremos cara a cara a nuestro destino.

**Nota: gracias por ser pacientes, se me ha acortado el tiempo por temporada de exámenes en mi escuela, descuiden yo al igual que ustedes quiero ver el final de esta historia, así que solo tenemos que ser pacientes.**


	31. Nee

Nee?

Celestia levanto el sol aun sabiendo que eso anunciaba la partida de su amor no correspondido, ella se encontraba en el balcón cuando los vio, se marchaban hacia el punto de encuentro donde iniciaría la guerra por proteger Ecuestria.

Al mismo tiempo Pinkie miraba el horizonte mientras viajaba en tren hacia Canterlot, a medio camino pudo distinguir los chicos partir hacia el horizonte, por más que sonreía, su mirada reflejaba tristeza por perder la oportunidad de poder alegrar la vida de alguien que sufrió por tanto tiempo.

Fluttershy como de costumbre salió para dar de comer a los animales, repartió las semillas, los bocadillos y dio los peses a las nutrias, el único que faltaba de servirle era su conejito ángel, le sirvió su ensalada especial, pero Ángel noto que había lagrimas en los ojos de su dueña.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los chicos, se podía apreciar como Zecora caminaba entre las cosa mirando el desorden que dejaron la noche antes de irse, entro a La cueva y fue que vio que el nido, seguía estando en su lugar como diciendo que regresarian, camino hasta llegar sobre él y se recostó para tratar de sentir su presencia.

**(Nee by Maiko Fujita)**

_**Celestia**__.- Dime, que estás pensando en este momento?_

_En cuanto mi, estoy pensando en tiiiiiii_

_**Celestia**__.- desde la ventana abierta, ah, puedo sentir el olor de la noche_

_¿quién aparece en tu corazón ahora mismo?_

_Mientras que la fría lluvia me ha empapado,_

_Tú eres el único que me dio su apoyo._

_**Pinkie**__.- ¿Por qué siempre tú?_

_La persona que me apoya..._

_Con cada hora que pasa, me enamoro de ti otra vez._

_**Coro**__.- Hey, no importa lo que haga, yo quería verte_

_Estar enamorado es doloroso, ¿no es así?_

_Aun que es doloroso también me hace feliz,_

_La razón de sentir eso eres tuuu._

_**Zecora.-**__ Hoy está pasando otra vez mientras estoy actuando frío hacia usted._

_Aunque la verdad es que estoy muy preocupado por ti._

_**Fluttershy.-**__ ¿Por qué no puedo ser honesto con la persona que amo?_

_Yo siempre doy la soledad de adentro hacia afuera._

_**Coro.-**__Hey, quiero que se den cuenta,_

_Cada vez que te dije "estoy bien",_

_En realidad yo estaba llorando por dentro._

_Las estrellas son hermosas en el cielo estrellado que me veía haciendo._

_Pero me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo._

_"Si sólo puedo estar a tu lado, entonces..."_

_**Pinkie.-**__ Dime, que estás pensando en este momento?_

_**Celestia.-**__ ¿Por qué no puedo restringir este sentimiento?_

_**Coro.-**__ Hey, no importa lo que haga, yo quería verte_

_Estar enamorado es doloroso, ¿no es así?_

_Aun que es doloroso también me hace feliz,_

_La razón de sentir eso eres tuuu._

_En este momento, estoy pensando en ti..._

_**Todas.-**__ Hey, quiero verte..._

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, escucha como la puesta de la recamara se abre, voltea para ver que uno de los guaridas estaba entrando mientras de tras de él lo seguía pinkie, Celestia camino y con un gesto le indico al guardia que las dejara solas, el guardia salió de la habitación cerrando las puertas en su partida.

Celestia.-¿a que debo esta visita? –manteniendo su pote real.

Pinkie.- pensé que podrías necesitar un pastelillo de "anímate" después de que Silver te rechazara también – sonriendo mientras sacaba un pastelillo de la nada.

Celestia.- ¿como sabes que fui rechazada? – mostrando desconcierto

Pinkie.- es fácil, la manera de pensar de Silver es muy simple.

(Little Love Letter – Instrumental By hatsune miku)

Pinkie extendió los brazos y saco caballete con hojas de dibujos, aclaro su garganta y quito la primera tarjeta de dibujo mostrando otra en donde se encontraba Silver rodeado de corazoncitos.

Pinkie.- como sabes Silver es el más generoso, valiente y devoto kirin que es

Celestia.- entiendo – mientras pinkie mostraba el siguiente dibujo

Pinkie.- pero él nació y se crio como un guerrero – mostrando a Silver como los pegasos en sus tiempos de caballeros

Celestia.- eso es su lo que nos enamoro de él, esa seguridad que nos da y el saber que nos protegerá.

Pinkie.- correcto otra vez – mostrando otra otro dibujo- pero ese es su principal prolema.

Celestia.- "la penitencia del guerrero"

En esta ocasión el dibujo era de Silver gritándole a pinkie y Celestia.

Pinkie.- si, "es preferible que me odien a que sufran extrañándome" es lo que piensa nuestro Silver.

Celestia.- pero no conto con que fueras mas lista y te dieras cuanta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Pinkie.- tarde toda una noche de llanto para entender, el no podía simplemente odiarnos después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras.

Celestia.- sigue siendo un cabeza hueca, no se le quita esa idea de hacer todo solo.

Pinkie.- es lo más posible, por eso hay que animarnos, para cuando regrese, hay que recibirlo con un gran sonrisa y súper-duper fiesta.

Celestia.- tienes razón, tenemos que estar listas para su regreso, así como para regañarlo por decir mentiras.

Pinkie.- oki doki loki

* * *

El clan de los dragón del norte escoltados por Visión, cerca de 15 dragones adultos volaban causando que todos los animales cerca huyeran buscando un refugio, pues las ansias de sangre desbordaba de sus cuerpos hasta el punto de que se podía sentir a un kilometro.

Aunque diferentes, todos compartían colores invernales así como las púas de su cuerpo las cuales estaban cubiertas de escarcha de hielo, era tanta la emanación de su elemento que provocaba que el clima cambiara por la baja temperatura.

Dragón.- ¿ya estamos cerca Visión?

Visión.- si, pronto llegaremos al punto acordado.

Dragón 2.- no puedo esperar para probar la sangre de ese sucio mestizo.

Dragón 3.- que dicen si después de matarlo le mostramos su cadáver a esos ponis de quienes son los que mandan.

Visión.- me parece un buena idea, así sabrán que no deben meterse con la sangre pura.

Fue cuando vieron que frente a ellos sobre una nube se encontraba su objetivo principal, Silver estaba en su postura de 2 piernas usando la armadura diseñada por Rarity, simulando la armadura de hielo que vistió tiempo atrás, pero en esta ocasión tenia detalles y protecciones en sus puntos ciegos, cubrían las necesidades de Silver.

La armadura era purpura, los grabados eran un tono más oscuro , y como costumbre también forjo un escudo el cual tenía el centro un grabado del sol y en toda la orilla estaba adornado con globos, Silver mostraba imponencia con sus hermanos en cada lado flotando.

Heracles.- es increíble que pudiera saber nuestras necesidades con solo vernos pelear una vez.

Heracles tenía una protector mas amoldado a su cuerpo, a diferencia de Silver el tenia hombreras retractiles para facilitarle los golpes así como protectores en sus manos para darle mas marjen de resistencia, tenía un casco de la guardia real pero moldeado para dejar libres sus cuernos.

Silver.- si, tiene mucho talento, pero creo que se enojara por que modificaste su diseño.

En centro del pecho tenía el grabado de un mariposa, originalmente seria una estrella pero durante la fabricación Heracles la cambio, el se limito a reír leve mente y lo miro señalando su escudo.

Heracles.- ¿que no hesites lo mismo con tu escudo?, además todos pensamos en lo mismo.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia Deux, su armadura estaba más apegada a la que portaban la guardia real , así como una mejora para su cola la cual agrego unas navajas hechas con el mismo material que la armadura, tenia hombreras en forma de disco que protegía sus cuatro piernas, en ellas tenía un sol tribal muy parecido a cierta cebra.

Deux.- déjenme en paz, que fueron ustedes los que me orillaron a esto.

Silver.- deberías ser más sincero, después de todo somos hermanos.

Deux.- solo recuerda que después de esto tú y yo resolveremos nuestro viejo asunto.

Silver.- claro, lo esperare con ansias, pero primero hay que encargarnos de ellos.

Tan pronto lo vio uno de los dragones se abalanzo contra Silver, Deux y Heracles se desplazaron por los lados para rodear al grupo de dragones enemigos, Silver se limito a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos estos comenzaron a brillar, el dragón no se inmuto y continuo con su ataque.

Silver.- ICE AGE – soplo su flama azul cubriéndolo por completo.

El dragón sintió la ventisca helada, siguió avanzado pero comenzó como la escarcha de hielo en su cuerpo comenzó a crecer impidiéndole moverse, gradualmente, al estar a un centímetro de Silver, quedo convertido en un bloque de hielo gigante, el cual cayo a una altura superior de los 100 m.

Al caer el hielo se quebró liberándolo, de no ser porque su cuerpo reaccionara bien al frio se hubiera partido su cuerpo junto con el hielo, solo quedo inconsciente por la falta de oxigeno durante la caída, al ver esto los demás dragones cayeron víctimas de su ira y atacaron.

Silver.- que de inicio la caza

**(Skillet - Awake and Alive)**

Silver dio un salto sobre Visión el cual voló directo a su encuentro, Silver se limito a recibir el impacto con el escudo dejando se llevar por su contrincante, asomo su cabeza por encima del escudo y con sus ojo brillando abrió su boca para lanzar relámpagos, cubriendo por completo al dragón.

La electricidad solamente corría por el cuerpo del contrario, el escudo reflejaba todo efecto hacia el contrario dejando a Silver ileso de l descarga, llegando a su límite, Visión cayo inconsciente desplomándose desde el cielo Silver se limito a lanzar un bola de fuego azul la cual se convirtió rápidamente en un nube en la que se paro para fijar su siguiente objetivo.

Heracles tenía a un dragón atrapado en sus combos de puños, a punto de dejarlo en K.O., cuando por la espalda otro dragón lanzo espigas de hielo para destruir a su contrario, pero estas se destruyeron a escasos metros.

Heracles.- sorprendido – dando el golpe final – por más que lo intenten no podrán atacarme por la espalda – dirigiendo se a su nuevo oponente.

Por otro lado, Deux estaba maniobrando entre fuego cruzado, por más que intentaran ni se acercaron, Deux abrió su boca de la cual salió una lluvia bolas de plasma perforando las alas de sus adversarios, se detuvo a ver como caían cuando sintió el latigazo de una cola.

Dragón.- es tu fin, no puedo creer que hayan caído tan bajo para servirle a un mestizo – sintiendo como sujetaban su cola.

Deux.- entonces será más humillante tu derrota y para que lo sepas, he recibido mejores golpes de parte de él.

Deux tomo impulso y dando giros sobre si mismo uso al dragón para golpear a otros, lo estaba usando con un mazo viviente mientras se divertía con forme lo usaba, la batalla continuo su con el mismo ritmo, Silver y los demás estaban dominando por mucho, desde Canterlot so lo se podía ver explosiones y rayos aprecian en la lejanía.

No tardaron mucho para derrotar a todos los dragones adultos, estaban en el suelo donde se encontraban todos noqueados, los chicos tenían heridas menores, solo estaban algo cansados y decepcionados.

Silver camino hacía uno de ellos que seguía consiente y tomando lo de su cuerno alzo su cabeza para que lo pudiera ver, el dragón recibió una gran cantidad de puñetazos por parte de Heracles, calramente se veía donde apenas podía mantener la quijada unida a su cabeza.

Silver.- realmente esperaba mas de ustedes…

Dragón.- ja…ja…ja… creees que… solo vendriamos 15, ja ja ja

Al escuchar esas palabras fue cuando por fin notaron como en la lejanía se acercaba una nube oscura, al mirarla con atención vieron que esa nube eran dragones, con su sombra causaban una noche debajo de ellos, pero esta solo era un tormenta de destrucción.

Dragón.- solooo… éramos…. El grupo de reconocimiento…

Silver se limito a azotar la cara del dragón en el suelo para desmayarlo, camino hasta estar en medio de sus dos compañeros, miraron fijamente lo que se avecinaba.

Silver.- parece que el calentamiento termino

Heracles.- yo me encargare de los 100 de la derecha, Deux tu los 100 de la izquierda

Deux.- ¿podrás con los 300 del centro, insecto?

Silver.- por favor, ¿por algo soy tu capitán? – Mientras apretaba el puño- que inicie la verdadera guerra.


	32. Batalla

**Batalla**

**(The land of hope and glory by Turisas) *durante toda la lectura si lo desean***

En el cielo solo se podía parecía estar en llamas, era como ver el anuncio del fin del mundo, de no ser por que portaban armaduras, los chicos se confundirían y se atacarían entre sí, pero eso también era un desventaja pues los dragones sabían fácilmente su objetivo.

Silver saltaba de dragón en dragón, con cada salto usaba el filo de su escudo para propinar un golpe en la nuca causando que estos cayeran en K.O., los dragones a no estar acostumbrados a lidiar con oponentes más pequeños, se les dificultaba el poder acerarle un golpe y si lo hacían, él los cubría con su escudo.

En uno de sus saltos cayo al vacio, fue una caída libre algunos de los dragones l siguieron en picada, Silver dio un giro y soltó otra bola de fuego azul para crear una nube en la cual cayo de pie, miro hacia arriba y cruzando su brazo libre sus ojos comenzaron a brillar llevando su brazo a la cintura.

Silver.- ¡Trinity Force!

De su boca salió una vez más el vortex gigante que mesclaba sus 3 flamas, los dragones que lo seguían, a si como algunos que quedaron en fuego cruzado, su piel lentamente comenzó a quemare por el calor, sus terminales nerviosas se atrofiaban por el frio y su conciencia se perdió con las descarga eléctrica.

Silver usando a los cuerpos inconscientes de los dragones que caían, se impulso para tomar altura nuevamente, al llegar, creo un nueva nube y se postro sobre ella y miro a su alrededor, nuevamente estaba rodeado de dragones sedientos de sangre.

Silver.- no quieren tomar un descanso, seme antojo un pastelillo, ¿que dicen?

Uno de los dragones frente a él lanzo su flama a lo que Silver respondió lanzando su escudo, el escudo atravesó la flama por la mitad causando que se dividiera dejando a Silver ileso, el escudo golpeo la boca del dragón partiéndole la quijada, el dragón grito del dolor, Silver solo extendió su garras para atrapar el escudo que regresaba por efecto del rebote.

Silver.- tomare eso como un no.

En otro lado de la tormenta, Heracles estaba rodeado de dragones miro a su alrededor, se limito a sonreír y dejo de batir sus alas, los dragones no podían creer lo que veían el estaba parado en el aire con sus alas pegadas a su cuerpo, fue cuando vieron que puso sus puños frente a él.

***flash back***

Heracles estaba de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, Silver se encontraba frente, ambos tenían las vendas ensangrentadas, fue cuando Silver creó una lanza de hielo con la cual la apunto hacia él en señal de amenaza.

Silver.- dime que aras ahora, tu estilo de pelea es de cerca, ¿que pasa si tu enemigo pelea a distancia?

Heracles.- yo…yo…

Silver.- en la guerra tienes que usar todo.

***fin del flash back***

Heracles.- no importa que tanta distancia tomen, ¡yo los alcanzare!

Dio un puñetazo al aire, y de forma instantánea uno de los dragones que se encontraba a 10 metros de él sintió un fuerte impacto en su estomago causando que se doblegara de dolor, Heracles dio un segundo puñetazo al aire y el dragón movió la cabeza acorde al puñetazo.

Dragón.- ¿que clase de truco es este?

Heracles.- has cuentas, destreza de pela + telequinesia = a tuuu besando mi trasero.

Heracles uso su telequinesia de forma inconsciente para crearse un piso en el cual apoyarse, comenzó a tirar golpes, a simple vista parecía que estaba asiendo sombra, pero a su alrededor todos los dragones están siendo golpeados por puños invisibles, y por más que intentaran acercarse el no los dejaba avanzar.

Una parte de la batalla se estaba llevando en persecución, digna de cualquier jet de combate, Deux volaba a gran velocidad esquivando ataques y enemigos fácilmente, cuando tenía un gran grupo frente a él lanzaba una bola de plasma explotando frente a ellos dejándolos fuera de combate.

Fue cuando en su mente comenzó a recordar las pocas vivencias que tuvo con Zecora, "esto no es nada comparado con lo que vivimos, eh, porque estoy pensando en ella en este momento, ¿a esto es a lo que llaman estar enamorado?", de repente una torre de fuego lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Uno de los dragón aprovecho su descuido y lo atrapo por detrás, lo rodeo con sus brazos y cola para mantenerlo sujeto, lentamente comenzó a ejercer presión para tratar de romper sus huesos, el dragón era más grande que Deux, lo cual le daba un ventaja en su agarre.

Dragón.- je je je, después de que nos encarguemos de ustedes basura, esos ponis serán los siguientes.

Deux.- me… tiene… sin cuidado…

Dragón.- o es verdad, nuestras fuentes dicen que tú tienes un gusto más salvaje.

Deux.-…. – abrió los ojos al entender lo que decía.

Dragón.- me pregunto a que sabrá una cebra a las brasas

Al escuchar esa declaración, algo en interior de Deux estallo, lentamente el dragón sintió como Deux oponía resistencia a su agarre, hasta que de un solo golpe se libero y dando un giro pesco la garganta de su opresor, el dragón sintió como su garganta estaba siendo triturada.

Deux.- te atreves a tocar un solo cabello de su crin, y juro que te are sufrir tanto, que hasta tus ancestros gritaran de agonia.

Lo soltó solo para posicionarse detrás de él y usando la púa de su cola y las navajas, le corto las alas desde el tallo, tal acto provoco un grito desgarrador así como el terror de los que presenciaron el acto, Deux vio caer a su contrincante, miro a los demás de manera desafiante.

Deux.- su pela es con nosotros, no se atrevan a meter a nadie más

Deux dirigió vuelo hacia los dragones que tenía en frente y daño giros en su propio ejes avanzo entre ellos, abrió su boca y disparo nuevamente la lluvia de plasma pero en esta ocasión no tenía un objetivo claro simplemente lanzaba a matar.

Como toda guerra, esta se prolongo, con el avanzar del sol, más y mas dragones caían de el cielo azotando contra la tierra, aquellos que recuperaban la conciencia, usando las fuerzas que le quedaban regresaban al cielo para continuar con la batalla.

Para aquellos que estuvieron en el campo de guerra, un minuto se volvía todo un día, el tiempo trascurría tan lentamente para nuestros amigos, pero, los efectos de la fatiga se hacían presentes, sus movimiento comenzaron a hacerse más lentos, ocasionado que los ataques contrarios dieran es su blanco.

Comenzaron acumular heridas superficiales que de no ser por las armaduras estas serian más profundas, en ocasiones se veían obligados a recibir los golpes menores para poder detener el golpe crítico, la sangre comenzó a gotear de su cuerpo.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban los 3 juntos en el suelo, espalda a espalda, rodeados completamente por los dragones, tanto en tierra como por aire, los 3 estaban recuperando el aliento, a como pudieron contar, ya solo quedaban como unos 50 dragones.

Deux.- ¿alguna… idea…? – jalando el aire para poder hablar.

Silver.- 2, pero ambas llevan a la muerte.

Heracles.- espero que una de ella no sea rendirnos.

Silver.- esa nunca paso por mi mente.

De la nada un dragón el cual se veía claramente más anciano de todos, camino hasta el frente de ellos, tenia claramente cicatrices en todo su cuerpo así como uno de sus ojos el cual estaba cerrado por una enorme cicatriz, parándose en sus patas traseras y alzando los brazos a los lados.

Ares.- ¡felicidades, han vencido a mis mejores guerreros!

Silver.- gracias, pero, ¿a que debemos esta felicitación?

Ares.- dejen me presento, mi nombre es Ares el segador, soy el segundo al mando del clan del norte -mientras bajaba sus brazos

Silver.- yo…

Ares.- no hace falta que te presentes, Silver, capitán de la guardia dragón, los conocemos bien a ti y tus chicos, Heracles aprendiz de campeón y Deux el titán.

Silver.- entonces sabrás que el rendirnos no es una opción para nosotros.

Ares.- por supuesto, eres igual de temerario que Lee Wung.

Silver.- ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre? – mostrando un mirada fría

Ares.- como olvidar al que me arrebato mi ojo, el muy desgraciado murió por vejes, sin darme la oportunidad de reclamar venganza.

Silver.- que historia tan triste, casi me haces llorar – fingiendo el llanto

Ares.- mocoso, no sabes lo feliz que me puse al saber que su alumno seguía vivo, fue un regalo de los dioses para poder cobrar mi venganza.

Deux.- lamento echar a perder tu fiesta, pero el único que tomara su vida seré yo

Heracles.- eso si sus novias no lo matan primero

Silver.- enserio chicos, que gran apoyo moral me están dando… - sarcasmo

Heracles.- no es nuestra culpa que seas un Casanova- tratando de contener la risas.

Silver.- ¡enserio doy esa impresión!. – mostrando frustración

Deux.- me sorprende que no te hallas apareado con todas las hembras del pueblo.

Heracles.- oh eso me recuerda, aquella vez que llegaste a nuestro duelo, tenías un fuerte olor a sexo

Deux.- si, pero, lo que me sorprende es que todavía no le han salido sus alas.

Silver.- ¡verdad!, se suponía que de debieron de aparecer tiempo atrás pero…

Ares.- ¡SILEEEEENCIOOOOO! – mientras los chicos dirigían su mirada a un enfadado dragón- como se atreven a ignorarme, no se los perdonare.

Silver.- ¡alto!, antes de iniciar otra vez, tengo una duda.

Ares.- habla rápido

Silver.- ¿son todos tus soldados?

Ares.- no, son mis mejores 500, el resto vendrá después para arrasar con las tierras.

Silver.- ya que pronto terminara esto, ¿me puedes decir cuánto tiempo?

Ares.- no veo el porqué no, dentro de 2 horas llegara el resto del clan.

Silver. Ya lo escucharon, tienen 2 horas para descansar – mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba su escudo

Heracles.- trata de no tardar mucho para que tú también descanses

Deux.- buscare los víveres que nos mando Zecora – se lebanto y camino lentamente hacia la muralla de dragones.

Heracles.- los escondí en las rocas de aquel lado.

Ares.- se están burlando de mí, crees que podrás vencernos tu solo.

Silver.- tú mismo lo dijiste, soy igual de temerario que mi maestro- mientras juntaba sus garras en forma de rezo – listo para ver el infierno.

Ares.- ¡MATENLOOOOS!

Todos los dragones se abalanzaron mostrando los colmillos y las garras en contra de su segura victoria, ninguno de los chicos se inmuto, solo estaban esperando un sonido, el cual les traía la seguridad de que la batalla estaba ganada, pero al mismo tiempo traía consigo la sombra de la muerte.

Silver.- Hirake

Una onda de fuerza empujo a los dragones obligándolos a retroceder, Ares apenas pudo mantener la postura, fue cuando pudo presenciar plenamente el panorama, Heracles y Deux no fueron afectados por la emanación de energía, cuando miro a Silver, sintió una gran presión en su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Silver se volvieron negros por completo, su iris se torno amarilla y un pupila rasgada que atravesaba el interior del alma de quien lo miraba fijamente, fue cuando Ares reconoció esa sensación, la mismo terror que le provoco Lee Wung cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo.

Ares.- siii, siiii, SIIIIII, eso es lo que buscaba, por fin puedo ver esos ojos otra vez, soy tan feliz

Silver.- veamos cuanto te dura la felicidad….


	33. Hermandad

**Hermandad**

Heracles estaba sentado cuando Deux llego con una caja de madera de tamaño considerable, se sento junto a Heracles y se dispuso a desempacar y sacar el contenido, de ella saco 3 paquetes y 3 frascos, le dio uno de los paquetes a Heracles, al abrirlo encontraron sándwiches y en su interior abia trozos de joyería.

Heracles.- sebe que tendrás un buena cocinera por novia… dándole un mordida

Deux.- quien dijo algo de hacerla mi novia… pienso hacerla mi esposa – susurrando al final.

Deux le dio una mordida a su sándwich, saboreo todo hasta que se percato de una presencia maligna, tomo el otro paquete y lo lanzo, el paquete cayó en manos de Silver el cual se limpiaba la sangre de su boca y regresando a su normalidad, abrió el paquete y comenzó a comer junto con sus hermanos.

Silver.- realmente tiene un buen sazón- con un bocado en su boca- asegúrate de darle mis felicitaciones.

Deux.- siente honrado que este compartiendo esta delicia contigo.

Silver.- si, sí, estoy muy agradecido.

Heracles.- aun así no pensé que pudieras vencer a todos en ese tiempo.

Todos miraron a su alrededor para contemplar cómo cada uno de los dragones estaba en el suelo inconscientes, la mayoría estaban casi ilesos, por decir lo menos, mucho de ellos tenían las articulaciones volteadas al revés de las fracturas provocadas por Silver.

Otros se con la boca abierta mientras su cuerpo seguía vomitando de los golpes a sus órganos, aun si estos se encontraban desmallados, eso no evitaba que devolviera todo en su interior hasta el punto de no haber nada y comenzaran a devolver sangre de donde los órganos eran forzados.

Solo uno seguía lucido, Ares, forzaba su respiración pues apenas podía moverse, todos los huesos de sus extremidades fueron rotos así como su cornamenta y sus alas, pese estar sufriendo un dolor que pocos podrían soportar, el sonreía de felicidad, se veía tan complacido de estar al borde de la muerte.

Silver.- por cierto, ¿que son esos frascos?

Deux.- creo que son pociones hechas para cada quien mira.

En cada frasco tenía el retrato caricaturesco de cada uno de ellos, cada quien tomo el que le correspondía, lo abrieron, tomaron un poco y sintieron como sus energías se restauraban, Deux reconoció la sensación.

Deux.- ya entiendo, está hecha con las orquídeas nocturnas – mostrando decepción

Heracles.- eh, así que ya la habías probado pero, ¿por qué decepcionado?

Deux.- no por nada en especial – poniendo se algo nervioso

Como no estar decepcionado, después de todo la primera vez que lo probo fue de los labios de su enamorada, al probar de nuevo el brebaje trato de recordar esa calidez que sintió al momento de que sus labios se unieron.

Silver.- aun así, creo que el mío lo preparo como te chií.

Heracles.- oye Silver, ¿cuantos crees que sean el resto de los soldados?

Silver.- no lose, para que haya comenzado con sus 500 mejores, quiere decir que es un ejército que supera fácilmente ese número.

Deux.- pelear contra estos fue una cosa, pero dices que serán un numero mayo, ¿realmente crees que podemos ganar esta guerra?

Silver.- no tenemos que ganarla.

Heracles.- ¿a qué te refieres?

Silver.- solo tenemos que asegurarnos que ellos pierdan.

Deux.- sigo pensando que es inútil que los dejemos vivos.

Silver.- en esta tierra se predica "amor y tolerancia" atentar contra la vida a menos que sea por supervivencia está prohibida.

Deux.- si los dejas vivos se volverán más fuertes y volverán a retarte.

Silver.- exacto, tendrán que retarme uno por uno, de hecho el que todos vengan es un alivio, así todos tendrán que jurarme lealtad por perdonarles la vida, ¡NO ES ASI ARES!

Ares.- sii… te has ganado… mi lealtad… al igual que tu maestro… - jalando el aire en cada oración

Heracles.- no entiendo si le tienes lealtad a su maestro ¿por que buscar venganza contra él?

Ares.- tenía… que confirmar… mi lealtad…

***flash back***

En lo alto de las montañas heladas del Tíbet se encontraba los cuerpos sin vida de muchos dragones, y caminando como dando un paseo, Lee Wung caminaba con su lanza recostada en su hombro, cuando un movimiento en la nieve llamo su atención.

Observo y era un dragón joven, seguía vivo pese a la carnicería que se dio en ese lugar, se levanto lo suficiente para ver al cazador de dragones frente a él, solo vio como este le dio la espalda.

Ares.- que pasa, porque… porque no me matas como el resto…

Wung.- fácil, tu serás el mensajero de todo lo que paso en esta tierra…

Ares.- ¡estás loco si piensas que difundiré tu grandeza!

Wung.- grandeza, no pequeño, esto es una tragedia, ustedes me orillaron a esto, no, lo que quiero es que los salves de su estúpido orgullo.

Ares.- algún día, me vengare, por todos ellos,

Wung.- lo siento pero después de esto no creo que tenga más de 2 semanas de vida, si te sirve de algo, mi alumno fue a recorrer el mundo, si te lo encuentras, se que él te dará el combate que tanto anhelas.

Ares.- ya verás me hare más fuerte, así acabare a tu sucesor….

***fin del flash back***

Ares.- realmente… lo has superado… tu perdonaste… la vida de tantos… sin duda eres mejor que el…

Silver.- puede que así sea, pero como he dicho, me falta mucho para ser un maestro.

Los chicos habían terminado de comer y sus fuerzas estaban restauradas al pero sus heridas seguían presentes, pero pasaron a ser heridas menores, en cuanto terminaron comenzaron a estirarse para calentar su cuerpo otra vez, mirando el horizonte buscando señas de la siguiente oleada.

Deux.- crees que nos veremos forzados a usar eso.

Silver.- en el peor de los casos si

Heracles.- me sigue sorprendiendo que pudieras hacer magia.

Silver.- puedo hacer magia.

Deux.- pero tu dijiste que era un hechizo que lanzo un unicornio.

Silver.- si, pero en mi caso no es magia.

Heracles.- pero pudiste recrearlo

Silver.- según un viejo manifiesto, un cazador reveló el secreto de luchar contra rivales que usan magia, solo es de ver a la magia como una fuente de energía mas, que se moldea con el pensamiento, de ahí nació "que gane la voluntad más fuerte"

Deux.- pues espero que tu voluntad sea enorme por ahí vienen.

A la lejanía se podía ver como una mar de dragones se avecinaban hacia el encuentro, el grupo anterior era un burla comparado con la cantidad de dragones que se avecinaban al campo de batalla, era como ver la gran migración de dragones dirigirse hacia ellos.

Deux.- ¿tienen que estar bromeando?

Silver.- ¡se acabo el descanso! Heracles, me das una mano – mientras ajustaba su escudo.

Heracles usando su telequinesia, lanzo a Silver directo hacia el enjambre de dragones frente a ellos, sin perder tiempo, alzaron vuelo para seguir con el enfrentamiento, Silver creó otra nube para usar de impulso y caer por encima del enjambre.

Los cercanos a él se abalanzaron en grupo, Silver lanzo una descarga sobre ellos causando que cayeran, pero tan pronto se libero fue tacleado por la espalda, como pudo retomo el control y lanzo su flama azul para congelar las alas del dragón y de paso creó una gran cantidad de nubes, salvo que estas eran negras.

Cuando se pudo posicionar en una de ellas, fue cuando vio la cantidad de dragones a su alrededor, no lo pensó dos veces y lanzo relámpagos a la masa de nubes negras en la cual estaba parado, casi de forma instantánea los relámpagos no se hicieron esperar.

Los rayos transitaban de forma libre entre las nubes y dañando a todo cuerpo que se encontrara en su camino, muchos de los dragones recibieron la energía pura transitar por su cuerpo afectando a sus funciones motoras, Silver no fue la excepción, recibió parte del ataque pero ya que era su elemento no tuvo repercusiones.

Pero de la nada salió un dragón el cual dio un giro hacia el frente para dar un latigazo con su cola a Silver, apenas pudo bloquearlo con su escudo pero el golpe lo obligo a caer de la nube cayendo en caída libre, Silver volteo a suelo y de forma consecutiva lanzo 2 bolas de fuergos, una roja y otra azul.

Estas al impactar contra el suelo provocaron un tornado el cual creció, Silver usando su sangre de pegaso tomo una de las orillas del tornado para usarlo de impulso para volver a subir, no sin antes aumentar el peligro del tornado lanzando un fama eléctrica, ahora todo dragón que quedara atrapado en el tornado seria electrocutado.

Heracles como podía seguía dando golpes con su telequinesia pero eran demasiados y ocasionalmente recibía tacleadas que lo sacaban de ritmo, la armadura adsorbía gran parte del impacto y la esparcía, pero sin importar que una parte del impacto llegaba a Heracles, poco a poco se fue acumulando.

Desesperado se concentro y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, de pronto todos los dragones a sus alrededor no podían moverse, con un gesto de su mano todos los dragones sintieron la presión en su cuerpo, finalmente cerró su puño y por consecuencia las alas de los dragones fueron trituradas.

Cayendo al vacio, solo podían pensar en el dolor que les invadía desde sus alas, azotaban en el suelo como costales llenos de arena, de no ser por su piel gruesa y su sus huesos tan duros como el acero, muchos hubieran muerto de la caída.

Fue cuando trato de recuperar el aliento sucedió lo impensable, uno de los dragones lanzo un flama helada por las espalda dando en el blanco sin dar la oportunidad bloquearla, Heracles sintió como perdía sensibilidad en su cuerpo, solo pudo ver como uno de ellos, dio un golpe con la cola, causando que este se estrellara con el suelo formando un cráter.

Deux por otro lado no podía maniobrar con la cantidad de dragones que se encontraban frente a el, se limito a abrirse paso lanzando bolas de plasma y cortar a siniestra con su cola, todo iba bien hasta que sintió como por ambos lados lo taclearon deteniendo su avance.

Lo tomaron por los brazos, dejando su vientre expuesto, pudo ver como uno de los dragones preparo sus garras para enterárselas en su carne, en cuanto se abalanzo se limito a crea una bola de plasma en frente y hacerla que explotara, todos a un radio de 10 metros quedaron atrapados por la explosión.

Solo se podía ver como mantenía el vuelo pese a estar tan cerca de la explosión, sin darle oportunidad de nada, fue golpeado por una columna de fuego que lo empujo hasta colisionar en el suelo, otros 5 dragones se sumaron y lanzaron su flama encontrar de Deux para quemarlo hasta los huesos.

**(絆 , FAIRY TAIL)**

Silver al distraerse por la preocupación de ver a sus hermanos, dejo una apertura la cual aprovecharon, calvaron sus garras en el ante brazo expuesto de Silver, no les dio la satisfacción de gritar, con sus garras libres atravesó la muñeca del dragón forzándolo a soltarlo.

Aprovecho para lanzar su escudo en dirección hacia los dragones que exhalaban fuego contra Deux, como si fuera magia, el escudo reboto en cada uno de ellos abriéndoles el cráneo, obligándolos a dejar de atacar, por desgracia en esta ocasión su escudo no regreso.

Silver salto y durante su descenso, usaba a los dragones para amortiguar su caída, dando patadas en las vertebras que tenían todas la terminales nerviosas, con cada dragón que pateaba para descender estos se sumerjan en un dolor igual al de una espada atravesada en carne propia.

Cuando llego a tierra corrió para hasta donde se encontraban, que, por azar del destino, ambos se encontraban a unos cuantos metros el uno del otro, Silver se posiciono entre ellos y la legión de dragones, sus ojos brillaron y lanzo nueva mente su técnica "Trinity Force" la cual se encargo de una gran cantidad de dragones pero detrás de ellos había un sin fin.

Silver.- están… bien… - recuperando el aliento.

Heracles.- eso creo… - mientras se quitaba un pesado de hielo de su cuerpo.

Deux.- a este paso no duraremos… tomando el bloque de hielo y poniéndoselo en la frente.

.- en ese caso tenemos que igualar el tablero.

Todos voltearon y detrás de ellos estaba los dos capitanes de la guardia real de Ecuestria, Shining Armor y Little Funny, caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Silver y se posicionaron a sus costados.

Silver.- creí haberles dicho que no se metieran en esta guerra.

LF.- como si fuera a dejarte toda la gloria a ti, agradece que viniera a darte un casco lagartija.

SA.- aparte que estábamos preocupados por nuestro hermano de bebidas.

LF.- Armor, hablas de mas, escucha lagartija, después de esto tu invitaras las bebidas.

Silver.- está bien, pero primero tenemos que salir de esto

SA.- ¿cuáles son tus órdenes? Después de todo este es tu campo de batalla.

Silver.- dudo que un unicornio y un pegaso puedan hacer la diferencia.

LF.- quien dijo que veníamos solos.

**(Patriot Anthem instrumental by Yousei Teikoku) **

El marchar de los unicornios se escuchaba al unisonó, al igual que el batir de las alas de los pegasos de ambas guardias, aparecer hicieron un llamado a todos los guardias de Ecuestria, todo aquel soldado que no estuviera desempeñando un papel de importancia fue convocado al campo de guerra.

LF.- di las órdenes, pues te daremos hasta la última gota de sangre de nuestro cuerpo.

Silver.- está bien – dando se vuelta ante los refuerzos – ¡ESCUCHEN, unicornios disparen a derribar, pegasos diurnos ataquen a contener al enemigo, pegasos nocturnos desgarren las alas, NO HABRA MUERTES POR NINGUNO DE AMBOS BANDOS!

LF.- ¡YA TIENEN SUS ORDENES!

SA.- ¡AL ATAQUEEEEEE!

Sin vacilar un momento todas las tropas se movieron según las ordenes, los unicornios desde el suelo formaban grupos pequeños de 5 para disparar y defender los dragones tras el impacto sentía como un gran sueño se apoderaba de ellos, cayendo sin remedio.

Los pegasos diurnos tacleaban a los dragones para atraes su atención mientras que la guardia nocturna usaba las navajas de sus casos para cortar las delgadas tiras de piel que mantenían en vuelo a los dragones, estos alno poder ejercer presión en el aire se desplomaron, con intentos inútiles de eliminar a los pegasos, pues los guardias diurnos portaban escudos aprueba de fuego.

Deux.- no podemos quedarnos atrás… situándose a la izquierda de Silver

Heracles.- se llevaran toda la diversión… postrándose a la derecha de Silver

Silver.- es verdad, después de todo esta es nuestra fiesta… uniendo sus palmas en forma de rezo

Deux.- _¡Un poder se me fue dado…!_

Heracles.- _¡Y con él un camino he forjado…!_

Silver.- _¡Y de corazón lo he de seguir…!_

Los 3.- _¡pues mi destino e de cumplir, somos los guardianes de Ecuestria!_

¡HIRAAKEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**nota: como siempre gracias por seguir la historia, estamos en la recta final de esta historia, solo recuerden, "en esta vida no hay conciencias, solo personas predestinadas, o ponis predestinados"**


	34. 34-Dragón ancestral

**Dragón Ancestral **

**(Sannin no dragon slayer extended by Cygnuslegend9)**

La batalla se guía su curso, poco apoco los dragones fueron perdiendo números, en cambio el ejercito de Ecuestria se mantenía pues tal y como lo ordenaron, no habría una baja por parte de los dos bandos, tan pronto uno de ellos se veía amenazado era protegido por alguien cercano.

Dragón.- ¿Cómo es posible que estemos perdiendo contra unos tontos ponis?

Silver.- porque ellos luchan por el bien de otros, no por rencor ni venganza.

Silver apareció repentinamente frente al dragón golpeándolo directamente en la boca del estomago, tan pronto este perdió el conocimiento Silver desapareció de la nada y apareció frente al otro dragón para impactar un patada en la quijada.

Por más que trataban de seguirle no podía, en el momento que parpadeaban el ya había reducido toda distancia entre el y su objetivo, únicamente podías seguir la estela de nubes que dejaba para apoyarse, muchos de ellos comenzaron huir pero fue inútil el ya los estaba esperando frente a su única vía de escape, por primera vez experimentaban lo que era el temor.

LF.- tienes que estar bromeando, el está a otro nivel – contemplando desde la tierra

Heracles.- de los 3 él era el que más se exigía – aun lado de el

SA.- debe ser difícil, seguir el ritmo de Silver.

Heracles.- puedes apostarlo, pero no es el único, ¿verdad Deux?

Deux.- claro, ahora más que nuca, somos los únicos 2 que podemos seguirle el paso – poniendo sus garras en plegaria - ¡Hirakeeee!

El cuerpo de Deux comenzó a brillar, de repente fue rodeado por una aura de color morada, lo cubría formando una esfera, difícilmente podías distinguirlo, era como si se el mismo se hubiera convertido el plasma que suele usar, sin decir nada alzo vuelo desde el suelo hacia la batalla.

Para los demás era como ver una estrella fugaz, Deux embestía a los enemigos unos tras otros causando le grandes quemaduras en sus cuerpos dejándolos con la carne viva expuesta, algunos no toleraban tal dolor lentamente descendieron al suelo, el resto como podían resistían el dolor pero se hicieron más torpes lo cual hico más fácil el trabajo de los pegasos nocturnos.

SA.- ¿pensé que solo Silver podía hacer eso? – con los ojos abiertos a no más poder

Heracles.- el destino de nuestro capitán es el nuestro, fue difícil pero pudimos aprenderlo – ponía sus garras en forma de plegaria – si para luchar a su lado también tenemos que besar a la muerte, que así sea, ¡Hirakeeee!

Como se esperaba sus ojos se tornaron de la misma manera, sin dar tiempo de decir nada, Heracles desapareció de su vista para reaparecer en el centro del caos, se limito a estirar sus brazos hacia los costados, al verlo trataron de derivarlo, pero fue cuando lo notaron, no podían mover sus cuerpos, es como si estuvieran congelados en el tiempo, los pegasos confundidos dejaron de atacar para contemplar lo que pasaba.

Heracles.- ¡Grabidon!

Todos aquellos que fueron atrapados por la telequinesia de Heracles sintieron como de forma repentina sus cuerpo se hicieron más pesados, manteniendo control absoluto de su técnica, controlo la caída de los dragones asegurándose de no lastimar a los unicornios que se encontraban en el suelo.

Todos los dragones al impactar con el suelo crearon cráteres, pero seguían ejerciendo fuerza sobre ellos enterrándolos al punto de sepultarlos vivos, al terminar usando su telequinesia se movió así mismo a una velocidad igual a la de Silver desapareciendo de la vista de todos para reaparecer en otro punto.

LF.- estos tipos podrían destruir toda Ecuestria en un salo día.

SA.- tenemos suerte que estén de nuestro lado.

LF.- ni qué lo digas, vamos, hay que demostrarle que nosotros también tenemos lo nuestro.

SA.- ¡claro!

La frustración y la desesperación comenzó a esparcirse entre los dragones, la idea que un mestizo estuviera liderando un ejército de una especie inferior, y que progresivamente estaban causando gran cantidad de bajas en sus fialas, era un golpe en su orgullo si no que en su ego.

La guerra continuo y por fin los números se igualaron, la cantidad de dragones que había en el suelo era sorprendente, Shining Armor para mantener las bajas a lo mínimo, ordeno a los unicornios de mantenerlos inconscientes cubriendo el suelo con una neblina que provocaba el sueño con solo respirar un poco.

Los pegasos de ambas guardias sincronizaban sus movimientos al punto de parecer uno solo, Little Funny mantenía el control de ambos bandos, siguiendo con las indicaciones de Silver, se aseguraron de no lastimar de forma letal, en muchas ocasiones fue detenido por sus subordinados, después de todo él siempre se había encargado eliminar toda amenaza.

Paso una hora desde que los 3 entraron en modo "histeria", al no estar limitados por su flama y gozar de un cuerpo más resistente, Heracles y Deux podían mantener el control de este modo asta resentir los efectos de la fatiga, en cambio Silver lentamente sentía como su cuerpo se desgastaba y sentía el consumir de los años de vida.

Aun sabiendo eso el entreno para poder alargar el uso del modo "histeria", sabía que un vez que saliera de ese modo estaría al borde de la muerte, pero eso lo trae sin cuidado pues, en lo único que pensaba era en el motivo que lo trajo en este lugar en un principio, los únicos rostros que aparecían en su mente eran los de Celestia y Pinkie.

**( Tripod soud )**

Se escucho un rugido a la lejanía, el sonido ocasiono que todo el suelo temblara, un rugido sin emoción y desolador, sin precedente alguno los dragones dieron media vuelta y dejaron el campo de batalla lo más pronto posible, al notar esto Silver ordeno a todos hacer lo mismo.

Después de separarse Silver se reunió con sus hermanos, Shining Armor contra todo pronostico mantuvo sometidos a todos los dragones que cayeron del cielo, Little Funny limpiaba la sangre de las cuchillas, mostraba una sonrisa algo tétrica como gozando del sufrimiento de su oponente.

LF.- ¿Por qué ordenastes retirada? – algo confuso pero manteniendo su sonrisa

Silver.- tengo un mal presentimiento

En ese instante tanto Deux como Heracles llegaron al sitio de reunión y salieron de su trance regresando a la normalidad en cambio Silver mantenía su trasformación, lo cual causaba que fuera difícil el hablar con él, con mirarle fijamente a los ojos sentías una gran sed de sangre y que en cualquier momento tomaría tu vida.

Heracles.- los dragones están retrocediendo sin voltear atrás

Silver.- Deux ¿habías escuchado eso antes?

Deux.- no en mi vida.

SA.- ¿que podrá ser?

Silver.- sea lo que sea a juzgar por la intensidad y la claridad con lo que lo escuchamos, tiene que ser muy grande.

SA.- pero no se ve nada en la lejanía salvo las montañas…

LF.- espera… ¿desde cuando hay montañas hacia el noreste?

Silver.- ¿que dijistes?

Todos miraron hacai la misma dirección y en efecto habia una montaña, los dragones, pese a que se dirigían al norte trataban lo mas que podían de alejarse de la montaña.

Silver.- Funny, ¿traes un cuchillo contigo?

LF.- eh… si toma

Little Funny saco un cuchillo de su cintura y se la lanzo a Silver, en cuanto la atrapo lo enterró en el suelo y arrodillándose de tal manera para poderse inclinar para acercar su oreja hacia el mango, cerró los ojos y se mantuvo sin hacer algún movimiento.

SA.- am… Silver… ¿qué haces?

Silver.- shhhhhh, estoy tratando de escuchar

**( Tripod soud)**

Nuevamente se escucho el estremecedor sonido causando que todos se desconcentraran, fue cuando todos comenzaron a sentir un escalofrió por el cuerpo, Silver permaneció inmóvil manteniendo la concentración cuando de la nada abrió los ojos y se puso de pie mostrando una cara de terror.

**(Pure Evil Techno Song)**

Silver.- ¡traigan a un dragón, AHORAAAAAAAA! – alterado

Un par de unicornios acataron sus órdenes, usando su magia rodearon su cuerpo con un aura para protegerse de la neblina que ocasionaba sueño en los dragones, trajeron al más pequeño a comparación de los demás dragones, lo lanzaron a los pies de Silver para ocasionar que despertara.

Dragón.- ¿qué sucede? – tratando de enfocar para ver mejor

Silver.- ¿qué fue lo que hicieron? – lo levanto tomándolo del cuello

Dragón.- ghhg… no se… de que… hablas… - forzando la respiración.

Heracles.- oye Silver, ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

Silver.- esas no es una montaña, es un recipiente.

Deux.- espera, no juegues con eso, no puede ser un recipiente… no creo que hayan llegado a tal grado…

Mostrando una cara de terror, Deux comenzó a ponerse nervioso, los únicos que seguían sin saber lo que pasaba eran Heracles, Armor y Funny, pero de algo estaban seguros, para que Silver y Deux se pusieran de esa manera, tenía que ser algo muy grave.

SA.-podrían explicarnos, ¿Qué es un recipiente?

Deux.- como saben, en los dragones también hay dioses, pero a diferencia de las demás culturas, estos pueden formar parte de las guerras a cambio de algo.

Silver.- ellos no pueden pisar tierra mortal, usan elementos de la naturaleza para formase un cuerpo temporal el cual se le llama recipiente, ¡ahora escúpelo!, ¿a quién llamaron?

Dragón.- ghhg…

Silver.- ¡hablaaaa!

Dragón.- A.. Acnologia…

Silver.- ¡malditos como pudieron hacerlo, tan podrido tienen el corazón!

Silver perdió el control y comenzó a estrangularlo, Heracles se vio forzado a entrar nuevamente en modo histeria para evitar que Silver lo matara, después de todos sus esfuerzos, no dejaría que se derramara sangre, después de frenarlo y liberar al dragón de su muerte segura lo regresaron a la niebla para que volviera a estar inconsciente.

SA.- ¿tan malo es?

Deux.- no tienes idea... Acnologia es el dios encargado del inframundo… se dice que presagiara el apocalipsis…

Heracles.- puedo entender, el porqué la cara de terror, pero, ¿por qué le dijiste que tenía el corazón podrido?

Silver.- como dijo Deux, ellos te piden algo a cambio de formar parte de la guerra… - apretando su garra provocando que esta sangrara

LF.- ¿Qué es lo que él pide a cambio?

Deux.- la vida de todos los recién nacidos…

Silver.-demonios- mientras golpeo una roca cercana destruyéndola por completo

Al escucharlo, todos los que alcanzaron a oír su sintieron un horrendo temblor de impotencia, la simple idea de derramar la sangre de un inocente, era impensable, uno por uno fue recorriendo la noticia entre las filas causando la misma reacion de impotencia y terror, de la impresión, algunos vomitaran ante tal imagen mental.

**(Tugging at the Heartstrings)**

Silver.- escuche, quiero que todos regresen a Canterlot y protejan la ciudad a toda costa… yo iré solo…

LF.- oye, ¿qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer?, acabas de decir que es el equivalente a un dios… por más fuerte que seas esta fuera de nuestro alcance.

SA.- es verdad tenemos que hablar de esto con las princesas.

Silver.- me reusó, aun si se trata de un dios, sigue siendo un dragón y como tal lo cazare, ademas ellas soy lidere, no guerreras no podrán hacer nada.

Deux.- ¡espera reconozco que eres tan fuerte como ninguno, pero la simple idea de desafiar un dios…!

Silver.- descuidad… te garantizo que ganare…

LF.- acaso crees que te dejaremos ir solo lagar…

Silver dio un golpe a LF en la nuca causando que perdiera el conocimiento, lo sostuvo para evitar que callera, mando llamar a un par de pegasos nocturnos para que lo cargaran, dirigió su mirada a Shining Armor y él lo miro fijamente sin vacilar.

SA.- más te vale regresar, no quiero que mi hermana me reclame por no hacer un buen trabajo.

Silver.- gracias por comprender…

Las tropas fueron retrocediendo en dirección a Canterlot, todos se ayudaban entre sí, la guerra fue dura pero como señal de esperanza, ni un solo soldado murió en el combate, ocasionalmente algunos volteaban atrás para ver la como los únicos que quedaban en el frente de batalla era la guardia dragón.

**(fields of hope by Rie Tanaka)**

Silver.- Heracles, Deux escuchen con atención, quiero que se queden aquí.

Heracles.- ¿enserio piesas ir tu solo?

Silver.- si

Deux.- puede que te conozca desde hace poco, pero sé que en lo que estas pensando

Silver.- ¿tan predecible soy? – con una leve sonrisa

Heracles.- que esperabas, des pues de todo somos hermanos

Silver.- gracias, es por eso que les pediré que me prometan 3 cosas antes de irme… la primera tienen prohibido ir a ayudarme

Deux.- como si fuéramos a hacerlo- girando la cabeza a lado contrario

Silver.- la segunda, asegúrense que estos dragones prometan no atacar nueva mente a Ecuestria

Heracles.- lo aria aun si no me la pidieras- sonriendo

Silver.- y por último, si no regreso, la guardia dragón queda disuelta y que dan libre de todo compromiso conmigo

Deux.-ja, como si me fuera a quedar, yo no aceptare órdenes de nadie más.

Heracles.- es verdad, no sería divertido si no fueras tú nuestro capitán.

Silver.- que dicen si para la próxima les invito algo se Sugar cube corner

Ambos se limitaron a sonreírle a Silver, el desapareció dejando un estela de polvo la cual se perdía de vista a la lejanía.

Heracles.- dime Deux, ¿alguna vez as escuchado que hayan vencido a un dios?

Deux.- una vez, pero, es un mito tan antiguo como la tierra, un ser tan poderoso que incluso provoco miedo en los dioses.

Heracles.- ¿crees que lo logre?

Deux.- claro que lo lograra, después de todo… es nuestro capitán, el tiene que poner el ejemplo para nosotros.

Heracles.- tienes razón – noto que la niebla se disipaba- creo que pronto iniciara la fiesta.

Deux.- será mejor cumplir con nuestras promesas.

Heracles.- ok.

Durante la carrera, Silver comenzó a recordar su vida, todos y cada uno de los momentos mas felices de su vida, cuando jugaba con su madre y su padre, la primera vez que jugó con Celestia cuando era potra, cuando consiguió su cute mark, los intentos fallidos de cocina, su estadía en Canterlot, la primera fiesta en Ponyville, sus dias con pinkie y las demás y las bromas que sufrieron él y sus hermanos.

Silver.- demonios…- mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro – de haber sabido que esto pasaría, me hubiera divertido mas con todos.

Fue cuando mas que nunca recordó el rostro de Celestia y Pinkie, el cómo cada una forma parte importante de su vida, cuando todos le daban la espalda, ellas lo aceptaban sin protestar, donde todos veían un monstro ellas vieron un corazón herido, por más que intentaba no podía escoger una, se enamoro completamente de las 2.

Silver.- realmente eres lo peor, mira que enamorarte y querer quedarte con las 2, aaa, eres lo peor del mundo Silver.

**(Zelda Majora´Mask-Oda al orden- orquestal)**

Por fin llego a su destino, se encontró frente a frente a la su adversario, a distancia más cerca se podía ver su forma real, un dragón hecho puramente de roca, sus ojos era lo único que resaltaba con un brillo espectral, a su lado, la osa mayor parecería un cachorro, pese tener alas era tan pesado que se veía forzado a caminar.

De la nada el dragón detuvo su avance, y bajo su cabeza para estar frente a frente a Silver el cual estaba en la punta de un barranco,** (tripod soud)** lanzo su rugido espectral causando que la tierra vibrara, Silver no mostro señal de dar marcha atrás.

Acnologia.- pero, que tenemos aquí…- con una voz profunda y penetrante- me encantan esos ojos tuyos… los ojos de alguien muerto

Silver.- Acnologia, sin duda es un honor estar frente a un dios, pero, me temo que me veo obligado a pedirte que abandones ese recipiente y dejes en paz estas tierras.

Acnologia.- asi que eres tu… la razón de que me llamaran…

Silver.- es correcto, por lo tanto, dejare que me lleves al inframundo para que dejes este lugar…

Acnologia.-ja…ja…ja… lo siento mocoso… pero tengo mucho de no salir… realmente no me importa tu vida… pienso divertirme … ja…ja…ja

Silver.- en ese caso, me veo obligado a destruir tu recipiente. – tomando postura de combate.

Acnologia.- ja…ja…ja… realmente… crees poder… desafiar a un dios…

Silver.- no lo creo, se que puedo desafiarte… -" gracias por todo, nos veremos en otra vida"- ¡HIRAKEEE!

Los músculos de su cuerpo crecieron al punto de romper la piel, sus ojos estaban completamente negros sin muestra alguna de la pupila o del iris, de su cuerpo comenso a emanar lo que parecía humo, pero en realidad era energía pura ocasionando que el Acnologia retrocediera su cabeza.

Acnologia.- han pasado milenios desde que vi esos ojos… pero, eso no me será un problema

Silver.- ¡Acnologia! – Con la voz real de Canterlot – ¡es hora que regreses al infierno!

* * *

***aviso: por causa de fuerza mayor tengo el tiempo limitado del Internet perdonen la tardanza ademas no se silo notaron, pero yo visualizo los capítulos como si fueran episodios de series, asi que les pido paciencia pues como todos, la inspiración de repente me abandona.**


	35. Luz del norte

**Luz del norte **

**(TENSHI NO KUNOU)**

12 horas pasaron desde que Celestia vio partir a Silver al campo de batalla, 6 horas desde que mando a sus fieles soldados para ayudarle, y ahora a una hora de que se ocultar el sol para dar paso a la noche, veía desde su balcón acompañada de Pinkie, como todos los soldados regresaban a Canterlot.

Sin pensarlo ellas dos salieron corriendo hacia la plaza para recibir con los brazos abiertos a su amado, pero al llegar, por más que buscaron no encontraron señales de Silver, ni mucho menos de Heracles o Deux comenzaron a preocuparse y comenzaron a temer lo peor.

Pinkie.- no lo veo, ¿donde esta? ¿Donde está? ¿Donde está? ¿Donde está?- mirando a hacia todos lados

Celestia.- tranquila, se que tiene que estar por aquí en algún lado –le temblaba la voz

Shining.- ¡su majestad! – mientras se acercaba a ellas - ¿pinkie, que haces aquí?

Celestia.- ignore eso por el momento, capitán Armor, ¿Qué paso con la guardia dragón?

Shining.- me temo que ellos se quedaron para seguir luchando… se nos ordeno regresar para preparar Canterlot.

Celestia.- ¿Cómo es posible que los dejaran solos? – tratando de controlar su furia

Shining Armor de forma clara explico lo que hace unos momento le fue informado, la cara de Celestia y pinkie se llenaron de lagrimas, sin duda era un shock i mas para pinkie, claramente se escucho el sonido de un globo desinflándose, vieron como el crin de Pinkie se volvía lacio y perdía parte de su brillo.

Pinkie.- ¿como, pudieron hacer algo tan malooo? – comenzó a llorar

Celestia.- tranquila mi pequeña poni – mientras la abrazaba - no llores mi pequeña…

Shining.- después de eso, no me hubiera importado quitarles la vida…

Celestia.- no capitán, sin importar que, nosotros no los mismos pecados por odio como ellos lo hacen

Shining.- perdone mis palabras, su majestad – mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de vergüenza

Celestia.- Amor y tolerancia es el credo que dirige nuestro país, aun cuando nos protejamos de nuestros enemigos, extenderemos nuestros cascos para darles una oportunidad el perdón.

El sol comenzó descender ocultándose en el horizonte para dar paso a luna, en el momento que la penumbra comenzó a tomar fuerza, se pudo distinguir claramente como lejos una luz aprecia periódicamente, todos sabían que en el momento que desapareciera por completo, ,arcaría el termino de la última batalla.

**(For The New Lunar Republic, Fan Music)**

En el campo de batalla, ambos adversarios lanzaban sus elementos sin piedad contra el otro, al ser grande, Acnologia era un blanco fácil para Silver, pero a diferencia de antes, el no se movía a esa velocidad que lo distinguía, todo lo contrario se movía lento causando que recibiera los ataques sin poder esquivarlos.

Con sus garras desnudas detenía la exhalación de energía de Acnologia, al termino el lanzaba su ataque combinado, poco a poco ambos se iban desgastando sus cuerpos, el intercambio duro toda una eternidad para ellos, pero para el resto de los demás fueron unos minutos.

Acnologia.- pequeño… me sorprende… que todavía sigas… en pie…

Silver.- tomare eso como un cumplido.

Acnologia.- realmente… estas dispuesto… a dar tu vida… por aquellos que… tiempo atrás… te repudiaron…

Silver.- puede que no todo cambie, pero sin duda este es un nuevo mundo que vale la pena vivir…

Acnologia.- Aun si… logras vencerme… no pasaras de esta noche…

Silver.- ya lose

Acnologia.- ja ja ja… te admiro pequeño… tenía tiempo… que no encontraba… alguien como tu…

Justo después de sus palabras el dragón comenzó a despedazarse, los pedazos de rocas comenzaron a caer, lentamente el dragón fue perdiendo su forma, pronto solamente quedo escombros a simple vista, pero la presencia maligna no desaparecía, Silver noto que de entre los escombros algo se movía.

Súbitamente de entre los escombros salió un dragón más pequeño manteniendo la forma original de Acnologia, era como ver una estatua moverse en esta ocasión era del tamaño de Heracles, extendió sus alas y se dirigió directamente contra Silver.

Ambos chocaron y usando simplemente su fuerza bruta se mantenían agarrados tratando de empujar al otro, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, Silver sintió la diferencia de fuerza estaba sintiendo los efectos de la fatiga obligándolo a dar un paso hacia tras.

Acnologia.- que te parece, con este cuerpo compacto será más divertida la pelea.

Silver.- no le encuentro lo divertido…

Acnologia.- luego le encontraras la gracia – mientras ejercía más fuerza- además se que tienes más poder por esa técnica.

Silver.- no se… de que hablas… - tratando de mantenerse concentrado

Acnologia.- mocoso, la apertura de puertas es muy conocida entre los dioses, pues es la única técnica que les permite luchar al mismo nivel que nosotros.

Dando una sonrisa despreocupada, Silver se levanto sin problemas y comenzó a someter a su rival, el cambio de situación solo trajo felicidad al dios, Silver comenzó a ejercer mas presión y de liberando una de sus garras dio un puñetazo directo en la cara, se escucho como si un martillo golpeara una roca.

Acnologia.- si, si, así es, usa la apertura de la octava puerta, sigue consumiendo la energía de la tierra.

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse a siniestra, nada de estilos marciales, simplemente a instinto, todos los golpes dieron directamente contra su blanco, era como ver una pelea callejera, se limitaron a golpe limpio sin usar sus flamas, siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que Silver cayó sobre su rodilla.

**(The Emperor of Eternal Darkness, Mika Matsuura)**

La pelea se había alargado bastante, Silver simplemente comenzó a mostrar el desagradando por atreves de su cuerpo, aun si no tenía una herida, directamente de los poros salía la sangre, se veía como se descomponía su cuerpo en cámara rápida.

En cambio el recipiente de Acnologia, le faltaba partes de rocas, en especial en la cara que parecía que fue mordida dejando un corte limpio y daba más terror cuando este reía al ver a su adversario de rodillas.

Acnologia.- veo que ya estas comenzando a mostrar los efectos negativos de esa técnica.

Silver.- calla… tod-davia… no has ganado…

Silver retorno a su apariencia normal y sus ojos de blancos totalmente regresaron a ser negros con pupilas amarillas, como pudo se paro, con los brazos caídos de el dolor y sangrando, ambos se miraron fijamente mientras Silver luchaba por mantener el equilibrio.

Acnologia.- ese es el espíritu de lucha, así podre jugar más contigo

Silver.- lo siento pero pienso terminar esto ahora.

Acnologia.- Ooh, ¿así que te rindes?

Silver.- no… voy a destruir, ese recipiente de una vez por todas.

Acnologia.- ¿como harás eso? Lo único que te mantiene en pie es tu fuerza de voluntad.

Silver.- que, no lo notaste… nunca me moví cuando abrí la 8° puerta.

Acnologia.- eso es porque consumías el poder de la tierra para poder igualar mi fuerza.

Silver.- es correcto, pero nunca use esa energía en tu contra - sonriendo

Acnologia.- lo que dices no tiene sentido… - desapareció de su vista y apareció detrás de él aplicándole un llave

**(My blue galaxy, by Oomori Toshiyuki)**

Silver.- deja te doy una clase rápida – haciendo fuerza – el estomago es conocido como el mar chií, la razón real de porque estoy sangrando, es porque tengo toda la energía acumulada en mi estomago, es tanta que mi cuerpo esta al límite.

Acnologia.- ¿que es lo que tramas? – tratando de liberarse

Silver.- te lo dije, pienso destruir este recipiente que usas, realmente fue un alivio que te hicieras pequeño.

Acnologia.- ¿piensas tirar tu vida así sin más?

Silver.- por supuesto, des pues de todo… mi destino eh de cumplir.

Silver realizo un postura con sus manos que se suele usar en el budismo para concentrar el chakra, en ese instante toda su vida paso frente a sus ojos, sin omitir ni un solo detalle, de su ojo se escapo una lagrima mientras sonreía.

Silver.- nos veremos en el infierno… Supernova- susurrando al final

En Canterlot todos veían como Deux y Heracles regresaban con barias heridas en su cuerpo, tan pronto aterrizaron fueron atendidos por los médicos, al mismo tiempo luna decencia para estar junto a su Herman, que junto a pinkie se acercaron para preguntarles el donde estaba Silver, pero antes de poder decirse algo se escucho una explosión.

**(lamento de athena)**

Desde Canterlot se vio como la noche desapareció temporalmente pues una luz del norte brillaba con la misma intensidad del sol, todos se cubrieron los ojos por la intensidad, pocos fueron los que pudieron soportar la intensidad de la luz.

Celestia.- ¿Qué es eso?

Heracles.- era Silver

Pinkie.- espera porque dices, que "era" no se supone que tienes que decir "es"

Heracles bajo la mirada en buscando el no dar la razón, se limito a quitarse el casco y se arrodillo para estar a la misma altura que pinkie y con una mirada llena de impotencia se dirigió a ella.

Heracles.- perdóname… no pude hacer nada para librarlo de su destino…

Celestia.- ¿qué es lo que están diciendo?

Heracles.- Silver ya no estará con nosotros… no en esta vida.

Pinkie.- ¡no, estas mintiendo, no es bueno mentir, NO SELE MIENTE A LOS AMIGOOOOS!

Deux.- no mentimos – mientras miraba al vacio- nosotros mejor que nadie sabemos lo que esa luz significa.

Heracles.- perfecciono la técnica de ese unicornio, pero consume tanta energía…- dio un golpe al piso

Deux.- la primera vez que lo uso parte de su garra se torno gris, como si se hiciera de piedra…

Heracles.- en esa ocasión creó un esfera tan grande como Deux… pero esta vez es enorme… el ya… ya no…

Pinkie.- NOOOOO- mientras le golpeaba el pecho con lagrimas en e los ojos- es mentiraaa, el tiene que regresar, tiene que regresar…

Celestia miro hacia la luz, al dominar el sol estaba acostumbrada a el brillo, tanto que no le hacía efecto alguno, comenzó a caminar lentamente, a como iba avanzando aceleraba el paso, hasta que comenzó a correr, antes de que pudiera enprender vuelo fue detenida por luna.

Celestia.- ¡suéltame, tengo que ir con él! - tratando de librarse

Luna.- ¡Tia, reacciona, no puedes ir! Conteniéndola lo mas que podía.

Celestia.- ¡no lo puedo perder, no de nuevo! – rompiendo en llanto

Luna.- ya es tarde, ya se fue – comenzando a llorar

Celestia.- Silver, SILVEEEEEEEER!...


	36. Epilogo: Polvo Aurora

**Polvo Aurora**

**(Happy Overture Theme)**

Era un triste amanecer en Canterlot, toda la ciudad guardaba silencio y esperaban atentos en la gran plaza frente al palacio a la salida de su princesa, todos vestían un prenda negra, entre la multitud se encontraba varios de los ponis que tuvieron un contacto con Silver incluyendo los de Ponyville.

En el interior del palacio, Celestia se preparaba para salir ante su pueblo, pero las lagrimas no dejaban de asomarse, usando su magia, luna limpio las lagrimas de los ojos de su hermana con un pañuelo, junto a ellas estaban las chicas, las miro a cada una de ellas, aun cuando le dieran una sonrisa, sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza en su corazón.

Pinkie.- vamos chicas, no hay que estar tristes- mientras soplaba una serpentina- siempre es mejor una sonri…sa…

Fluttershy.- no tienes que forzarte… -mientras tocaba su hombro

Pinkie.- no se dé que hablas, yo…no…

Las pinkie miran los ojos compasivos de Fluttershy y no pudo mantener más la compostura, y rompió en llanto en el hombro de su amable amiga, Fluttershy consoló a pinkie como si fuera una más de sus criaturas.

Luna.- ya es hora, hermana

Celestia camino hacia el balcón decidida y sin vacilar, en cuanto salió todo su pueblo la contemplo, aun en un día de luto se veía radiante pese que tenía una mirada melancólica.

Celestia.- mis leales súbditos, hoy, es un gran día, pero, triste al mismo tiempo, ante la guerra con los dragones del norte, hemos ganado y prometieron nunca más atacarnos, sin duda es una buena noticia.

Hiso una pausa y de la entrada de Canterlot salió un escolta guiada por los 2 capitanes, cargaban una caja la cual traía las cenizas que encontraron junto a la armadura de Silver en el campo de batalla, arriba de la caja esta el escudo que uso Silver para defender lo que el amaba.

Celestia.- pero, esta victoria tuvo un precio, ayer, ante la amenaza de destrucción, Silver, un valiente kirin, uno que algunos tuvieron la suerte de conocer, dio su vida en señal de Esperanza, pues "Amor y Tolerancia" fueron las palabras que hicieron que decidiera velar por nosotros.

Mientras tanto en el techo de una de las casas estaban Heracles y Deux los cuales miraban con tristeza el funeral de su hermano de sake, uno de los pocos que acepto a ambos sin ninguna objeción ni juzgar sus gustos y su forma de ser.

Heracles.- dime Deux, ¿que harás?

Deux.- pienso ir a nuestro clan para asegurarme que el decreto de Silver sea cumplido… ¿Qué harás tú?

Heracles.- pienso ir a los otros clanes, después de todo, es cuestión de tiempo que deseen retar Ecuestria por la fama que tienen ahora.

Deux.- piensa terminar lo que él empezó…

Heracles.- después de todo, el confió en nosotros, aun sabiendo lo podrido que puede ser nuestra raza, no puedo dejar que su legado muera.

Deux.- tienes razón…

De repente frente a Deux aparición un destello sacando lo de su concentración, para cuando se dio cuanta Heracles estaba contemplando el cielo, miro hacia arriba y se sorprendió, en todo Canterlot estaba cayendo pequeños cristales de hielo que hacían un efecto de arcoíris, era como si alguien hubiera tirado polvo de brillos.

**(from y to y, miku & luka)**

Todos los ponis vieron el espectáculo el cual pensaron que era algo de la ceremonia, en cuanto a Celestia, en el momento que vio la inesperada caída de los copos de nieve comenzó a llorar, pero en esta ocasión estaba llorando con una enorme sonrisa, luna y las chicas se acercaron a ella por preocupación.

Luna.- ¿hermana que te pasa, que es esto?

Celestia.- es polvo de aurora…

Twilight.- ¿polvo de aurora? ¿Es algún fenómeno meteorológico?

Celestia.- no mi fiel alumna…

***flash back***

Vemos a Celestia de potra llorando por haberse caído y Silver está con ella tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, pero nunca había tratado con bebe, no sabía cómo hacer para que no llorara, de repente se le ocurrió una idea.

Silver.- Celestia, si dejas de llorar, te mostrare polvo de aurora

Celestia.- ¿polvo…que?

Silver.- polvo aurora, mira

El soplo hacia arriba y de su boca salió cristales de hielo muy pequeños que con la luz de sol hacia que parecieran todos los colores del arcoíris como si fiera estuviera nevando estrellas, al ver esto la pequeña Celestia dejo de llorar para contemplar lo belleza de las luces.

***Fin del flash back***

Celestia.- Silver siempre lo hacía para que yo dejara de llorar cuando era pequeña.

Rarity.- es realmente hermoso.

RD.- es increíble que caiga sin ninguna nube en el cielo

Pinkie.- el no nos quiere ver trirstes - mientras miraba a Celestia

Celestia.- si – mientras le regresaba la mirada- aun cuando no este aquí, sabemos que el nos esta cuidando.

** (Home Lyra Heartstrings)**

Muy lejos de Canterlot, desde lo alto de un precipicio, se vieja a claramente como una figura encapuchada soplaba el polvo con cristales hacia Canterlot, detrás de el estaba un poni de tierra café con un crin oscuro, usaba corbata roja y detrás de ellos estaba lo que parecía una cabina de teléfono azul.

Dr.- ya es hora de irnos

.- cual es la prisa, puedes viajar en el tiempo y espacio.

Dr.- lo siento pero tu papel ya se cumplió por ahora, vamos que tenemos gente esperándonos.

El doctor, se dio media vuelta para abrir la puesta de la caseta de teléfono y miro hacia tras, contemplo a su acompañante el cual estaba tratando de hacerse a la idea del viaje que estaba por enfrentar, de la nada una ráfaga de viento soplo fuertemente tumbando la capucha de es lugar mostrando la identidad de la figura.

Dr.- ¿vienes Silver?

Silver.- si, solo me despedía…

Dr.- no te preocupes, te mantendré al tanto de lo que pase aquí.

Silver.- te lo agradezco- volteando a verlo- ¿seguro que podrán con el imperio del cristal?

Dr.- puede que necesitaran tu protección ahora, pero ellas también pueden cuidarse solas.

Silver.- no me preocupan ellas, sino el que tendra que verselas con ellas - riendo

Silver entro a la cabina y las puestas se cerraron, una luz cubrió la caseta de teléfono y esta desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Tiempo después se dio la noticia de que el imperio del cristal había regresado dando inicio a todos los eventos para que Twilight se acercara a su destino de ser princesa.

* * *

**nota: gracias por seguir esta historia, les agradezco sus comentarios, y como se imaginaran, el guardián de Ecuestria termina aquí, pero no es el final para Silver el y yo los estaremos esperando para la siguiente aventura.**


End file.
